


Song of the Silent Finch - A Fantasy Warriors Fanfiction

by SilentFinch



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Earth, Erin Hunter, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fire, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mystic, Ruins, Water, air, plant - Freeform, powers, tribes, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 94,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentFinch/pseuds/SilentFinch
Summary: Song of the Silent Finch is a fantasy warriors fanfiction based around five tribes of cats, each with their own powers. At the center of the story is Finchpaw, a nervous and often over-looked apprentice, who finds himself wrapped up in a struggle for power and revenge.





	1. Allegiances of Part 1

 Allegiances of Part 1

* * *

  **Air Tribe**

Leader -  **New Moon Hiding in Stars (Moonstar)** \- Black tom with amber eyes, white spots on wings and muzzle, and white feathers on tail plume

Medicine Cat -  **Falling Willow Leaves in the Wind (Willow Leaves)** \- White she-cat with green eyes and light green feathers  -   **Apprentice** : Quailpaw

 

Mystics

 **Dawn Wind in the Spring (Dawn Wind) -** Peach-colored she-cat with blue eyes, silver hairs on muzzle, and white feathers  -  **Apprentice:** Finchpaw

 **Shivering Tree Where Birds Hide (Shivering Tree) -** Brown tom with amber eyes and dark green feathers  -  **Apprentice:** Greenpaw

 **Warmth of a Sunny Day (Sunny Day) -** Yellow she-cat with gold eyes and yellow feathers

 **Owl on Silent Wings (Silent Wings) -** Gray she-cat with gold eyes and gray striped feathers

 **Song of the Blue Jay (Blue Jay) -** Blue and gray she-cat with black eyes, light blue feathers, and black stripes

 **Swift Flight of the Bird (Swift Flight) -** Dark blue tom with a yellow belly, blue eyes, and dark blue feathers

 **Broad Oak that Guards the Forest (Broad Oak) -** White tom with yellow eyes and orange dapples across back and feathers  -  **Apprentice** **:** Sparrowpaw

 **Silver Birch Heavy with Snow (Silver Birch) -** Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and silver feathers

 **Raven Feathers on a Forgotten Path (Raven Feathers) -** Blue-black tom with blue eyes and dark blue feathers

 **Cloud Spots Across a Blue Sky (Cloud Spots) -** Light blue tom with silver eyes, white spots, and white feathers

 **Red Sun on the Horizon (Red Sun) -** Red-orange tom with green eyes and yellow feathers

 

Apprentices

 **Quailpaw -** Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Greenpaw -** Pale yellow tom with green eyes, light green stripes, and thick fur around neck

 **Sparrowpaw -** Pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes, a dappled white chest, and one white paw

 **Finchpaw -** Tan tom with blue eyes, a bluish-black head, and black paws

 

Queens

 **Long Branch of the Elder Tree (Long Branch) -** Black she-cat with brown eyes, a white splash on the chest, and black feathers. Mother to unknown father's kits: Swallowkit (she-kit), Downkit (tom) and Breezekit (she-kit)

 **Cry of the Mourning Dove (Mourning Dove) -** Gray she-cat with gold eyes, black stripes, and white feathers. Pregnant with Broad Oak's kits.

 

Elders

 **Maple Leaf Dappled by Shadows (Maple Leaf) -** Calico she-cat with gold eyes and orange dappled feathers

 **Storm Broken by Rolling Thunder (Rolling Thunder) -** Deep blue tabby she-cat with gray eyes and white feathers

 **Tall Tree that Shades the Ground (Tall Tree) -** Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and striped brown feathers, growing deaf

 

* * *

  **Fire Tribe**

Leader -  **Stars of the Blue Flare (Flarestar) -** Blue she-cat with bright blue eyes, white spots on body, and white paws

Medicine Cat -  **Small Twig at the Center of the Fire (Small Twig) -** Small reddish-brown tom with amber eyes and a red mane

 

Mystics

 **Black Ash in the Burning Forest (Black Ash) -** Black colorpoint tom with blue eyes and a black mane

 **Fire Spark that Feeds the Flames (Fire Spark)** \- Ginger she-cat with green eyes and red stripes

 **Blooming of the Red Rose (Red Rose)** \- Red she-cat with yellow eyes, white ears, and a white tail tip

 **Falling Leaves that Feed Flames (Falling Leaves)** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; missing her tail  -   **Apprentice** : Mistpaw

 **Summers that Bring the Warm Wind (Warm Wind)** \- Red and white tom with green eyes and a light orange mane

 **Cool Desert that Beckons the Warmth (Cool Desert)** \- Light blue and white tom with blue eyes and a white mane

 **Shining Sun that Warms the Fur (Shining Sun)** \- Yellow she-cat with gold eyes and orange spots

 **Burning Gaze that Stares from Shadows (Burning Gaze)** \- Black tom with gold eyes and a dark red mane

 **Flame that Leaves Broken Coals (Broken Coals)** \- Black and white spotted she-cat with green eyes

 **Long Shadows Cast by a Blaze (Long Shadows)** \- Black tabby she-cat with blue eyes  -   **Apprentice** : Smokepaw

 **Orange Glow of a Dying Fire (Orange Glow)** \- Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes and a golden mane

 **Flaming Sea of Burning Trees (Flaming Sea)** \- Blue-black spotted tom with blue eyes and a black mane

 

Apprentices

 **Smokepaw** \- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and beginnings of a light blue mane

 **Mistpaw** \- Solid gray she-cat with blue eyes and beginnings of a whitish-blue mane

 

Queens

 **Light Soot that Dots the Embers (Light Soot)** \- Gray she-cat with gold eyes and white paws. Pregnant with Burning Gaze’s kits

 

Elders

 **Charred Trees that Stand After the Fire (Charred Trees)** \- Orange tom with orange eyes, black markings, and an black-tipped orange mane

 **Bright Torch that Guides Through Darkness (Bright Torch)** \- White tom with green eyes and a light-blue mane

 

* * *

  **Water Tribe**

Leader -  **Quiet Rain that Sings in the Stars (Quietstar)** \- Blue-striped gray tom with blue eyes and light blue fins

Medicine Cat -  **Wind that Shakes the Green Reeds (Green Reeds)** \- Green tom with green eyes, brown stripes, and dark green fins  -   **Apprentice: Lakepaw**

 

Mystics

 **Strong Heron that Stands in the Lake (Strong Heron)** \- Blue-gray tom with yellow eyes, a black stripe down his back, and blue fins

 **Waves that Break on Soft Sand (Soft Sand)** \- Ticked tan tom with gold eyes and black fins

 **Marsh Mud that Clings to Underbellies (Marsh Mud)** \- Dark brown she-cat with green eyes and brown fins  -   **Apprentice: Perchpaw**

 **Angry Torrent that Sweeps Down the River (Angry Torrent) -** Dark blue she-cat with green eyes, light blue spots, and light blue fins

 **Silver Puddle that Splashes Underfoot (Silver Puddle)** \- Small silver tom with a gold eye and white fins; missing his left eye

 **Graceful River that Fills in the Spring (Graceful River)** \- Pretty light green she-cat with gold eyes and dark green fins  -   **Apprentice: Drizzlepaw**

 **Moss Carried in the Swift Current (Swift Current)** \- Light green tom with yellow eyes and dark green fins  -   **Apprentice: Spottedpaw**

 **Howling Storm that cuts through the Trees (Howling Storm)** \- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes and yellow fins

 **Small Minnow that Waits by the Shore (Small Minnow)** \- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white fins

 **Clinging Cypress that Spans the River Bank (Clinging Cypress)** \- Brown tom with yellow eyes, dark green stripes, and black fins  -   **Apprentice: Fishpaw**

 **Shadowed Goose that Sleeps in the Reeds (Shadowed Goose)** \- Dark gray tom with gold eyes and black fins

 **Black Swan that Swims in the Lake (Black Swan)** \- Black she-cat with gold eyes and black fins

 

Apprentices

 **Drizzlepaw** \- Light blue tom with blue eyes and white spots

 **Lakepaw** \- Light blue she-cat with blue eyes and a white stripe down her back

 **Spottedpaw** \- Gray-spotted she-cat with blue eyes

 **Fishpaw** \- Silver tom with green eyes

 **Perchpaw** \- Green spotted tom with yellow eyes

 

Queens

 **Shadows that Fall Over Still Water (Still Water)** \- Light blue she-cat with green eyes, black patches, and blue fins. Mother to Soft Sand's kits: Creekkit, Stonekit, Finkit, and Pebblekit

 

Elders

 **Frog that Leaps Over Lily Pads (Lily Pads)** \- Deep green striped she-cat with yellow eyes and white fins

 **Tree That Overhangs the Blue Oasis (Blue Oasis)** \- Deep blue she-cat with light blue eyes and blue fins

 **Rippling Waves that Wash Against the Shore (Rippling Waves)** \- Light blue tom with yellow eyes, silver stripes, and blue fins

 **Duck Wings that Shift the Water (Duck Wings)** \- Brown tom with green eyes, green and white patches, and green fins

 

* * *

**Plant Tribe**

Leader -  **Emerald Ivy that Climbs to the Stars (Ivystar)** \- Green she-cat with light green eyes, dark green spots, and ivy sprouting from spine

Medicine Cat -  **Sun that Shines on the White Daisy (White Daisy)** \- Yellow she-cat with gold eyes, white spots, and daisies sprouting from spine

 

Mystics

 **Bright Apple that Feeds the Birds (Bright Apple)** \- Pink striped tom with yellow eyes and apple leaves sprouting from spine; missing his left front leg **-** **Apprentice** : Plumpaw

 **Pine Sapling that Springs from the Ground (Pine Sapling)** \- Green tom with green eyes, brown spots, and pine needles sprouting from spine

 **Dark that Surrounds the Silent Mushroom (Silent Mushroom)** \- Gray tom with yellow eyes and mushrooms sprouting from spine

 **Words Spoken from the Whispering Willow (Whispering Willow)** \- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and willow leaves sprouting from spine

 **Shining Berry Growing from a Bush (Shining Berry)** \- Deep purple she-cat with dark eyes, black markings, and blackberry leaves sprouting from spine

 **Quiet Lavender that Sits Beneath the Trees (Quiet Lavender)** \- Purple-gray tom with blue eyes and lavender sprouting from spine

 **Green that Surrounds the Red Poppies (Red Poppies)** \- Light green she-cat with green eyes, dark green spots, and poppies sprouting from spine

 **Holly Leaves that Defend the Trunk (Holly Leaves)** \- Black she-cat with green eyes and holly sprouting from spine

 **Oak Leaf that Shades the Grass (Oak Leaf)** \- Black she-cat with gold eyes and oak leaves sprouting from spine

 **Striped Bark of the Birch Tree (Striped Bark)** \- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes and birch leaves sprouting from spine  -   **Apprentice: Barkpaw**

 **Spiny Branches of the Violet Thistle (Violet Thistle)** \- Light gray tom with gold eyes, light purple patches, and thistles sprouting from spine **-** **Apprentice** : Antpaw

 **Rabbit that Evades the Clinging Brambles (Clinging Brambles)** \- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and brambles sprouting from spine

 

Apprentices

 **Antpaw** - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and white splotches

 **Barkpaw** \- Light brown tom with amber eyes and a white paw

 **Plumpaw** \- Purple-black she-cat with dark eyes and black stripes

 

Queens

 **Orange Monarch that Feeds on the Milkweed (Orange Monarch)** \- Black colorpoint she-cat with blue eyes and milkweed plants sprouting from spine. Mother to Striped Bark's kits: Seedkit and Podkit

 **Ground Littered with Fallen Peaches (Fallen Peaches)** \- Yellow she-cat with gold eyes, tinges of pink, and peach leaves sprouting from spine. Pregnant with Bright Apple's kits.

 

Elders

 **Dappled Light that Seeps Through the Ash Trees (Dappled Light)** \- Calico tom with yellow eyes and ash leaves sprouting from spine

 

* * *

  **Earth Tribe**

Leader -  **Bright Eyes that See the Stars (Brightstar)** \- Spotted gray tom with black horns; missing both eyes

Medicine Cat - **Voice that Fills Tunnels with Heavy Echos (Heavy Echos)** \- Black she-cat with amber eyes and silver horns

 

Mystics

 **Rolling Boulder that Tumbles Down Mountains (Rolling Boulder)** \- Solid gray tom with yellow eyes and striped black horns

 **Silent Cavern where Fear Grows (Silent Cavern)** \- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, white splotches, and a white horn; missing a horn and has scarring

 **Tunnel that Leads to Glimmering Jade (Glimmering Jade)** \- White and brown she-cat with amber eyes and light green horns  -   **Apprentice: Wildpaw**

 **Bat Wings that Fly in Silence (Bat Wings)** \- Black tom with yellow eyes, white paws, and black horns

 **Rocky River that Feeds the Belly (Rocky River)** \- Spotted brown she-cat with blue eyes and brown horns  -   **Apprentice: Rockpaw**

 **Claws that Strike in the Dark Night (Dark Night)** \- Black she-cat with dark eyes and black horns  -   **Apprentice: Graypaw**

 **Shining Eyes like Red Rubies (Red Rubies)** \- Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and red horns

 **Sleeping Snake that Rests in a Burrow (Sleeping Snake)** \- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes, white patches, and white horns  -   **Apprentice: Cavepaw**

 **Cave that Echoes like a Leaping Stone (Leaping Stone)** \- Solid gray tom with amber eyes, a white chest, and striped white horns

 **Spider Legs that Rustle in the Shadows (Spider Legs)** \- Black tabby tom with blue eyes and blue horns

 **Fur that Stands from a Cricket’s Chirp (Cricket’s Chirp)** \- Silver tabby tom with green eyes and silver horns

 

Apprentices

 **Graypaw** \- Solid gray she-cat with green eyes and a white stripe on nose

 **Rockpaw** \- Red tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest

 **Wildpaw** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Cavepaw** \- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and white patches

 

Queens

 **Icicles that Hang from the Cavern’s Mouth (Cavern’s Mouth)** \- Gray she-cat with blue eyes, white splotches, and blue horns. Pregnant with Sleeping Snake's kits.

 

Elders

 **Avalanche from Tumbling Rocks (Tumbling Rocks)** \- Gray and white tom with amber eyes and white horns


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1

“Finchpaw, to your right!” Dawn Wind’s call hardly reached Finchpaw’s ears before a brown body launched into his side, knocking him into the dirt. Finchpaw rolled across the sandy ground, his body bouncing across dips left from generations of training apprentices. When he came to a stop, Finchpaw lifted himself shakily on his blue-black paws and shook out his dirty tan pelt. Across from him, his attacker watched him, a smirk on her face.  _ We all know Sparrowpaw is the better fighter _ , Finchpaw thought with a grimace,  _ But she could be more gentle. I’m her brother after all! _

“Try again, Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind called, “Watch her movements, not her eyes. Her eyes will lie to you, but the body doesn’t!”

Finchpaw glanced over to where his mentor, Dawn Wind, sat with Broad Oak, Sparrowpaw’s mentor. Both had their wings folded against their backs and while Dawn Wind had a look of encouragement on her bright face, Broad Oak was watching the two mock battle with narrowed eyes. Finchpaw gulped, wondering if his disappointment was in him or in his apprentice.

Across the training hollow, on the opposite side of Dawn Wind and Broad Oak, three cats sat, watching the apprentices carefully. Shivering Tree, Sparrowpaw and Finchpaw’s father, was sitting with his apprentice, Greenpaw, and the Air Tribe’s leader, Moonstar. Finchpaw’s apprehension grew as he thought about Moonstar seeing all the mistakes he was making.

Finchpaw’s attention was brought back to the matter at hand as Sparrowpaw crouched down, her yellow eyes on Finchpaw as her tail swept back and forth. Finchpaw tried to match her, his legs folding awkwardly as he waited for her to spring. Finchpaw focused on the white dapples on her chest and waited for any flicker of movement.

It suddenly was there and Finchpaw was ready as Sparrowpaw darted to the right. Sparrowpaw lashed out with a paw, but Finchpaw quickly darted into a roll and kicked out at his sister. With a grunt, Sparrowpaw was heaved backward and Finchpaw rushed to get up. Sparrowpaw was waiting for him, however, and landed two blows with her paws on his head that sent his vision swimming.

Before he could recover, Sparrowpaw jumped on his back and Finchpaw collapsed under her weight as she clung to his neck with her forepaws. With sand in his mouth, Finchpaw struggled underneath the she-cat, but no matter what he did he could not get up.

“Do you surrender?” Sparrowpaw asked him. Finchpaw felt heat rise to his ears.

“Sparrowpaw, get off of him. It’s obvious who won,” Broad Oak’s deep mew came before Finchpaw could answer his sister. Sparrowpaw’s weight lifted and Finchpaw sat up, spitting sand out of his mouth as his sister raised a paw to smooth the fur on her head.

“Greenpaw, can you tell me how Sparrowpaw and Finchpaw did?” Shivering Tree’s words brought Finchpaw’s attention to where his father sat with Greenpaw and Moonstar. All eyes were on the senior apprentice as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. Moonstar watched Greenpaw carefully, his ears pricked for the apprentice’s answer.

“Both performed well, but both also made mistakes,” Greenpaw began, “Sparrowpaw tends to rush into things, which can lead to surprising her opponent, but it can also put her into situations she is unprepared for. Finchpaw likes to think about his next move, which let’s him outsmart his opponents. He also needs to focus, however, on his fighting instincts and letting his training show him his next move naturally. They are both amazing apprentices and we should be proud of them.”

As Greenpaw’s warm gaze reached Finchpaw, Finchpaw felt a surge of gratefulness for the kind tom as Sparrowpaw huffed in response to Greenpaw’s criticism. It seemed that the yellow and green-striped cat was always willing to see the best in those around him. This wasn’t the first time that Greenpaw had backed Finchpaw up. After all, they were best friends.

“Well said. You are quite observant and a quick thinker. Your mentor has taught you well,” Moonstar said and Greenpaw glowed under his leader’s praise as Shivering Tree rubbed Greenpaw’s head with a paw. Moonstar looked over Sparrowpaw. His amber gaze landed on Finchpaw for a mere moment before it rested on his sister.

“I’m quite impressed with you, Sparrowpaw. To be so young, and yet so advanced. A few more moons, and I believe you will be ready for the Spirit Trial,” Moonstar said and then looked at Dawn Wind and Broad Oak, “Continue training them like this, and I expect their Spirit Trials will come soon. Thank you for allowing me to see how they are doing, but I need to go join the evening patrol before they return.”

Moonstar rose and began to run forward. In a few strides, the leader snapped open his wings and took off between the trees, his white spots glowing on his black fur. Finchpaw watched him disappear into the forest, his heart rising and falling at the same time. He may have been used to his sister outshining him, but that didn’t lessen the ache he felt each time the wise leader ignored him.  _ If I can’t pass the Spirit Trial, I won’t get my wings _ , Finchpaw thought sadly as he rose to his paws, every bit a normal cat,  _ If I don’t pass, I won’t be a Mystic. I’ll be cast out… or dead. _

The Spirit Trial, the ultimate test of an apprentice in the Five Tribes of the valley, loomed everyday over Finchpaw’s head. When Moonstar deemed it time, the Air Tribe would accompany an apprentice to the Ruins that sat at the center of the Tribes’ valley. An apprentice would enter to be judged by the Tribe of Stars, their ancestors, and tasked with a final challenge. If an apprentice passed, they emerged from the ruins and got their Mystic name from their leader. With their name, the powers of the Tribe of Stars would flow into the apprentice and the abilities of their tribe would be bestowed.

In the Air Tribe, this meant two beautiful feathered wings and a plume of feathers on their tail that gave the cats the ability to fly. With their true name, these cats became known as Mystics, the warriors of their tribe. It was a challenge every apprentice had to face, and to Finchpaw it was clear that his tribe didn’t believe that he would pass it. The thought haunted him, like a burr that clung to the back of his neck and couldn’t be reached.

“Finchpaw?” Finchpaw jumped in surprise as he realized Dawn Wind had come up beside him. The peach-colored she-cat was watching him carefully, a small smile on her face. Finchpaw’s eyes, not for the first time, immediately went to the silver hairs that dotted her muzzle.  _ She should be in the elder’s den, enjoying quiet time after serving her clan for so long. Instead, she has an apprentice that might not even make it. _

“That roll and kick was absolutely perfect. You mastered it and I couldn’t be more proud,” Dawn Wind said kindly as she wrapped one of her white wings around Finchpaw in a hug. Finchpaw leaned into her, his worried thoughts vanishing in her praise.

“Not to mention that you were able to anticipate Sparrowpaw’s paw strike! Your battle skills are coming along well, but that’s to be expected with such a great mentor” Shivering Tree said as he walked up to Finchpaw and Dawn Wind, Greenpaw at his side.

“Thanks, dad,” Finchpaw answered gratefully as he removed himself from under Dawn Wind’s wing, his fur ruffled. Shivering Tree flicked his tail over one of Finchpaw’s ears, his quiet pride in his children evident in the way his eyes seemed to shine in the evening light.

“You both are amazing. Your mother would be so proud,” Shivering Tree murmured as he looked over to where Broad Oak was demonstrating a battle move to Sparrowpaw. Finchpaw felt a small flicker of sadness as he thought of Honey Wings, who had died a few moons after he and Sparrowpaw were born. He couldn't remember how she looked, but small things like how she smelled like honeysuckle and how her voice was calming like a breeze would rush back to Finchpaw when she was mentioned.  _ We were lucky, however, to have a father like Shivering Tree to watch over us. _

“Your father would be proud too, Greenpaw,” Shivering Tree added as he nuzzled his apprentice, “Everyday, I can see his spirit in you. From your kindness to your intelligence.” Though Greenpaw puffed his chest out proudly, Finchpaw was able to catch the sadness in his eyes.

Greenpaw had come to Air Tribe as a kit, found lost in the woods by Mint Breath, an older Air Tribe tom. Though not his son by blood, Mint Breath adopted Greenpaw and raised him as his own. But Mint Breath's age had caught up with him in the form of greencough, leaving Greenpaw without his adoptive father soon after his apprenticeship. The loss had hit him hard, but Shivering Tree had stepped in to watch over the young cat. With time, Greenpaw had healed and was soon destined to become a Mystic.

“Maybe we should stop reminiscing about the past and do our tribe some good,” Dawn Wind laughed lightly, “Finchpaw, you are done for today, but bring back some prey before you come to camp.”

“You too, Greenpaw. Stick together and return before dark,” Shivering Tree added. He and Dawn Wind walked off, gathering Broad Oak before they took off into the air. As they disappeared, Sparrowpaw trotted up to Greenpaw and Finchpaw, her chest puffed from the praise Broad Oak and Moonstar had given her.

“Advanced for my age!” Sparrowpaw squealed, leaping towards them in excitement, “I'm going to be a Mystic soon!”

“And hedgehogs fly!” Greenpaw chuckled as Finchpaw flicked his ears at his sister, “You've only been an apprentice for three moons. You've still got a while to go.”

Sparrowpaw stuck out her tongue at Greenpaw and then, as though she suddenly realized Finchpaw was there as well, grew silent in embarrassment.

“You did well too, Finchpaw,” Sparrowpaw said gently, “That rolling kick was amazing and I was caught off guard!”

“Thanks,” Finchpaw grimaced at the lies flowing through his sister's teeth and tried to match her excitement, “You are growing so strong, I could hardly make you stumble!”

“With Dawn Wind, Moonstar is bound to be impressed soon. She is  _ so _ experienced and it's obvious how much she has taught you,” Sparrowpaw exclaimed. In Finchpaw's ears, the words rang hollow. Sparrowpaw was a good sister, sure, but Finchpaw knew she cared more about her own progress than that of her sibling. The amount of times she had taken prey that was his, embarrassed him, or scratched him a little too hard during battle training were testaments to his beliefs.

“Well, the mentor makes the apprentice,” Greenpaw responded. Greenpaw opened his mouth to say more when Sparrowpaw leaped to her paws.

“Oh! I'm supposed to go back to camp and check the elders for ticks,” Sparrowpaw exclaimed as she grimaced at the thought. With a skidding of her paws, Sparrowpaw sprinted out of the training hollow, dust left in her wake.

“And I was going to say that Broad Oak's self-pride has passed on to Sparrowpaw,” Greenpaw said with a sigh, “But Miss Snootypaw wouldn't let me get a word in.” Finchpaw snorted at his words and Greenpaw flicked his tail at Finchpaw.

“C’mon,” Greenpaw began to trot away from Finchpaw, “We better catch some prey before it gets dark.”

Finchpaw followed Greenpaw eagerly, happy to be away from disapproving eyes and alone with his friend. Together, the two cats wound through the trees and undergrowth, their steps light as they kept their senses focused on the sounds of prey. The sun was just beginning it's descent and the golden rays that dappled the forest warmed Finchpaw's pelt. His first leafbare had been long and harsh, but newleaf had come. The forest was full of new smells and life abounded.

“Moonstar mentioned your Spirit Trial,” Finchpaw broke the silence as Greenpaw leaped over a log, “How are you feeling about it?”  _ Is he as nervous as me? But why would he be when he's obviously the epitome of a Mystic? _ Finchpaw leaped the log easily and found Greenpaw waiting for him.

“It's still a good moon or so away,” Greenpaw answered as they began walking once again, “But I still am filled with a mix of things, I guess. I'm nervous, so nervous. I think it's a big fear of the unknown. What will the spirits choose as my test? Will I be ready? Will I even make it?”

“Oh, you definitely will!” Finchpaw interjected and Greenpaw smiled gratefully at him before continuing.

“On the other paw, I'm ready. I've wanted to be a Mystic so badly it hurts. It just feels so right when I think about getting my name and my wings. I think at the end of the day, what matters is that I try my best.”

“I wish I could be as optimistic as you,” Finchpaw admitted, “You always seem to have the best things to say and you always brighten everyone's day.” His words made Greenpaw stop in his tracks and Greenpaw turned to look at Finchpaw.

“Well, I like you the way you are,” Greenpaw told him with worried eyes, “If you changed yourself, you wouldn't be you!”

“Silent, worried, and a disappointment?” Finchpaw said ruefully. Greenpaw frowned at him and shook his head.

“Okay so maybe you could use a little optimism, but you're my best friend!” Greenpaw exclaimed, “You think things through, that's why you are quiet. You notice things that others don't. Your fears and worries make sense, and they serve to warn you and guide your decisions!”

“You sound like my father!” Finchpaw laughed, his bad mood lifting like it always did in Greenpaw's presence.

“Oh stars I hope not!” Greenpaw laughed as the two began to trot through the trees once more, “Next thing you know I'll be lecturing about the Mystic Code and sitting with the elders.”

“You would make a good elder, though! You eat a ton of mice and sleep in the sun enough to earn your place there,” Finchpaw joked with a happy growl as Greenpaw swiped a paw at him.

“I miss training one time for an hour of a sunny nap and you still won't let me forget it,” Greenpaw growled goodnaturedly.

“Someone has to bring you down a peg,” Finchpaw answered with a laugh. Greenpaw rolled his eyes and picked up the pace. Finchpaw stretched his legs out as they sprinted through the forest. As they went, the pain from the bruises Finchpaw received in training slowly drifted away. His mind was focused on keeping up with Greenpaw as the tom darted through the giant trees, bushes and flowers quivering in the wake of the young cats.

Finchpaw noticed Greenpaw skid to a halt before he realized what had made his friend stop. As Finchpaw stopped next to Greenpaw, he caught sight of the familiar and discomforting gray tabby pelt of Quailpaw, the medicine cat apprentice of the Air Tribe. The tom had his head lowered to the ground, his chin nearly touching the ground as he walked and grumbled under his breath. Instinctively, Finchpaw stood a little behind Greenpaw. The medicine apprentice had a hot temper that would only be fanned by the appearance of them. To Finchpaw's dismay, Greenpaw trotted forward, his tail raised in greeting.

“Quailpaw! Do you need any help?” Greenpaw asked. The tabby tom had jumped at Greenpaw's words and now watched him and Finchpaw with narrowed yellow eyes.

“How about leaving me alone and keeping your nose out of my tail?” Quailpaw hissed, his tail slashing through the air. Finchpaw remained quiet, silently hoping that Greenpaw would take the hint and they could continue onward towards prey. He knew, however, that Greenpaw would never do that, especially when Quailpaw was clearly upset about something.

“Are you okay?” Greenpaw asked, concern edging his mew. Finchpaw stiffened as the fur on Quailpaw's back rose and the lips of the tom curled into a snarl.

“If okay means that Willow Leaves once again refused to let me become a full fledged medicine cat without a real reason, then yes. I'm  _ okay, _ ” Quailpaw said, deep anger flowing through his voice. Greenpaw looked back at Finchpaw briefly, sympathy Quailpaw written on his face.

“You've been apprenticed to her for moons, surely you'll be a true medicine cat and get your wings. Definitely before me!” Greenpaw responded softly, “Besides, you are due for it. Silver Birch has been a Mystic for a while!”

“Try telling that to Willow Leaves,” Quailpaw replied, his voice losing its anger and just holding deep sadness. Despite Finchpaw's fear of the gray tom, he couldn't hold back sadness for the apprentice. Quailpaw's sister, Silver Birch, had become a Mystic moons ago and was already one of the most respected cats in the tribe. Meanwhile, Quailpaw was still an apprentice to Willow Leaves, the tribe's medicine cat. Willow Leaves wouldn't explain her reasoning for not promoting Quailpaw, leaving the clan to murmur behind Quailpaw's back.

Like Greenpaw, Silver Birch and Quailpaw had been found as abandoned kits when they were five moons old. Shivering Tree and Honey Wings, long before Finchpaw and Sparrowpaw were even thoughts, took them in and raised them as their own. Some of the older cats in the tribe had protested an outsider taking a medicine cat role when Quailpaw was apprenticed to Willow Leaves, as how could an outsider be close to the Tribe of Stars? These questions continued and grew, especially now that Quailpaw's apprenticeship was taking so long.

“I know it's hard to wait,” Greenpaw whispered, “But hang in there. Do you want to come hunting with us?”

Quailpaw shook his head, his temper calming, “No, I need to find a new growth of herbs for Willow Leaves.” Greenpaw and Finchpaw murmured goodbyes as Quailpaw trudged away, his footsteps as heavy as his mood.

“Even though he is mean and he scares me,” Finchpaw whispered to Greenpaw when Quailpaw had disappeared into the undergrowth, “I can’t help but feel bad for him.”

“Me too,” Greenpaw answered, a frown on his muzzle, “I don't know why Willow Leaves won't let him be a full medicine cat. But she's the expert, I guess, and when she knows it's the right time, it'll happen.” The two cats stared in the direction Quailpaw had gone in silence. As if by unspoken agreement, they eventually turned and headed deeper into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! A new chapter will be posted every Sunday, with a surprise update every so often.
> 
> Until the next update, feel free to check out my tumblr page at silentfinch.tumblr.com. You can find allegiances, character descriptions, and more here!
> 
> Thank you once again and have a great week!  
> -CK


	3. Part 1, Chapter 2

By the time they reached the Air Tribe camp, Greenpaw had caught a large rabbit and Finchpaw was carrying three mice by their tails, pride glowing in his chest at his catch. With no burning gazes and Greenpaw's warm company, Finchpaw felt no fear of disappointing someone and had been able to catch the three by himself. Now, they had reached the giant trees that were the base of the Air Tribe camp and Finchpaw could enter with his head held high.

Above them, Finchpaw could hear the chatter of their tribemates as they returned for the night. The large trees formed a canopy where the Air Tribe had molded nests and platforms among the branches, a safe haven for them that no other tribe could touch. The only way up for those without wings was spiraling branches that ancestors of the Tribe had molded into stairs in order to reach the main clearing. Finchpaw led the way up this time, his claws gripping the centuries-old, smooth wood as he and Greenpaw launched themselves towards the camp. Leaves quivered around them as they ascended into the canopy and they soon reached the main clearing.

Cats of every color of bird rested in the clearing, their wings tucked as they ate, spoke, or napped in the sun-dappled shadows. Leaves covered the top of the clearing, giving protection from the elements and turning the clearing into a leafy cavern. Large branches nearly five tail lengths wide spanned away from the clearing, leading to the different dens that housed the members of the Tribe. Only the nursery was part of the main clearing, a preventative to ensure the kits couldn't fall out of the camp.

Finchpaw's chest filled with relief as he saw the fresh-kill pile loaded with prey; every cat would have full bellies for the first time in moons. He and Greenpaw made their way to the pile, where a queen, Long Branch, was digging through the prey with Mourning Dove, a pregnant she-cat. Long Branch’s three kits, Swallowkit, Downkit, and Breezekit, wrested around her legs. The kits, only three moons old, were just beginning to leave the nursery to see the world outside and beginning to develop their climbing skills. This didn’t stop Finchpaw’s heart from racing every time he saw one of them begin to wander off, only to be returned by a member of the sharp-eyed tribe. To make things even more difficult, Long Branch was raising the kits alone. Whoever their sire was, the queen had refused to name him.

“Greenpaw, Finchpaw,” Long Branch said, her voice weary as her tail swept her kits to her, “Well done with those catches. I don’t think the elders have been fed. They would probably appreciate those mice, Finchpaw.”

With a nod to Long Branch, Finchpaw made his way out of the clearing and along a clear branch that led to a tangle of woven branches and leaves with a single entrance. Finchpaw pushed his way in and blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the dim light, his paws curling into the moss, feathers, and bracken that lined the bottom of the den. Soon, Finchpaw could spot the forms of the elders and it wasn’t long before a calico she-cat lifted her head. Her golden eyes brightened as they rested on Finchpaw and his prey-laden jaws.

“Finchpaw is here with dinner,” The calico called as she picked herself out of the nest and flared her orange-dappled wings, her eyes gazing down lovingly at the blue tabby who shared her nest.

“Maple Leaf, I was in the middle of a really good dream. I flew so high, I nearly caught a goose!” Rolling Thunder groaned as she groggily sat up, her longer fur in tufts around her head. Maple Leaf purred, her tongue smoothing out the fur on her mate’s cheeks.

“We’ll go get a real goose once they return for greenleaf,” Maple Leaf chuckled as she left her mate and walked over to Finchpaw.

“Thank you, Finchpaw. You can leave them here; I’ll make sure Tall Tree gets his when he wakes up,” Maple Leaf said softly as she looked over her shoulder to where the old tom was snoring.

“You’re welcome, Maple Leaf,” Finchpaw replied happily, though his own worried gaze followed her’s to Tall Tree. Maple Leaf and Rolling Thunder were nice enough, but Tall Tree’s near silence and his all-knowing gaze always made the hairs on Finchpaw’s spine stand up. It was almost as if the old tom could read every thought in Finchpaw’s mind.

“Trust my brother to sleep through anything, even a meal! Hopefully my ears don’t get as useless as his!” Rolling Thunder snorted as she took one of the mice and began to eat. Finchpaw nodded to Maple Leaf in a goodbye and he quickly left the den before Tall Tree could wake up. With light paws, Finchpaw leaped from branch to branch, new leaves quivering at his touch, and he soon reached the main clearing once again.

Finchpaw paused for a moment at the edge of the clearing, his eyes searching the area. Long Branch, her kits, and Mourning Dove had retreated to the nursery, the sounds of the kits flowing into the clearing every so often. Broad Oak was entering the nursery, as he always did after a long day, to spent time with his mate, Mourning Dove. Raven Feathers, Cloud Spots, and Red Sun, the youngest of the Mystics, were gathered together, their tails lashing as they argued about the best places to find prey.

Opposite of the three young Mystics were Dawn Wind, Shivering Tree, Greenpaw, and Sparrowpaw, a few pieces of fresh kill spread between them. With a bounce, Finchpaw reached them and settled himself between his father and Greenpaw. Greenpaw looked up from the rabbit he had been eating and, with a happy smile, pushed some towards Finchpaw.

“Here, there is way more here than I could ever eat,” Greenpaw purred, his eyes already tired from the full meal and a long day of training. Finchpaw mewed a thank you and tucked into the prey.

“The gathering is coming up,” Dawn Wind spoke mischievously, her eyes sparkling as she nudged Shivering Tree. The three apprentices’ ears all shot up as they looked between Dawn Wind and Shivering Tree. The two Mystics remained quiet, however.

“Aw, c’mon!” Greenpaw exclaimed, his voice almost in a whine, “You can’t just say that and then not let us know if we get to come.”

“Seriously!” Sparrowpaw added, jumping to her paws, “Me and Finchpaw have been  _ dying _ to go. We want to see the other tribes!” Finchpaw, his mouth full, couldn’t add in anything, but he couldn’t deny that the thought of going to his first gathering sent his heart racing with excitement.

“ _ Dying _ , you say?” Shivering Tree moaned, his voice mimicking his daughter’s as he laughed. With a growl, Sparrowpaw launched herself at Shivering Tree, who pretended to be bowled over. They all let out laughs as Shivering Tree sat on top of Sparrowpaw, his weight pinning her down as she tried to break free.

“Looks like a tree landed on you, Sparrowpaw,” Finchpaw giggled, and Sparrowpaw stuck her tongue out at him.

“Dad! Okay, okay!” Sparrowpaw laughed as she squirmed. With a lick to Sparrowpaw’s nose, Shivering Tree leaped away from her and Sparrowpaw sat up, gasping for breath.

“Do you guys actually know if we are going, or is this a bad joke?” Finchpaw said, eyeing his mentor suspiciously. Dawn Wind winked at him and stayed silent as Shivering Tree and Sparrowpaw rejoined their group.

“I guess you could say that all three current mentors are very happy with their apprentices’ work,” Dawn Wind began slowly, her claws tapping the ground.

“And we may have bothered Moonstar enough to get him to agree to take you three to the gathering,” Shivering Tree added nonchalantly.

“Yes!” Sparrowpaw and Finchpaw exclaimed together. Sparrowpaw jumped to her feet, bouncing back and forth.

“I can’t wait to introduce you to the other apprentices!” Greenpaw told Finchpaw, his eyes shining, “Gosh, and wait until you see what the other tribes look like! It is amazing!”

“I can’t even imagine,” Finchpaw replied, his mind drifting to the other tribes. Though Air Tribe shared a border with both the Plant Tribe and the Fire Tribe, Finchpaw had yet to truly meet either face to face. The Water Tribe and the Earth Tribe had territories on the other side of the valley all five tribes shared and so Finchpaw had never gotten the chance to see either of them.

“Wait until you see a Fire Mystic,” Dawn Wind interjected, “When I saw one for the first time, it was a male Mystic who had a mane. Little did I know, he could make fire spout from it! He nearly singed my whiskers off.”

As Dawn Wind’s eyes clouded with memories, Finchpaw shook his head. How could a cat have power to bring forth fire? And to control it?  _ Then again, we are the only Tribe that can fly _ , Finchpaw thought,  _ They must think we are pretty strange! _

“I think the Earth Mystics are strangest of all,” Shivering Tree began, “What type of cat has…”

Shivering Tree was interrupted by wingbeats and loud shouting from below that immediately made him jump to his feet. Dawn Wind followed suit, both of their bodies in front of the apprentices as Finchpaw tried to look around them. Finchpaw didn’t have time to ask any questions before Moonstar, his fur raised with anger, landed in the clearing. Behind him, a silver tabby she-cat with piercing green eyes landed, her feathers sticking up as her tail swung back in forth in anger. Finchpaw immediately sunk back in fear as Greenpaw pressed up against him in support.  _ Silver Birch _ .

The rest of the evening patrol landed on the platform, each in some form of anger or irritation. Swift Flight stood close to Silver Birch while Blue Jay and Silent Wings watched carefully, their eyes flickering anxiously between Silver Birch and Moonstar. The entire tribe had fallen silent and each cat’s eyes were on the evening patrol.

“I can’t believe you!” Silver Birch growled angrily at Moonstar, “They stole prey right next to us, and you didn’t do anything! You...you just let them walk away.”

“Like I have said many times before, Silver Birch, violence is not always the answer,” Moonstar said, his mew laced with anger. Silver Birch flared her wings in shock.

“I’m not saying we have to outright attack them, Moonstar! All I am saying is that there should be consequences on the Plant Tribe or else they will continue to steal our prey and begin to think that they own this entire forest,” Silver Birch said, her voice beginning to grow steady as she reined in her anger in front of the tribe. Moonstar’s tail slashed through the air.

“It was a squirrel, Silver Birch, don’t be a kit,” Moonstar hissed, his anger not yet gone, “You are not leader yet, so stop acting like you have the authority to tell your patrol to go against my wishes!”

“I was following what I thought was right, and the Mystic Code allows us to defend our borders and uphold the pride of our tribe!” Silver Birch gasped and her eyes soon narrowed, “I don’t want Air Tribe to suffer from the rule of a weak leader.”

“You insolent brat!” Moonstar yelled, his voice course, “I won’t have you talking to me like that. I have led this tribe for moons, I have led this tribe before you were even kitted! I was the one that allowed you to be accepted into our tribe, but maybe I should have let the foxes pick you and your brother off like the lesser cats you are!”

The tribe, who had been whispering among themselves, grew silent and some even gasped. Finchpaw felt Greenpaw shudder next to him and he quickly pressed his nose into Greenpaw’s shoulder.  _ It’s okay _ , Finchpaw tried to tell him as Greenpaw nuzzled Finchpaw,  _ Moonstar doesn’t mean it. He’s just… embarrassed. Silver Birch isn’t a lesser. Quailpaw either. And especially not you, Greenpaw. _ There was nothing, however, that Finchpaw could think of to justify what Moonstar had said to Silver Birch and, in relation, Greenpaw.

No matter what anyone said, it was true that Silver Birch and Quailpaw had been found, abandoned as kits. Though the tribe would not speak of it, they all knew where lost kits came from. Outside the valley, where the power of the Tribe of Stars couldn’t reach, cats with no powers and feral rules lived. In that world, with nothing to protect them except tooth and claw, blood was shed often and hunger was rampant. The tribes often found lesser kits abandoned by mothers who didn’t want them anymore. By taking them in, the tribes could bolster their ranks and in turn give the cats the chance to become Mystics if they proved themselves. To call someone a lesser, after they had proven themselves… it was a low no one went to.

Moonstar looked as if he was about to say more, but a bout of coughing stopped him. Silver Birch, her ears back and her wings drooping, watched her leader as he hacked up blood. Swift Flight, his claws sunken into the floor, was silent as he glared at Moonstar. Finchpaw watched as his father slowly moved forward, his steps deliberate. The tribe turned their eyes on Shivering Tree, all frozen and the only sound coming from Moonstar as he struggled to breathe.

“Moonstar,” Silver Birch whispered, a paw raised as if she wanted to step towards him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you so. I know you didn’t mean it.” Moonstar didn’t answer, even as his coughs settled down.

“Enough, Silver Birch,” Shivering Tree said calmly as she reached out to their leader, “Moonstar is tired and he said things he didn’t mean. I’ll see him to his den.” As the tribe watched in silence, Shivering Tree pressed his side against Moonstar and he guided the old leader to his den.

“When Willow Leaves or Quailpaw come, send them immediately to the leader’s den!” Shivering Tree yelled at the tribe, “And will all of you stop staring and go back to what you were doing!” Shivering Tree and Moonstar soon disappeared through the canopy, leaving Silver Birch trembling in the center of the clearing.

It was then that Finchpaw realized he was shivering also and Greenpaw was still tucked into his side. Sparrowpaw was crouched, her eyes wide as she stared at Silver Birch. Dawn Wind looked away from Silver Birch, her eyes closed as she shuffled her paws. Slowly, the tribe began to talk, but even now what had been lively conversation was subdued and full of fear.

“Greenpaw, it’s okay. He is gone now,” Finchpaw whispered, but he knew that his voice lacked any of the strength he hoped to give Greenpaw. Greenpaw untucked his face from Finchpaw’s side and his green eyes glimmered in the approaching darkness.

“Did he really mean that? Should I have just been left to die in the forest, just cause I am not from the tribe?” Greenpaw sobbed. Finchpaw shook his head, but Greenpaw only grew more upset. Dawn Wind immediately curled herself around the two apprentices and pulled Sparrowpaw with her.

“None of that, Greenpaw,” Dawn Wind said softly as Sparrowpaw pushed herself in next to Greenpaw and Finchpaw, “You heard Moonstar today. You are a wonderful apprentice and you deserve to be here as much as any tribe-born apprentice.”

“Then why did he say that to Silver Birch?” Greenpaw gasped through his tears.

“Moonstar is old, and he is sick. His anger got a claw into him and his mind made him say the worst thing possible to hurt Silver Birch,” Dawn Wind explained as her ears went down in sorrow, “It will be okay, Greenpaw. We all love you so much.”

“We really do, Greenpaw,” Sparrowpaw added as she licked Greenpaw’s head.

“Yeah, we love you, Greenpaw,” Finchpaw whispered as he nuzzled Greenpaw. The three of them curled around Greenpaw tightly and slowly the tom’s sobs began to fade into sniffles and his trembling lessened. Dawn Wind slowly groomed the three apprentices’ heads and Finchpaw let out a small purr as her movements calmed him and almost made him feel as though he were transported back in time.

With his body pressed up against Greenpaw, Finchpaw hardly noticed as Willow Leaves, the medicine cat, returned and immediately raced towards the leader’s den. He didn’t notice Silver Birch and Swift Flight retreat to the Mystics’ den, and he couldn’t recall when it grew dark. He was only startled out of his peace when Dawn Wind raised her head and he looked up to find Shivering Tree looking down at them.

“Come,” Shivering Tree said to the apprentices, “You three need to go to sleep.”

“Come, dears,” Dawn Wind whispered as she nuzzled each of them into standing positions. Greenpaw’s eyes were red and he sniffled as he looked up at Shivering Tree, who had a sad look in his eyes. Sparrowpaw was silent, her usual annoying excitement gone and replaced with worry that shadowed her face. Finchpaw felt cold fear wrap around his chest.  _ Everything was going well, but Moonstar ruined it with a few words. His sickness is getting worse, too. _

“Goodnight,” Dawn Wind said as she left them with Shivering Tree, “Remember that you are all deeply loved.”

Shivering Tree led the three to the apprentice’s den and they slowly trudged inside. Greenpaw flopped into his nest, not even bothering to circle in a few times like he normally did. Finchpaw wavered, looking between Greenpaw and his own nest, before he curled around Greenpaw, who let out a purr. Sparrowpaw entered behind them, only to find Finchpaw and Greenpaw in the nest, and she soon pushed herself in with them.

Finchpaw looked up at his father, who watched the three for a moment as if he was savoring the sight. Shivering Tree nuzzled each of them.

“You will all be the pride of this tribe one day,” Shivering Tree whispered as his muzzle passed by their ears, “For now, you all are the biggest pride in my heart. Sleep well.” Sparrowpaw let out a purr at Shivering Tree’s words, which sent Finchpaw to purr. Eventually, Greenpaw joined them and Finchpaw was lulled to sleep by the comfort of his sister and best friend’s soft rumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! A new chapter will be posted every Sunday, with a surprise update every so often.
> 
> Until the next update, feel free to check out my tumblr page at silentfinch.tumblr.com. You can find allegiances, character descriptions, and more here!
> 
> Thank you once again and have a great week!  
> -CK


	4. Part 1, Chapter 3

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highlimb for a tribe meeting!” Moonstar’s call slowly pulled Finchpaw from sleep. His eyes fluttered back shut; he wasn’t ready to leave the warmth of Greenpaw’s fur. 

“Guys! That’s a tribe meeting, we have to go!” Sparrowpaw’s mew did little to stir Finchpaw, but when Greenpaw moved beside him Finchpaw let out a groan. Sparrowpaw continued to pester them and Finchpaw was finally forced to get up when Greenpaw lifted himself away.

“We have to go now!” Sparrowpaw exclaimed, her face poking out of the den, “They are about to start!” The brown apprentice didn’t wait for them, however, and instead took off when she finished her words. Finchpaw was stretching out his back when the events from the night before suddenly rushed back to him. He looked over at Greenpaw. The tom had a dull look in his eyes that only slightly faded when Finchpaw caught his gaze.

“We better go,” Greenpaw whispered. Finchpaw nodded and the two pushed out of the apprentice den together. Finchpaw could just see the gathered tribe through the tree limbs and he realized they were most likely the last cats present. On a large limb, Moonstar sat and was watching his tribe gathering together. Greenpaw and Finchpaw sat near the back and seconds after Moonstar began to speak.

“Cats of Air Tribe, I wanted to apologize. I said things last night that no cat has any right to say and I owe Silver Birch my most heartfelt apology,” Moonstar began. All heads turned to Silver Birch. The silver tabby’s eyes were impossible to read as she stared back at Moonstar. Quailpaw, her brother, was seated at her side and his own face was full of anger.  _ Maybe he thinks that Moonstar’s words are why he isn’t a medicine cat yet _ , Finchpaw thought.

“In this time of conflict with the Plant Tribe, we must come together. What I did only served to tear a split between myself and one of my most loyal Mystics. I can only hope that I can regain her trust before I eventually go to roam the Tribe of Stars.” The tribe murmured softly as Moonstar paused and took a deep breath.

“It would be foolish of me to deny that I am sick, or to deny I only have one life left. The truth is as clear as the single star spot left on my face,” Moonstar explained as he pointed a claw to the single white dot left of the nine that had graced the bridge of his nose and under his eyes, “I will hope to lead this tribe until my last breath and I strive to do so in dignity. It is, however, time for those who wish to lead after me to begin thinking and planning. I wish to see Air Tribe in capable paws once I am gone.

“Silver Birch was right last night. We can no longer act like we don’t rightfully have a claim on half of the forest. If any other tribe, Plant or not, is caught on our land, I expect you all to give them claws to remember us by. I will also support and defend our tribe in any scenario, be it at our borders or in front of all at a gathering. I will not die with the Air Tribe looked down upon for weakness!”

The Air Tribe let out a roar, their spirits reinvigorated by their leader’s words. Moonstar nodded and raised his tail for silence, “Silver Birch, if you could organize patrols for today, I would be much appreciative.” With a dip of his head, Moonstar spread his wings and took off from the clearing. His wingbeats slowly faded away as the tribe began to gather around Silver Birch. Finchpaw gazed around with Greenpaw as they searched for their mentors.

“Do you really think Moonstar is going to die soon?” Finchpaw asked Greenpaw nervously.

“He seemed pretty serious,” Greenpaw muttered. Finchpaw looked at him and was saddened that the dullness had still not gone away.  _ I guess this is what I am like _ , Finchpaw thought,  _ But as long as I am here for him, I can help him _ . Finchpaw didn’t say anything else. Any words that he thought of to comfort Greenpaw seemed twisted and muted. His tongue was heavy and he couldn’t get anything out. Finchpaw was eventually saved by the approach of Dawn Wind and Shivering Tree, who beckoned them towards Silver Birch.

Finchpaw clung behind Dawn Wind as the two Mystics approached Silver Birch. Dawn Wind must have felt Finchpaw shudder, for she soon draped her tail across Finchpaw’s back protectively. Greenpaw stood close to Shivering Tree, and Finchpaw took comfort in their presence as well.

“Sunny Day, Broad Oak, Sparrowpaw, Cloud Spots, and Red Sun, I want you five to go hunting. Spread out and let’s see if we can fill everyone’s bellies again today,” Silver Birch called out, her voice carrying a commanding air. Finchpaw watched his sister bound away with Broad Oak and the others.  _ She doesn’t seem to remember last night, _ Finchpaw thought as he stared after her.

“Silver Birch,” Shivering Tree dipped his head as they came to stand beside Silver Birch. The she-cat looked over each of them, though her eyes quickly skipped over Finchpaw.

“You four can join me to patrol the Fire Tribe border,” Silver Birch decided quickly, “We need to make sure the Fire Tribe isn’t getting the same idea as the Plant Tribe.” Shivering Tree and Dawn Wind flicked their tails in agreement. Silver Birch led the way out of the camp, the Mystics gliding down as Finchpaw and Greenpaw leaped down the branches to the forest floor.

“Do you think we will see a Fire Tribe patrol?” Finchpaw asked Greenpaw brightly as the Mystics landed around them. Silver Birch took the lead as Greenpaw shrugged his shoulders. Finchpaw, crestfallen, fell in behind Dawn Wind and beside Greenpaw, who kept his eyes on his paws as they walked. Every so often, Shivering Tree casted his gaze behind and his worried eyes found Greenpaw.

The five cats wove through the undergrowth as the morning light filtered through the tall trees all around them. Finchpaw tried to keep Greenpaw’s mind off of last night as he pointed out buds of spring flowers ready to bloom or birds that flitted through the branches above them, but Greenpaw remained silent with only a slight smile every so often. It didn’t stop Finchpaw from trying to cheer Greenpaw up, however, and he eventually got a laugh out of Greenpaw by comparing a fat pigeon to Tall Trees the elder.

* * *

 

“Well, at least we know we won’t have competition, right Shivering Tree?” They had grown close to the Fire Tribe border when Silver Birch began to speak.

“What do you mean by that?” Shivering Tree asked. Finchpaw could tell, however, that his father knew what Silver Birch was talking about. Beside him, Greenpaw pricked his ears.

“For leader, mouse brain,” Silver Birch laughed, “We both know that it will be only us two entering the Ruins once Moonstar joins the Tribe of Stars. Then it’ll be up to them to decide who is better suited to lead.”

“And who do you think that is?” Dawn Wind asked with a sigh, her tail moving back and forth along the dirt.

“Well, it depends. Does the Tribe of Stars want an old, wizened leader full of wise stories or do they want a lively young cat who will boost Air Tribe to greatness?” Silver Birch replied coyly.

“Hey, you would do better than to call your dad old and wizened,” Shivering Tree laughed deeply as Silver Birch rolled her eyes, “How do you know Dawn Wind won’t enter the ruins?”

“Keep me out of this, Shivering Tree,” Dawn Wind growled playfully, “As soon as my apprentice is a Mystic, the elders’ den is mine.” Finchpaw smiled at his mentor and he looked forward to the day he could bring her prey to repay her for all she had done for him. Finchpaw’s smile was wiped off his face, however, by the next words that echoed through the air.

“Sorry that I had to pawn him off on you, Dawn Wind. Luckily, I’ve spoken to Willow Leaves and she said that not having a full apprentice won’t hold me back from entering the Ruins,” Silver Birch added. She turned her head and Finchpaw found himself freezing as her green eyes watched him. Dawn Wind broke it, however, as she stepped in Silver Birch’s line of sight in a move to conceal Finchpaw from her. Finchpaw couldn’t hear the words that the Mystics spoke after. All he could feel was the pounding of his heart, Greenpaw’s fur beside him, and the deep fear and anger at himself that always told him,  _ You are just not good enough. _ The voice that spoke it was Silver Birch.

Dawn Wind had only been Finchpaw’s mentor for a moon. Before that, his first mentor had been Silver Birch. Moonstar had chosen to give Silver Birch her adoptive brother as an apprentice, in the hopes of helping the young she-cat to grow more experienced. Silver Birch had been kind, but demanding of perfection as she hoped to create an apprentice that was revered by the tribe. Finchpaw, however, was not that cat. Every time he failed her, Silver Birch had returned angrier than before. He still had a scar on his belly that only Greenpaw knew about, leftover by Silver Birch’s claws during a rough sparring session.

Finchpaw could still remember the day that Moonstar called him into his den. Inside, the leader waited with Silver Birch and Dawn Wind. Silver Birch’s eyes had burnt with hatred as she announced that she was giving his apprenticeship up to Dawn Wind, as she was the most experienced Mystic in the tribe. Finchpaw had watched in desperation as Silver Birch gave up on him, relinquishing him as a lost cause.  _ Silver Birch will never forgive me for failing her. All her dreams of being a revered Mystic in the tribe, dashed because of an apprentice that couldn’t learn anything, _ Finchpaw thought as Greenpaw pushed him forward to keep up with the Mystics as they approached the Fire Tribe border,  _ She hates me. She knew I wouldn’t pass the Spirit Trial, so why bother to train me? _

“You will never be leader until you learn that every life is important, and that no cat should be given up on,” Shivering Tree said. His voice held concealed anger at Silver Birch’s words. Silver Birch smirked at Shivering Tree.

“Let’s mark the border,” Silver Birch said slyly as she trotted away. Finchpaw watched as his father stared after Silver Birch, his claws curling into the ground and pulling up dirt.

“Come. We will go the other way, since Silver Birch believes she can do this herself,” Shivering Tree growled as he gathered Dawn Wind, Greenpaw, and Finchpaw. Finchpaw and Greenpaw stayed in sullen silence, though every so often they looked at each other for comfort. Dawn Wind and Shivering Tree were silent as well as they made their way along the border.

The border with the Fire Tribe was made just where the trees of the forest began to thin and give out to stubby bushes and single standing trees on rolling hills of grass. Gray boulders dotted the hills and from the border they could just see to where Fire Tribe territory gave way to stony hills and the beginnings of mountains. Past the Fire Tribe, Finchpaw knew that the Earth Tribe lived and made their home in the mountains and forests that graced its edges. Between Earth Tribe and Plant Tribe, the Water Tribe lived in the marshes and rivers that were plentiful in their land.

Finchpaw stared out to the Fire Tribe territory, trying to find peace in the vacant environment.  _ Don’t they feel open? How do they find their prey? _ Finchpaw thought with a shudder,  _ If they had wings, they could fly freely and spot anything on their territory. _

In the distance, he could see movement near one of the many boulders. Finchpaw jumped when he thought he caught a glimpse of a maned cat, but it vanished so quickly that Finchpaw doubted it was real.

“Finchpaw!” Dawn Wind called. With a last glance out at the plains, he raced over to where the others were standing. Shivering Tree was watching his apprentice carefully and Dawn Wind smiled at Finchpaw as he approached.

“Dawn Wind, I am going to take my apprentice out for a bit,” Shivering Tree murmured and Dawn Wind dipped her head. Finchpaw watched as Greenpaw walked away with Shivering Tree’s right wing draped over him.  _ Did he do something wrong when I wasn’t looking? _ Finchpaw worried,  _ Dad, don’t be rough on him! _

“How about we go for a walk as well, Finchpaw?” Dawn Wind said quietly.

“What about Silver Birch? Won’t she be looking for us?” Finchpaw asked.

Dawn Wind shook her head with a small chuckle, “I think she can handle herself. Plus she already knew that we would take our apprentices out for training afterwards.” Finchpaw didn’t ask anything else. It was a relief to be away from Silver Birch and all the memories she brought back to him.

* * *

 

Dawn Wind led the way towards the inner border of Air Tribe territory, where the forest ended at a secluded valley where the Ruins laid. Dawn Wind led them to a hill overlooking the Ruins, a single oak tree next to them that waved in the light breeze. From here, Finchpaw could see the beginnings of each territory, all surrounding the sprawling Ruins like a protective ring. From the mountains of Earth Tribe to the forests of Plant and Air tribe, each joined together in the valley to circle the Ruins.

The Ruins themselves were not as spectacular as the elders had told Finchpaw. To him, the Ruins simply looked like random stones that had been tossed about, some leaning on another stone, others a long way off. The only thing that was the same was the deep pit that laid at the center of the ruins, with stone stairs leading down in the darkness. Inside, the Tribe of Stars was said to have the ability to speak to living cats. As their most sacred space, the tribes all surrounded the Ruins and protected them, no matter the conflicts between the tribes. The Ruins were also the spot of gatherings, where the leaders would perch on a stone to speak to all the tribes. Finchpaw couldn’t imagine the Ruins full of life; he had only ever seen them as they were now. Cold, bleak, and lonely.

Dawn Wind sat down as she tucked her wings into herself and Finchpaw, a bit confused, sat next to her. Finchpaw looked up at his mentor. Dawn Wind’s eyes were closed, but her face was completely peaceful.

“Finchpaw, I want you to close your eyes,” Dawn Wind whispered.

“Why?” Finchpaw asked, mystified. This wasn’t like any type of training that they had done before.

“Just do as your mentor says,” Dawn Wind replied with a laugh, “Trust me.”

Though Finchpaw was a little doubtful to what Dawn Wind was trying to teach him, he did as she asked.

“Now, I want you to listen and tell me what you hear,” Dawn Wind said.

“Okay,” Finchpaw replied, “I hear the leaves moving in the tree above us. The same type of noise is coming from behind us, in the direction of the forest, but much louder since there are so many trees.” Finchpaw paused, wondering if that’s all she wanted.

“Keep going, Finchpaw.”

“I hear,” Finchpaw quieted for a moment, “I hear birds chirping. They sound like blue jays and maybe a pigeon or two. I can’t hear any mice, but we were being too loud for that.” Finchpaw fell quiet. He couldn’t hear anything else.

“There’s more, Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind laughed, “I want you to really listen.”

Finchpaw sighed, “But I really am listening, Dawn Wind!”

“Then how about I tell you what I hear?” Dawn Wind said, “When I grow really quiet, when I sit and I truly listen, I can hear my breaths. In and out, one at a time. As I hear those, I can hear and feel my heartbeat, keeping time with my breaths. I can hear you breathing, light and quick.”

As Dawn Wind grew silent once more, Finchpaw tried to listen as she had. He could hear her as she sighed pleasantly and soon he could hear her quiet, long breaths. They sounded a lot like the wind that flowed through the trees. He could begin to hear and feel his heartbeat too. It was calm, more calm than he had ever felt it.

“Do things sound different now that you can hear everything?” Dawn Wind asked softly.

“I think so,” Finchpaw answered.

“Finchpaw, if I wasn’t here, the forest would sound completely different. If you weren’t here, it would change completely,” Finchpaw opened his eyes to watch his mentor speak, her face lit by the afternoon sun, “Whenever you feel as though you were not meant to be, I want you to listen. You were meant to be in this tribe because the Tribe of Stars deemed it so, and the forest would not be the same if you weren’t here.”

Dawn Wind opened her eyes and the blue in them shined as clearly as the cloudless sky above. She looked down at him with a pure aura of calm.

“I, I don’t think I understand,” Finchpaw said nervously.

“I know how much Moonstar and Silver Birch’s words and actions affect you, Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind explained, “I know it is incredibly hard, but you need to try to forget about them and look inside as you just did. You are a marvelous young cat who is one day going to be a Mystic warrior we can be proud of. This will only happen, however, if you can believe in yourself like I do. Believe that you are meant to be here. Do you understand now?”

Finchpaw could feel a few tears threatening to leave his eyes and he let them flow down his muzzle. Dawn Wind tugged him close with a paw, “Whenever they say or do things that hurt you, think of me. Think of your father and sister. Think of Greenpaw. We all believe in you, so much that it pains us to see you doubt yourself. We will be here every step of the way and we will celebrate all night when you get your wings.”

“But the tribe seems to think I won’t pass,” Finchpaw struggled to say, “That’s why Silver Birch abandoned me, why Moonstar won’t waste his energy on me. Why would the tribe put their energy into someone who isn’t going to pass the Spirit Trial?”

“Can you see the future?” Dawn Wind asked.

“No, but…”

“Oh good, I thought for a moment that my apprentice was given signs by the Tribe of Stars!” Dawn Wind interrupted with a laugh, “No one can truly see the future, Finchpaw. Especially not Moonstar or Silver Birch. What they think, it isn’t true. All that matters is that you try your best, day after day, which is what you have done. When you enter the Ruins for your Spirit Trial, our ancestors will see your good heart and your dedication. You will pass, I know it.”

“I thought you just said ‘no cat can see the future’?” Finchpaw mewed skeptically.

“Well, maybe I can,” Dawn Wind said as she scuffed his head with a paw, “Maybe I should be a medicine cat!”

“No way!” Finchpaw growled as he pushed away her paw, “After I become a Mystic, you better go straight to the elders’ den so that I can bring you a mouse every day and check your bedding!” Dawn Wind leaped away with a bound, her wings spread playfully.

“You’ll have to drag me there first,” Dawn Wind called. With a growl, Finchpaw leaped after her as she ran towards the Air Tribe’s woods. His mentor leaped through the trees, her movements graceful as she outpaced Finchpaw. She soon leaped upwards, pumping her wings so she could settle in a tall tree. Finchpaw, panting, put his front paws on the tree trunk and stared up at her. Dawn Wind settled on a tree limb and her tail flicked back and forth as she watched him.

“That isn’t fair!” Finchpaw yelled, laughing, “I don’t have wings yet!

“Exactly! You don’t have them yet, but you will!” Dawn Wind replied and Finchpaw let out a giggle. Dawn Wind glided back down to the forest floor and refolded her wings as Finchpaw raced to her side.

“Just so you know that I’m not a crazy badger, my mentor used to do that with me. The sitting and listening exercise,” Dawn Wind said as Finchpaw sat next to her, “I do it now, every so often. Helps me to remember her.”

“She must have been a good mentor,” Finchpaw guessed, “Since she taught you about how to be an amazing one.”

“She was, Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind told him happily, “She gave me everything, so now it's up to me to give you everything.” Dawn Wind motioned for Finchpaw to follow her and he trotted after her happily.  _ Maybe Dawn Wind really is right, _ Finchpaw thought,  _ I can be a Mystic. I just have to try my best every single day, and then I can prove myself to the entire tribe. _

As Finchpaw walked with his mentor, he could see his future rolling out in front of him, despite that Dawn Wind didn’t think cats could see the future. He could see himself becoming a Mystic, fighting battles for the glory of his clan, and being given an apprentice. He thought of serving the tribe by Greenpaw and Sparrowpaw’s sides, the three of them an unstoppable force until they retired to the elders’ den together, content to irritate each other for the rest of their lives. It was such a happy thought that Finchpaw’s paws felt lighter than ever before and he carried it with him the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! A new chapter will be posted every Sunday, with a surprise update every so often.
> 
> Until the next update, feel free to check out my tumblr page at silentfinch.tumblr.com. You can find allegiances, character descriptions, and more here!
> 
> Thank you once again and have a great week!  
> -CK


	5. Part 1, Chapter 4

“Finchpaw, it’s time! Finchpaw!” Greenpaw’s playful mews woke up Finchpaw, who groggily sat up as Greenpaw hopped from paw to paw in front of him. It was three days after Moonstar and Silver Birch’s fight and Greenpaw seemed to be back to his usual self. Finchpaw was curious about what Shivering Tree and Greenpaw had spoken about on the day that Finchpaw and Dawn Wind had visited the Ruins. Since then, Greenpaw seemed to have more vigor than ever and was eager for every step of his training.  _ And so am I, I think _ , Finchpaw thought as he leaped to his paws.

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Greenpaw exclaimed as he pushed Finchpaw out of the apprentice’s den. Outside, the light of the full moons glowed, the silver twins’ sending their light down to dance across the leaves and speckle the main clearing of Air Tribe camp. Shadows moved back and forth as Greenpaw and Finchpaw approached. Their excited cheers reached up and pulled Finchpaw’s spirit towards them.  _ The gathering! It is really here! _

Sparrowpaw found them immediately. Her white dappled chest glowed in the moonlight and her eyes were sparkling with excitement. “There you two are! Hurry, our mentors are waiting for us!”

Greenpaw and Finchpaw raced after Sparrowpaw. After ducking between their tribemates, they found their mentors standing together at the edge of the clearing.

“Now that everyone is here,” Broad Oak muttered with a look at Finchpaw, who grinned sheepishly in response. Broad Oak’s words caught Dawn Wind and Shivering Tree’s attention. Finchpaw’s father licked a paw and ran it over Finchpaw’s head.

“Dad!” Finchpaw exclaimed.

“I can’t have any son of mine looking like he just rolled out of the nest for his first gathering,” Shivering Tree said with good humor.

“That’s what he just did,” Finchpaw heard Greenpaw whispered to Sparrowpaw, who giggled. Finchpaw rolled his eyes and looked at his mentor. Dawn Wind cleared her throat and all three apprentices focused on her immediately.

“Now, I know that Greenpaw has been to a gathering before, but we want to be clear on the rules for tonight,” Dawn Wind said as Shivering Tree and Broad Oak nodded.

“The most important rule is to represent your tribe with honor. You will not give up secrets of Air Tribe to any of the other tribes,” Broad Oak growled.

“You are welcome to talk with the apprentices of the other tribes, but be careful what you say,” Shivering Tree added, “Treat any Mystic who speaks to you with respect. This is a night of peace. If any of you breaks the peace, I will be sure your punishment is severe.” At his last line, Shivering Tree glanced at Sparrowpaw with meaning.

“What?” Sparrowpaw asked, her tail curled up, “I would never break the peace!”

“We just mean to be in control of yourself,” Broad Oak explained as he fixed his gaze on his apprentice, “You will not boast of your own talents, this could be seen as a slight to the other tribes.” Sparrowpaw sighed, a frown on her face.

“We forgot to mention, however, that the most important rule is to have fun!” Dawn Wind ended, “Find us when the gathering begins so that you can sit with us. Make us all proud.”

It was a few minutes before Moonstar called out to his tribemates to follow him to the gathering and took off on strong black wings. Finchpaw, Greenpaw, and Sparrowpaw hurried down to the forest floor, their paws slipping every so often in their excitement to keep up with the tribe. When they reached the ground, the tribe was waiting for them and soon the Air Tribe began to wind their way through the forest, voices echoing into the night.

“Oh it will be so good to visit with Tumbling Rocks again, won’t it Tall Tree?” Finchpaw had fallen into step near the elders near the back of the tribe, Greenpaw beside him as Sparrowpaw raced ahead.

“Eh? What did you say, Maple Leaf?” Tall Tree grumbled. Finchpaw couldn’t help but stare at his wings; the feathers were crooked from disuse. One of his ears hung an odd way as well, nearly making him look like an injured screech owl.

“She said ‘Are you looking forward to seeing Tumbling Rocks?’ You daft old badger!” Rolling Thunder yelled, which made her brother jump.

“There’s no need to scream at me!” Tall Tree exclaimed, his eyes wide, “Sure, sure, but he always talks my ears off. You know, I am pretty sure he is the reason I’ve lost my hearing.”

“That or you are as old as the First Mystics themselves,” Maple Leaf teased, but if Tall Tree had heard, he didn’t give any sign. Leaving Maple Leaf and Rolling Thunder to chat back and forth, Greenpaw led Finchpaw up through the line of Air Tribe cats. A white she-cat with green wings was next, and Finchpaw’s heart leapt happily as he realized it was Willow Leaves, the Tribe’s medicine cat.

“Hi, Willow Leaves!” Finchpaw greeted as he and Greenpaw walked beside her. Willow Leaves glanced over and Finchpaw was frightened for a moment by the haunted look on her face. It cleared immediately when she recognized the apprentices, however.

“Finchpaw, Greenpaw,” Willow Leaves purred as she nodded her head, “How are my two favorite apprentices?”

“Doing amazing!” Greenpaw answered, “This is Finchpaw’s first gathering and I am going to introduce him to everyone!” Willow Leaves laughed as Finchpaw gulped and felt nerves clutch his belly.  _ How many cats did Greenpaw know? Who all was he going to meet? Did they all know about him? _

“I’m glad he has such a knowledgeable companion,” Willow Leaves teased, her green eyes glimmering. As Greenpaw began to tell her about the hunting he had done the day before, Finchpaw began to notice the lack of a particularly moody medicine cat apprentice.

“Hey, Willow Leaves. Where is Quailpaw?” Finchpaw asked when there was a pause in conversation. Willow Leaves’ bright eyes immediately went dark at her apprentice’s name.  _ Whoa. What is going on? _ Finchpaw thought as he exchanged a glance with Greenpaw. Greenpaw tilted his head; he had seen the change too.

“Oh well, with Mourning Dove near kitting, we decided it would be best for Quailpaw to stay the night so that at least one medicine cat is present in case she goes into labor,” Willow Leaves said quickly. Her words made Finchpaw feel nervous. He could feel that there was something else, something much bigger than Mourning Dove’s chance to kit early, but he didn’t think Willow Leaves would tell him and Greenpaw.

“That’s good of him to stay behind,” Greenpaw replied to fill the silence left by Finchpaw’s pondering, “I’m sad that he has to miss the gathering.”

“Me too,” Willow Leaves replied. Greenpaw gestured to Finchpaw and they hurried forward, away from Willow Leaves until they found a spot between Dawn Wind and Cloud Spots.

“Whoa, have you ever heard Willow Leaves like that?” Greenpaw whispered low to Finchpaw.

“Never. She is always so calm. It was almost like she knew something that was scaring her,” Finchpaw answered, “It makes me nervous.”

“Maybe it is from Mourning Dove being close to kitting, like she said. Maybe she is nervous to leave Quailpaw alone, since he might not know what to do.”

“Maybe, but I don’t think so. It seemed bigger than that,” Finchpaw hissed as he felt his ears fall flat. He didn’t like seeing their medicine cat so out of sorts. It scared Finchpaw more than he cared to admit.  _ Is this something to do with Quailpaw wanting to be a medicine cat? Maybe they had a fight, and Willow Leaves is sad to be mad at her apprentice. It would make me feel awful if Dawn Wind and I had a fight. _

Finchpaw and Greenpaw didn’t discuss Willow Leaves’ behavior anymore. The tribe was speeding up and Finchpaw suddenly realized that they were close to the Ruins. Finchpaw felt fresh energy in his paws as he and Greenpaw raced forward with their tribe. Pawsteps pattered across the ground and sounded like rain, their coats glossy and branches sliding smoothly around them. Moonstar raised his wings and tail, the whole tribe stopping at his motion. Finchpaw could feel his heart beating in his chest as he waited for Moonstar to give the signal. Greenpaw’s claws dug in and out of the ground as he waited, impatient.

With a flutter of his wings and his tail dropping to the ground, Moonstar launched forward and the Air Tribe stepped out of the forest and towards the hills surrounding the Ruins. They passed by the tree where Finchpaw and Dawn Wind had trained and, faster than Finchpaw expected, descended into the Ruins. Ahead of them, Finchpaw saw more cats than he had ever seen in his lifetime. What shocked him more was how strange these cats looked compared to the familiar graceful limbs and wings he had grown up with.

The Fire Tribe was who Finchpaw noticed first, for how could he ignore the warmth and glow that seemed to emanate from the Mystics? The cats of the Fire Tribe were stout and lithe limbed, made for running the open fields of the plains in their territory. Each had a tuft of fur at the end of their tail. This tuft caught flame every so often, especially when a Fire Mystic growled or hissed at another. The males of the tribe had longer fur around their neck that formed a mane, typically a different color than their body. And the colors! Finchpaw had thought that the Air Tribe was colorful! The Fire Tribe was all blacks, blues, reds, and yellows, the colors of fire and coals, of warmth and tranquility.

The Water Tribe was next and drew Finchpaw’s notice from a tail that flicked by him. The Water Mystics had tails that ended split in two! A translucent web stretched between the two ends and climbed up the tail and spine to form fins along their backs. A set of fins graced the cheeks and forelimbs of the Water Mystics, wiggling and wobbling with their moods. Their fur was incredibly shiny in the moonlight, as though it was always slicked back and ready to jump back into the waves.

Finchpaw passed by a cat with horns growing out of his head and immediately stopped. The Earth Tribe! The Earth Mystics had spiralling horns that grew out of the top of their heads and curved backwards. Their bodies were unlike the graceful bodies of the Air Tribe. These cats were obviously built for living underground, with giant, permanently unsheathed front claws and muscular bodies that were lower to the ground than the long limbed Fire Tribe. They had no tails to speak of, which Finchpaw guessed was due to the hazard of falling rocks.

Finally, Finchpaw found the tribe that he had been wondering about nearly his entire life.  _ The Plant Tribe _ , Finchpaw thought wondrously as a green she-cat trotted by. Her spine was bursting with foliage that seemed to curl and move with her. Finchpaw had heard that each Plant Mystic had a certain type of plant growing and moving with them, but he didn’t truly believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. This she-cat had the red buds of poppies beginning to form among her leaves.  _ Do their plants also keep time with the seasons? They seem peaceful… why are we fighting them? Why are they stealing prey? _

“You look like a week old kit right now,” Greenpaw grinned as he broke Finchpaw out of his revelry, “It’s pretty adorable.” Finchpaw licked his chest and tried not to let his embarrassment show.

“This is even more amazing than I thought it would be,” Finchpaw told Greenpaw. The yellow tom’s tail curled as he filled with happiness.

“I told you it would be,” Greenpaw answered as he bumped his shoulder to Finchpaw’s. The two weaved their way through the throngs of cats. Finchpaw caught sight of Maple Leaf, Rolling Thunder, and Tall Tree sitting with a group of elders. Unlike some of the other cats who seemed determined to outclass the other and boast about their clan, the elders shared a genuine warmness that made Finchpaw happy. Rolling Thunder had her head placed on Maple Leaf’s paws as Maple Leaf talked with a gray Earth Tribe tom.

Finchpaw and Greenpaw soon reached a stone, which they both leaped up onto to get a better view of the gathering. From here, Finchpaw could see his sister talking with a group of apprentices, her tail raised high as she demonstrated a kick and roll. Willow Leaves had joined a group of other cats, which Finchpaw guessed were the medicine cats from the nuzzles they gave Willow Leaves upon her arrival. Silver Birch, Swift Flight, and Cloud Spots were talking calmly with a group of Water Tribe cats while Dawn Wind and an Earth Tribe she-cat were speaking a few tail-lengths away.

“Hello, Greenpaw!” Finchpaw was startled when an unfamiliar voice called his friend’s name. Finchpaw looked down from their perch to see a tortoiseshell Fire Tribe she-cat with a missing tail gazing up at them. A small solid gray cat stood next to her, the beginnings of a whitish-blue mane around her neck. Finchpaw guessed the cat was the tortoiseshell’s apprentice.

“Falling Leaves!” Greenpaw called out. He jumped down from their stone to touch noses with the she-cat. Finchpaw followed more slowly, wary of the she-cat. Falling Leaves saw Finchpaw’s hesitation and gave a small chuckle.

“It is alright, little one. I don’t bite and I lost my power to make flames long ago,” Falling Leaves said kindly as she wiggled her stump tail, “Who is your friend, Greenpaw?”

“This is Finchpaw!” Greenpaw explained happily as he nudged Finchpaw forward, “He has been an apprentice for only three moons and this is his first gathering.”

“Congratulations, Finchpaw,” Falling Leaves smiled, “The gathering is a wonderful place, isn’t it Greenpaw? I wanted to introduce you to my new apprentice, Mistpaw.” Greenpaw and Finchpaw turned their attention to Falling Leaves’ apprentice, who watched them both with large blue eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mistpaw,” Greenpaw said warmly before turning his attention back to Falling Leaves. As Greenpaw and the Mystic descended into talk, Finchpaw looked at the nervous apprentice carefully.

“How long have you been an apprentice?” Finchpaw asked, hoping to help Mistpaw by getting her to talk. Mistpaw breathed in and out slowly.

“About a moon, I was made an apprentice after the last gathering,” Mistpaw whispered, her voice quivering.

“Has it been fun?”

“Oh yes. Falling Leaves is the best mentor I could ask for. She is kind and understanding,” Mistpaw’s eyes glowed with warmth for her mentor.  _ Kind and understanding _ , Finchpaw liked to hear that. It sounded like Dawn Wind. Something in Mistpaw’s voice made Finchpaw pause, however.  _ I wonder what she is going through to need such understanding from her mentor. _

“My mentor is named Dawn Wind. She’s awesome too. Really understanding as well and she is always there when I need her.”

“Really? That’s great,” Mistpaw answered slowly, her eyes on the ground, “I hope I can meet her at one of the gatherings.”

“She is here somewhere, I just don’t see her right now or I would introduce you,” Finchpaw told Mistpaw. Mistpaw nodded and he suddenly realized what was off about Mistpaw. Mistpaw was a she-cat, but she had the beginnings of a mane like the toms!  _ Am I allowed to ask her about that? Is this what she’s nervous about? Should I point it out? Should I leave her alone? _ Finchpaw’s mind rushed around as he struggled with what to say.

“I… I like the white fur you have around your neck,” Finchpaw eventually said and he immediately grimaced.  _ I’m an idiot! What am I doing? Greenpaw, save me from embarrassing myself with the first new cat I meet! _

Mistpaw’s face, however, didn’t frown or scowl like Finchpaw had thought it would. She instead let out a nervous laugh at first and then raised a paw to it. “Thanks. A lot of cats don’t like it cause it’s different.” Finchpaw could hear the relief in her voice.

“I’m sorry that they don’t,” Finchpaw answered sincerely. Mistpaw smiled at Finchpaw, radiating warmth at his kindness.  _ Okay, I’m doing well. Maybe another step further? _

“Could I ask why you have a mane?” Finchpaw asked slowly, stumbling over the words. Mistpaw smiled ruefully.

“It is just something I have always had and it began to grow out a moon or two ago, like it does for most Fire Tribe-born toms,” Mistpaw answered, her words careful. Finchpaw nodded.  _ Huh, a she-cat born with a mane. I’m sure there have been stranger things. _

“You could always weave things into it, since the fur is longer,” Finchpaw pointed out, “I bet flowers would look great in it.” Mistpaw blinked at his words and her face held a startled expression.

“That’s a great idea,” Mistpaw purred warmly as she looked down at her mane, “I’ll have to hunt around for some tomorrow morning. Maybe I can wrap herbs up in it to bring to Small Twig.” Mistpaw snorted and Finchpaw laughed along with her.  _ I guess Small Twig is their medicine cat. _

“You could always weave some mousetails into there too. Then you could carry way more to feed your tribe,” Finchpaw added. That comment sent Mistpaw to laugh loudly and Finchpaw, though still a bit nervous, laughed with her. Finchpaw looked over to Greenpaw and Falling Leaves, who was watching Greenpaw carefully.

“You know, you remind me a lot of your father, Mint Breath,” Falling Leaves said suddenly and Greenpaw paused, his eyes wide.

“Really?” Greenpaw breathed.

“Oh yes,” Falling Leaves answered, “We often spoke at gatherings and in the last few times I saw him he spoke warmly of a kit he had found in the woods. There’s a lot of his personality and humor in you.”

“That,” Greenpaw paused to collect himself, “That means a lot to me, Falling Leaves.” The she-cat purred warmly, but her head turned as a yowl echoed through the air. Finchpaw looked over to where the yowl had come from. On the tallest rock, a large Fire Tribe she-cat sat, her blue pelt shining in the moonlight.

“It’s starting! You better find your mentors,” Falling Leaves whispered to Greenpaw and Finchpaw, “Until the next gathering.” Finchpaw flicked his tail in goodbye to Mistpaw, who smiled at him and ran after Falling Leaves. Greenpaw and Finchpaw rushed through the gathered cats until they found Shivering Tree and Dawn Wind sitting close to Broad Oak and Sparrowpaw.

“There you two are!” Shivering Tree hissed, “Come now, settle down and listen!” Greenpaw fell into place by Shivering Tree and Finchpaw pressed close to Dawn Wind. His mentor leaned downward to whisper in Finchpaw’s ear.

“The Fire Tribe Leader is Stars of the Blue Flare. She is a powerful leader, though she is still young. She is also quite wise and offers a great deal of insight at the gatherings,” Dawn Wind explained. Flarestar was soon joined by Moonstar. Finchpaw noticed with a flicker of disappointment that Moonstar was scrawny and his pelt dull next to the Fire Tribe Leader.

“That is Quiet Rain that Sings in the Stars. He has led the Water Tribe for moons, nearly as long as Moonstar. Though a bit rash, he has a good head on his shoulders.” Finchpaw gazed at the blue-striped gray Water Tribe tom that had joined the leaders on the stone. Quietstar’s back limbs and tail were powerful, his front legs lithe and ready to pull him through river currents.

“The Earth Tribe leader joining them now is Bright Eyes that See the Stars. Look closely, Finchpaw, and you will see what makes him a leader like no other.” Finchpaw examined Brightstar closely, but all he could see was an Earth Tribe tom with a plain spotted gray pelt and two long black horns that twisted from his head. It was when Brightstar swung his head around that Finchpaw realized his eyes were small and malformed. The Earth Tribe leader was blind!

Dawn Wind must have felt Finchpaw’s surprise, as she let out a low laugh and continued to speak, “Yes, Brightstar is blind, but sometimes I feel he sees better than any of us. The Earth Tribe lives in tunnels, so Brightstar doesn’t need perfect sight anyways. Sure, they see better in the dark, but apparently vibrations speak best of all to him.” Finchpaw was mystified, his shock at seeing the leader more than he thought he could ever get over.

Last of all, a green Plant Tribe she-cat leaped up onto the stone. Her pelt shone in the light and the ivy that dripped from her spine was bright green with newleaf growth. “That is Emerald Ivy that Climbs to the Stars. She has only been the leader of Plant Tribe for six moons. A young leader, but her mind is sharp as well as her tongue.”

Finchpaw was filled with nerves as he regarded the Plant Tribe leader.  _ Is she the one that has ordered her Mystics to hunt on Air Tribe land? Or is she oblivious to their actions against the Air Tribe? _ From the way Ivystar chose a seat as far from Moonstar as possible, Finchpaw feared that he knew the answer. In fact, Finchpaw suddenly noticed that the Air Tribe and the Plant Tribe were all sitting as far from each other as they could. Every so often, Finchpaw saw Mystics exchanging angry glances, especially Silver Birch with members of the Plant Tribe.  _ Is the conflict between the Plant Tribe and the Air Tribe that bad? We haven’t even fought! I thought it was just a squirrel? How much have I not been told? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! A new chapter will be posted every Sunday, with a surprise update every so often.
> 
> Until the next update, feel free to check out my tumblr page at silentfinch.tumblr.com. You can find allegiances, character descriptions, and more here! Recently, I've been doing some character art, but it takes awhile so I only have 3 up right now!
> 
> Thank you once again for reading and have a great week!  
> -CK


	6. Part 1, Chapter 5

“I would like to call this gathering to begin!” Flarestar called out and then dipped her head to the Water Tribe leader, “Quietstar, would you like to go first?”

“The Water Tribe is strong as newleaf begins. We have two new Mystics, Shadowed Goose and Black Swan!” Quietstar called proudly. A cheer went up around the gathering as the cats chanted the new Mystics’ names. Finchpaw stared across at the two young Mystics. Their slender heads were raised and their cheek fins quivered.

As the gathering settled down, Quietstar continued, “And though they cannot be here tonight, Fishpaw and Perchpaw became apprentices half a moon ago.” Again, the gathering let out a cheer.  _ Did they cheer when Moonstar announced Sparrowpaw and me?  _ Finchpaw thought as he wondrously watched the celebrating cats.

“With our apprentice den full and newleaf beginning, Water Tribe is strong!” Quietstar announced, his Mystics giving a cheer in support. Quietstar dipped his head to Flarestar. The Fire Tribe leader stepped forward and raised her head. Finchpaw could see the strong pride that shined from her eyes.

“My children, Mistpaw and Smokepaw, have become apprentices. They are here at their first gathering,” Flarestar's words sent up the loudest cheer Finchpaw had ever heard from the gathered tribes.  _ Wow, they must all really respect Flarestar to cheer so strongly for her children,  _ Finchpaw thought as he resisted the urge to cover his ears. Finchpaw found Mistpaw sitting with gray tabby that must have been Smokepaw, both of their eyes shining as the tribes welcomed them.  _ Mistpaw is a leader’s child! I didn’t even realize that when I was talking with her. What if I said something wrong? _

“Thank you for your support,” Flarestar said graciously as she dipped her head to the gathered cats, “I hope that they will continue to grow and serve their tribe to their utmost potential. For the last piece of news, we chased out a fox from our territory a few sunrises ago. I would warn everyone to keep a lookout for scavengers returning to the valley for newleaf. Though we chased the fox out of the valley, I wouldn’t be surprised if it returned.” Flarestar touched her tail to Brightstar’s back. The tom dipped his head and took Flarestar’s place.

“The Earth Tribe is strong as well this newleaf. Our four apprentices are continuing well in their training and I anticipate that their Spirit Trial will come soon,” Brightstar said, “We had a minor rockfall in one of our tunnels that injured two Mystics, but they are recovering quickly. The Earth Tribe remains strong and prepared to combat any threat.”

Brightstar stepped back and Finchpaw watched as Moonstar and Ivystar exchanged glances. With a dip of his head, Moonstar gestured for Ivystar to go next. The green she-cat raised her head proudly.

“Orange Monarch recently kitted and we are excited to welcome Seedkit and Podkit to our tribe. Orange Monarch is an exemplary Mystic and I know that her kits will continue her legacy in our tribe for moons to come.” Cheers went up from the crowd of cats, but Finchpaw could hear the difference in the Air Tribe’s voices. Many of the Air Mystics were quiet or even held their tongues, not cheering at all for the arrival of new kits.  _ I don’t understand, _ Finchpaw worried,  _ Even if we are fighting them, aren’t they just kits? Shouldn’t they receive a warm welcome? _

“With one apprentice nearly ready for his Spirit Trial and more kits on the way, the Plant Tribe is growing larger. I would also like…”

“Is that why your Mystics are stealing prey from us?” Moonstar’s hiss cut off Ivystar’s words. The gathering gasped and descended into murmurs as the cats watched Moonstar. The Air Tribe leader’s muzzle was curled in a snarl and his tail flicked back and forth. Ivystar’s gaze was cool, however, as she looked at Moonstar and spoke.

“From what I recall, Moonstar, you let us walk onto your territory and take the prey right from your nose,” Ivystar growled, “If the Plant Tribe is stronger than the Air Tribe, why shouldn’t we take the prey we need?”

“You fox-heart!” Silver Birch yowled, leaping to her feet. Hisses from the Air Tribe echoed through the Ruins. Finchpaw was surprised to hear his father hiss and he felt Dawn Wind get to her feet, yowling with Silver Birch. Ivystar gazed down at the Air Tribe, an unimpressed look smeared across her face. Finchpaw felt a burn rise within him.  _ She acts like she is better than us! _

“Quiet!” Moonstar yowled. His face was twisted with anger at his tribe’s outburst, but also seething from Ivystar’s clear hatred of the Air Tribe. Moonstar breathed in and out, and then he began to speak.

“Our actions of holding back against the Plant Tribe is not the sign of weakness that you deem it to be, Ivystar. I wanted my Mystics to not retaliate because I wanted to try to foster peace between our tribes. The Plant Tribe and the Air Tribe have fought over the forest for countless moons, but why can we not share it and forget this feud? We both need the forest to live.”

Before Ivystar could retaliate, Moonstar hissed, “I see now that this peace is impossible. The Plant Tribe is full of cats that act more like rogues than the Mystics they are. From now on, any Plant Mystic found on our territory will be given wounds to remember us by. If you think that the Air Tribe is weak, I dare you to step a foot onto our land. You will never forget it.”

“How would we ever be defeated by a tribe with such a weak leader? Even now, you shake, Moonstar. And your star marks say this is your last life,” Ivystar’s eyes narrowed as a smirk rose on her face. Moonstar tried to answer, but a bought of coughing was brought on by his yelling. Blood flew from his lips as he struggled to breathe.

Across the Ruins, the Plant Tribe cats were hissing and standing up. Finchpaw darted his head around as the Air Tribe rose, their tails lashing angrily as they yowled in Moonstar’s defense. The other tribes looked up at the sky and between the two angry tribes, as if they didn’t know what to do in the face of their feud.

“Enough!” Finchpaw could barely hear Brightstar’s shout over his tribemates angry voices. Finchpaw cowered on the ground next to Dawn Wind and watched as even Greenpaw was swept up into the anger that flowed through the gathering. His friend’s face was twisted up in rage and his claws sank into the earth as he hurled an insult at the Plant Tribe.  _ Am I disloyal for not defending my tribe right now? _ Finchpaw thought frantically,  _ I can’t move though. It is like I am frozen in place. I don’t want to fight with them, especially not at a gathering! It was so peaceful just a moment ago. _

“This gathering is over!” Moonstar yelled between his bloody coughs. With a weak jump, Moonstar left the rock and gathered his tribe around him.

“Until the next full moons,” Ivystar hissed to the Air Tribe as they retreated back to their territory, her face full of triumph. The other tribes split up around her and Finchpaw could hear their exclamations and hisses as the Air Tribe left the Ruins.  _ What just happened?  _ Finchpaw was shocked.  _ I thought the gatherings were full of peace? But the Plant Tribe hates us, and the other tribes didn’t even try to defend us! _

 

* * *

 

 

Moonstar, guided by Willow Leaves, was taken straight to the medicine den when they arrived at the Air Tribe camp. Sunny Day, Raven Feathers, and Red Sun emerged from the Mystic den, while Mourning Dove and Long Branch peeked their heads out of the nursery. Finchpaw was standing near Greenpaw and Sparrowpaw. Finchpaw could see that Sparrowpaw was crestfallen.  _ Our first gathering and it erupts into arguing, I’m disappointed too. _

“What happened? You all look like bees invaded your nests!” Red Sun asked the returning cats. His green eyes were wide with worry. Sunny Day and Raven Feathers stood near him, equally nervous.

“The Plant Tribe was up to their old rogue ways,” Shivering Tree answered as he paced through the crowd, “Ivystar herself called Moonstar a weak leader and claimed we couldn’t protect our land.”

Raven Feathers hissed, “It is always the Plant Tribe causing trouble! We ought to bring the fight straight to them and show them who we are!”

“We do nothing without discussing it first with Moonstar,” Sunny Day said calmly, though her tail twitched back and forth, “All we can do is protect our borders even more now that we have permission from Moonstar to actually retaliate.”

“We should never have let the Plant Tribe get away with it in the first place,” Silver Birch growled and the tribe murmured agreement, “Now they have it in their heads that they are stronger than us, just because Moonstar chose to pursue  _ peace _ .” Silver Birch sneered as she said the word.

“It was a noble thought,” Dawn Wind said quickly, defending their leader, “We have fought with the Plant Tribe for generations and we had a brief time of peace. It wasn’t wrong of Moonstar to hope that he could make the peace last. I have lost too many of those I loved to battles and wounds left by the Plant Tribe. I can understand why Moonstar longs for peace.”

“Peace is impossible now,” Swift Flight hissed as his dark blue feathers ruffled, “The Plant Tribe proved that tonight by speaking like that.” Dawn Wind dipped her head, accepting the tom’s words gracefully.

“No matter how angry we are,” Shivering Tree called out wisely and he gathered the tribe’s attention easily, “We must followed the Mystic Code. We will not attack the Plant Tribe unjustly or against Moonstar’s orders, but we will let them feel our claws if they dare set foot over our border again.”

The Air Tribe let out yowls of agreement. Teeth and claws shined in the moonlight, wings ruffled like wind in the shadows. Finchpaw yowled with his tribe as he tried to find the courage that naturally seemed to flow through Greenpaw and Sparrowpaw. He would protect his tribe because that was what a Mystic would do and was what Finchpaw would be expected to do each day of his life.  _ I just have to find my bravery. Air Tribe is my home, and I have to protect it every day with each of my actions. I think I can do that. _

 

* * *

 

 

Blue Jay’s long, light blue wings tickled Finchpaw’s nose as he ran into them. The she-cat suddenly darted into the undergrowth beside them and the border patrol followed her quickly. It was four sunrises after the gathering and Finchpaw had joined Blue Jay’s border patrol with Dawn Wind, Swift Flight, and Silent Wings. In the undergrowth, Blue Jay raised her tail for silence and gestured outside the bushes. Finchpaw pressed in next to Dawn Wind to look out through the undergrowth.

At the Plant Tribe border, four Plant Tribe cats were walking.  _ Mystics with their apprentices, _ Finchpaw realized. The Plant Mystic in the lead was a pale pink tom with a staggering gait. When he moved further, Finchpaw realized he was missing his left front leg and that his left shoulder had scarring all around it. A light gray Mystic tom with purple patches guarded the back. Two apprentices, a brown tabby tom and a purple-black she-cat, trotted between the two.

Swift Flight’s muzzle was a snarl when he saw the Plant Tribe border patrol, “If they step a paw on our territory.”

As if cued by his words, a rabbit burst from the undergrowth on the Plant Tribe side and darted past the border patrol. The brown tabby apprentice immediately reacted and pursued the rabbit as the Mystics called after him. With an impressive leap, the apprentice knocked over the rabbit and killed it with a quick bite to the throat.  _ On Air Tribe land. _

“Antpaw! Get back over here immediately!” The pink tom hissed angrily as he searched the woods around them.

“Bring that rabbit though!” The other Mystic called and then addressed the pink tom, “Bright Apple, where’s your tribe spirit? If the Air Tribe won’t protect their territory, we can help ourselves.”

Finchpaw’s claws dug into the ground along with the other members of his patrol at the tom’s words. Blue Jay looked back at her patrol.

“Silent Wings, go get back up in case there are more Plant Tribe Mystics about. Dawn Wind, Swift Flight, and Finchpaw, follow my lead,” Blue Jay hissed. Blue Jay exited the undergrowth with Swift Flight at her side. Dawn Wind and Finchpaw brought up the end. Dawn Wind nodded to Finchpaw, her eyes encouraging him.  _ All I can do is my best, _ Finchpaw told himself as he tried to stop the trembling he felt in his paws. Silent Wings had already disappeared without the Plant Tribe noticing.

With a flick of Blue Jay’s tail, the group split in half. Dawn Wind led Finchpaw through the undergrowth as they circled to the other side of the Plant Tribe cats, while Blue Jay and Swift Flight waited. Dawn Wind ran her tail over Finchpaw’s back as they came to a stop.

“Go for the smaller apprentice,” Dawn Wind whispered, “If you get in trouble, run.” Finchpaw gulped and focused on the purple-black she-cat as he unsheathed his claws.

Across the way, Blue Jay and Swift Flight erupted from the undergrowth, their yowls frightening the Plant Tribe. Blue Jay jumped on top of Bright Apple and rolled the tom over. Swift Flight headed towards the brown apprentice, his jaws parted in a vicious snarl. The apprentice dropped the rabbit he had caught immediately and his eyes grew wide with fear as he froze in place. Finchpaw leaped forward with Dawn Wind when the Plant Tribe cats had their backs turned. With an angry yowl, Dawn Wind tackled the gray Mystic and they went rolling into the undergrowth. Finchpaw landed on the black apprentice’s back in a soaring leap, his claws digging into her sides as she squealed in pain.

Finchpaw was unprepared as the apprentice rolled underneath him, sending Finchpaw to tumble to the side. Before he could recover, the she-cat butted him fiercely with her head and Finchpaw struggled to stay upright. He quickly leaped backwards with the hopes of recovering and to get time to think about his next move. When he looked up, however, the apprentice was hurtling towards him.

“Air Tribe doesn’t train their apprentices!” The black she-cat hissed as her unsheathed claws raked across Finchpaw’s face. He yowled in pain as her claws drew blood and tore open the flesh on his cheek. Finchpaw ducked under her next strike and hit his shoulder into the apprentice’s chest as he bit down on her right leg. The she-cat squealed and Finchpaw tried not to gag as he tasted her blood in his mouth. Her back legs battered Finchpaw as he bowled her over, but she soon broke free of his grasp and twisted out from underneath him.

“You have no right to hunt on our land!” Finchpaw snarled as blood dripped to the ground from the wound on his cheek. The apprentice hissed in response as her dark eyes glimmered with malice. With a mighty push of her back legs, she leaped towards Finchpaw. Finchpaw darted to the side and raked his claws along the apprentice’s pelt. She yowled again, her voice laced with pain.

Finchpaw turned to glare at her, but before he could turn a sudden weight hit his back. Finchpaw collapsed underneath the apprentice as she raked her claws along his side, drawing blood. Finchpaw squirmed and squealed, but the she-cat clung onto him despite her smaller side. Finchpaw gave a final heave and rolled over, crushing the she-cat beneath him and managing to dislodge her from his pelt.

Finchpaw leaped away only to hear Swift Flight scream, “Plant Tribe fox heart!” With the apprentice down for the moment, Finchpaw turned his head to see Swift Flight standing over the brown Plant Tribe apprentice, who had a significant amount of injuries and looked like he couldn’t even stand.  _ What is going on? _

“Plant Tribe, retreat!” The gray Mystic called out and dashed over the border. The apprentice Finchpaw had fought dashed over the border. Finchpaw watched, waiting for the other two Mystics to join them, but no one else followed. Blue Jay and Swift Flight had stepped back to let their opponents run, but both the brown apprentice and Bright Apple were laying on the ground. Dawn Wind pushed through the undergrowth and gasped in shock as she saw the blood that pooled around them.

“You fools!” Dawn Wind cried as she ran towards the injured cats. She put her paws on them, as if grasping for a sign of life, “They are still alive! Get Willow Leaves and Quailpaw!”

Swift Flight lifted a lip in refusal, but Blue Jay nodded and leaped away, her wings pumping strongly despite the few wounds she had. Finchpaw was frozen as he stared where the other two Plant Tribe cats had run away. Did they know that their tribemates were still here? Or were they running for backup?

“Finchpaw!” Dawn Wind called strongly, “Come here and put your paws on Bright Apple’s wound.” Finchpaw walked forward slowly, but he felt weak as he saw the injuries on the two cats. Bright Apple was not nearly as bad as the apprentice, with a deep wound on his chest and on one of his back legs. The apprentice had a deep slash wound on his face, one of his eyes bloody and unseeing, and his belly was nearly cut open.

“Finchpaw, I know it is hard,” Dawn Wind added, more calmly, “But you have to do this, or else they might die before help come.” Finchpaw nodded, breaking himself out of his shock, and he pressed his paws against Bright Apple’s chest wound. The pink tom gasped from the sudden pain and Finchpaw shut his eyes as he tried to ignore the blood that soon covered his paws. Dawn Wind was murmuring to the apprentice, as if her words could keep him from joining the Tribe of Stars.

“Swift Flight, find some moss or cobwebs while we wait! We have to stop this bleeding!” Dawn Wind called. With his eyes closed, Finchpaw could tell that Swift Flight wasn't moving.  _ Does he even care? He took on an apprentice and might have killed him! _

Dawn Wind could tell too and her voice was trembling with anger, “You are the one who is acting like a rogue, Swift Flight. Antpaw is a child! And yet you won't do anything to help him.”

“Only the Tribe of Stars can judge me,” Swift Flight growled.

“Then I hope they send you to live with the Nameless,” Dawn Wind retorted.

Wingbeats finally reached Finchpaw's ears as Willow Leaves, Silent Wings, Sunny Day, Silver Birch, Blue Jay, and Cloud Spots landed around them. Moments later, Quailpaw burst through the undergrowth, his mouth open as he tried to catch his breath.

“Willow Leaves, thank the stars,” Dawn Wind gasped, tears in her eyes, “There was a skirmish. Bright Apple and Antpaw are hurt.” Willow Leaves dropped the herbs she was carrying and quickly unwound cobwebs from the bundle. Finchpaw looked over at Quailpaw, who hadn't moved since he spotted who the injured cats were.  _ Please take Bright Apple from me! I don't want to be here! _

“Quailpaw, work on Bright Apple,” Willow Leaves instructed as she began to pack cobwebs into Antpaw's wounds. Finchpaw stared at Quailpaw, who was completely still. The gathered cats slowly realized that the medicine apprentice wasn't moving.

“Quailpaw!” Willow Leaves yelled, “Now!”

“Why are we treating someone who just stole prey from us? The Plant Tribe claimed we were weak and useless,” Quailpaw stated, his eyes narrowed. Willow Leaves stared at her apprentice.

“What is wrong with you?” Willow Leaves asked breathlessly, as though she couldn't believe what her apprentice was saying.

“They said horrible things about us. If we heal them, they'll just attack us again. Let their own medicine cats treat them,” Quailpaw growled.

“All this time, and you still don't understand what being a medicine cat is. If you like killing other cats, maybe you ought to be a Mystic apprentice,” Willow Leaves hissed, a few tears forming in her eyes. Her words made Quailpaw take a step backwards. Shock was written across all of his features. Then, as if broken out of his decision, he paced forward slowly to Bright Apple. Finchpaw moved away as Quailpaw moved deftly around Bright Apple.

“Keep pressure here,” Quailpaw said hoarsely to Finchpaw as he placed a big wad of cobweb on Bright Apple’s chest. Finchpaw pressed his paws down again as Quailpaw went to work on the tom’s back leg. Quailpaw’s movements were stiff and Finchpaw remained quiet. The overwhelming anger coming off the tom was easy to feel.

“So what? Are we just going to wait for the Plant Tribe to come back and attack us again?” Swift Flight growled as the medicine cats worked on the two Plant Tribe cats.

“Yes, but they won’t attack us,” Dawn Wind stood up and looked at the surrounding cats, “Swift Flight, Silver Birch, Cloud Spots, Silent Wings, Blue Jay, and Sunny Day, stand away from the border. Give the Plant Tribe space to collect their clanmates when they come back, but you will be there in case they thought they were going to attack us again. Finchpaw, keep the pressure on Bright Apple’s wound.”

“They won’t take this well,” Silver Birch hissed, her tail lashing as she gave Swift Flight a sideways glance, “Why did you use such force on an apprentice?”

Swift Flight snarled, “You weren’t there. You should have seen the way he caught the rabbit, as if he had never been taught that borders existed. He needed to be taught a lesson.”

“By permanently scarring him, if he even lives?” Sunny Day interjected angrily. Swift Flight hissed at Sunny Day, but the she-cat ignored him.

“Silver Birch, don't be so hard on Swift Flight,” Blue Jay growled, “We were both fighting to protect our borders, just like you wanted. I injured Bright Apple badly as well.”

Silver Birch's sharp snarl cut off Blue Jay before she could say anything else. The she-cat obviously wasn't searching for excuses.

“Surely they’ll understand it was an accident for them to both be injured so badly,” Cloud Spots stammered, his head bowed as he watched the medicine cats work. Silent Wings snorted.

“No, they will twist this anyway that will give them leverage against us,” Sunny Day answered calmly as she stared at the Plant Tribe’s territory. Her ears were pricked and alert, ready to combat any Plant Tribe members that appear. Her attention was only broken, however, by the sudden stilling of Willow Leaves and the small gasp that left Dawn Wind’s mouth.

Antpaw was seizing, his eyes unseeing as his small legs thrashed back and forth. Willow Leaves and Dawn Wind were on top of him in an instant, keeping him still as he continued to thrash. Antpaw’s movements moved the blood around him and splattered it on Dawn Wind and Willow Leaves. Finchpaw, as well as all of the other cats, were speechless. All Finchpaw was able to do was keep pressure on Bright Apple's wounds as he watched Antpaw’s movements grow weaker and weaker. With a final gut-wrenching gasp, Antpaw’s movements ceased.

“Is he gone?” Dawn Wind breathed. Willow Leaves could only nod sadly as she slowly passed a paw over Antpaw’s eyes, closing them forever. Dawn Wind shut her eyes tight and Finchpaw could hardly bare the look of pain that seemed to consume her.

“Plant Tribe,” Silent Wings called out, breaking the silence with her warning.

Plant Tribe Mystics burst out of the undergrowth, their numbers led by the gray Mystic and the black apprentice Air Tribe had fought. The entirety of their force scrambled to a halt, however, as they took in the blood splattered across the border and the two still bodies of their tribemates. Finchpaw sunk to the ground under their stares, his paws still firm on Bright Apple. Quailpaw continued to work with his eyes locked on his patient.

“What is the meaning of this?” Ivystar pushed past her Mystics to stand at the border. The Plant Tribe leader was shocked, but rage coated her words. Nobody spoke as she took in the still-breathing Bright Apple, but her gaze soon locked on Antpaw. The dead apprentice was pale and soaked with his own blood. Ivystar glanced down at the dead rabbit that was near the Plant Tribe border.

“You killed an apprentice.  _ Over a rabbit?! _ ” Ivystar yelled. Finchpaw flinched at her anger.  _ I didn’t do it, please. We don’t want anymore bloodshed. We tried to save him. It was an accident. _

“Your apprentice stepped over the border as if it didn’t exist. We retaliated to drive your border patrol off our territory. It was merely an accident that Antpaw didn’t survive,” Swift Flight retorted. Silver Birch glared at him, which shut Swift Flight up instantly, and she walked forward.

“An accident?” Ivystar whispered as she closed her eyes. The Plant Tribe Mystics that gathered around her were hissing angrily. Finchpaw realized with horror that the black apprentice he had fought so aggressively earlier had sat down. Her gaze was locked on the ground and tears filled her eyes.  _ What have we done? What if Antpaw was her friend? Or even her brother? _ As Finchpaw stared at her, he realized he would never forget her look of utter sadness.  _ What if Greenpaw was killed in a battle? _ The thought alone made a wave of intense sadness cut through him.

“Yes, an accident,” Silver Birch repeated and continued strongly, “It was in the patrol’s rights to attack invaders in the territory. They did not attack to kill and we mourn the loss of any apprentice. Help simply came too late for Antpaw. You are lucky that our medicine cats got here when they did, or else Bright Apple would also have died from his wounds. Your tribemates abandoned them to us, after all.”

The gray Plant Mystic looked away with a face full of shame, but Silver Birch’s words made a sob spill from the black apprentice’s jaws. The sound made Ivystar’s muzzle twist into a snarl.

“White Daisy, Quiet Lavender, and Holly Leaves, collect Bright Apple and Antpaw,” Ivystar growled. Finchpaw stood still as the three cats separated themselves from the Plant Tribe and came forward. Willow Leaves padded forward to meet the yellow she-cat with daisies growing from her spine and a bundle of herbs in her mouth.

“I’m so sorry, White Daisy” Finchpaw heard Willow Leaves whisper to the she-cat, “I tried to save him.” White Daisy’s eyes were full of understanding. Though she couldn’t say anything with jaws filled with herbs, White Daisy rubbed her head against Willow Leaves and then came up to Bright Apple. The Plant Tribe medicine cat nodded to Finchpaw. He stepped away from Bright Apple as White Daisy and the black she-cat, Holly Leaves, braced either side of Bright Apple. The pink tom let out a murmur, but the two healthy cats had to practically carry him away.

“You should be ashamed of yourselves. You are all the real rogues here,” Finchpaw turned to see Quiet Lavender hiss at Silver Birch and Swift Flight. Quiet Lavender carefully picked up Antpaw by the scruff. The tom raced away with the dead apprentice hanging limply from his jaws.

As the cats disappeared with Bright Apple and Antpaw, Ivystar remained standing on the border. Her eyes were focused on the rabbit at her feet. She slowly picked it up and then tossed it to the gathered Air Tribe cats. The dead prey rolled across the ground until it landed, pelt scuffed and dirty, at Silver Birch’s feet.

“That rabbit better be the best tasting prey you have ever had,” Ivystar snarled, “You will suffer for what you did today.” Swift Flight and Blue Jay let out a hiss, but Ivystar turned and followed her tribe.

Dawn Wind looked over her shoulder at Swift Flight and said, “Collect your prize, Swift Flight. I hope it is as dry as sand in your mouth.” With a brief glare at Dawn Wind, Silver Birch took off with a bound and the others followed until it was only Dawn Wind, Willow Leaves, Swift Flight, Quailpaw, and Finchpaw left by the blood-stained ground. Finchpaw watched as Swift Flight grabbed the rabbit. The blue tom’s eyes were hard and cold as he glanced at Dawn Wind. Swift Flight soon flew off, his prize of the day clutched tightly in his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for this week! I'm having a ton of fun writing this in my free time. It is definitely a great way to get back into the writing groove. I posted this while sitting in a coffee shop. Quite a peaceful time!
> 
> Be sure to check out my tumblr page at "silentfinch". I have posted a few things regarding my own fanfiction and with exams over for a bit I hope to post more art!
> 
> Have a wonderful week!  
> -CK


	7. Part 1, Chapter 6

Hushed whispers woke Finchpaw from a deep sleep brought on by poppy seeds. His cheek hurt where the Plant Tribe apprentice had slashed the skin apart and he could feel the bruises that dotted his back and belly. Willow Leaves had asked him to stay in the medicine den for a few days after the fight with Plant Tribe so that she could watch the wounds on his cheek carefully and make sure they didn’t become infected. Finchpaw’s attention, however, was not focused on the wounds that pained him. Instead, he pricked his ears and focused on the voices that echoed from the other side of the medicine den. Willow Leaves and Quailpaw were talking, and they didn’t notice that Finchpaw was awake.

“Why did you want this in the first place if you can’t even understand what being a medicine cat is about?” Willow Leaves sounded exasperated and Quailpaw was calm when he answered.

“I wanted to be a medicine cat to serve my Tribe. I wanted to gain admiration from my tribemates while also helping them in the best way that I could,” Quailpaw’s words made a hiss emit from between Willow Leaves’ jaws.

“I understand where you are coming from, Quailpaw, but a medicine cat’s duty is not only to their tribe. We serve every tribe with the gifts that the Tribe of Stars bestows on us. It would be selfish to only allow specific cats access to our talents.”

“But doesn’t the Mystic Code state that we must be loyal to our tribe first above all else?”

“The Mystic Code and the medicine cat code are two completely different things,” Willow Leaves hissed irritably, “We can help our tribemates to understand the Mystic Code, but our loyalty is to the Tribe of Stars before anyone else, even our tribe.”

“If we aren’t supposed to be loyal to Air Tribe, then why do we live here? Shouldn’t we just wander the territories and help every tribe?” Quailpaw’s questions stunned Finchpaw.  _ Why is he so adamant on figuring out loyalties? Isn’t it easy to know that he is a medicine cat and so he is a healer of everyone who needs help? _ These thoughts, however, made Finchpaw ashamed.  _ I don’t even know my loyalties half of the time. I hated fighting Plant Tribe, even though it was the right thing to do. Right? _

Willow Leaves’ feathers rustled as she growled, “No, Quailpaw. Stop turning my words into something I don’t mean. A medicine cat’s duties are to everyone, but we directly serve the tribe that we belong to. If we see another injured cat, it is our duty to help them as best as we can. If you could only understand this, instead of questioning everything I have to say, maybe Antpaw wouldn’t have died!”

“Antpaw’s death wasn’t my fault. You started working on him immediately when we got to the border. It was Swift Flight’s mistake to injure the apprentice so much and forget the Mystic Code,” Quailpaw was hissing now, “Stop trying to blame me for your failure.”

Willow Leaves was silenced momentarily and Finchpaw peeked open his eyes to see the two sitting near each other. Willow Leaves was staring down at Quailpaw with a frown on her face while the apprentice was hunched over and refusing to meet her gaze.

“You’re right, that was unfair of me,” Willow Leaves said begrudgingly and then she shook her head, “You need to understand that a medicine cat loves no cat more than any other. We must not love our family more than a stranger, or our tribe more than the Plant Tribe. This is why the Tribe of Stars forbids us to take a mate, and why we separate ourselves from our families. We must be closer to our ancestors and to do this we must be separate from those who cling to worldly desires like love and pride.

“Quailpaw, I know that we do not get along like most mentors and their apprentices, but I do want what is best for you. That is why I am harsh to you. There are times when I believe that you may be better, and happier, as a Mystic. The medicine cat life is not just for any cat. Sometimes, a cat’s talents lie elsewhere.”

“This is what I have wanted, though,” Quailpaw’s voice took on an innocence that Finchpaw had never heard, “Ever since I was in the nursery. Don’t you remember how I would come to the medicine den? We would spend hours together and you would teach me how to sort herbs. You taught me all about the Tribe of Stars. I don’t want any other life than this one. I was meant to be a medicine cat.”

“Quailpaw, you may believe that,” Willow Leaves whispered gently, “But if the Tribe of Stars says that you are not meant to be a medicine cat, then their word is law.” Finchpaw watched as Willow Leaves tried to drape one of her wings over Quailpaw to comfort him, but Quailpaw hissed and pushed her wing away. The medicine cat stared at her apprentice with a look of utter sadness.

“I am going to the Ruins to speak with the Tribe of Stars,” Willow Leaves got up suddenly and Quailpaw flinched in response.

“Can I come with you?”  
“No,” Willow Leaves answered, “I need to speak with them alone.”

Finchpaw squeezed his eyes shut when Willow Leaves began to walk towards him and he hoped that the medicine cat thought he was asleep. There was a rustling of leaves and light pawsteps before Finchpaw felt a brush of feathers against his side. He blinked his eyes open slowly and found Willow Leaves sniffing his wounds carefully.

“Good afternoon, are you feeling alright?” Willow Leaves asked and Finchpaw nodded. With deft paws, Willow Leaves cleared the prior day’s poultice from Finchpaw’s wounds and then redressed them with a mix of marigold and goldenrod. The soothing juices made Finchpaw purr as Willow Leaves licked them into the wounds on his cheek.

“These look better. Rest for today, but you can rejoin your apprentice duties tomorrow. Keep them clean and they should continue to heal well.”

“Thanks,” Finchpaw said with a small smile.

“I will be gone for most of the day, but I will be back tonight. If you need anything, Quailpaw is here,” Willow Leaves licked Finchpaw briefly on the head and didn’t give him time to say goodbye before she slipped out of the medicine den. Finchpaw looked over at Quailpaw. The gray tabby apprentice was curled up in his nest with his back to Finchpaw.  _ I didn’t want to talk to him anyways, even if he’s the only one I have available. _

Two days stuck inside of the medicine den were making Finchpaw’s paws twitch with impatience. Although training wasn’t the best, he still loved it and especially enjoyed the time he got to spend with the other apprentices and their mentors. Dawn Wind had visited briefly, but even their talks were short. Finchpaw’s mentor was quiet and brooding, her mind elsewhere when she had checked on him.

Without others to talk to and the medicine cats refusing to tell him any news, Finchpaw was entirely unaware of how Moonstar and the Air Tribe had reacted to Antpaw’s death.  _ Is Swift Flight in trouble? Was Blue Jay? Did Moonstar encourage this defense, or was he backing down once again? _

Greenpaw had promised to visit in the evening, and so Finchpaw tried to go back to sleep in the hopes of passing the time away until he got to see his friend. Even though it had only been a few days, Finchpaw already felt an ache of loneliness. He missed how Greenpaw’s nest was pushed up against his and how their fur would touch when they slept. He wanted Greenpaw to tell him that everything would be okay. Alone in the medicine den, Finchpaw didn’t know what to expect.

* * *

 

“Finchpaw!” Greenpaw’s muffled voice made Finchpaw jerk awake to find his friend standing in the entrance of the medicine den, a large blackbird clutched between his jaws. Finchpaw scooted to the side of his nest and Greenpaw quickly curled up beside him while pushing the blackbird towards Finchpaw.

“Here! I caught this today with Sparrowpaw’s help. I thought we could share it,” Greenpaw explained brightly. Finchpaw purred as they both dug into the blackbird. The freshkill was tasty and fresh and it made Finchpaw feel better instantly. Greenpaw’s arrival had woken Quailpaw from a nap and the medicine apprentice grumbled out of the den, his tail flicking as he entered the main clearing.

“How is everything out there?” Finchpaw asked with a mouth full of prey, “Has Moonstar said anything about the fight? Is Swift Flight in trouble?”

“I know as much as you,” Greenpaw said, his voice apologetic, “Moonstar has been strangely quiet about the whole thing. I don’t know if it is his sickness or his uncertainty about what to do, but he won’t talk to anyone and everyone is really angry. Without Moonstar to delegate, it is almost as if the tribe has split in two.”

“Two? What do you mean?” Finchpaw exclaimed.

“Swift Flight isn’t apologetic at all,” Greenpaw lowered his voice and brought his muzzle closer to Finchpaw, “He denies anyone’s claim that he killed Antpaw by saying that he didn’t mean to wound him that bad. He’s refusing to take any responsibility for Antpaw’s death. Most of the tribe believes that Swift Flight should receive a punishment because he broke the Mystic Code by wounding the apprentice so bad.

“Silver Birch, Blue Jay, and some of the others are on the opposite side. They believe Swift Flight and, though they understand what he did was wrong, they don’t think he meant to kill the apprentice and they think he should be forgiven without punishment.”

Finchpaw frowned. “Do you think Moonstar will make a choice?”

“I have no idea. Everyone is so confused by Moonstar’s actions. He proclaimed peace at first, but then at the gathering he interrupted Ivystar and promoted violence. Now he is refusing to speak after his Mystics defended the border. Dawn Wind and Shivering Tree think that whatever is making Moonstar sick might have hurt his head as well.”

Finchpaw remained quiet as Greenpaw polished off the last of the blackbird.  _ A sickness that hurt the head as well?  _ Finchpaw couldn’t understand it. He guessed that Willow Leaves didn’t understand the sickness either since Moonstar wasn’t getting better.

“What about Quailpaw? Is anyone angry about him?” Finchpaw asked suddenly. Finchpaw regretted his words when Greenpaw stared at him, confused, as if Finchpaw had grown horns like the Earth Tribe.

“What about Quailpaw?” Greenpaw repeated and tilted his head. Finchpaw gulped once.  _ Was this a secret? Should I even tell Greenpaw? _ Finchpaw quickly got over this fear and whispered to Greenpaw about Quailpaw and what the apprentice had done, or refused to do, at the fight with Plant Tribe. When he finished, Greenpaw’s eyes were wide with shock and Finchpaw clawed the nest below him as he waited for Greenpaw to speak.

“No one has mentioned it. I guess everyone’s focus has been on Swift Flight’s violence,” Greenpaw breathed as he looked over his shoulder at the medicine den entrance. Quailpaw was still gone and Finchpaw suddenly felt fear that the medicine apprentice would walk in while they were talking about him.

“Greenpaw, it was so scary to see him act like that. He’s always been a mean furball, but to watch him see injured cats and refuse to treat them for a moment… That was insane,” Finchpaw stammered out quickly. Greenpaw crawled closer to Finchpaw and ran his tongue over Finchpaw’s neck. Finchpaw tried to focus on Greenpaw as he pushed down the fear building in his chest.

“I think that the tribe doesn’t care that Quailpaw refused to treat them. Since he eventually did, they just don’t care that he hesitated. Now Willow Leaves has left to go talk with the Tribe of Stars,” Finchpaw finished.

Greenpaw paused in his grooming. “It must be serious if Willow Leaves did that.”

“I really think it is. They were talking earlier and I think Willow Leaves wants Quailpaw to train to be a Mystic instead of a medicine cat,” Finchpaw paused, thinking of all the times Quailpaw had been mad about Willow Leaves refusing to promote him, “Maybe she knew he would do something like this. It might be why she never allowed him to become a full medicine cat.”

“Do you really think Willow Leaves has that kind of ability?”

“No. Well... I don’t know. She is his mentor and spends the most time with him. I trust her to know him better than any of us.”

“Maybe she saw something dark in him and the other day confirmed her beliefs.”

“I hope not. We are already dealing with the Plant Tribe,” Finchpaw whispered as he rubbed his injured cheek with a paw. He hated how his once soft cheek was now covered with scabs that would turn into hairless scars.

“You’ll look really tough once your wounds heal,” Greenpaw said suddenly as he tried to lift the mood, “No one will mess with you!” Finchpaw let out a joyless laugh. No answering words came to him. Greenpaw remained quiet as well. Finchpaw stared down at his paws as he watched his claws retract in and out.

“Greenpaw, can I tell you something?”

“Of course. You can tell me anything, Finchpaw.”

“During the battle with Plant Tribe, I was so scared. I hated it. I felt no thrill like the Mystics describe how battles should feel. I didn’t feel honor for defending my tribe. All I can remember is Antpaw’s face when he was dying and how a Plant Tribe apprentice looked when she realized her friend was gone forever,” Finchpaw sobbed as he covered his head with his paws. As Finchpaw cried, he could feel his limbs shaking with fear. How could he be a real Mystic when his first battle affected him like this?

Greenpaw didn’t say anything while Finchpaw shook, but he wrapped himself around Finchpaw and nuzzled their faces together. Finchpaw, glad that he didn’t have to speak, leaned into Greenpaw’s warm body and let his emotions flow out with the tears he shed.

“It’ll be okay,” Greenpaw murmured softly into Finchpaw’s fur, “It really will.” Finchpaw snuggled deeper into Greenpaw as Greenpaw carefully groomed Finchpaw’s head. He clung onto every word that Greenpaw slowly said.

“Mystics don’t battle everyday and you can avoid violence as much as possible. You don’t have to be like Swift Flight. Fighting for your tribe doesn’t make you a bad cat, Finchpaw.”

“I just can’t get her face out of my mind,” Finchpaw shook his head as he cried.

“This feud won’t last forever,” Greenpaw answered gently, “One day, when we are Mystics, we will hunt together everyday and sleep in the sun. We both will have our wings and we will get to fly through the trees together. There won’t be any attacks, except for a few minor ones, and we will live in peace. We’ll be close together in the Mystic den and in the evening we will share prey and talk about our days. Everything will be sunny and bright. We’ll be happy together.”

Greenpaw continued to speak and his words wound around Finchpaw as Greenpaw fabricated a future where there was hope and joy and laughter. Each day was good and, though there would be bad times, Greenpaw and Finchpaw always worked through them and continued their lives together. Shivering Tree, Dawn Wind, and Sparrowpaw were there too, and the five of them lived happily and peacefully together. Though he knew that Greenpaw was making it all up in the hopes of comforting him, Finchpaw couldn’t help but slow his crying and purr softly at the thought of being able to forget his fears and live like he wanted to.  _ Greenpaw seems to think it is possible. Maybe I should believe it too. _

Greenpaw’s purrs rumbled to match Finchpaw’s. With Greenpaw’s warmth steadying him, Finchpaw began to drift off. When he finally fell asleep, his dreams were full of happiness and sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this week's chapter! Things are beginning to heat up among the tribes of the Valley and I look forward to continuing this story. Feel free to ask any questions at my Tumblr, silentfinch!
> 
> Have a great week!  
> -CK


	8. Part 1, Chapter 7

The nest beside Finchpaw was cold and Greenpaw long gone when the branches at the entrance to the medicine den rustled and woke Finchpaw. The den was dark as Finchpaw cautiously raised his head to peer at the ghostly figure that entered. Finchpaw blinked quickly and soon realized it was Willow Leaves returning from her visit to the Ruins. Something was off about the she-cat, however, and it made Finchpaw press his muzzle into his nest in panic as he realized he shouldn’t be awake.

Willow Leaves was trembling and her fur was out of place, no longer carefully groomed like it always was. Her long, graceful wings rustled as she tried to put a few feathers back into place.  _ Did she race back here? Is something wrong? _ Finchpaw stared at her as the medicine cat slowly wove threw the den, completely ignoring Finchpaw’s presence. Willow Leaves’ eyes were locked on Quailpaw’s sleeping figure curled in his nest. Finchpaw felt himself shake more as her eyes narrowed and she walked forward even quieter until she stood over her sleeping apprentice.

Finchpaw remained perfectly still as he studied Willow Leaves. The she-cat was still shaking and her gaze would not leave Quailpaw, as if she was deep in thought. Her expression was something between confused and hurt. A sudden movement from Willow Leaves made Finchpaw freeze and he couldn’t believe what he saw.

The typically peaceful she-cat had raised a paw abruptly and unsheathed her sharp, carefully manicured claws. Willow Leaves glared at her apprentice as her paw shook and she breathed heavier as she began to lower her claws to Quailpaw’s neck. Finchpaw let out a light gasp and Willow Leaves suddenly snapped her paw back to her, leaving Quailpaw untouched. Willow Leaves fearfully glanced back at Finchpaw’s nest, but Finchpaw shut his eyes immediately and pretended to roll over in fitful sleep.

Finchpaw’s senses were keen as he listened to Willow Leaves rise, shake her pelt and wings, and then quickly leave the den. As soon as her tail vanished, Finchpaw opened his eyes and rose slowly out of his nest. His fear and his confusion fought within him as Finchpaw gazed through the medicine den entrance. He quickly found Willow Leaves. The she-cat was trotting towards the branch that led to Moonstar’s den.  _ Something is going on. _

Finchpaw struggled with himself to follow or not. It was wrong of him to spy on a leader and medicine cat, but something horrible was going on! Willow Leaves would never injure someone, especially not another medicine cat and her own apprentice. The fact that she had been tempted to scared Finchpaw more than he wanted to admit. Would he be punished if Moonstar and Willow Leaves heard him?

In a strange bout of courage, Finchpaw pushed himself forward and slinked through the shadows at the edge of camp until he reached the branch that led to the leader’s den. On deft paws, Finchpaw jumped onto a higher branch and paced through the tree’s leaves until he spotted the tangle of branches and leaves that formed Moonstar’s den. Willow Leaves’ tail was just disappearing inside of it with an agitated flick. Finchpaw jumped downward along the branches until he was able to circle to the back of the leader’s den. The branches were thick, but Finchpaw could make out the voices of his leader and medicine cat as he pressed his ear to the den. Finchpaw’s heart pounded as he tried to not think about the rules he was breaking.

“Willow Leaves?” Moonstar’s voice was groggy and confused.

“Moonstar, I’m sorry to wake you, but I have to speak with you immediately,” Willow Leaves said urgently.

Leaves rustled before Moonstar spoke. “You went to the Ruins today,” Moonstar breathed knowingly, “What did you see?”

“The Tribe of Stars gave me a sign.”

“A sign of what, Willow Leaves?”

The medicine cat was silent and Moonstar as well as he gave the medicine cat time. Finchpaw could hear his heart beating and he was scared that the two Mystics would hear it as well in the silence.

“I have spoke to you before about Quailpaw. I have shared my worries that his heart is too dark to be a medicine cat,” Willow Leaves whispered, so lightly that Finchpaw had to press closer to the wall to catch her words.

“Yes, I remember,” Moonstar answered apprehensively.

Willow Leaves breathed in deeply and spoke strongly, “The sign our ancestors gave me confirmed my beliefs. Quailpaw cannot continue his path to become a medicine cat.”

“But all this time he put into training,” Moonstar hissed carefully, “Do you really wish to toss that away?”

“It isn’t my choice. This is the will of the Tribe of Stars. The sign they gave me is clear.”

“What was this sign?”

“When I was in the Ruins, I slept and the Tribe of Stars sent me dreams. I dreamt of a giant willow tree that shielded the forest from harm. It stood tall and proud and while it did the forest was at peace. Eventually, however, the willow tree began to wilt. I tried to see what was causing it, but only when the tree lost its leaves I could. At the trunk, a quail had tightened brambles around the tree. It was so tight that it cut off all nutrients for the tree that the willow tree died. After the willow tree fell, a darkness fell on the forest and the only thing left was a striped tree that the quail perched in.”

Willow Leaves paused, but Moonstar didn’t speak, and so she continued, “Moonstar, I believe that this is a sign that Quailpaw shouldn’t continue his path. He needs to become a Mystic to stop this destruction.”

“You truly believe that that is what the sign means? That your apprentice is capable of destruction of the entire forest?” Moonstar’s voice was clear, but Finchpaw could detect hints of scorn in it.

“The only thing I know is that it was a clear warning from the Tribe of Stars. That if I don’t do something, Quailpaw will make me wither and die just like the willow tree did.”

“You think your apprentice is capable of murder?” Moonstar asked, stunned.

“I think he will be, if I don’t do something,” Willow Leaves responded after a moment. Finchpaw nearly sat back on his haunches. Quailpaw? Able to murder someone in cold blood?  _ Sure, he is angry and irritable, but a murderer? He is loyal to his tribe! _ Despite Finchpaw’s desperate thoughts, he couldn’t help being filled with fear of Quailpaw. If Willow Leaves was so shaken by a sign from their ancestors, then surely it had to be true!

“Moonstar, I need you to trust me,” Willow Leaves began, “I saw this sign, and I believe in my interpretation of it. The Tribe of Stars sent me it for a reason. They want to protect me.” Moonstar remained quiet and Finchpaw trembled as he waited for Moonstar’s voice.

“Will you assign Quailpaw as a Mystic apprentice?” Willow Leaves pressed. The leaves rustled again and Finchpaw guessed that Moonstar was standing.

“This decision is yours and yours alone, Willow Leaves,” Moonstar rasped, “He is your apprentice and the ways of the medicine cats are something I am not a piece of. If you believe he cannot be a medicine cat, then I must respect your decision and trust in you as I have always done.”

“Thank you, Moonstar,” Willow Leaves whispered solemnly, “I know that this is the right decision.”

Finchpaw stood frozen as the medicine cat and leader continued to speak, but their words didn’t matter anymore. Quailpaw’s fate was sealed.

* * *

 

It was the next morning when Moonstar called the tribe for the meeting Finchpaw had waited anxiously for all night. He had hardly slept and could only stare at Quailpaw, who had slept so peacefully and had no idea about what was going to happen to him. Moonstar and Willow Leaves had entered the medicine den at dawn and woken Quailpaw, but Finchpaw had been asked to leave before he could see what happened next. He had gone to the fresh-kill pile and began to eat a mouse. He was nearly finished when the call for the meeting rang out through the trees.

The tribe was just beginning to wake and the dawn patrol hadn’t even left yet. Moonstar called out again and the tribe began to gather around the Highlimb. Whispers flew through the clearing.  _ They think this is about Swift Flight, _ Finchpaw thought guiltily as Blue Jay whispered to Silver Birch while looking at Swift Flight,  _ They all have no idea about what is going to happen. _

Finchpaw clung to the back of the crowd as he watched Dawn Wind, Sunny Day, and Red Sun speaking while casting occasional glances towards the opposite side of the clearing. Swift Flight sat alone there and his eyes shot daggers at anyone who stared at him for too long. Raven Feathers had joined Blue Jay and Silver Birch. Broad Oak sat with his mate, Mourning Dove, and Long Branch near the nursery. Long Branch held her tail in front of the nursery entrance, where her three kits struggled to try and see the meeting.

Finchpaw didn’t move towards where his father sat with Sparrowpaw and Greenpaw. The three of them were silent as they watched Moonstar shift his wings and clear his throat. The clearing slowly fell silent, but through the silence the rustling of leaves sounded from the medicine den. Willow Leaves, her head held high despite the sadness in her eyes, led the way through the crowd. Gasps rang out as the crowd parted for her and the apprentice that hung his head.  _ Quailpaw _ .

The gray apprentice was struggling to hold back his tears as he followed Willow Leaves through the gathered tribe. His paws trembled as he made his way to the Highlimb and he refused to meet any of the eyes the seared holes into his pelt. Finchpaw could see Silver Birch seething with fury for her brother through the crowd of confused cats. Willow Leaves nodded to a spot under the Highlimb and Quailpaw sat down on the spot. Finchpaw could hardly watch as tears rolled down the apprentice’s face.

“Thank you for gathering here today, Air Tribe,” Moonstar called over the whispers and voices that filled the clearing, “Today, I must conduct a ceremony that is saddening for me to do, but that the Tribe of Stars has willed.”

Moonstar nodded to Willow Leaves. The she-cat jumped up and sat herself next to him.

“Yesterday, I visited the Ruins to speak with the Tribe of Stars,” Willow Leaves called out strongly to the silent cats, “I was given a sign that commanded to be followed, despite how much I don’t want it to be true. Our ancestors told me that Quailpaw’s destiny lies as a Mystic, not a medicine cat.”

A chorus of yowls of confusion erupted from the crowd.

“But he has been training for moons!”

“What do you mean ‘his destiny’?”

“How can we lose our medicine cat apprentice?”

“How can he be a Mystic when he is already trained as a medicine cat?”

“Is this because he isn’t tribeborn?” This screech was filled with terrible rage and Finchpaw realized it was Silver Birch speaking. The she-cat had paced to the front of the crowd and had her wings wrapped around her brother as she shouted at Moonstar. Quailpaw pressed into his sister as his tears wet the fur on her chest.

“He is as loyal as I am! He worked his tail off for you, and you are just casting him aside like rotten prey!” Silver Birch hissed at Willow Leaves. Willow Leaves stared down at the brother and sister as she chose her words carefully.

“It is because of his loyalty that he would be better off as a Mystic. In time, he will see why this had to be done,” Willow Leaves answered strongly.

“See why what had to be done?” Silver Birch yowled, “Embarrassing him in front of his tribe? Telling him that his goals in life are nothing? Who in the stars do you think you are? All I see is a piece of fox dung clinging to a branch!”

Willow Leaves’ fur rose, but Moonstar spoke next, “Silver Birch, I was as shocked as you when I was told this. We have no control over what the Tribe of Stars sees and deems as the best options for the lives of our medicine cats. We have to trust in our ancestors that they are choosing the best life for Quailpaw.”

Silver Birch didn’t say anything else, but she remained where she was as she comforted her brother. Willow Leaves stared down at the pair, and Finchpaw wondered if her heart was hurting as much as his was. All of his tribemates were clearly uncomfortable and confused.  _ None of us want Quailpaw to hurt, but we have to follow the Tribe of Stars... _

With no other questions, Moonstar raised his eyes to the sky that was brightening with dawn light and spoke, “Quailpaw, you have decided to pursue the life of a Mystic apprentice over the life of a medicine cat, and it is time for you to become a true apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your Mystic name, you will continue to be known as Quailpaw.”

Moonstar’s eyes gazed through the crowd until they rested on a dark blue and yellow tom, “Your mentor will be Swift Flight. Swift Flight, please come forward.”

Everyone, Swift Flight included, seemed to be shocked. The tom slowly rose to his feet as the tribe stared, but he quickly gained confidence as he paced through the crowd. Silver Birch backed away and joined the crowd, her own shock silencing her. Swift Flight stopped in front of the Highlimb and stared up at Moonstar and Willow Leaves, his whiskers quivering.

“Swift Flight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Though you have made mistakes in the past, you continue to prove yourself to be a loyal and powerful Mystic to the Air Tribe. I trust that you will foster Quailpaw’s loyalty and form him into a Mystic that we can all be proud of. I also expect that you will never forget the Mystic Code again. Do not betray this trust that I have in you,” Moonstar ended. Swift Flight’s eyes flashed as he leaned forward and touched noses with Quailpaw.

Swift Flight rose to his feet and nodded in respect to Moonstar and Willow Leaves before he returned back to the crowd. Quailpaw followed more slowly, but not without a final glance at Willow Leaves. The medicine cat stared back at the apprentice. Though he could feel the sadness she radiated, Finchpaw thought he could see a deep look of relief in Willow Leaves’ features as Quailpaw disappeared into the crowd of cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the previous chapter was a bit short (and I got extra writing time this week) here's a double update!
> 
> Once again, have a great week!  
> -CK


	9. Part 1, Chapter 8

Finchpaw let out a deep yawn as he scratched one of his ears. Mewling pierced the air and made him flinch. The sound of new kits had filled the camp for nearly a quarter moon now, and Finchpaw hadn’t got much sleep since then.  _ Broad Oak needs to hurry, even if they are his kits.  _ With little sleep and the silence of the forest waiting for him, Finchpaw found it hard to be understanding of the new father. Finchpaw glanced at Quailpaw, who was sitting beside him and staring hard at the entrance to the nursery. The old apprentice had his ears back and his tail flicked from side to side.

A half moon had gone by since Quailpaw had become a Mystic apprentice. Where he had once been angry and often spoke, Quailpaw was now silent and brooding, only speaking when spoken to. The only cat who seemed able to get Quailpaw to talk was Silver Birch, but she was often busy talking with Moonstar or going on patrols. Swift Flight was growing angrier by the day.  _ His first apprentice, and he’s an unwilling one too, _ Finchpaw thought,  _ Swift Flight can’t handle it. _

When Mourning Dove had gone into labor, the yowls that echoed from the nursery had woken the entire tribe. Finchpaw and Greenpaw could only watch as Quailpaw tried to approach Willow Leaves in an effort to help her with the difficult kitting. The white and green she-cat had hissed at Quailpaw and chased him off with a paw swipe to his tail. Instead, Broad Oak had been the one to race for herbs and moss in an effort to help his mate. Quailpaw had retreated to the apprentice den for the night with a final glare at his old mentor.

Even now, with Leafkit and Featherkit safely delivered, Quailpaw still glared and avoided Willow Leaves at all costs. Finchpaw felt for Quailpaw, despite his anger and his meanness at times, but Finchpaw also understood that Willow Leaves wasn’t to blame.  _ Surely Quailpaw should be mad at the Tribe of Stars? Aren’t they the ones that told Willow Leaves what to do? _

Willow Leaves had returned from the half moon gathering one night, sure of herself and what she had done. Quailpaw, who had hoped that the Tribe of Stars would tell Willow Leaves her interpretation was wrong, became disheartened and must have realized his fate would not change. Willow Leaves had also brought news of Bright Apple’s recovery from the attack that had killed Antpaw, but otherwise there was no more information about the Plant Tribe.

“Ah, can you feel the warmth?” Greenpaw’s words broke Finchpaw out of his daze. Beside him, Greenpaw was stretching out his back and legs in a pool of sunshine. The light danced over his yellow pelt and the green stripes the decorated it were like reeds of grass waving in sunshine. Greenpaw looked up at Finchpaw, his green eyes shining.

“I think Shivering Tree has something special planned for today,” Greenpaw continued as he dug his claws in and out of the ground beneath him, “I bet that he has talked with Moonstar about the Spirit Trial!”

“It should be here soon,” Finchpaw responded. Sparrowpaw, who was a few steps away, pricked her ears and trotted forward, her tail kinked high in delight.

“And right after your trial, I’ll be entering the Ruins and gaining my wings!” Sparrowpaw crowed. Greenpaw rolled his eyes.

“Yeah right, you are moons younger than me! I’ll be so far ahead once you finally become a Mystic that you will never catch up,” Greenpaw growled goodnaturedly.

“Age doesn’t matter! Look at Quailpaw! I’ll be a Mystic before he is,” Sparrowpaw sneered and Finchpaw flinched at her words. Quailpaw, however, didn’t seem to have noticed the young cat’s words. He was still watching the nursery and his focus seemed to be on something no one could see.

“I’m not talking about age, I am talking about experience!” Greenpaw argued, quickly taking the conversation away from Quailpaw, “You still have a lot to learn about being a Mystic.”

“I can fight better than any apprentice! I’ve even beat you a few times, Mr. Experience!”

Greenpaw shook his head. “Being a Mystic is about a lot more than being able to win in battle.”

“Oh yeah? What else?”

“Let’s see, how about being respectful to your tribemates and not arguing first thing in the morning?” Finchpaw had to hold in a giggle as Sparrowpaw jumped from Broad Oak’s words. Her large mentor was looming over her back and Sparrowpaw quickly flattened her ears and gave him a sheepish smile. Dawn Wind and Shivering Tree stood close behind him and watched in amusement as Sparrowpaw stammered and tried to apologize. Swift Flight had approached Quailpaw and nudged his apprentice roughly.

“If our apprentices are ready, let’s head out to the forest,” Shivering Tree murmured to the other mentors. With a leap, Finchpaw’s father soared into the air. Dawn Wind and Broad Oak followed quickly and beckoned for Greenpaw, Finchpaw, and Sparrowpaw to follow. Before he left, Finchpaw looked back at Swift Flight and Quailpaw. Swift Flight had already taken off after the other mentors and Quailpaw was left standing alone, his head hanging towards the ground as he trembled.

“Hey, are you okay?” Finchpaw called to Quailpaw as Greenpaw and Sparrowpaw ran after the mentors. The gray apprentice lifted his head and fixed his yellow-eyed glare on Finchpaw.

“Leave me alone and worry about yourself, runt,” Quailpaw growled. Finchpaw opened his mouth to speak, but Quailpaw simply ran past him and slipped out of the camp. Finchpaw shook out his tan pelt as he tried to ignore Quailpaw’s words and he quickly chased after the others.

* * *

 

“Today we will be assessing your teamwork with your fellow apprentices. Though this isn’t a true assessment for all but one of you, we still expect you all to try your best and work as though you are a Mystic,” Broad Oak explained. The white tom paced back and forth in front of the four apprentices as they sat quietly in the sandy hollow. The other three mentors stood back and watched as Broad Oak continued.

“You will hunt in pairs to see who can catch the most prey before sunhigh. Greenpaw and Quailpaw will be on a team, Sparrowpaw and Finchpaw on the other. Bring back your prey to this spot at sunhigh. We will be watching both teams and seeing how well you are able to work together,” Broad Oak paused briefly, “Any questions?”

Finchpaw shook his head, momentarily wishing that he could have been paired with Greenpaw.  _ Of course you weren’t, mousebrain, _ Finchpaw thought to himself,  _ They already know how well I work with Greenpaw. I’ll just have to show them I can work just as well with my sister. _ Despite his thoughts, however, Finchpaw doubted it would be that easy. Sparrowpaw was most likely going to outshine him, as normal. Nervousness was already seeping into him at the thought of not being able to keep up with her.  _ Maybe she really will be a Mystic before I am, if I even become one at all. _

“Alright. Greenpaw and Quailpaw, you two will hunt to the north. Sparrowpaw and Finchpaw, hunt south towards the Ruins. Good luck to all of you,” With a nod, Broad Oak dismissed them. Almost immediately, Sparrowpaw wheeled on her heels and jerked her muzzle to Finchpaw. With his sister in the lead, the pair of them rushed into the undergrowth, their pawsteps quick and calculated as they made their way through the forest and away from the others. Once they had enough distance, they slowed and began to slink through the bushes. Finchpaw kept his ears pricked and tried to focus on picking up any scents of prey.

“There!” Sparrowpaw hissed and looked back at Finchpaw, “I smell mice up ahead. Keep low and if there is more than one be ready.” Finchpaw nodded and lowered himself into a hunting crouch as his sister headed towards a copse of beech trees. The towering trees had a surplus of dead leaves around their base and their new growth of leaves promised full branches and nuts to feed the prey that depended on them. Sparrowpaw’s ears were pricked and her approach towards the leaves was slow and calculated. Her paws never brushed a dead leaf and her tail was perfectly held to minimize any movement.

Finchpaw tried to mirror her as he circled the tree from the opposite direction. He was much slower, however, but he tried to take pride in the fact that he heard no crackle come from leaves trapped beneath his paws. He caught his tail whisking and focused on keeping it still.

With a swift lunge, Sparrowpaw sprung into a pile of leaves as stealthily as a snake. As she struggled and the leaves cracked beneath her, Finchpaw noticed movement in the leaves on his left and he pounced into them immediately. His claws met soft fur and he quickly brought his teeth down on the neck of a plump mouse. Smooth triumph flowed through him as he lifted his catch out of the leaves.

“Nice!” Sparrowpaw called out. Her voice was muffled by the mouse she had caught, but the sight of her eyes shining made pride flow through Finchpaw. Together, they buried their mice beneath one of the beech trees and began to follow the trees south once again.

It was minutes later when Finchpaw noticed a blackbird pecking among the roots of a hawthorn bush and he softly hissed for Sparrowpaw to stop. She nodded to him and Finchpaw slipped through the trees towards the bird as she stayed behind to watch. Nerves pricked along his spine as he felt Sparrowpaw’s gaze on him, critiquing his movements and how he held himself.  _ I can’t think like that. I can’t compare myself to her. She will always be a bit better, but that doesn’t mean I am not worthy of being a Mystic. _

He realized quickly, however, that he had let himself be carried away by his thoughts. Finchpaw nearly collapsed with embarrassment as his back paw snapped a twig underneath it. With a long leap forward, Finchpaw shot towards the blackbird in an effort to catch it as it squawked and flew fearfully into the air. His legs didn’t carry him fast enough and Finchpaw was left gazing after the blackbird, wishing that he already had his Mystic wings.

Finchpaw barely caught Sparrowpaw’s irritated twitch of her tail as he turned, but she quickly hid it and led them through the forest once again. Sparrowpaw caught two more pieces of prey as they made their way towards the Ruins. Her brown tail was held high as the trees began to clear and the two apprentices entered the small hills that surrounded the Ruins. The day was bright, but Finchpaw could see dark clouds in the distance that marked a coming storm. He was immediately thankful that they were ending their competition at sunhigh.

“Finchpaw, look!” Sparrowpaw hissed quietly and pricked her ears. Finchpaw followed her gaze to where a large rabbit was nibbling on grass underneath a shady tree. Its white tail bobbed up and down as it slowly worked through the vegetation. Finchpaw immediately dropped into a crouch alongside his sister.

“Stay here,” Sparrowpaw whispered, “I am going to circle around and chase it towards you.” Finchpaw nodded and dropped lower as Sparrowpaw slunk through the grass. Finchpaw struggled to keep track of her as she moved like wind through the grass, and he soon focused on the rabbit instead. The large creature was still unaware of the two of them and Finchpaw had to curl his claws into the dirt to stop himself from leaping immediately.

The rabbit suddenly sat up on its haunches and pricked its ears towards the grass behind it. With a wild fury, Sparrowpaw yowled and leaped towards the rabbit. The brown animal swung around and sprinted away from the pursuing cat, right towards Finchpaw’s claws. Finchpaw waited for the rabbit to grow closer, his haunches wiggling in anticipation. With a triumphant yowl, Finchpaw leaped from his hiding space towards the rabbit. It swung towards his right and Finchpaw followed.

Finchpaw felt a sudden tug on his back leg and he squealed as sharp pricks threw him to the ground and sent the rabbit slipping past his unsheathed claws. Sparrowpaw hurtled by as Finchpaw struggled to get up. Angrily, he realized that a long strand of bramble had caught his back leg and its thorns were digging into his heel.  _ Of all the things to make me miss prey! _ With a snap of his jaws, Finchpaw released himself from the bramble and ran after his sister.

Finchpaw found her just as the rabbit darted into its burrow. Sparrowpaw sunk down to her shoulders in it as she scrabbled around the hole furiously. Despite her efforts, Finchpaw knew that the rabbit was long gone. This didn’t stop his sister from continuing to dig after the rabbit in her frustration at losing the catch.

“Here, let me help,” Finchpaw said as he tried to wedge himself next to his sister. Sparrowpaw let out a horrible hiss that sent Finchpaw reeling backwards as Sparrowpaw turned on him. Her tail slashed back and forth and the fur along her spine was raised.

“I don’t need your help!” Sparrowpaw shouted. Finchpaw took steps backward as Sparrowpaw advanced on him with unsheathed claws.

“How did you not catch that rabbit? I set it up perfectly and it flew through your paws!” Sparrowpaw spat.

“I’m sorry, I tripped and I couldn’t catch it. I tried to get it, I really did. I thought I was going to!” Finchpaw stammered out, desperate to stop the anger that was flowing through his sister. His words, however, felt weak coming off his tongue and Sparrowpaw didn’t stop her onslaught.

“Are you throwing this competition on purpose to help Greenpaw and Quailpaw? Do you not want to win?”

“I wouldn’t do that!” Finchpaw said, startled, “I was going towards the rabbit and a piece of bramble caught my back leg. It tripped me and I missed the rabbit!”

“Of course it was a bramble. Why do you always have to act like a newborn kit?” Sparrowpaw’s voice was growing louder.

“Excuse me?” Finchpaw gasped.

“You’ve been an apprentice for nearly four moons! We are close to being Mystics and you still act like you just got out of the nursery!” Sparrowpaw yelled at him.

“It was an accident. You can’t be mad at me for being tripped by a plant!” Finchpaw yelled back when he suddenly felt anger within him, “I’m trying my best, Sparrowpaw.”

“Your best?” Sparrowpaw growled, “How is this your best?”

“Well, you wouldn’t know what my best is, would you? All you care about is how _you_ are doing and when _you_ will become a Mystic!” Finchpaw screamed as he pushed his sister away, “Sparrowpaw this, Sparrowpaw that, it’s all I hear. Stars forbid that you ever care about someone else!”  
“I do care! Especially about you and if you are going to make it!” Sparrowpaw retorted angrily, “If you don’t get better, you are never going to pass your Spirit Trial!”

“Maybe it would be better if I didn’t! Then I wouldn’t be such a burden on you!” Finchpaw turned on his sister and spat.

“Maybe it would!” Sparrowpaw growled back as her eyes narrowed, “You better hope that when we enter the Ruins you don’t hold me back like you always do!”

Sparrowpaw’s words sucked any strength Finchpaw had felt during their argument and left him unable to speak. With a growl, Sparrowpaw leaped past him and ran away. Finchpaw stared after her and watched as she disappeared between the trees of Air Tribe territory. Deep trembles ran through his legs and his heart raced with the words they had exchanged.  _ Sparrowpaw’s never yelled like that… And neither have I. Has she always thought those things about me? _

His paws were heavy as he made himself move towards the trees. Finchpaw tried to stop the shaking that was overwhelming his body, but even the shadows of the trees and the warmth of the sunlight sinking through them wasn’t enough to cast away the gloom that was flowing through him. A fleeing sparrow startled him briefly, but Finchpaw couldn’t find the energy to chase after it and continue the competition.

It was only when the trees began to thin and the bold scent of the border reached him that Finchpaw realized his steps had led him to the Fire Tribe border. He paused and allowed his eyes to take in the beauty of the plains and the strong boulders that cut through the grass. A flock of birds was perched on one of the stones, but as he watched they suddenly took to the air with screeches of alarm.

A large, lithe cat flew out from behind the rock and Finchpaw realized quickly that the cat was pursuing a rabbit. Close by, another Fire Mystic was chasing a different rabbit. Finchpaw couldn’t stop watching as the Fire Mystics’ long legs carried them across the grass and sent them closer and closer to the rabbits.

A flash of gray took Finchpaw by surprise as a small cat knocked down one of the rabbits and immediately sunk its teeth into the kicking animal. The Mystic that was pursuing it came to a halt and the lack of tail on the cat made Finchpaw suddenly realize he was watching Falling Leaves, Mistpaw, and a Fire Mystic hunting. Mistpaw held up her catch proudly to her mentor. Falling Leaves smiled and wrapped a paw around Mistpaw in congratulations. The Fire Mystic that was with them returned with the other rabbit. It was then that Falling Leaves raised her head and narrowed her eyes when she spotted Finchpaw on the border.

It was too late to try to hide and so Finchpaw stood up straight as Falling Leaves and the others trotted cautiously towards the border. Their suspicion, however, quickly faded when Mistpaw and Falling Leaves recognized Finchpaw. Finchpaw lifted his tail in greeting as the two approached the border while leaving the Fire Mystic behind to watch their rabbits.

“Finchpaw,” Falling Leaves nodded in greeting when she and Mistpaw were a few tail-lengths from the border. Finchpaw nodded back and widened his eyes when he realized there were flowers and good smelling herbs wound into Mistpaw’s strange mane.  _ She actually took my advice, if it could be called that! _

“How is Air Tribe faring?” Falling Leaves asked as Mistpaw cast her gaze to her paws under Finchpaw’s stare. He gulped slightly as the events since the gathering flashed through his mind.  _ Do I tell her we accidentally killed another tribe’s apprentice and we lost our own medicine apprentice to a sign from the Tribe of Stars? _ Finchpaw quickly shook his head,  _ Of course not, mousebrain! _

“We are doing well. Newleaf is providing good prey,” Finchpaw tried not to wince at his words. Falling Leaves tilted her head and Finchpaw tried not to groan.  _ She can tell that there is something else. Then again, she shouldn’t be so nosy! This is my tribe! _

“How is Fire Tribe doing?” Finchpaw asked quickly, “Has the fox returned?”

“Luckily it hasn’t,” Falling Leaves mewed slowly and then narrowed her eyes, “Does Air Tribe often let their apprentices walk along enemy borders alone?” Finchpaw shook his head quickly and Mistpaw let out a laugh at his clear embarrassment.

“No, I’m hunting. I’m sorry that I distracted you. I shouldn’t have let myself wander,” Finchpaw said quickly. Falling Leaves laughed and touched Mistpaw’s back with a paw.

“Come, Mistpaw. Let’s leave the Air Tribe apprentice to his ‘wandering’,” Falling Leaves said and turned towards where the other Fire Mystic was waiting.

“It was good to see you again!” Mistpaw called over her shoulder as she ran after Falling Leaves.

“Same here!” Finchpaw answered and then immediately looked behind him towards the Air Tribe’s forest in shame.  _ What if the mentors saw that? Will they think I am being disloyal for talking with the Fire Tribe? _ He suddenly grew more worried.  _ Did they see Sparrowpaw and I earlier? _ Finchpaw leapt to his feet and sprinted into the forest, desperation flowing through him as he realized he had little time to make up his lack of hunting.

* * *

 

Finchpaw’s head felt heavy as he stared at the piles of prey in front of the other apprentices. Greenpaw and Quailpaw both had good amounts, though Sparrowpaw had caught the most out of the three of them. A meager mouse and rat sat in front of Finchpaw and he tried to ignore the glares that Sparrowpaw was fixing on him as their mentors circled the four and assessed each pile.

Finchpaw flinched under the stares of Broad Oak and Swift Flight, who moved on quickly once they saw his two pieces of prey. Dawn Wind’s tail rubbed his back as she walked by, a strong reminder that she supported him and wasn’t disappointed in his performance. Shivering Tree said nothing and Finchpaw realized his father was focused more on Greenpaw.  _ He should be _ , Finchpaw tried to tell himself,  _ That is his apprentice. _

“The team of Greenpaw and Quailpaw wins our competition!” Shivering Tree announced after each mentor had looked at the piles of prey, “Well done, all of you.” Greenpaw smiled brightly at Quailpaw, but the gray apprentice merely huffed as he messed with the limp body of a squirrel on his pile.

“This wasn’t a fair competition! Both Greenpaw and Quailpaw are practically Mystics in age!” Sparrowpaw sputtered angrily at Shivering Tree. The brown tom’s ears went back at his daughter’s words.

“You should worry about yourself and how you did before the others,” Swift Flight growled before any of the other mentors could reprimand Sparrowpaw for her words, “Perhaps if you and your teammate cooperated better you would have won.”

“This competition was fair, Sparrowpaw,” Broad Oak added to his apprentice, with a look at Swift Flight, “Instead of excuses for why you lost, you should look at where you can improve and win in the future. Long Branch’s kits are four moons old and you will soon be a senior apprentice. I expect you to be an example for them when they become apprentices.”

Quailpaw snorted, “You are a sorry apprentice if you couldn’t even beat a team with a new apprentice on it.”

“I would have won if it wasn’t for Finchpaw! I caught more prey than anyone. If he had carried his weight, we would’ve beaten the snot out of both of you!” Sparrowpaw spat as she unsheathed her claws. Quailpaw hissed at her, but Shivering Tree pushed between the two quickly.

“Both of you, stop!” Shivering Tree growled as he expanded his green feathered wings. Finchpaw shrank back as his father fixed Sparrowpaw with a glare.

“Sparrowpaw, a true Mystic works with all of their tribemates and regards them as equals. They are able to understand the strengths and weaknesses of each cat and balance themselves to help each other through any conflict,” Shivering Tree explained.

“If you had been understanding and worked to help your brother, you most likely could have won,” Dawn Wind added. Sparrowpaw growled and looked towards Finchpaw. The look in her eyes made him step backwards.  _ I don’t understand, why is she so angry at me? _ Swift Flight and Broad Oak watched them carefully, but neither stepped forward to speak.

“Why am I the only one being told what I did wrong?” Sparrowpaw retorted, “I did better than the others! Finchpaw is the one who messed things up more than once, and I was just frustrated!”

“That isn’t what this is about, Sparrowpaw,” Shivering Tree sighed, “It’s clear you don’t understand that being an excellent hunter and fighter isn’t just what a Mystic is.”

“Sparrowpaw’s right,” Finchpaw broke in suddenly before his sister could argue more with their father, “I did cost us the competition and she has a right to be annoyed at me. Just, please stop fighting.” Shivering Tree’s eyes were wide and Dawn Wind was watching Finchpaw carefully. Sparrowpaw’s anger didn’t faded from her eyes, however, and she was still glaring at Shivering Tree.

“Your anger should be on me. I did the worst of all the apprentices, and yet none of you corrected me or told me I could have done better,” Finchpaw whispered sadly. Greenpaw tried to step towards Finchpaw, but Finchpaw quickly shook his head at his friend. It was a true statement, and there was nothing Greenpaw could do to comfort him.

“Finchpaw, you have it wrong,” Shivering Tree explained strongly, “A mentor knows how to best teach their apprentice. You are taught gently and learn better from support and kindness, which is what Dawn Wind provides. I am trying to teach your sister something, something that she must understand.”

“Shivering Tree,” Broad Oak stepped forward quickly as Sparrowpaw opened her mouth to argue with her father, “I appreciate you trying to explain, but Sparrowpaw is my apprentice and I would like to be the one to teach her.”

Shivering Tree bent his head in acceptance and stepped back as Broad Oak approached Sparrowpaw. Sparrowpaw’s anger faded as her mentor stared down at her with a disappointed look.

“Go clean the elder’s den. We will speak about this later,” Broad Oak commanded. Sparrowpaw paused, as though she were about to argue, but she quickly thought better of it and ran away from their gathered group.

“Quailpaw,” Swift Flight added next, “Go with her and search the elders for ticks. Next time, I expect you to be quiet and not put down other apprentices.” Quailpaw rose with a glare at Swift Flight before he followed after Sparrowpaw.

“What will we do with them, Shivering Tree?” Broad Oak murmured as Quailpaw faded from view and the bushes stopped trembling from his exit.

“Mentor them as best as you both can,” Shivering Tree answered with a look at Swift Flight, “We can only prepare them for the Trial of Stars. Once they enter, it's up to our ancestors to see who they truly are.” Broad Oak and Swift Flight nodded and with a wave of their tails they flew after their apprentices. Finchpaw glanced at Greenpaw, briefly hoping that they would get to spend time together now that the assessment was over.

“Dawn Wind, can you and Finchpaw take this prey back to camp?” Shivering Tree’s words dashed Finchpaw’s hopes, “Greenpaw and I need to continue his training. I anticipate that his Spirit Trial will be here soon.” Dawn Wind nodded while Greenpaw’s chest puffed with pride. As he scooped up the prey, Finchpaw looked at Greenpaw. His friend’s eyes were fixed on him.

“I’ll see you at the den tonight,” Greenpaw whispered and Finchpaw nodded. With his jaws full of prey, Finchpaw followed Dawn Wind back to camp while Greenpaw and Shivering Tree’s voices faded into the sounds of the forest.

* * *

 

The branches rustled and Finchpaw lifted his head from his nest as Greenpaw pushed his way into the apprentice den. Finchpaw felt an immediate rush of happiness at seeing his friend, but he grew worried when he saw the exhaustion that painted Greenpaw’s usually bright face. Greenpaw flopped into the nest and curled up close to Finchpaw until their heads rested close together.

“How was training?” Finchpaw whispered. On the other side of the den, Quailpaw and Sparrowpaw were asleep in separate nests. It was late, much later than Greenpaw’s training usually went.

“It was good, really good,” Greenpaw yawned, “I’m just tired. Shivering Tree was testing me on the Mystic Code while I was practicing fighting. It was so hard to focus on both at once, but I know he means well.”

“Yeah, but I’m sorry you have to be this tired.”  
“It’s really okay,” Greenpaw answered, “I know he just wants me to pass my Spirit Trial. I think he feels responsible for it, like it is a debt he owes my dad.”

Finchpaw licked Greenpaw’s cheek and then groomed his neck slowly when his friend’s eyes filled with sadness. Greenpaw purred as Finchpaw groomed him. Finchpaw wished he could take away Greenpaw’s sadness, but he knew that wasn’t possible.

“Do you think you’ll get to see Mint Breath during your Spirit Trial?” Finchpaw asked between licks. Though he knew that the Spirit Trial was conducted by the Tribe of Stars, it was forbidden for any Mystic to speak of their trial to others. It was a sacred space, where the events could only remain between the Mystic and the Tribe of Stars.

“I don’t know,” Greenpaw said slowly, “Even if he isn’t there, I know that he will be watching me.” Finchpaw purred to show his support of Greenpaw’s words. Greenpaw curled closer to Finchpaw, his head pressing into Finchpaw’s chest.

“I wish you could be a Mystic with me immediately,” Greenpaw mewed sleepily and Finchpaw’s heart fluttered slightly, “How am I supposed to sleep in the Mystic den without you next to me? It will be so weird!” Finchpaw chose his next words carefully.

“I’m a bit worried too,” Finchpaw admitted, “I know we won’t have much time together anymore. What if we don’t get to talk anymore?”

Greenpaw pawed at Finchpaw’s face with sheathed claws, “You mousebrain. Do you really think I won’t talk to you? I’ll be around you so much you will want to claw my tail off!”

“Yeah, like that would happen!” Finchpaw growled playfully. Greenpaw licked Finchpaw on the cheek and buried his face into his fur.

“Whatever happens, I’ll be waiting for you in the Mystic den,” Greenpaw murmured as he closed his eyes. Finchpaw warmed at his words and slowly pushed his face against his friend’s. As long as he had Greenpaw beside him, Finchpaw felt brave enough to fight any future.  _ I will miss how warm he is _ , Finchpaw thought as he began to drift off to sleep,  _ Maybe he will come sleep in the apprentice den even when he is a Mystic. _

* * *

  
Finchpaw, who was deep in a dream of hunting a mouse, flinched awake as the sounds of screams filled his ears. Greenpaw was already standing, his fur on end and his eyes wide. His claws were curled deep into the nest they shared. Finchpaw’s heart was pounding and he thought it would stop when the next words found their way into the apprentice den on the voice of a screaming cat. _Plant Tribe!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this week's update! I will be out of town this weekend with no service, so this chapter is going up on a Friday instead of a Sunday. No late posts allowed ;) !
> 
> Have a great week!  
> -CK  
> Tumblr: silentfinch


	10. Part 1, Chapter 9

“Plant Tribe?” Greenpaw hissed. His voice was full of confusion and fear as he gazed down at Finchpaw. Finchpaw stood up next to him as he pricked his ears and picked up the sounds of yowling cats and pained hisses.  _ Plant Tribe? Here? I don’t understand. _ Finchpaw was dazed and he recoiled to the back of the den as two dark shapes pushed into the apprentice den. Greenpaw hissed and extended his claws as Quailpaw and Sparrowpaw finally woke and let out yowls of surprise.

“Be quiet!” Finchpaw immediately silenced himself when he realized it was Broad Oak and Swift Flight. Both cats were soaked with water and Broad Oak’s white fur had new dark splotches.  _ Blood? _

“Get up, all of you!” Broad Oak called as he nudged Sparrowpaw to wake the apprentice more, “The Plant Tribe is in our camp. I expect all of you to get out there and defend your tribe!” With a flash of white, Broad Oak was gone and Swift Flight was gazing at the four of them. His face was impossible to read.

“Swift Flight, please. I don’t know how to fight yet,” Quailpaw was cowering in the corner of the apprentice den and his words brought Swift Flight’s dangerous eyes onto him, “Please, let me go help Willow Leaves. She’ll need help treating injuries. I can’t fight. I won’t survive.”

Swift Flight lifted his lip in a sneer of pure disgust. The blue tom lunged towards his apprentice and grasped Quailpaw by the scruff. The apprentice gasped as he mentor swung him like a kit towards the exit to the apprentice den. Swift Flight dropped him and stood like a predator over the shaking cat.

“You either go out and defend your tribe, or you have no reason to be a Mystic,” Swift Flight threatened. Finchpaw watched at Quailpaw gulped and then ran out of the den. Swift Flight followed his apprentice, with Sparrowpaw close behind. Greenpaw and Finchpaw, both shaking, were left alone in the apprentice den to listen to the sounds of the battle that awaited them outside. Greenpaw’s eyes found Finchpaw’s.

“Be careful out there,” Finchpaw whispered in the dark. Already, his mind was flashing through images of Antpaw. His mangled eyes, his blood soaked pelt, the sound of his last breath leaving his body. Only a nudge from Greenpaw brought Finchpaw back to reality.

“Hey,” Greenpaw nuzzled Finchpaw, “I won’t leave your side. We will get through this battle, together.” Finchpaw nodded gratefully and breathed in before leading the way out of the apprentice den. Outside, Finchpaw gazed upon a clearing that was nothing like he had ever seen before.

Cats were everywhere, writhing back and forth as the branches shook and blood dotted leaves. Outside of the clearing, a storm shook the trees and water rained down into the camp. The blood and water mixed until it flowed through the clearing and eventually down through the trees to land on the forest floor. Screeches broke the usual silent peace of the camp. Angry, horribly pained growls and screams. Nearly all of the Air Tribe were fighting against the Plant Tribe invaders.  _ How did they even get up here? Surely they wouldn’t trap themselves with only the trunk stairs to get down? _

“Cloud Spots!” Greenpaw suddenly exclaimed and ran down towards the clearing. Finchpaw followed closely and spotted the blue tom being pinned down by a black Plant Mystic with holly sprouting out of her spine. With a roar of fury, Greenpaw landed on the she-cat’s back and gripped her shoulders with his claws. Finchpaw followed quickly behind and nipped at her heels. Finchpaw gasped as the she-cat kicked out at him and landing a rough blow to his chest.

He had distracted her, however, and Cloud Spots surged upward to throw the Plant Mystic off. Blood dripped down Cloud Spots’ usually peaceful blue face and he immediately threw himself back onto the Plant Mystic. Finchpaw pulled himself off the ground after he had regained his breath and he joined Cloud Spots as the tom battered the Plant Mystic’s face. Finchpaw evaded her thrashing paws and slashed his claws along her flanks.

On top her of back, Greenpaw still clung despite the holly that was scraping his paws. He ripped deep clawfuls of the plant from the cat, which made her squeal with pain. With a final bite to her neck, Greenpaw leaped off of her as Cloud Spots slashed her face. The Plant Mystic let out a howl of pain before she ran off and raced through the exit of the camp.

“Thanks,” Cloud Spots gasped to the two before he threw himself at another Plant Mystic. Greenpaw flicked his tail at Finchpaw, who nodded back.  _ Next one. _

Finchpaw led the way this time and a yowl rang out. Finchpaw turned and found a light brown tom apprentice leaping towards him. Greenpaw intercepted the cat and they rolled across the clearing. Finchpaw leaped after them as Greenpaw pinned the apprentice. Greenpaw was thrown off as the apprentice scrambled with his back paws, but Finchpaw leaped and landed on the apprentice. With a slice of his claws, Finchpaw shredded the apprentice’s ear and made him squeal.

A slam of the apprentice’s head against Finchpaw’s left Finchpaw dazed and the brown apprentice was able to throw him off. Finchpaw fell back and the apprentice leaped on top of him. Finchpaw didn’t have time to be scared before Greenpaw was there. The yellow apprentice battered the Plant apprentice back with heavy swipes of his paws. Finchpaw shook his head, but he couldn’t dispel the haziness that the apprentice’s headbutt had left him with.

“Plant Tribe scum!” Greenpaw yowled as the apprentice bit him on the shoulder. Greenpaw shoved his shoulder into the apprentice and thrust him away before running back to where Finchpaw laid. Greenpaw shoved Finchpaw upward until he was standing.

“C’mon, buddy,” Greenpaw said, “We have to keep going.” Finchpaw nodded, unable to speak, as he stared at the blood that was beginning to fall from Greenpaw’s shoulder.  _ He’s injured. Oh stars, he’s hurt. _

Greenpaw ran off and Finchpaw could only follow his friend through the storm of cats that were fighting around them. Silver Birch tumbled past them, her pelt stained with blood as she tussled with a Plant tom. Greenpaw dodged around them and Finchpaw leaped over the two. Finchpaw spotted Blue Jay and Swift Flight battering a Plant she-cat until she fled from the battle.  _ I can’t tell if we are winning. Surely we are? _

Greenpaw was now running towards a target and Finchpaw caught up with him to find that a giant tabby tom Plant Mystic had cornered a gray apprentice in the corner of the clearing.  _ Quailpaw! _ Finchpaw thought with fear as the apprentice spat and lashed his claws at the Plant Mystic. Greenpaw hurried forward strongly, his paws eating up the distance between him and Quailpaw.

With a slash of his claws, the Plant Mystic brought his paw down upon Quailpaw’s face. Where his claws met, blood and opened flesh followed. Finchpaw could only watch and run forward as Quailpaw’s face was torn apart by the Plant Mystic. The sound of Quailpaw’s screams echoed through the clearing and Finchpaw felt as though he was being torn to pieces by the sound.

Greenpaw flung himself into the Plant Mystic’s side. The tom fell away from Quailpaw, unbalanced from the blow and now focused on Greenpaw. Quailpaw, his face bloody, turned tail and ran from the fight. Finchpaw ran past him, praying to the Tribe of Stars that the apprentice found somewhere to hide until the fighting was over. Ahead of him, Greenpaw was dancing around the Plant tom, who angrily hissed as he tried to land a blow on the quick apprentice.

Finchpaw, strengthened and angry from Quailpaw’s injury, launched himself into the air towards the Plant Mystic’s back. It was only when Finchpaw was close to the back on the Mystic when he realized he had made a mistake. Coating the Plant Mystic’s back was a tangle of brambles, shiny from the rain.

Finchpaw crashed into them and unbalanced the Plant Mystic enough for Greenpaw to swipe the paws from underneath the Mystic. This victory didn’t stop the stabs of pain from the multiple thorns that pushed into Finchpaw. The Plant Mystic suddenly rolled and Finchpaw screamed as the thorns were pushed into him further. As the Plant Mystic got up, Greenpaw launched himself at the tom before his focus could go to Finchpaw. Finchpaw rose shakily, his paws scrabbling on the slick ground of the clearing and his pelt hurting with thorns.

Greenpaw was clinging to the Mystic’s neck and digging his claws into his shoulders. With a strong throw of his head, the tom flung Greenpaw across the clearing and Finchpaw watched as Greenpaw tumbled across the ground and vanished in the branches that surrounded the clearing. With Greenpaw out of the way, the angry tom’s attention turned to Finchpaw.

Finchpaw watched the Plant tom carefully as he sunk his claws into the ground. As the tom’s chest began to move, Finchpaw dodged and raked his claws across the unprotected fur of the tom’s side. Finchpaw yowled as he felt claws hit the base of his tail and he quickly flung himself around to face the Plant Tribe tom. Finchpaw rose to meet the tom and they rolled across the clearing as Finchpaw slashed his face and the tom nipped Finchpaw’s shoulders.

Finchpaw leaped away when they began to slow, but the Plant Tribe tom was right on his heels. Finchpaw began to grow tired as the Mystic seemed to follow his every move, making each dodge pointless.  _ I’m getting sloppy, _ Finchpaw thought as the Mystic kicked him and sent him rolling,  _ He can anticipate everything. _ Before Finchpaw could get up, the Mystic leaped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Sharp claws pricked his shoulders as Finchpaw tried to push the Mystic off.

“Get out of here,” The Plant Mystic sneered, “You shouldn’t be in this battle, kid.” With a yowl, Finchpaw sunk his teeth into one of the Mystic’s paws. The Mystic reeled back, angrily growling, as Finchpaw shoved his back paws upward and dug his claws into the Mystic’s soft belly.

A sudden brown shape flew over Finchpaw and hit the Plant Mystic squarely in the chest. Finchpaw was able to leap to his feet as Sparrowpaw bit and scratched at the Mystic’s face. The tom yowled with anger as Sparrowpaw dug her claws into his cheek. Finchpaw leaped forward and sunk his teeth into the tom’s other paw until he drew blood. With an angry screech, the tom tried to dislodge Sparrowpaw, but she clung strongly and raked her claws across his ears. Finchpaw darted to the back of the tom and sank his jaws into the tom’s tail.

With a rough shake of his head, the tom managed to remove Sparrowpaw and yank his tail from Finchpaw. Finchpaw and Sparrowpaw gave chase until the Mystic was fleeing through the exit of the camp. Finchpaw yowled triumphantly with Sparrowpaw as the Plant tom’s tail disappeared through the brambles. Finchpaw glanced at Sparrowpaw, grateful for the appearance of his sister.

Sparrowpaw flicked a bleeding ear and nodded to Finchpaw, but she was soon gone as she threw herself back into the battle. Finchpaw watched her grapple with a smaller Mystic, but he soon realized Greenpaw wasn’t around. Finchpaw ran across the clearing frantically, desperate to try and find his friend. He darted around Dawn Wind, his mentor beating a Plant Mystic across the head with her wings, and by Silent Wings, who was clawing a pawful of fur from the side of an enemy with her muzzle curled in a snarl.

“Finchpaw!” Finchpaw wheeled at the sound of Greenpaw’s voice as he passed by the part of the clearing that the Plant Mystic had tossed Greenpaw to. Finchpaw followed the sound through the branches that marked the edge of the clearing. The rain had begun to pour harder and without the protective roof of the clearing, Finchpaw was soon soaked.

“Greenpaw?” Finchpaw called out loudly over the sounds of the storm that was surrounding them.

“Finchpaw!” Greenpaw’s answer was closer now and Finchpaw finally spotted two paws clinging to a thick branch. Finchpaw rushed forward to find his friend dangling from the branch, the ground far, far below him.

“Finchpaw!” Greenpaw gasped as he saw him, “I can’t get myself up! The bark is too slippery!” Finchpaw wasted no time getting a hold on the branch with his claws. Greenpaw squealed as Finchpaw sunk his teeth into Greenpaw’s scruff, but his friend made no other sounds of pain as Finchpaw dragged him backwards with all his might.

_ Don’t let go! Don’t let go! _ Finchpaw told himself as the weight of Greenpaw hit him. The apprentice was much larger than him and was muscular where Finchpaw was lithe and thin. With a final pull, Finchpaw heaved upward and he could feel Greenpaw get immediately lighter. Greenpaw found a paw hold and used his back legs to push himself onto the branch. Greenpaw’s front paws locked around Finchpaw as Greenpaw breathed in and out heavily.

“Thank you,” Greenpaw breathed over and over. Finchpaw clung to his friend as they slowly backed away from the branch until they found safer ground. Greenpaw finally released Finchpaw and they both stared at each other as they caught their breath. Finchpaw shook as he realized how close Greenpaw had been to falling, but he had to banish the thought immediately.  _ I can’t think about losing him, _ Finchpaw told himself,  _ If I do, I can’t fight. _

“Let’s go,” Greenpaw said strongly, “They still need our help.” Finchpaw nodded and followed Greenpaw as they pushed their way back into the Air Tribe camp. In the clearing, the fighting was slowing. Cats still were being flung back and forth, but Finchpaw could clearly see that the Air Tribe was outnumbering the Plant Tribe as Plant Mystics fled the battle. Greenpaw’s tail flicked towards two Plant Mystics that were battling against Shivering Tree and Dawn Wind. Finchpaw nodded in response.  _ Time to end this! _

Greenpaw’s haunches were tightening to leap forward when a horrified scream rang through the battling cats. It was unlike any sound that Finchpaw had heard before and filled him with such sheer terror that he grabbed Greenpaw and pulled him back before he could jump into the battle. The scream rang through the clearing again and was joined by another as the battling cats sprang apart in confusion. It was only when the Plant Tribe Mystics that were left let out yowls of triumph that Finchpaw realized something was deeply wrong.

“The Highlimb!” Finchpaw’s focus was brought to the branch as a voice screamed above the Plant Mystics’ voices raised in victory. Greenpaw hissed in fear from what he saw, and Finchpaw couldn’t breath. On the limb, where so many meetings and victories had taken place, Ivystar was standing. Blood stained her chest and dripped from her jaws. Underneath her, Moonstar was pinned to the branch by her long claws.

Moonstar weakly fought against Ivystar’s paws, but he was no match for the powerful Plant Leader. Moonstar was slowly choking on his own blood as Ivystar stared out at the battling cats. Sunny Day and Dawn Wind broke from the fighting, their wings pumping desperately as they flew towards the Plant Tribe leader.

“Air Tribe, I release you from your excuse of a leader! For Antpaw!” Ivystar yelled out across the clearing. Despite their flight, Sunny Day and Dawn Wind weren’t faster than the jaws of Ivystar. With a quick flash of her teeth, Ivystar leaned down and ripped out Moonstar’s throat. Moments later, Sunny Day crashed into the Plant leader and sent her tumbling to the ground. Screams of horror echoed through the clearing as the Air Tribe froze and stared at where their leader gurgled and sputtered on the Highlimb, his movements weakening by the second.

Finchpaw watched as Ivystar slashed at Sunny Day and ran, her Plant Mystics gathering around her as they fled from the clearing. Silver Birch and Blue Jay pursued them angrily, their yowls louder and full of more rage than Finchpaw had ever heard. The rest of the Air Tribe stood, stunned, as they gazed at Moonstar.

The black leader’s body, coated in blood and rain, slowly slipped off the Highlimb. Time seemed to slow for Finchpaw as Moonstar fell to the ground, his wings limp and trailing after him. Finchpaw begged for his wings to suddenly open and lift him away, but nothing of the sort happened. Moonstar landed with a sickening thump in the center of the Air Tribe camp in a heap of fur and feathers. His blood slowly spread across the leaves as the Air Tribe leader fell silent, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough chapter, I know! Gotta start the action up, cause it has been too peaceful for too long. ;) I really enjoy writing battle scenes and action, so this was definitely a fun time!
> 
> Have a wonderful week!  
> -CK


	11. Part 1, Chapter 10

The silence that had fallen over the clearing would stay with Finchpaw for the rest of his life. No cat dared to move or speak. All of their eyes were on their once great leader, now a collapsed, bloody mess in the center of their torn apart home. As though draw to each other unconsciously, Finchpaw felt his pelt touch Greenpaw’s as the other cats in the clearing found someone to lean on as well.

The first movement was that of Willow Leaves. The bleeding cats parted around their medicine cat as she slowly moved towards Moonstar. Ears were pricked on every cat as Willow Leaves leaned over the leader’s body. It was seconds of quiet, but when Willow Leaves hung her head doubt was cast aside. Moonstar was dead and his last life was lost.

Sunny Day was the first to let a long wail seep from her muzzle. The sound made the fur stand up along Finchpaw’s spine as other Mystics joined in. Sobs broke out and cries echoed through the trees as the Air Tribe slowly gathered around Moonstar’s body. Finchpaw and Greenpaw hung back and watched as their tribe gathered around the dead leader. Finchpaw nuzzled Greenpaw’s side as he walked forward. Greenpaw followed him.

It took a long time for the wails to die down and for the sounds of mourning to fade into stifled sobs and gasps for air. When the clearing had quieted, it was Shivering Tree who lifted his head.

“Willow Leaves, can you look after the wounded?” Shivering Tree asked hoarsely. Finchpaw stared at his father. The tom’s eyes were full of sadness and defeat, his ears back, and his wings drooping so much they brushed the clearing ground. His pelt was marked with fresh wounds, including one above his left eye that dripped blood down his face every so often. Shivering Tree looked defeated, his body heavy with the loss of his leader. Willow Leaves dipped her head to Shivering Tree and ran back to her den to collect herbs. 

“Someone go make sure the queens, kits, and elders are safe,” Shivering Tree commanded. Broad Oak immediately ran off and when he didn’t call out for help, Finchpaw didn’t worry for the nursery or the elder’s den. Long Branch and Mourning Dove poked their heads out after Broad Oak as they held their kits back. Some of them were wailing in fear and Mourning Dove soon turned to comfort them. The three elders had made their way to the clearing, each safe from the wounds that seemed to cover all of the Mystics. Broad Oak circled around them and nodded to Shivering Tree.

Willow Leaves had returned and was circling around the clearing. Finchpaw stared at her as she tirelessly dressed the wounds of those injured the worst and then slowly wind her way through the others. Finchpaw and Greenpaw were silent when she came up to them.

“Get these cleaned up,” Willow Leaves whispered to the two of them and then pushed marigold towards them, “Afterwards chew these up and put them on your wounds.” The she-cat paced away to another cat as Greenpaw slowly worked his tongue over his torn up fur. Finchpaw winced as he ran his tongue over the numerous pricks he had from the bramble tom.

“Is everyone here?” Shivering Tree called out when Willow Leaves had treated most of the cats. Finchpaw looked around with the others, but Finchpaw couldn’t tell who was missing other than Silver Birch and Blue Jay, who had pursued the Plant Mystics.

“Where’s Quailpaw?” Swift Flight yelled suddenly, “Where is my apprentice?” The gathered cats erupted into worried yowls, but the shaking of branches at the far side of the clearing made all the Mystics jump. Every cat was on edge as the gray apprentice limped slowly out of the thick branches.

“Oh stars!” Greenpaw gasped and Finchpaw could only stare at the mangled face of Quailpaw. The left side of the apprentice’s face was torn apart and his eye was a mangled mess of blood and flesh. Blood ran like a river down his face and muzzle and his left lip was curled in pain. The right side of Quailpaw’s face was a mix of confusion and tears leaked out of his right eye as he stumbled forward. Swift Flight ran towards his apprentice, but Quailpaw recoiled from his mentor in fear.

“Willow Leaves!” Swift Flight yelled as his wings ruffled around him. Willow Leaves was already running towards them with her jaws full of herbs. As she approached, however, Finchpaw watched as the expression on Quailpaw’s face changed from one of confusion to pure hatred for the medicine cat.

“Quailpaw,” Willow Leaves breathed as she dropped the herbs.

“I begged them to let me help you,” Quailpaw hissed as his good eye glared at Willow Leaves, “That’s all I wanted. Instead, they made me fight.”

“Get him to my den,” Willow Leaves told Swift Flight as she turned towards the medicine den, “If anyone else needs immediate attention, please come to my den!” With Swift Flight supporting him, Quailpaw slowly made his way to the medicine den with Willow Leaves close behind the pair. Her tail lashed back and forth as she stared at Quailpaw’s back. Silent Wings followed behind with Sunny Day’s support. The she-cat had a long slash on her back leg that exposed muscle. Finchpaw was grateful when no other cats joined them.

“Shivering Tree, what do we do now?” Cloud Spots asked quietly. Every cat in the clearing looked at Shivering Tree as though his next words could mean their life or death. Finchpaw stared at his father and wondered how he could be so strong in the midst of what had just happened.  _ It is like the tribe has already found their next leader. _

“Tend to your wounds. Go see Willow Leaves if you need to while we wait for Silver Birch and the others to return,” Shivering Tree stated and then looked at the elders, “I know it is shocking and the weather isn’t the best, but our traditions state that we mourn the night of a death. Can you prepare Moonstar’s body?”

Rolling Thunder dipped her head solemnly and the tribe dispersed from around Moonstar’s body as the three elders gathered around it with tears in their eyes. The tribe formed small groups on the outskirts of the clearing and murmurs rose in the dark to combine with the sound of the rain.

Greenpaw’s tongue ran softly over the scratches on the back of Finchpaw’s neck that he couldn’t reach. As his friend rubbed the marigold into them, Finchpaw watched as Maple Leaf picked Moonstar’s body up slowly and Tall Tree arranged the wings and legs of the leader into a more dignified position. Rolling Thunder returned to the elders with lavender and daisies in her jaws. Slowly, Rolling Thunder rubbed the lavender into Moonstar’s fur and Maple Leaf wound the daisies around Moonstar’s neck in an effort to conceal the horrific wound on his neck. Tall Tree’s paws carefully worked over Moonstar’s wings as he arranged the feathers carefully, one by one. As they did their work, the elders whispered to the Tribe of Stars, casting thoughts and prayers for Moonstar’s acceptance into their folds.

When Greenpaw had finished with Finchpaw’s wounds, Finchpaw looked up to spot Sparrowpaw slowly limping towards them. A long wound on her right front leg split her skin and her face was dotted with scratches. Despite her injuries, Sparrowpaw was holding her head high and her eyes caught Finchpaw’s.

“You should probably get that looked at,” Finchpaw murmured to his sister when she reached him and Greenpaw.

“I can wait. Silent Wings and Quailpaw need Willow Leaves more than I do,” Sparrowpaw answered carefully as she looked towards Moonstar’s body.

“Thank you for helping me during the battle,” Finchpaw suddenly felt compelled to say. Sparrowpaw looked back towards him. A surprised look was plastered on her face.

“You don’t need to thank me. Why wouldn’t I help a tribemate in need?” Sparrowpaw muttered. Finchpaw didn’t answer her. Sparrowpaw didn’t seem to expect an answer anyways. She soon was absorbed with cleaning the blood out from around her leg wound.

The elders were nearly done with preparing Moonstar’s body when Silver Birch and Blue Jay pushed their way into the clearing. Shivering Tree hurried over to them.

“We chased them over the border,” Silver Birch reported.

“They didn’t seem interested in staying after…” Blue Jay’s words shuddered to a halt as she looked pointedly at Moonstar. Shivering Tree nodded.

“It must have been their plan all along,” Silver Birch hissed, “How could they do this to us? They went against the Mystic Code! They always have!” Shivering Tree touched his tail to the young she-cat’s back.

“I know, Silver Birch. I’m angry too, but tonight our anger must be second. We first must focus on our tribe and on mourning Moonstar,” Shivering Tree said softly. Silver Birch nodded, but her eyes burned with deep anger as she stared at Moonstar’s body. Shivering Tree guided Silver Birch towards a pile of herbs Willow Leaves had left for those with minor wounds and he helped his adoptive daughter work the herbs into her wounds.

Willow Leaves soon appeared and every cat’s attention turned to her. She carefully walked towards Moonstar’s body as her paws gracefully dodged the puddles of blood and rain that dotted the clearing. Shivering Tree left Silver Birch and walked up to the medicine cat. Willow Leaves lifted her head to him.

“How are Silent Wings and Quailpaw?” Shivering Tree asked.

“Both will live if they don’t get an infection. I’ve left Sunny Day and Swift Flight with them to warn me if they worsen in condition,” Willow Leaves answered and then looked down at Moonstar’s body, “For now, another duty calls me more than the others.” Shivering Tree bowed his head to the medicine cat and he backed up to give her room. Willow Leaves moved herself until she stood at Moonstar’s back. She slowly fanned her wings out until they were spread completely out.

“Air Tribe, I call every cat old enough to catch their own prey to the center of the clearing,” Willow Leaves called out strongly despite the sadness that clung to her voice. Finchpaw rose to his feet and followed Greenpaw and Sparrowpaw, unsure of what was going on. Memories stirred in his mind of similar ceremonies, but was it the thought of his mother that graced this one? And of Mint Breath?

Finchpaw pressed into the throng of cats with Greenpaw and Sparrowpaw until they joined the tight circle that had gathered around Willow Leaves and Moonstar. Shivering Tree found the three of them and pressed himself between them as he brushed his wings to their backs. Soon, everyone was gathered except for the four cats left in the medicine den.

“Air Tribe, I call you here this night to mourn the passing of one of our tribemates. Tonight we mourn the loss of Moonstar, our leader and our guide. May he pass into the Tribe of Stars and live the rest of his days in freedom and without suffering,” Willow Leaves stated strongly as the cats in the circle bowed their heads, “May he find endless hunting, feel no pain, and rejoice with those he knew who passed on before him. We mourn his loss, but we understand he still watches over us from the stars and will continue to guide the Air Tribe for moons to come.”

Willow Leaves then stepped back into the circle of the cats and left Moonstar in the center. His expression was peaceful despite the wounds that had led to his death. Finchpaw didn’t know if he felt comforted by that fact.

“I now ask that anyone who would like to share memories of Moonstar to step forward and speak so that we may hear,” Willow Leaves ended. Silver Birch stepped forward immediately and her paws trembled as she stared down at the dead leader.

“I know that in these past moons the relationship between Moonstar and I was not a good one,” Silver Birch admitted slowly, “Before he was sick and when I was young, however, Moonstar believed in me like not other cat did. He never made me doubt my place was with this tribe and he told me he knew that I would be a Mystic like no other. I hope that I can prove him right.” Silver Birch padded forward and touched her nose to Moonstar’s. She then returned to her place in the circle.

Maple Leaf entered the circle next and spoke slowly, “I am the only cat left of those who were apprenticed with Moonstar. Even back then, I knew that he had a different destiny than the rest of us. His kindness was unmatched, but so was his wit. I remember once he tricked my brother and I into sneaking into Talonstar’s den because he told us Talonstar hid the tastiest mice in his nest. It was only when we had shredded our leader’s nest that we realized Moonpaw had been lying to us.” Laughter spiraled through the gathered cats as Maple Leaf smiled with the memories that filled her head.

“Despite his antics, Moonstar was also a cat of acceptance,” Maple Leaf whispered sadly as she gazed at Rolling Thunder, “When the tribe was confused at why I had chosen a she-cat as a mate, Moonstar did not bat an eye. He saw us as we were and brought understanding to our tribe. Without him, I sometimes wonder if I would be as happy as I am now. I’ll miss him every single day until I see him again. Perhaps we will sneak into Talonstar’s den together in the Tribe of Stars.”

Rolling Thunder pressed her head against her mate’s when Maple Leaf returned to the circle, tears flowing down both of their faces. Finchpaw stared at his father when Shivering Tree stepped forward to stare at Moonstar.

“When I think of all Moonstar taught me, I only wish that my apprentice and my children could have had more time with the Moonstar I knew for most of my life,” Shivering Tree choked out and then cleared his throat, “When I first became an apprentice, we were in battle with the Plant Tribe. Moonstar became a leader soon after and almost immediately he was able to stop the fighting that had plagued the two tribes for moons. He was a visionary, a cat that dreamt of a future where both tribes lived in peace and kept to our territories. Throughout my life, he has taught me the true meaning of peace and the importance of the Mystic Code. He also taught me how to have a good sense of humor, and how to love even when we lose those we care for. I only hope I can pass these onto my children as they become Mystics.”

Finchpaw welled with pride as Shivering Tree stepped back into the circle and wrapped his wings around him, Greenpaw, and Sparrowpaw. Raven Feathers went next and spoke of how when he was an apprentice Moonstar had led him in the right direction despite him constantly pulling pranks and getting into trouble with his mentor. Red Sun wove a story of a time when he had gotten lost as a kit, but Moonstar hadn’t rested until the kit was safely back with his mother. The leader had gone days without rest and had eventually found Red Sun deep in the Ruins, near death.

Dawn Wind was brief and merely spoke of how much she would miss Moonstar, especially when she became an elder when she would have had more time to speak with him. Willow Leaves explained the relationship and mutual leadership a leader and medicine cat shared, and she teared up when she spoke of how she would miss his wise insight and unbroken trust in her.

Finchpaw was surprised when Greenpaw took a shaky step forward to the center of the circle. The tribe nodded to him and Shivering Tree nudged him forward with encouragement. Greenpaw took a shaky breath as he looked at Moonstar.

“I always thought that Moonstar would be the one to give me my Mystic name and accept me into the Air Tribe as a Mystic,” Greenpaw said as his muzzle quivered, “I might be young, but I still can remember how Moonstar was before he got sick. He was a kind and gentle cat that accepted and trusted anyone who was loyal. I was only a few days old when Mint Breath found me in the woods. I would have died if Moonstar hadn’t accepted me into the tribe.”

Greenpaw was struggling to hold back his tears, “I never got to thank him enough for allowing Mint Breath to raise me. He changed my life, and I hope he knows how thankful I am.” Greenpaw allowed the tears to flow down his face as he touched his nose to Moonstar’s cold one. Shivering Tree hugged Greenpaw tightly with his wings when Greenpaw returned to the circle and Finchpaw pressed against Greenpaw in the hopes of comforting him. Willow Leaves looked around the circle, but no other cats stepped forward to speak.

“The time for words is over. I now welcome any cats who wish to sit with Moonstar for the night to do so. At dawn, Moonstar will be buried and his spirit permanently joined with the Tribe of Stars,” Willow Leaves announced and she quickly rose to make her way back to the medicine den.

“Blue Jay, will you guard the camp with me for the night?” Silver Birch asked as the group began to split. The blue she-cat nodded and the two made their way to the entrance of the camp. Shivering Tree watched them both go. He broke away his stare to look down at Finchpaw and the others.

“You three should try to go back to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day,” Shivering Tree murmured as he ran his wing over them, “You all fought valiantly. We are very lucky to have the three of you as apprentices.”

“I don’t know if I can go back to sleep,” Finchpaw admitted.

“Try,” Shivering Tree whispered gently to Finchpaw, “You need to regain your strength. If anything, just lay in your nest. Let the rest of us mourn for Moonstar in your place.” Finchpaw nodded. Greenpaw was still beside him, but Sparrowpaw had already ran off towards the apprentice den. Greenpaw led the way past the gathered group around Moonstar’s body, but Finchpaw looked back at his father.

Shivering Tree wasn’t near Moonstar, but standing a few tail-lengths away. His gaze was fixed on where Silver Birch sat with Blue Jay, their ears pricked as they watched for any sign of the Plant Tribe. Shivering Tree’s wings shuddered and his tail flicked back and forth as he stared at Silver Birch. As Finchpaw watched his father, he could hear Silver Birch and Shivering Tree’s words echoing through him.

_ Well, at least we know we won’t have competition, right Shivering Tree? _

__ _ What do you mean by that? _

__ _ For leader, mouse brain. We both know that it will be only us two entering the Ruins once Moonstar joins the Tribe of Stars. Then it’ll be up to them to decide who is better suited to lead. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is an early post because it is about to be Spring Break for my university. I am going out of town until next Saturday in an area with zero signal, so early update it is!
> 
> Have a wonderful week and until next time!  
> -CK


	12. Part 1, Chapter 11

The mouse Finchpaw crunched between his jaws was tasteless and bland. Any other day it would have been juicy and be eaten in a heartbeat, but Finchpaw’s stomach felt like claws were curled into it. No matter how hard he tried to eat, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to hold it down.

Greenpaw seemed to be fairing the same, his own mouse half eaten between his yellow paws. They were sitting together under an overhanging branch at the edge of the Air Tribe camp after a day spent in their nests and trying to hunt, but not feeling up to it with Moonstar’s demise and the upcoming leadership ceremony looming over their heads. Finchpaw could tell that Greenpaw was more affected by Moonstar’s death. His friend had watched with tears in his eyes as the leader had been carried away by the elders that morning to be buried in the forest he loved.

Finchpaw felt guilty when he compared himself to his mourning tribemates. He did feel some twinge of sadness for the leader, after all Moonstar had been a constant presence in Finchpaw’s life since he was born. However, Finchpaw hadn’t known the Moonstar that the others had spoke of. All Finchpaw could think of when he thought of Moonstar were the glances and stares the leader had given him for his entire life. While Sparrowpaw had been praised, Finchpaw had been ignored.  _ And I don’t hold it against him, _ Finchpaw thought as he stared at the center of the clearing, empty of Moonstar’s body,  _ He was certain I wouldn’t pass my Spirit Trial, so he didn’t waste his time with lies. _

Finchpaw stared at his tribemates, most of which had kept to the camp for the day like he and Greenpaw did. Dawn Wind was speaking with Shivering Tree near the entrance to camp. Both of their heads were bowed as their words flowed quietly between the two. Silver Birch was pacing an edge of the clearing while Swift Flight sat near her. The tom was strangely patient as Silver Birch’s tail thrashed and she spoke of her anger at the Plant Tribe for betraying the Mystic Code. Swift Flight looked almost apologetic as he stared at Silver Birch with worried eyes. Red Sun, Cloud Spots, and Blue Jay were laying next to each other, but they were strangely silent as they watched Silver Birch’s pacing.

“I can’t just sit here,” Greenpaw exclaimed suddenly. Finchpaw jumped at his words.

“We’ve been sitting here all day,” Finchpaw replied as he stood up, “We might as well stay until we leave for the Ruins. It’ll be here soon anyways.”  
Greenpaw ran his tongue over his chest. “I know, I know. I just can’t stand this feeling. It is like ants running through my pelt.”

“We could go see how Quailpaw and Silent Wings are doing,” Finchpaw mewed as he looked over at Swift Flight once again. He had left Quailpaw this morning and Finchpaw hadn’t seen him go check on his apprentice at all throughout the day.  _ That must mean Quailpaw is doing okay. _

“Even Quailpaw’s attitude sounds better than sitting here,” Greenpaw admitted.

Greenpaw walked slowly across the clearing with Finchpaw clinging tight behind him. Long Branch was sitting outside of the nursery with her kits. The she-kits, Breezekit and Swallowkit, were wrestling at her feet while Downkit, the tom, sat between his mother’s legs as he stared at the clearing with wide eyes. Long Branch’s wings rustled as Greenpaw and Finchpaw walked by. Finchpaw dipped his head to her, which she returned calmly.

“I’m from the Plant Tribe! I’ll claw your face off!” Breezekit suddenly shouted as she wriggled into a off-center hunting crouch.

“Plant Tribe! Intruders!” Swallowkit answered and pounced on her sister. Long Branch, her ears pinned back in shame, immediately separated the two.

“Both of you, stop now!” Long Branch hissed angrily. Her eyes worrily flitted around the clearing, but the kits’ words hadn’t alarmed anyone.

“Mom, we were just having fun!” Swallowkit protested. Breezekit nodded in agreement.

“You were acting like kits!” Downkit argued as he removed himself from Long Branch’s legs, his fur puffed up around him.

“You’re a kit too, Down _ kit _ !” Breezekit said with her nose turned up at her brother, “Stop acting like you didn’t want to join our game.”

“I didn’t!” Downkit argued, but Long Branch’s tail soon covered his mouth. Long Branch gave Finchpaw and Greenpaw an apologetic glance as she swept her kits into the nursery despite their mews and disappointed looks.

“What a handful,” Finchpaw sighed as he trotted to catch up with Greenpaw. Greenpaw’s eyes lightened as he shook his head.

“Yeah, but they are just kits. They don’t understand what has happened,” Greenpaw whispered. Finchpaw shrugged.  _ Surely I had more sense at four moons than to shout intruders when we just had a fight in our camp. _

The medicine den was warm and smelled of honey when Finchpaw pushed into the den after Greenpaw. He immediately spotted Willow Leaves in the dim light. The medicine cat was changing the poultice on Silent Wings’ wound. Silent Wings had her eyes screwed shut and her muzzle curled into a grimace as Willow Leaves touched the long gash on her leg.

“No infection,” Willow Leaves told the gray she-cat, “Keep resting and healing. It will be a long time before I’m letting you leave this den.”

“I understand,” Silent Wings answered as she reshuffled her wings to a more comfortable position. Willow Leaves gave Silent Wings a few poppy seeds, and then finally noticed Greenpaw and Finchpaw. She trotted up to them with eyes filled with worry.

“Are you both okay?” Willow Leaves asked as she sniffed their pelts. Finchpaw nodded, but she still checked his fur carefully. His wounds had scabbed over, but Finchpaw definitely felt stiff and a bit painful when he moved around.

“We’re okay, sorry to worry you,” Greenpaw said quickly and Willow Leaves stepped away from the two immediately, “We just came to check on Quailpaw and Silent Wings.”

Finchpaw saw Willow Leaves’ annoyed look before she covered it and moved away from them. Silent Wings was groggy, but she still lifted her head and flicked her tail in greeting before closing her eyes. As Willow Leaves moved towards her herb stores, Finchpaw carefully walked up to the nest near Silent Wings where Quailpaw was sleeping.

Quailpaw was in a deep sleep and he didn’t even stir as Finchpaw and Greenpaw approached his nest. The bad side of his face was visible and Finchpaw had to resist the urge to look away. Torn skin and fur mingled with blood and herbs across the left side of his face. Quailpaw’s left lip was pulled up slightly in a sneer as he slept. Finchpaw couldn’t even imagine what the scarring would look like when he was fully healed.

“He’ll live,” Willow Leaves whispered as she pushed between Finchpaw and Greenpaw with a mouth full of herbs. Finchpaw stepped away as she cleaned off Quailpaw’s face gently and applied a new poultice to his wounds.

“Is he… gonna be able to see?” Greenpaw asked shakily.

“He will be fine,” Willow Leaves answered carefully, “His left eye will never see again, but a cat can survive with only one eye. Brightstar has proved you can even live without sight.”

“Will he come back to the medicine den to work now that he’s been injured?” Greenpaw asked quietly. Willow Leaves’ back immediately stiffened.

“No,” The medicine cat restrained a growl, “The Tribe of Stars has chosen his path and it is not with me, no matter what happens.” Finchpaw looked away from Willow Leaves guiltily as she finished with Quailpaw’s herbs.  _ I shouldn’t know the sign she was given, but I do. Even after such a bad wound, she still is trusting in the Tribe of Stars. What if Quailpaw gets hurts worse as a Mystic? What if he dies because he isn’t good at fighting? _

“I have work to attend to before the ceremony. If you both could leave, I would appreciate that,” Willow Leaves muttered as she went back to her herb store. Finchpaw stared after the medicine cat while Greenpaw brushed against him. Greenpaw’s shock was easy to feel and Finchpaw could only turn away and leave the den. Willow Leaves had never been so blunt with them, and she especially had never been close to losing her temper.

“She must be really worried about Quailpaw,” Greenpaw whispered when they had left the medicine den. Finchpaw nodded, but he didn’t voice the real concern that was rising in his mind.  _ What if she is realizing she made the wrong choice? _

Shivering Tree was waiting for them both as they left the medicine den. Finchpaw raised his head and headed forward faster, eager to speak with his father. Greenpaw’s mood, as well, immediately lifted at the sight of his mentor.

“Were you both able to get some rest?” Shivering Tree asked when they reached him.

“Yeah, but it’s been hard to sleep,” Finchpaw admitted and Shivering Tree nodded, “Are you doing okay, dad?”

“I’m tired and very sad, but it is to be expected,” Shivering Tree said calmly, “Despite all this, I must be ready to enter the Ruins tonight. Hopefully, the Tribe of Stars judges a lack of sleep kindly.”

Greenpaw gasped, “So you really are going to present yourself to the Tribe of Stars?”

“Yes. I feel as though I owe it to Moonstar to try to become leader,” Shivering Tree answered. Finchpaw smiled and nodded. His father would be the best leader they had ever known if the Tribe of Stars chose him.  _ Shiveringstar. Now that is a name! _ A sudden movement caught Finchpaw’s attention and he realized Silver Birch was staring at the three of them. Her tail flicked back and forth as her eyes narrowed.

“Do you think any other Mystics will enter the Ruins?” Finchpaw asked shakily as he watched Silver Birch out of the corner of his eye.

“I expect Silver Birch will, but I have not heard of any of the others wanting to,” Shivering Tree said with a yawn. Finchpaw and Greenpaw nodded. It was what everyone expected, but Finchpaw wished that another cat would enter with the two.  _ Anything to lower the chance of Silver Birch being picked. _

As Finchpaw looked at the cats around them, he found himself wondering what each would be like as leader. Dawn Wind was grooming her pelt slowly near the nursery as she spoke with Broad Oak. Dawn Wind would be a kind leader and she had everyone’s respect in the tribe, but her heart was set on finishing Finchpaw’s apprenticeship and joining the elders. Broad Oak was fiercely loyal to the Air Tribe, but as Finchpaw watched him enter the nursery, Finchpaw realized Broad Oak’s attention lay with his new family members.

Sunny Day was also a good choice. The she-cat was calm and devoted to the tribe, but she wouldn’t shy away from any tough decisions. Sunny Day hadn’t mentioned entering the Ruins, but Finchpaw could hope that she would try. Silent Wings was injured, so she couldn’t enter either.

Finchpaw’s eyes went back to where Silver Birch sat. Swift Flight had come up next to her and Finchpaw held back surprise as Silver Birch allowed the tom to nuzzle her on the cheek.  _ I guess they have been spending more time together. But really? Swift Flight of all cats... _ Would the possibility of having Swift Flight as a mate make Silver Birch forget about becoming leader? Finchpaw doubted it.

As Finchpaw stared at Silver Birch, he tried to get past the fear and anger he held for her. The Air Tribe regarded her as a loyal cat who was on par with the senior Mystics in terms of talent and experience. Finchpaw admitted to himself that no matter how much he disliked her, Silver Birch was a fearless cat who was willing to lay down her life in every battle. She just wanted Air Tribe to be strong, which was perhaps exactly what they needed at the moment.  _ I can’t forget what she did to me, _ Finchpaw angrily thought as he looked away from her,  _ How do I know she won’t hurt my tribemates too? _

* * *

 

As soon as the sun had set and the forest began to fade to darkness, Willow Leaves appeared from her den. Finchpaw and Greenpaw sat with Shivering Tree as the medicine cat called out for the tribe to gather. Every cat had been waiting for her call, so it was only moments before the tribe surrounded their medicine cat. Sparrowpaw had slipped between cats and joined the group next to Finchpaw. Finchpaw glanced at his sister, but she didn’t meet his eyes.  _ Can’t we forget your anger at me? Just for tonight? _

“Dawn Wind, Red Sun, and Blue Jay. Will you three be willing to guard the camp while we are gone?” Willow Leaves asked. The three cats dipped their heads and Finchpaw saw Red Sun’s disappointment when he wasn’t chosen to come to the Ruins.

“Willow Leaves, will that be enough cats to defend the camp?” Mourning Dove called out. The queen was peering out of the nursery with her eyes wide. Willow Leaves dipped her head in acknowledgment.

“Yes, it will be. The Plant Tribe has done what they wished to do. They will be tending their wounded and gloating over what they have done. Even Ivystar isn’t evil enough to attack a tribe mourning their leader,” Willow Leaves said calmly. Despite her words, the Air Tribe didn’t seem to believe them.

“I would like to stay,” Broad Oak said as he left the gathered cats to join his mate, “I won’t be entering the Ruins, so I would rather protect my mate if I need to.”

“We are also staying,” Rolling Thunder added as Maple Leaf and Tall Tree nodded their heads, “The Ruins are quite far and we don’t think we can make it today. If there is trouble, we will guard the camp as well.”

Willow Leaves nodded, “Thank you all. The camp will be well protected. As for the rest, let’s go. We need to be at the Ruins before moonhigh.”

With their medicine cat in the lead, the Air Tribe poured out of camp and headed towards the Ruins. The prospect of a new leader put nervous excitement into Finchpaw’s legs as he raced next to Greenpaw and Sparrowpaw. Above them, the Air Tribe was soaring through the trees slowly. Sparrowpaw eventually took the lead with her tail raised high, but Finchpaw was too absorbed in watching his tribe and keeping up with Greenpaw to care.

The Ruins were silent and dark when the Air Tribe finally reached them and landed to approach the center on foot. Finchpaw clung close to Greenpaw as they wound through the tall stones and finally came to the entrance to the Ruins. The entrance was like a dark open mouth waiting for a cat to walk in. All that Finchpaw could see was a tunnel that sloped downward into the shadows. Willow Leaves had taken her place on the top of the entrance and she looked down at the tribe with stars shining in her eyes.

“It is time for the Air Tribe to find their next leader,” Willow Leaves began and raised her voice to the stars, “I call upon the Tribe of Stars to seek the new leader from the cats that offer themselves to the position. All Mystics who wish to be judged by the Tribe of Stars, step forward.”

Finchpaw wasn’t surprised when Shivering Tree and Silver Birch both stepped forward. As the two cats approached the dark tunnel, the cats around Finchpaw bowed their heads. Finchpaw and Greenpaw followed suit, but Finchpaw lifted his head silently to watch as Willow Leaves leaped down from the stone and landed in front Silver Birch.

“I, the medicine cat of the Air Tribe, call upon the Tribe of Stars and offer Silver Birch for judgement as leader. Ancestors, see deep into her soul and find our leader,” Willow Leaves called out strongly and touched Silver Birch’s nose.

“Find our leader,” Finchpaw jumped as the rest of the tribe repeated the words. The sound of all their voices unified made the fur on Finchpaw’s spine raise.

Willow Leaves was now in front of Shivering Tree, “I, the medicine cat of the Air Tribe, call upon the Tribe of Stars and offer Shivering Tree for judgement as leader. Ancestors, see deep into his soul and find our leader.” This time, Finchpaw repeated the last words with his tribe as Willow Leaves touched her nose to Shivering Tree’s. With a flap of her wings, Willow Leaves jumped back onto the top of the entrance to the Ruins.

“Shivering Tree and Silver Birch, you will enter the Ruins when the moons are highest in the sky. Use this time to find courage from those in your tribe,” With a dip of her head, Willow Leaves dismissed Shivering Tree and Silver Birch.

Sparrowpaw, her head held high, had joined Greenpaw and Finchpaw. Shivering Tree found them quickly while weaving through tribemates that wished him luck. The tiredness that had plagued Shivering Tree throughout the day seemed to have vanished and instead he trembled slightly with anxious energy as he stopped in front of the three.

“I wanted to tell you three that no matter who the Tribe of Stars chooses, I will accept the ruling and live my best life for our tribe,” Shivering Tree said proudly, “I love you three with all my heart. I am so lucky to have you and to have this chance to prove myself to our tribe.”

“Will we get special treatment when we have a leader as a father and mentor?” Sparrowpaw asked slyly. Shivering Tree laughed and ran his paw over Sparrowpaw’s head. She hissed slightly as he messed up the fur on her head.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Sparrowpaw,” Shivering Tree growled even though his eyes shined with hope, “Being leader just means you’ll have to do anything I say, little apprentice.” Sparrowpaw rolled her eyes, but she pushed against Shivering Tree as she rubbed her head against him. Greenpaw butted Shivering Tree with his head.

“I always knew that my mentor was the best cat in the tribe,” Greenpaw purred, “You are going to do amazing, I just know it!” Shivering Tree murmured a quiet thank you to the young cat. Finchpaw stared at his father’s face.  _ The next time I see him, he might have nine spots under his eyes.  _ He couldn’t help the flood of pride that flowed through him at the thought of  _ his father _ being the leader of the Air Tribe.

Words didn’t seem like enough to Finchpaw and all he could do was nuzzle Shivering Tree and say, “I love you.” Shivering Tree purred and licked the top of Finchpaw’s head. Finchpaw let out a deep purr as well. Together, the four of them sat as the moons rose like cat eyes in the night sky. Other Mystics came up to offer encouragement to Shivering Tree, but they quickly left. Shivering Tree never moved, however. His time was spent with the three cats that meant the most to him.

It was all too soon when Willow Leaves called the tribe together once more. Finchpaw grew cold as his father pulled away and joined Silver Birch at the entrance to the Ruins. Greenpaw pressed against Finchpaw as they both shivered. Sparrowpaw sat above them on a stone as she gazed over the heads of their gathered tribemates.

“It is time,” Willow Leaves announced, “May the Tribe of Stars guide us to our next leader.” Willow Leaves, her face unreadable, stared at the two Mystics below her. Shivering Tree stepped back and dipped his head to Silver Birch. With her head held high and her tail flicking back and forth, Silver Birch headed into the Ruins. The she-cat vanished into the shadows as Shivering Tree followed. It was only moments before Finchpaw could no longer see him.

“We now wait for them to return,” Willow Leaves dismissed the crowd, though she remained sitting on the Ruins entrance with her eyes closed and ears pricked. Finchpaw jumped up to sit next to Sparrowpaw and Greenpaw soon followed. Sparrowpaw licked a paw gently, but Finchpaw could feel her move away from him so that she sat closer to Greenpaw.

“I hope I will get to become leader one day,” Sparrowpaw said haughtily as she cleaned her face, “If I enter the Ruins, there’s no way that the Tribe of Stars won’t pick me.” Finchpaw rolled his eyes and placed his head on his paws.

“I hope it isn’t soon! That means Silver Birch or Shivering Tree won’t have a long leadership,” Greenpaw teased. Sparrowpaw, who quickly realized Greenpaw wasn’t taking her seriously, rose to her feet and leaped away from them after she had rolled her eyes.

“I wish she would just think before she speaks sometimes,” Finchpaw muttered when Sparrowpaw had weaved through the crowd with her tail kinked above her. Greenpaw laughed, a big smile on his face.

“I guess. I think she’s just young and needs to realize that being the best while your an apprentice means nothing,” Greenpaw explained.

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Finchpaw answered as he rolled onto his back. Finchpaw stared up at the twin moons and the stars that sparkled around them. It was a clear night and Finchpaw felt as though he could see every star. Greenpaw flopped down next to him and rolled onto his back to stare at the stars as well.

“Do you remember how the elders used to tell us about how every dead ancestor is a star?” Greenpaw asked quietly.

“Yeah, how could I forget?”

“I guess there must be a new star up there for Moonstar tonight.”

“Won’t the sky fill up with too many stars eventually?”

“Maybe they take turns, so that they don’t all have to watch over us every single night,” Greenpaw murmured and then fell quiet for a few moments.

“Finchpaw?” Greenpaw whispered, “Why did the Plant Tribe kill Moonstar?”

Finchpaw felt the fur on his head furrow and he sighed as he tried to think of a reason why. He wished that Greenpaw had asked a Mystic, someone who surely knew more than Finchpaw did. It startled Finchpaw that Greenpaw was asking him. It always seemed like Greenpaw had the answers.

“I guess it was for revenge,” Finchpaw finally answered quietly.

“It just doesn’t make sense! The Plant Tribe had nothing to get revenge for,” Greenpaw growled with righteous anger, “Antpaw died by accident. We never meant for him to die, and so we didn’t break the Mystic Code! The Plant Tribe broke the code by intending to kill Moonstar.  _ A Mystic does not need to kill another to win a battle. _ ”

“I know, Greenpaw,” Finchpaw whispered gently.

Greenpaw continued on, “If the other tribes knew what the Plant Tribe has done, they would be on our side and realize we aren’t the bad guys!” Finchpaw could see Greenpaw’s point, but he couldn’t help the strange feeling that was suddenly in his gut.

“I know it is hard to realize, but surely the Plant Tribe isn’t full of murderers,” Finchpaw thought as he remembered how Bright Apple hadn’t wanted Antpaw to hunt on Air Tribe land, “It was Ivystar who killed Moonstar. Her Mystics were just following her orders to attack the camp. I bet they were just filled with a need to avenge Antpaw and they didn’t question her choices.”

“That does make sense. Ivystar did it. None of her Mystics attacked him,” Greenpaw admitted and then sighed, “The Plant Tribe probably thinks we are all like Swift Flight.”

“We can always prove the Plant Tribe wrong,” Finchpaw said as he tried to comfort Greenpaw. The darkness and calm was broken, however, when a sudden flash of blue light coated the earth around them in silver. Finchpaw and Greenpaw jumped to their feet as the other cats stared at the entrance to the Ruins. The light slowly faded from the tunnel until they were all enveloped in darkness once again. Willow Leaves hadn’t moved at all and her eyes were closed as Greenpaw and Finchpaw jumped down to join the gathered tribe.

“A leader has been chosen by the Tribe of Stars,” Willow Leaves called out, “We now wait for the two to return to us. Have patience, it sometimes takes time.”

Finchpaw could feel Greenpaw clinging to him closely and Finchpaw welcomed his closeness as his claws darted in and out of the dirt. Finchpaw felt his body tremble as he stared at the dark tunnel where his father and Silver Birch would soon appear. Finchpaw felt Greenpaw wind his tail around Finchpaw’s and Greenpaw rubbed Finchpaw’s cheek with his. Finchpaw returned the touch quietly and was immediately grateful for Greenpaw’s support.

“Make room! They are coming!” Finchpaw had nearly fallen asleep on his paws when Willow Leaves suddenly stood up and leaped to the ground to force the Air Tribe back. Finchpaw suddenly couldn’t see with the Mystics crowding around him, and so he led the way up onto a stone where he and Greenpaw could see over the heads of everyone else.

“I hear paws!” Sunny Day called out and the tribe let out more murmurs of excitement. Finchpaw rocked to his back paws and pricked his ears, excitement growing within him. He could already feel his father’s new name on his muzzle and he wanted to be the first to say it.  _ Shiveringstar! _ Movement from inside the tunnel made Finchpaw hold his breath. Silver Birch was visible first, her head angled towards the ground.

Gasps of excitement rang out and Finchpaw realized that nine red dots marked the fur underneath her eyes. His excitement immediately fell as he recognized the strength in her movements and the shine on her pelt as that of a leader. Silver Birch raised her head wearily and Finchpaw grew worried. He had never seen such a look of fear and horror in her eyes. It was then that Silver Birch fully left the shadows and Finchpaw realized her jaws were clamped on something.

The ground seemed to let out a hiss as Silver Birch yanked a brown shape forward and tugged it out of the shadows. The tribe let out yowls of worry and fear as Silver Birch released her grip on Shivering Tree’s scruff. His head fell limply to the ground and dust swirled around it like vultures. Shivering Tree’s eyes were open, but they held no light within them.

Finchpaw leaped forward, tears already falling from his face as he screamed, “No! Dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this week! A bit of a late update, since I had to do a bunch today, but still on a Sunday :) It is a bit of a long chapter this week, as well as an awful cliffhanger.... Sorry about that.
> 
> Have a wonderful week and always feel free to ask questions at my tumblr, SilentFinch!  
> -CK


	13. Part 1, Chapter 12

Finchpaw’s throat was a mangled cry of screams as he pushed through the crowd of yelling Mystics. He wanted to claw them all in his desperation to reach his father. He wanted them all to part before him, but their long legs and slashing tails sent him tumbling across their paws. Finchpaw couldn’t think as he finally pulled himself from the crowd and flung onto Shivering Tree.

“Please, please dad!” Finchpaw cried out, “Wake up!” Finchpaw buried his head under Shivering Tree’s wings and he pressed his ears against the still cat’s chest. Finchpaw let the tears roll down his face as he waited for the familiar  _ thump-thump _ of his dad’s heart. Seconds went by, then a minute. Shivering Tree’s heart was silent.

All the brief hope Finchpaw had held disappeared in a moment of absolute darkness that overwhelmed him. Finchpaw screamed and cried as he pushed closer to Shivering Tree. All the questions and fearful voices of the Air Tribe faded away in his misery. Finchpaw couldn’t even think or speak. There was only the sadness that coursed through him and the small part of him that begged for Shivering Tree to raise his head.

“No,” Finchpaw lifted his head at the sound of Greenpaw’s grief-stricken voice. His friend was standing beside Sparrowpaw. Both of the apprentices were trembling and beginning to cry as they caught sight of Finchpaw and Shivering Tree. With a piercing wail, Sparrowpaw collapsed beside Finchpaw and buried her muzzle into Shivering Tree’s cheek.

Greenpaw was silent and let out a gasping breath as he fell down next to the other side of Shivering Tree’s head. Greenpaw’s pale yellow fur was quickly darkened red and Finchpaw nearly cried out again as he caught sight of a jagged wound on the back of Shivering Tree’s head. Finchpaw stared up at Silver Birch. Her red star dots were a searing pain to see.  _ No. No, please no. _

The silver she-cat’s wings were drooping and her legs shook as if she couldn’t stand on them any more. Her blue eyes were wide and full of horror as she stared back at Finchpaw and Shivering Tree. Willow Leaves had leaped down from her perch and wound herself quickly around Silver Birch.

“Silver Birch, what happened?” Willow Leaves asked calmly. Finchpaw felt his claws unsheathe at the lack of emotion Willow Leaves’ voice held.  _ My father is dead! _ The Air Tribe, whose voices had called out questions and accusations, quieted.

“I… I… I don’t…” Silver Birch stammered as she shook her head and pulled her gaze from Shivering Tree’s body. Willow Leaves gently led Silver Birch away from the tunnel entrance and into the crowd of cats. Finchpaw didn’t watch them anymore. He buried his head back into Shivering Tree and allowed more tears to wet his father’s pelt.

“Breathe, Silver Birch,” Sunny Day broke the silence among the Air Tribe cats. Finchpaw listened to Silver Birch take gasping breaths for a long time before she finally spoke.

“The Tribe of Stars, they… they couldn’t decide between which of us to pick. Before I knew it, they told us to battle with our claws sheathed to decide who would lead,” Silver Birch’s words tumbled out quickly and were broken with sobs, “We sparred with each other for a long time. I was so tired, and so was Shivering Tree… He lost his footing. It was so wet and muddy in there from the rain yesterday.”

Silver Birch let out a large sob, “I thought it was my chance to win, but I didn’t mean to tackle him so hard. He fell back… backwards. He hit his head on the stones. I tried to help him, but he was gone so quickly. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t want this.”

The Air Tribe was silent. Finchpaw had hardly felt anything when Silver Birch spoke. All he wanted was for Shivering Tree to be there. It hadn’t mattered to him if his father was leader or not. Shivering Tree had said he would come back, either as a Mystic still or as a new leader. He never said he would be gone.

“Silver Birch, it’ll be okay,” It was Swift Flight’s voice. Finchpaw could hear feathers rustle as other Mystics stepped forward.

“You didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright.”

“Don’t worry.”

_ How is it going to be alright? Shivering Tree is dead! _ Finchpaw raised his head and glared at where the Mystics were gathered around Silver Birch is solidarity. Willow Leaves watched from a distance while Swift Flight curled around Silver Birch.

“Your markings are clear, Silver Birch,” Willow Leaves called over the Air Tribe, “The Tribe of Stars judged you as a worthy Mystic. What is your name?”

Silver Birch let out a long breath, “They saw past what had happened and Moonstar named me ‘Silver Birch Standing Among the Stars’. I ask to be called Birchstar.”

“Birchstar! Birchstar!” The Air Tribe began weakly, but Birchstar hissed at them in warning.

“A loyal Mystic has died,” Birchstar said shakily when the cheering died down, “We mourn Shivering Tree first. Celebrations can wait.”

The crowd parted as Birchstar walked towards Shivering Tree and the apprentices that surrounded him. Finchpaw stared at her as he pressed closer to his father. Birchstar looked at him and the others, her eyes sad and full of unspoken apologies.

“Get up, you three,” Birchstar murmured, “We mourn him back at camp.” Greenpaw immediately pulled himself away from Shivering Tree at his leader’s words. Sparrowpaw stumbled off towards Sunny Day after a few moments. Finchpaw, however, couldn’t move and pressed himself harder against his dad.  _ He’s not gone. We can’t mourn him if he isn’t gone. _

“Finchpaw, you need to move,” Birchstar mewed. Finchpaw shook his head. Cloud Spots peeled himself from the crowd as he padded slowly towards Finchpaw. Cloud Spots reached down and grasped Finchpaw’s scruff without warning. Finchpaw struggled against the tom as he hooked his claws into Shivering Tree’s feathers.

“No!” Finchpaw cried out as Birchstar removed his claws from his father’s wing, “Let me go!” Cloud Spots held on tighter to Finchpaw as Birchstar and Willow Leaves picked up Shivering Tree. Finchpaw squirmed and clawed as the Mystics’ eyes around him seared into his pelt. Cloud Spots lifted his head higher as he carried Finchpaw like a kit through the crowd. Finchpaw tried to get out of Cloud Spots grip as he cried to be dropped, but the tom’s teeth were sharp and his grip like stone. Finchpaw eventually gave up and allowed himself to be held as the Air Tribe made their way back to camp.

* * *

 

“Air Tribe, I call you here this night to mourn the passing of one of our tribemates. Tonight we mourn the loss of Shivering Tree, one of our senior Mystics that gave his life each day to the Air Tribe. May he pass into the Tribe of Stars and live the rest of his days in freedom and without suffering,” Finchpaw covered his ears and curled tighter into his nest as Willow Leaves’ words echoed from the main clearing. The apprentice den was cold and dark.

“May he find endless hunting, feel no pain, and rejoice with those he knew who passed on before him. We mourn his loss, but we understand he still watches over us from the stars and will continue to guide the Air Tribe for moons to come,” Finchpaw gritted his teeth as Willow Leaves’ words still flowed to him.

It was the same exact ceremony as Moonstar’s. Cats had gathered around Shivering Tree’s body, lowered their heads, and exclaimed sadly. Finchpaw had only lasted moments before he ran from the crowd. Dawn Wind, Greenpaw, and Sparrowpaw had called after him, but Finchpaw had ignored their yells. How could they look at Shivering Tree? How could they accept that he was dead? How could they let Birchstar stand in their midst and speak of how Shivering Tree had adopted her?

Finchpaw couldn’t bring himself to join the ceremony. He refused to. It felt like every beat of his heart was splitting his head further and further open. Nothing made sense. How could he live if Shivering Tree was gone? The thought of never hearing his father’s voice again made everything bleak and Finchpaw was overwhelmed with sadness.

The voices outside grew softer as time continued on and Finchpaw was able to use the feathers and moss in his nest to block out any words that might have flowed into the den. Finchpaw just wanted to fall asleep and forget what had happened. No matter how hard he tried, sleep wouldn’t come. Moments upon moments were filled with darkness until Greenpaw and Sparrowpaw slipped into the den.

Sparrowpaw didn’t even glance at Finchpaw as she flopped into her nest and turned her back on him. Her sniffs and quiet cries were easy to hear. Greenpaw, however, curled up near Finchpaw and buried his head in his paws. Finchpaw stared at his friend as Greenpaw let a few more tears slide down his cheeks. Finchpaw’s attention was broken as there was rustling at the entrance to the den.

Dawn Wind slid in, her jaws clamped around something small and soft. Her head was low as she padded towards Finchpaw and Greenpaw.

“Here, I thought you three would like to keep these,” Dawn Wind whispered as she dropped a long feather in front of each of them, “Feathers from Shivering Tree’s nest.” Greenpaw immediately clutched the feather as though his life depended on it. Sparrowpaw sniffed her feather and let out another sob.

Finchpaw leaned forward and realized it was also a feather from Shivering Tree’s wings. His father’s scent washed over him and Finchpaw felt like he was being choked. He reached a paw forward and brought the feather towards him. Though it was dark, he could make out the deep green color. It was too much. Finchpaw placed the feather in his nest, but he turned his back on it.

“I’m so sorry,” Dawn Wind mewed, “Shivering Tree loved you three with all his heart. If you need anything, I’m here for all of you.” Dawn Wind watched Finchpaw for a moment and looked as though she wanted to say more. Finchpaw closed his eyes and buried his face in his paws. There was nothing she could say that would make anything okay.

* * *

Finchpaw glared across the clearing as he watched Sparrowpaw walk through the tunnel after Broad Oak. His sister, though quieter than usual, was already back to apprentice duties. Finchpaw’s claws curled into the bark of the branch he was hiding on.  _ It’s only been four days! How could you have forgotten him already? _

Finchpaw was even a bit angry with Greenpaw. The older apprentice had been given Sunny Day as his new mentor and had gone out hunting with her earlier that day, after much convincing of Sunny Day. Greenpaw had seen the shock on Finchpaw’s face and his words had been gentle, but they still made Finchpaw confused.  _ I’d rather be doing something than sitting here unable to move. _

Finchpaw had found refuge on a limb that arched over the main clearing of camp. He laid on it and watched as the Air Tribe made their way to border and hunting patrols. Long Branch was sitting outside the nursery with Mourning Dove. The new mother looked tired as Long Branch groomed the top of her head. Long Branch’s three kits were in the center of the clearing wrestling with Maple Leaf. The elder roared as Breezekit and Swallowkit clung to her back and Downkit darted between her paws. She rolled over and collapsed as the kits jumped onto her belly.

Birchstar walked past and made her way towards the medicine den. Her steps were proud as she swept her gaze across the clearing. Her long tail was curled above her and her wings glimmered despite the cloud-swept sky. Finchpaw stared at Birchstar until the leader disappeared into the medicine den. Finchpaw couldn’t understand how the Tribe of Stars had allowed Birchstar to become leader over his father. Though he tried not to think about it, Finchpaw couldn’t help but see Birchstar’s red star spots as the color of blood.

A flicker of white and pink exiting the Mystic den made Finchpaw press himself closer to the branch. Dawn Wind stretched out slowly in a spot of sunlight and slowly opened her wings. Her eyes quickly flashed around the clearing until Finchpaw flinched when she found him on the branch. Dawn Wind tilted her head and walked until she was staring up at him from below.

“Finchpaw, I am going to go hunting. Would you like to come?” Dawn Wind asked kindly. Finchpaw didn’t say anything as he flicked his tail back and forth.

“You don’t have to, but I promise it would feel better to be out in the forest,” Dawn Wind added. Finchpaw pinned his ears back.  _ Nothing feels good, nothing can make this better. _

Dawn Wind sighed, “Okay. If you need me, I’ll be near the training hollow.” Dawn Wind trotted away and quickly vanished between the trees. Finchpaw put his head on his paws and closed his eyes. Images of Shivering Tree flashed on his eyelids and Finchpaw let a few tears slip onto his fur.

* * *

 

“I caught this for you,” Finchpaw opened his eyes as Greenpaw dropped a vole at his paws, “I thought you would like to share it with me.”

Finchpaw had moved to a sunny spot in front of the nursery to sleep, but the sun had long since begun to set and the moons were beginning to shine. With the gathering in a few days, the twin disks were nearly full. Greenpaw’s yellow pelt was silver and Finchpaw could see the small bead of hope that he carried in his eyes. Finchpaw shrugged and Greenpaw stiffly laid down beside him.

A few tail-lengths away, Sparrowpaw was eating a shrew with Broad Oak and Mourning Dove. His sister hadn’t spoken to him since Shivering Tree’s death ceremony. Finchpaw couldn’t help but wish that she would.  _ We could at least comfort each other,  _ Finchpaw thought angrily,  _ We were both his kits. _

“Please take at least a bite,” Greenpaw whispered as he pushed the vole towards Finchpaw, “You need to keep your strength up.” Finchpaw stared down at the vole. His stomach tossed and turned, and for a moment Finchpaw felt like throwing up.

“I don’t think I could hold it down,” Finchpaw admitted. Greenpaw frowned.

“Ok, but promise you will go see Willow Leaves if you still can’t eat tomorrow,” Greenpaw mewed as he took a bite of the plump vole. Finchpaw nodded, but he doubted the medicine cat could help him. Finchpaw watched Greenpaw devour the vole in a matter of heartbeats and he soon was cleaning his face with a paw.

“I know you might not feel like it, but being out in the forest really helped me today,” Greenpaw said slowly as though he was treading on ice, “You should try to at least go walking tomorrow.”

Finchpaw raised a lip, “How can I go out there? It won’t do anything to help.”

“Neither will staying in camp,” Greenpaw answered softly. Finchpaw felt his ears pin back and he had to restrain himself from opening his mouth. All the words that wanted to spill out from his teeth were twisted and hurtful.  _ Has Greenpaw already moved on? _ Finchpaw thought as he stared at the yellow apprentice,  _ I thought he loved his mentor. _ Heavy pawsteps broke Finchpaw’s focus before he could let his words out.

“You aren’t the only one grieving, Finchpaw,” Sparrowpaw spat as she passed by him and Greenpaw on her way to the apprentice den, “Stop acting like you are.”

Finchpaw rose to his paws and he felt anger rise inside of him, “I’m not the one who seems to already have forgotten Shivering Tree!” Sparrowpaw stopped in her tracks and turned back to face Finchpaw. Sparrowpaw walked forward, but for once Finchpaw wasn’t intimidated by her angry yellow eyes.

“I haven’t forgotten him,” Sparrowpaw hissed as she came face-to-face with Finchpaw, “You didn’t even stay for his death ceremony! You didn’t even say goodbye to him! Seems like you are the one who has forgotten him.” Greenpaw had gotten to his paws and was positioning himself between Finchpaw and his sister. Greenpaw’s claws were unsheathed as he glanced between the two.

“Sparrowpaw, that’s not fair,” Greenpaw tried to interject.

“I can’t get over my father dying as fast as you can, Sparrowpaw,” Finchpaw interrupted. Sparrowpaw hissed and unsheathed her claws.

“Finchpaw,” Greenpaw warned.

“I’m acting how Shivering Tree would want us to,” Sparrowpaw spat as her ears pinned back, “Instead of moping around and feeling sorry for myself!”

Finchpaw growled and suddenly he couldn’t contain the anger that was flowing through his paws. Before he knew it, Finchpaw had leaped through the air and pinned Sparrowpaw to the ground. Sparrowpaw hissed and flung him off with a powerful thrust of her back paws. Finchpaw tumbled into Greenpaw, who caught him and stopped him from rolling further. Finchpaw dragged himself away from Greenpaw and threw himself back at Sparrowpaw. The two tumbled across the clearing, hissing and spitting, as they dug their claws into each other.

“Stop that now!” Finchpaw could hardly make out Broad Oak’s cry as Finchpaw bit down onto Sparrowpaw’s back. His sister yowled and dug her back claws into Finchpaw’s belly. Finchpaw released his bite and jumped away from Sparrowpaw’s grasp. Finchpaw readied himself to jump back towards her when he felt teeth dig into his scruff and lift him off the ground. At the same time, Broad Oak grabbed Sparrowpaw’s scruff.

“Enough!” Birchstar called out as Finchpaw struggled in Dawn Wind’s grasp. Their leader paced between the apprentices and mentors. Her silver fur was ruffled and her tail thrashed in anger. Dawn Wind dropped Finchpaw in front of her paws and placed a paw on his shoulder to keep him in place. His anger at Sparrowpaw ceased and all that Finchpaw could feel flow through him was deep shame. Finchpaw looked up at Dawn Wind only to find disappointment written on all of her features.

“Why is there fighting in camp? Between siblings, no less?” Birchstar growled as she looked at Sparrowpaw and Finchpaw. Finchpaw lowered his head when Sparrowpaw stared at him with fury in her eyes.

“Finchpaw attacked me!” Sparrowpaw accused, “I was telling him that he shouldn’t be acting like he’s the only one who is sad. He jumped on me and started clawing my pelt!” Broad Oak glared at Finchpaw from where he sat behind Sparrowpaw. Finchpaw raised his head only to realized that the entirety of the tribe was watching the scene.  _ I couldn’t help it,  _ Finchpaw thought miserably,  _ Sparrowpaw started it. _

“It isn’t Finchpaw’s fault!” Greenpaw suddenly shouted out and all eyes turned to him. Sunny Day was at his side and she stared down at her apprentice reproachfully.

“Sparrowpaw was goading him on!” Greenpaw added.

“Finchpaw told me that I didn’t care about Shivering Tree’s death!” Sparrowpaw spat back at Greenpaw, “You heard him as well as I did!”

Birchstar stared down her muzzle at Finchpaw, “Is that so, Finchpaw?” Though her words were a question, Finchpaw could tell she wasn’t expecting an answer.

“Dawn Wind, you may handle your apprentice’s punishment. If he does this again, I will take matters into my own paws. In the future, teach your apprentice to control himself,” Birchstar commanded and flicked her tail to dismiss them. As Birchstar walked away, the rest of the tribe slowly moved away. Finchpaw watched Broad Oak and Sparrowpaw walk away with Birchstar. Greenpaw, on the outskirts of the gathered crowd, tried to move towards Finchpaw, but Sunny Day stopped him and sent him off to the apprentice den. Soon Dawn Wind and Finchpaw were left by themselves. Finchpaw couldn’t bear to look up at Dawn Wind and see her face again.

“I’m very disappointed in you, Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind said softly and Finchpaw felt his eyes prick with tears, “No matter how sad or angry you are, nothing justifies attacking a tribemate, especially your sister.”

“I know,” Finchpaw choked out, his throat heavy with tears.

“I want you to clean the elders’ den tomorrow. Make sure their bedding is soft and full of feathers,” Dawn Wind ordered, “Perhaps they can teach you to not repeat your actions. You will also stay here for the next gathering.” Finchpaw nodded, but he couldn’t help but feel that Dawn Wind was letting him off easy.  _ She knows that I like to help the elders. And I don’t want to go to the gathering anyways. _ Finchpaw rose to his paws.

“Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind’s soft mew made him stop and finally look at her. Dawn Wind’s eyes were kind and she wrapped her soft wings around him. At her touch, Finchpaw felt like he dissolved and he was soon sobbing as he pressed against her chest. Dawn Wind murmured to him and groomed the top of his head.

“It will be okay, little one,” Dawn Wind whispered gently as Finchpaw tried to control his sobs, “Let it out.” Finchpaw allowed his tears to fall harder until he was gasping for breath. Dawn Wind nuzzled him as he did so and Finchpaw clung to her like she was the only thing that tethered him down. Slowly, Finchpaw quieted and eventually was left only sniffling.

“Go to bed, you need sleep,” Dawn Wind whispered.

“Can… can I sleep with you?” Finchpaw whispered. The thought of facing Sparrowpaw and sharing her den was too much for Finchpaw, even if Greenpaw was in the den. Dawn Wind tilted her head, but then nodded.

“You can’t sleep in the Mystic den, but I’m sure the elders wouldn’t mind us sleeping in there for a night,” Dawn Wind answered. Finchpaw followed her closely as she led the way towards the elders den. When they pushed in, Maple Leaf and Tall Tree were fast asleep, but Rolling Thunder lifted her head.

“Dawn Wind?” Rolling Thunder hissed quietly.

“Yes, me and Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind whispered back, “He is going to be cleaning out your den tomorrow. Could we sleep here for the night?” Though Rolling Thunder’s eyes sparkled with confusion, she soon nodded and jerked her muzzle to a corner.

“There’s some spare moss and feathers over there,” Rolling Thunder said and then buried her muzzle back into Maple Leaf’s pelt. Dawn Wind thanked her softly and then began pulling moss and feathers into a simple nest. When she was done, Dawn Wind curled up and lifted her wings. Finchpaw curled up next to his mentor’s belly and Dawn Wind placed her wings over him. They immediately made him feel warm and Dawn Wind’s rhythmic breaths soon calmed his beating heat. Dawn Wind curled her head near his and Finchpaw pressed his muzzle into her cheek.

“Thank you, Dawn Wind,” Finchpaw whispered.

“Goodnight, Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind murmured as she nuzzled him. Finchpaw curled tighter into her and for a moment he felt like a kit again, safe in his mother’s nest. The feeling washed over him until he felt warm from his nose to his tail tip. Sleep came more easily to him than any night since Shivering Tree’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for once again reading this fanfiction! I hope that you are enjoying the story.
> 
> My tumblr, SilentFinch, is always a great place to go to ask any questions about the story or even to just tell me who is your favorite character :) I love hearing from my readers! I also post writing and art every so often that isn't posted here!
> 
> Until next time, have a wonderful week!  
> -CK


	14. Part 1, Chapter 13

“Finchpaw, it’s late. I think the nests are clean enough,” Maple Leaf chuckled as Finchpaw sneezed. A piece of moss fell to the den floor from his nose. Finchpaw carefully finished shaping Tall Tree’s nest with the new moss he had collected while Maple Leaf watched him. Both her and Rolling Thunder’s nests were fresh and filled with the feathers Finchpaw had plucked out of a sparrow.

“I’m almost done,” Finchpaw answered quietly. With a few extra feathers woven into the moss, Finchpaw stepped away from Tall Tree’s nest and looked down at his work.  _ Hopefully it is good enough that Tall Tree won’t claw out my pelt when he gets back from the gathering. _

The elders den was dark, but Finchpaw could see Maple Leaf’s eyes watching him. The old she-cat had stayed in camp for the gathering due to her legs aching. Rolling Thunder and Tall Tree had gone to the gathering without her, though they protested at first. Though Finchpaw had spent the last few days with the elders, he was glad to have time with Maple Leaf alone. The elder was kind, quiet, and never made Finchpaw doubt himself.

Despite how much Finchpaw denied it, he knew that working in the elders den was making him feel better. The process of searching the elders for ticks and changing their bedding was time-consuming and didn’t give him much time to think about Shivering Tree.  _ I’m not forgetting him _ , Finchpaw narrowed his eyes as he placed old moss into a pile,  _ I could never forget him. _

Nearly every cat had gone to the gathering to present Birchstar to the tribes. Just Maple Leaf, the two queens, and Willow Leaves had stayed. Though Birchstar had obviously become irritated that Willow Leaves wasn’t joining, Willow Leaves had refused to leave the camp with both Silent Wings and Quailpaw still injured. Though Silent Wings had limped through camp a few times, Finchpaw still had yet to see Quailpaw leave the medicine den.

“Okay, I think that is it,” Finchpaw said as he pushed the old scraps of moss to the outside of the den.

“Thank you, Finchpaw,” Maple Leaf sighed, “You did great.”

Finchpaw looked back at the she-cat when he felt his spine crinkle. Maple Leaf was staring at him with round eyes and she looked as though she wanted to say something. Finchpaw turned around to face her.

“I know you have heard this too often, but I am sorry about your father, Finchpaw,” Maple Leaf murmured. Finchpaw stared at his paws. His claws were curling into the mossy floor of the den. He wanted to rip the moss apart, but he stopped himself.

“It happened, and I have to live with it,” Finchpaw growled into the darkness, “I know you are trying to help, but ‘sorrys’ haven’t made me feel better.” Maple Leaf didn’t say anything. Instead she inclined her head and dismissed Finchpaw.

Finchpaw quickly left the elders den with his pelt feeling like it was embedded with thorns. With a mouth full of old moss, Finchpaw walked to the main clearing and then down the giant tree trunk steps until he reached the forest floor. Finchpaw wound through the trees and undergrowth on his way to the dirtplace. When he found a suitable spot, Finchpaw began digging into the soft earth. With every pawful of soil, Finchpaw felt his irritation turn into something between anger and sadness.

Dirt flew everywhere as Finchpaw flung dirt across the forest while allowing a yowl to escape his jaws.  _ All they say is ‘sorry’! As if it will make any of this better! And yet the only cat who hasn’t said sorry is Birchstar. This is all her fault! _ Finchpaw’s thoughts were a torrent of emotions. He smashed the old moss into the hole he had dug and quickly covered it.

Mud clotted Finchpaw’s claws and made his steps heavy as he trotted through the forest towards a small stream that traced the back of Air Tribe territory. The gurgle of the water was peaceful in comparison to the raging storm that was Finchpaw’s mind. Without thinking, Finchpaw plunged his front paws into the water on the shore and he gasped as the cold sunk into his bones. He scrubbed the mud from his paws until there was nothing left.

The night air was cold on his paws when Finchpaw removed them from the stream. With his head drooping, Finchpaw sat on the shore and watched the water roll by on its way towards Plant Tribe and, eventually, Water Tribe territory. Past the stream, the Air Tribe territory led uphill and eventually into the lands of the lesser cats.

The twin moons were high in the sky and their silver light sparkled on the surface of the river. Finchpaw could just make out his reflection on the river’s surface, though it was mostly silhouetted in shadow. Finchpaw stared at himself, shocked but also unsurprised at how he looked. He had lost weight, his cheekbones were prominent, and his eyes had no shine.  _ And why should they? _

Finchpaw quickly turned away from the river and traced his path back to the Air Tribe camp. As he walked, Finchpaw’s mind drifted to thoughts of the gathering. How had the tribes reacted to hearing about Moonstar’s death? Was Ivystar condemned for her actions? Had they welcomed Birchstar with joy? Had they even mourned Shivering Tree or praised his name?

Finchpaw shook his head.  _ I won’t know until they come back. _ He didn’t waste his energy on wondering. The thought of conflict made his stomach turn.  _ If Ivystar hadn’t killed Moonstar, Shivering Tree wouldn’t have had to go in the tunnels that night after it had rained. The rocks wouldn’t have been slick. He wouldn’t have fallen back. _

“Stop,” Finchpaw hissed into the silent forest angrily and he leapt forward into a sprint. He pushed himself to go faster through the forest, dodging around trees and skidding underneath fallen logs. The burning in his lungs and paws seared away his thoughts. It was only then that Shivering Tree left his mind for a brief time.

* * *

 

The mouse in Finchpaw’s jaws was dry and tasteless despite being caught in newleaf. Finchpaw swallowed it slowly and grimaced as it went down his throat. Relief filled his chest when he heard wingbeats and voices growing near to camp. Finchpaw stood up, leaving behind the remains of the mouse, and watched from the edge of the clearing as his tribemates returned from the gathering. Finchpaw could immediately see agitation written across their faces. Finchpaw tried to head to the apprentice den to escape the crowd, but Greenpaw leaped towards him as soon as he entered the clearing.

Finchpaw sat down and stared at Greenpaw as he came up to him. Greenpaw’s eyes were troubled and his mouth opened to speak. Greenpaw glanced at Finchpaw, however, and his jaws closed again. Instead, Greenpaw sat down next to Finchpaw and jerked his head towards Birchstar.

“Wait until you hear what happened today,” Greenpaw hissed to Finchpaw. Finchpaw shrugged, but he waited beside Greenpaw as the tribe paced the clearing. Birchstar was standing in the center with her wings ruffled around her. Blue Jay, Swift Flight, and Broad Oak circled closest to her, their tails lashing.

“It was a clear slight at us!” Swift Flight hissed.

“The other tribes don’t care about us,” Broad Oak grumbled as he paced towards where Mourning Dove was exiting the nursery. Finchpaw spotted Sparrowpaw nodding as she followed him closely.

“What will we do, Birchstar?” Blue Jay asked. The tribe quieted as Birchstar raised her head and slowly opened her eyes. The deep blue of them glimmered in the moonlight and radiated malice.

“It is clear that the other tribes are determined to let the Plant Tribe get away with anything. When we ask for fair judgement, they refuse because they want to keep the peace. How can peace be kept if they refuse to see how we have been wronged?” Birchstar growled with her muzzle raised to the stars. A whisper of movement from the medicine den made the tribe turn their heads to watch Willow Leaves trot into the clearing.

“What happened?” Willow Leaves asked calmly as she walked up to Birchstar.

“The other tribes were, of course, shocked to see a new leader,” Birchstar answered as she flicked her tail back and forth, “I told them what the Plant Tribe had done, but before they could hear anything Ivystar spoke. She told the other leaders that we killed one of their apprentices and Ivystar claimed she didn’t mean to kill Moonstar.”

“A clear lie,” Willow Leaves said softly. Birchstar nodded.

“Yelling broke out and tensions were high. I asked the other leaders to listen to reason, but with Ivystar’s lies they refused to cast judgement on either of us. All three agreed to remain out of the conflict between our tribes,” Birchstar spat and then looked up at the sky once more, “Clouds drifted in front of both of the moons, and the leaders used the opportunity to end the gathering before they had to make a real decision.”

Willow Leaves began to speak again, but Finchpaw couldn’t hear anything over the panic and anger that was beginning to overwhelm him. Finchpaw stood up suddenly and, while everyone’s attention was on the leader and medicine cat, he slinked to the entrance and went into the forest. As Finchpaw leaped from branch to branch on his way to the forest floor, he could hear pawsteps leaping after him. Finchpaw cast his gaze over his shoulder to see Greenpaw following after him.

“Greenpaw, you can go back,” Finchpaw called out as he reached the ground. Greenpaw didn’t say anything until he jumped down next to Finchpaw.

“I know I can, but I’d rather be out here with you,” Greenpaw answered honestly. Finchpaw stared at Greenpaw. Greenpaw’s warm face was full of concern and it only made the anger in Finchpaw’s chest well up more. He hated the angry feeling, especially since it was rising at Greenpaw.

“I want to be alone though,” Finchpaw growled through clenched jaws. Greenpaw’s face fell and he looked away from Finchpaw. Finchpaw waited for Greenpaw to turn and go back to the clearing, but the yellow apprentice wasn’t moving. Finchpaw sniffed and decided to move first, turning tail and walking away from Greenpaw.

Finchpaw continued to walk forward, even as Greenpaw got up and walked after him. Finchpaw could feel his ears automatically flatten and his tail twitched in annoyance. Greenpaw’s pawsteps quickened until he and Finchpaw were right beside each other. Finchpaw could feel Greenpaw staring at him.

“What do you want, Greenpaw?” Finchpaw hissed, not kindly in the slightest. Even as his eyes narrowed and his claws shot out, Finchpaw was surprised that Greenpaw didn’t flinch. His friend just continued to stare at Finchpaw with worry in his eyes.

“Go on, spit it out!” Finchpaw continued, trying to egg Greenpaw on.

“I just want you to talk to me, Finchpaw,” Greenpaw finally murmured as he stared at Finchpaw, “Or if you don’t want to talk, just listen to me for more than five seconds.”

Finchpaw bit down onto his tongue. He wanted to scream and yell, to tell Greenpaw to leave him alone and go back to his new mentor. Deep inside, however, something was swirling in Finchpaw. It stopped him, especially when he saw the sadness in Greenpaw’s eyes.  _ He’s my best friend, _ The thought flashed through Finchpaw’s mind as fast as a blackbird. Despite all the anger he held, Finchpaw sat down and his head suddenly felt heavy. Finchpaw flinched when Greenpaw sat down beside him, their pelts brushing.

“Finchpaw, I’m going to say something, but I want you to let me finish before you speak,” Greenpaw whispered and then breathed in carefully, “I know what you are going through.”

Finchpaw wasn’t able to control the stiffness that coursed through his body and his body automatically pulled away from Greenpaw. Finchpaw forced himself to remain silent, even as his mind swirled and tears pricked his eyes.  _ He doesn’t understand! No one does! _ Finchpaw’s mind screamed.

“The anger at everyone, pulling away from those you love. I did it too,” Greenpaw murmured and Finchpaw raised his head, “I thought it helped me, but it just made me sadder and angrier.” Finchpaw met Greenpaw’s eyes and he saw a torrent of rising emotion. Greenpaw shook his head in an effort to clear the tears from his eyes.

“When I first became an apprentice, the only cat I knew as family was Mint Breath. He found me so young and treated me like his own son. And he was undeniably my dad,” Greenpaw gulped, “He named me, raised me, believed in me. Out of all the tribe, he was the only cat I could call my family.”

Memories, distant and cloudy, flowed through Finchpaw. He thought he could remember pieces of Mint Breath. Hadn’t he had light green fur? White feathers? Though Finchpaw hated to admit it, the clearest thing he could remember was the sour smell of sickness and Mint Breath’s death ceremony. Greenpaw’s sniffles made Finchpaw focus on his friend.

“When Mint Breath died, it felt like the world was ending. I was so sad, but also angry. I didn’t understand why he had been taken from me. I still don’t understand it,” Greenpaw whimpered and then looked at Finchpaw with eyes full of tears, “I didn’t know how to keep going or how I was supposed to be happy.

“I was in such despair, Finchpaw. Nothing made sense to me. But you know who helped me out of it? Shivering Tree,” Greenpaw paused and Finchpaw slid closer to him as more tears came down Greenpaw’s face.

“Your dad helped me. He allowed me to yell and scream at him, but he showed me a better path I could take. With Shivering Tree, it felt as though things would be able to get better,” Greenpaw sat up higher and cleared his throat as his eyes found Finchpaw, “Finchpaw, living your life isn’t forgetting Shivering Tree. It’s the opposite. You are a living reminder of him and by being your best you are raising him high.”

Greenpaw rubbed his cheek against Finchpaw, “I know how hard it is. I really do.”

Finchpaw’s chest felt like it was going to explode and his chin was quivering. With a gasp that felt as though he had held in his breath for too long, Finchpaw let out a sob. Greenpaw, silently crying, pushed himself closer to Finchpaw and nuzzled him.

“Does it ever get easier?” Finchpaw asked desperately as the deep sadness consumed him again and threatened to overwhelm him.

“Easier? No,” Greenpaw whispered through his tears, “More managable? I think so. There are days when I am okay, but there are days that it feels just like the day I first lost Mint Breath. I can’t explain how much I want to hear his voice again, to hear him tell me that he’s proud of me. I wish I could remember his scent better, or the way his wings felt when they wrapped around me. When it gets bad, I just have to think about how dedicated Mint Breath was to the Air Tribe and I have to tell myself I am making him proud by serving my tribe.”

Finchpaw nodded, unable to speak. Greenpaw nuzzled him and Finchpaw returned the affection. For a brief moment, love for his friend overwhelmed Finchpaw and pushed out the sadness that had hung over him like a storm cloud.  _ He does understand, _ Finchpaw thought, relieved,  _ He knows. _

“Shivering Tree loved you so much, Finchpaw,” Greenpaw whispered, “Even when we were training, he would talk about you and how proud he was.”

“He loved you too,” Finchpaw managed to get out between his cries. Finchpaw felt Greenpaw nod against his fur.

“I know it’s hard, but Shivering Tree went when the Tribe of Stars wanted him to,” Greenpaw murmured. Though Finchpaw nodded, he couldn’t help the confusion that still flowed through him.  _ Why did the Tribe of Stars want him now? How could it be his time to die, when the Plant Tribe is threatening the Air Tribe more than ever? How could the Tribe of Stars pick  _ Birchstar  _ over dad? _ More tears spilled from Finchpaw as he shut the thoughts out.

Finchpaw and Greenpaw sat, curled together beneath a large tree, for what felt like moons. As Finchpaw’s eyes seemed to lose their ability to cry, Greenpaw slowly groomed Finchpaw’s chest and neck. Finchpaw did so as well and soon it was hard to tell that either of them had been crying. Greenpaw, his pelt shining, stood up and looked back at Finchpaw.

“Finchpaw, promise me that you won’t shut yourself away,” Greenpaw said, his voice very serious. Finchpaw stared at Greenpaw for a moment.

“I won’t,” Finchpaw answered back, feeling a bit stronger. Greenpaw let himself smile slightly and he curled his tail around Finchpaw’s.

“I’m here for you,” Greenpaw murmured, “And I always will be.”

Finchpaw nuzzled Greenpaw before they began to walk back to camp together, “And I’ll be here for you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this week's chapter! The story is beginning to pick up after quite the long introduction.... Sorry about that, but I was having so much fun writing!
> 
> Have a wonderful week until the next update!  
> -CK  
> Tumblr: SilentFinch


	15. Part 1, Chapter 14

_ Now! _ Finchpaw thought as he sprang forward and sunk his teeth into the neck of an unsuspecting mouse. Pride flowed through him at his clean kill and he sat up quickly to look for Dawn Wind. The she-cat trotted over to him with another mouse in her jaws, which she dropped quickly so that she could smile at Finchpaw.

“A beautiful catch,” Dawn Wind praised in delight, “That mouse didn’t stand a chance.” Finchpaw puffed out his chest and grinned. Dawn Wind picked her mouse up again and motioned for Finchpaw to follow her. Finchpaw clutched his catch proudly as he leaped after his mentor.  _ I hate to admit it, but Greenpaw was right. I do feel better. _

A half moon had flown by since Greenpaw and Finchpaw had spoken in the forest after the gathering. Finchpaw had spent the time returning back to his apprentice duties. Dawn Wind, though she didn’t speak of it, had been full of delight. Slowly, but surely, Finchpaw felt the horrible ache in his chest slowly recede until he could forget it briefly every so often. Though grief of losing Shivering Tree hit him every single day, Finchpaw continued to work. When it was too much to think about, he spoke to Greenpaw and Dawn Wind. With the two, Finchpaw found he could keep going.

Sparrowpaw, however, had been strangely quiet and refused to speak with him. Even when they were paired up during training, Sparrowpaw wouldn’t talk to Finchpaw and instead ignored him. Finchpaw’s anger at her was nearly gone. Taking its place was confusion and sadness that his sister wouldn’t speak to him. Finchpaw wished that Sparrowpaw would talk to him and that they could share stories and memories of their dad, but it never happened.

The Air Tribe had also seemed to return to some semblance of normal life, despite losing both their leader and a senior Mystic. Birchstar had increased border patrols, especially along the Plant Tribe border, but there had yet to be another conflict with their rivals. Despite the lack of violence, Finchpaw could feel the tension in the Air Tribe Mystics. Birchstar was often holding meetings with Willow Leaves and the senior Mystics, words of anger at the Plant Tribe flowing from her muzzle.

When Finchpaw heard the rumors of an attack against the Plant Tribe, all he felt was deep rooted fear. Simple words of retaliation made the fur stand up on Finchpaw’s spine as he thought about the consequences of another fight.  _ Who will die this time? _ Finchpaw had thought,  _ A kit instead? Maybe another apprentice? Or are we also going to kill a leader? _ Finchpaw felt guilty about having these thoughts when his tribemates seemed ready to defend the Air Tribe at a flick of Birchstar’s tail. He felt disloyal thinking about the consequences when it was clear the Plant Tribe didn’t respect them.

Finchpaw jumped when the bushes shivered next to him and Dawn Wind, tearing him out of his thoughts. Swift Flight emerged, the fur on his shoulders ruffled and his eyes narrowed. Behind him, Quailpaw limped out of the bushes. Finchpaw tried not to look, but the red wounds around Quailpaw’s injury immediately caught his gaze.

The apprentice had only just returned to apprentice duties, with Willow Leaves telling him to take it easy so that his wounds continued to heal. The medicine cat had been correct to assume Quailpaw would lose his ability to see, and so Quailpaw was now relearning how to hunt and fight with only one eye. Swift Flight wasn’t making it easy on his apprentice, either. Finchpaw often heard him reprimanding Quailpaw for his lack of effort, but Quailpaw ignored every word his mentor said and stared blankly ahead.

The only times Finchpaw saw any flicker of emotion on Quailpaw’s face were when he was practicing fighting and when Willow Leaves tried to speak to him. Despite having half his vision, Quailpaw had turned into a ferocious fighter who attacked before another could take advantage of his weakness. Finchpaw always feared going against him during training. Quailpaw had a bad habit of hitting the others a bit too hard. Finchpaw still had a bruise from the previous day’s battle training.

Fury often lit the older apprentice’s eyes when Willow Leaves approached Quailpaw to treat his eye or ask him how he was doing. It was obvious to every single cat that Quailpaw blamed Willow Leaves for his injury. After all, if she hadn’t made him step down, then he wouldn’t have been in the battle that wounded him. Willow Leaves, usually stoic, was clearly upset and her eyes often begged for forgiveness. No matter what the medicine cat said, Quailpaw remained unmoved.

“Good catches,” Swift Flight complimented as Dawn Wind and Finchpaw stopped, “The tribe will have full bellies once again.”

“At this rate, we’ll be fat before greenleaf comes,” Dawn Wind laughed as she sniffed the air, “A few more moons and I’m afraid we will be wishing to be Water Tribe cats.”

Quailpaw’s scarred muzzle curled into a sneer, “As if we would ever want to be like those fish-faces!” Swift Flight glared at his apprentice and flicked his side with his feathered tail. Quailpaw ducked away from Swift Flight’s touch with a hiss.

“The forest keeps us cool enough,” Swift Flight replied once Quailpaw was quiet, “It’s better that we gain our strength now anyways.” Dawn Wind dipped her head in agreement. Swift Flight began to lead Quailpaw away, but he quickly turned back.

“I nearly forgot to tell you, but Birchstar wants everyone back early today. Announcements, I guess,” Swift Flight shrugged and then bounded away. Quailpaw looked at both Dawn Wind and Finchpaw briefly before he followed his mentor. Dawn Wind stared at the shaking foliage where they disappeared, shaking her head. Finchpaw shifted his paws and looked up at his mentor.

“I guess we better get back,” Dawn Wind said as she looked down at Finchpaw with a grim expression, “Announcements or not, the elders will need to be fed.” Finchpaw nodded and he held his mouse tighter as he bounded after Dawn Wind. Worry filled him while his paws skidded over dirt and new green growth.

* * *

 

The main clearing was a tumultuous mass of Mystics weaving around each other while they stared up at the Highlimb. Birchstar and Willow Leaves sat together on the limb, speaking quietly while the tribe swirled around them, waiting for them to speak. Finchpaw and Dawn Wind dropped their catches in the fresh-kill pile before Dawn Wind led the way into the crowd of cats. Finchpaw clung close to her as he searched for Greenpaw and Sparrowpaw. His sister was easy to find from where she sat close to Broad Oak, her tail lashing in glee. Greenpaw and Sunny Day sat near Swift Flight and Quailpaw, all four staring up at the Highlimb.

Finchpaw focused on the medicine cat and leader. Willow Leaves was grooming her face, but her movements were stiff and her eyes large. Birchstar was staring at the cats below while she whispered to Willow Leaves. Finchpaw could see that Birchstar’s claws were curled into the bark below.

“Sit down,” Dawn Wind whispered as they found a place between Cloud Spots and Silent Wings. Silent Wings had healed well, though she still limped every so often. A healing pink scar marked the fur on her right back leg. Cloud Spots nodded to Finchpaw, but he returned his focus to Blue Jay, who was sitting beside him. Finchpaw sat close to Dawn Wind while his mentor watched the scene around them carefully.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highlimb for a tribe meeting!” Birchstar’s call silenced every cat immediately. With the tribe already gathered, Birchstar stood up and stared down at her tribe. A flash of sadness overwhelmed Finchpaw as he stared at Birchstar’s nine star spots on her face.  _ Dad… _

“Air Tribe. We all know that we live in difficult times. I am sad and angry that my beginning as leader was marked by the deaths of two cats we held dear to our hearts,” Birchstar began and a few cats lowered their heads in sadness, “We remain at odds with the Plant Tribe, the other tribes refuse to see Ivystar as a murderer, and the Tribe of Stars is silent.”

At the mention of the Tribe of Stars, the tribe erupted into a mass of confused murmurs.  _ Silent? _ Willow Leaves stood up and raised her wings to gain their attention. Finchpaw stared up at the medicine cat, but Willow Leaves didn’t speak.

Birchstar waited for silence and then continued, “I first suspected such when the Tribe of Stars covered the moons at the gathering. The other tribes were about to make a decision about Ivystar when the sky went dark. Brightstar refused to continue and spread the belief that the Tribe of Stars wants the Air Tribe to figure this out on our own. I didn’t believe his words, and so I spoke with Willow Leaves about my concerns. Then the half moon came…” Finchpaw could feel himself clinging to Birchstar’s words as much as his tribemates, but Willow Leaves took her place and began to explain.

Willow Leaves raised her head to the sky, “I went to speak with our ancestors at the half moon. Before I entered the Ruins with the other medicine cats, I begged the stars for guidance on behalf of Birchstar. The Tribe of Stars was silent and they offered no solution to our conflict with the Plant Tribe.

“I fear… I fear that we are on our own to face the Plant Tribe.”

A few members tribe erupted into sounds of fear and confusion. Finchpaw pressed against Dawn Wind as the fur on her spine rose and she stared at Willow Leaves with wide eyes.

“Alone?” Sunny Day called out across the noise, “Our ancestors have always guided us! Why do they abandon us now?”

“I know this is scary,” Willow Leaves yelled as she tried to settle down the Air Tribe, “But please, we cannot fear this! Find your courage!” The Air Tribe ignored Willow Leaves as they continued to exclaim in fright. Finchpaw caught a flicker of movement as Birchstar raised her wings and yowled out over the crowd. Her strong voice silenced the tribe and she glared down at them.

“Quiet! Do I lead a tribe full of kits?” Birchstar yelled in fury, “Let Willow Leaves speak!” Those who had spoke up quieted themselves as looks of embarrassment crossed over their features. Finchpaw remained silent while Dawn Wind curled her tail around him. The she-cat was stiff and her eyes remained on Willow Leaves.

When all were silent, Willow Leaves continued, “I ask that all of you trust me as the link to the Tribe of Stars. There are things that I want to try to explain, even though it may be hard to comprehend. I hope that you will all try to understand.” Willow Leaves paused. The Air Tribe was silent and hung onto every word the medicine cat said.

“Those of you who have met with the Tribe of Stars understand they come to us in an embodiment of every cat who had joined them,” Willow Leaves explained and Finchpaw tried to understand, “They do not look like a single tribe, because the Tribe of Stars represents every Mystic who has passed into their folds. It is because of this union of the tribes that the Tribe of Stars refuses to get involved in our conflicts. They do not favor one tribe over the other. We cannot expect the Tribe of Stars to help us defeat the Plant Tribe.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” Cloud Spots called out as Willow Leaves paused, “Don’t we look to our ancestors for guidance?”

Willow Leaves dipped her head, “Yes, we do. Their guidance, however, can be interpreted in a variety of ways that lead to different endings. If the Tribe of Stars was to tell us exactly what we should do, they would take away our free will. It is only in times of great need that the Tribe of Stars will speak directly to a cat and tell them what needs to be done. This is not one of these times. The Tribe of Stars wants all five tribes in this valley, and so they remain out of tribe conflicts.

“It is because of this that we now must trust our leader. Birchstar has been chosen by the Tribe of Stars to lead us during times of crisis and we must depend on her to make the correct choices for our tribe.”

Willow Leaves stepped back and inclined her head to Birchstar. Birchstar returned the movement gracefully. Finchpaw stared at Willow Leaves and Birchstar.  _ I still don’t understand, _ Finchpaw felt confused,  _ Doesn’t the Tribe of Stars care about us enough to stop the Plant Tribe from killing more of our Mystics? _

“Thank you, Willow Leaves. I am lucky to have a medicine cat like you by my side,” Birchstar said and then turned her attention to the tribe, “We cannot blame the Tribe of Stars for refusing to choose a side in this conflict. I ask, however, for your trust in me. The time has come for hard decisions to be made. I have discussed my choices at length with my senior Mystics and I believe I have found our next move.”

Birchstar breathed in deeply and then yowled strongly, “The Plant Tribe has proven that they will do anything to make us look weak. Though Moonstar’s attempt for peace was admirable, Ivystar is not a leader who will give us peace. If she will not back down, then we will prove that the Air Tribe is not a force to be reckoned with. The Air Tribe _I_ _lead_ will be one that is feared for its power. I refuse to let the other tribes look down on us anymore!”

Birchstar let the Air Tribe roar for a moment before continuing, “We will show the Plant Tribe that we do not fear them! They should be the ones to fear our retaliation. Tomorrow night, we will enter Plant Tribe land and make them afraid of our strength. Will you join me?”

With yowls of strength, the Air Tribe roared into the air. Finchpaw’s yowl was soft and he closed his eyes. He couldn’t bear the sight of unsheathed claws and fangs that shined in the evening light. Even as the Air Tribe rallied among themselves, Finchpaw couldn’t bear to think about the coming attack.  _ When will it end? _ Finchpaw thought as he struggled to hold back tears,  _ Who else do I have to lose? _

* * *

 

“Dawn Wind, I don’t think I can do this,” Finchpaw finally choked out as he trembled next to his mentor. Dawn Wind looked down at him, her eyes full of surprise. The two stood at the base of the tree that led up to the Air Tribe camp. Dawn Wind had smeared mud across her pale feathers and had begun to smear it on Finchpaw when he had spoken. Around them, the Air Tribe’s members were turning into dirt-covered cats with no bright colors showing through. In the darkness, Finchpaw could only make out shadowy forms and it was hard for him to recognize individual cats. Dawn Wind led Finchpaw to the edge of the group of cats until they were out of earshot.

“What do you mean, Finchpaw?” Dawn Wind asked quietly. Finchpaw looked up at her as another shake followed through him. He tried to take strength in the kindness in her eyes.

“I’m scared. I don’t want to fight the Plant Tribe,” Finchpaw admitted softly and looked at the ground before he could see Dawn Wind’s disappointment.

“Ah, I see,” Dawn Wind answered and then leaned down to look at Finchpaw. He was surprised to find that his mentor had no disappointment in her features. Dawn Wind, instead, was confused and worried.

“Finchpaw, you are a good fighter. You can hold your own and you have in both battles you have been in,” Dawn Wind said as she ran her tail over his back, “The apprentices won’t even be in the midst of the battle. You know Birchstar’s plan.”

“Why do we have to have a battle?” Finchpaw asked quickly as more fear flowed into his paws, “The Plant Tribe hasn’t done anything to us for the half moon.”

“Finchpaw, we can’t wait for the Plant Tribe to do something to us. We have a right to live peacefully, without fear of a constant attack. We also must trust our leader, even if we disagree with her actions.”

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt,” Finchpaw mewed quietly when his paws trembled. He didn’t say anything more, even as Dawn Wind nuzzled his cheek.

“Sweetheart,” Dawn Wind whispered, “I am a Mystic. You will soon be a Mystic. We fight and, eventually, we die for our tribe. There is honor for each cat in every battle. You do not need to fear for us because injury and death occurs no matter what we do to prevent it.”

“I don’t want to lose you, too,” Finchpaw finally admitted with a gasp. He held back the tears that threatened to roll down his muzzle and wash off the mud. Dawn Wind wrapped her mud covered wings around him.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dawn Wind said strongly, “And even if I get hurt, I will be proud of myself for serving my tribe. Finchpaw, it will be okay…”

“Everything okay here?” Finchpaw flinched as Dawn Wind unfurled her wings from around Finchpaw at Birchstar’s words. He stared up at the silver leader. Her cold blue eyes stared back as she took in his trembling paws and watering eyes. Dawn Wind wrapped her tail protectively around Finchpaw.

“Yes, I’m just giving words of encouragement to my apprentice,” Dawn Wind said, all of her warmth gone as she watched Birchstar carefully. Birchstar ignored the she-cat and continued to stare at Finchpaw.

“Why are you crying?” Birchstar asked coldly as her claws sunk into the dirt, “Surely you are not scared of the coming battle.”

“No, I’m fine,” Finchpaw tried to say, but he immediately closed his eyes and hated how weak his voice sounded.

“Well good,” Birchstar growled, “You’re nearly a senior apprentice. The Air Tribe is in need of strong, loyal Mystics.” Finchpaw felt Dawn Wind tense at Birchstar’s tense words.  _ Please go away, leave me alone, _ Finchpaw thought as he clung closer to Dawn Wind.

“My apprentice is loyal and kind,” Dawn Wind growled back as she stared strongly at Birchstar, “He worries about hurting others. I would not trade those virtues for anything else.”

“If he worries about that, perhaps he should be a medicine cat apprentice instead,” Birchstar said as she left them, “A spot is open, after all.” Finchpaw waited for Birchstar’s pawsteps to fade away before he opened his eyes. Dawn Wind’s fur was standing up and her eyes were glaring at the leader’s retreating figure. Finchpaw watched Birchstar nuzzle Quailpaw and speak with Swift Flight.  _ But I don’t want to be a medicine cat apprentice. I want to be a Mystic, _ Finchpaw thought desperately,  _ But how can I be one if I can’t even fight for my tribe? _

“Don’t listen to her,” Dawn Wind hissed when she looked back down at Finchpaw, “You are an amazing apprentice and no cat should enter battle without questioning it first. Birchstar cannot let go of the past. That is not your fault.”

Even though Dawn Wind’s words were kind and made Finchpaw feel better for a moment, his fears quickly returned. They continued to grow while Finchpaw watched the tribe finish their preparations. His eyes found Greenpaw and Sparrowpaw easily. The two apprentices were sitting with their mentors, mud masking their features. Greenpaw scratched his neck, dislodging a chunk of mud. As though he knew Finchpaw was watching, Greenpaw looked up and glanced over to where Finchpaw was sitting.

With a grin, Greenpaw mimicked Sparrowpaw talking while rolling his eyes and opening his mouth in exaggerated movements. Finchpaw smiled back and tried to disguise the feelings that were raging within. When Greenpaw looked away to focus on Sunny Day, Finchpaw let his smile fall.  _ How can he be so sure of himself? Isn’t he scared like I am? _

“Come, Finchpaw. It is nearly time,” Dawn Wind said as she rose to her paws, “I know you are scared, but this is important for your training. If you get into any trouble, you run straight back to camp, understand?”

Finchpaw wanted to run to camp and collapse into his nest at that very moment, but instead he nodded and followed Dawn Wind to where the tribe was gathering around Birchstar. The Air Tribe leader stood proudly on a stone as she gazed at her tribe. Her face was covered with so much muck and grime even her red star spots couldn’t be seen. For a moment, Finchpaw allowed himself to think that she had never been given them.  _ Shivering Tree deserved them more, _ Finchpaw thought sorrowfully as he stared at Birchstar.

“Tonight is the night that we show the Plant Tribe we are not a force to be trifled with!” Birchstar called out and the Air Tribe cheered in response, “You all know the plan. Cloud Spots, Sunny Day, and Raven Feathers, you will lead the way. All other Mystics with me. Red Sun, you are with the apprentices. Watch out for them.”

Red Sun dipped his head and Dawn Wind nudged Finchpaw. Finchpaw slunk through the crowd of cats until he reached the mud covered tom. Sparrowpaw, Greenpaw, and Quailpaw soon joined Finchpaw and Red Sun. Sparrowpaw was strangely still and her eyes were narrowed with intensity. Greenpaw immediately pressed against Finchpaw and nudged him softly. Quailpaw stayed back, but his claws were out and his body was tensed in readiness.

Red Sun looked over the apprentices and gently filled in the mud on their pelts where their fur peeked through. Finchpaw was grateful for Greenpaw’s comforting presence and Red Sun’s sweet demeanor as he checked all of them. The tom even smiled at Finchpaw with wide eyes, as though he could sense Finchpaw’s nerves.

“Stick together,” Red Sun said as Sunny Day, Raven Feathers, and Cloud Spots flew away towards the Plant Tribe border, “Do not go off on your own during the fight. If you need to, run as fast as you can back to camp.” Greenpaw and Sparrowpaw nodded while Finchpaw breathed in deeply. Quailpaw’s tail was lashing back and forth and he let out a growl of readiness.

When Birchstar let out a yowl, the Air Tribe Mystics answered her strongly. The leader spread her wings and led the tribe into the air. Silently, their dark shapes soon faded into the trees until only Red Sun and the apprentices were left. Red Sun jerked his head and began running towards the Plant Tribe border. Sparrowpaw and Quailpaw were close behind him. Greenpaw nuzzled Finchpaw before following. Finchpaw waited for a moment, wondering if he could slip back into camp.

_ No, I can’t, _ Finchpaw thought as he leaped after Greenpaw,  _ Birchstar would punish me, and Greenpaw would be alone during the battle. I have to do this. _ Finchpaw soon caught up with Greenpaw and the others. Together, the five of them sprinted through the forest. The only sounds were the whispering of the leaves around them and the soft steps of their paws meeting the soil below. The Plant Tribe border stank as they leaped across it and into enemy territory.  _ No going back, _ Finchpaw quivered as they slowed in the unfamiliar territory. Finchpaw looked over at Greenpaw and tried to take strength in the bravery of his friend.  _ We can do this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this week's chapter! I'm excited to start writing more for the plot and less set up of the tribes of the Valley! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to next week's!
> 
> Until then, have a great week!  
> -CK  
> Tumblr: SilentFinch


	16. Part 1, Chapter 15

The forest of the Plant Tribe felt foreign. The air was thicker than the gentle breezes that flowed through the Air Tribe’s territory. The trees and bushes seemed to whisper a different language and every flutter of wings or small noise sent shivers down Finchpaw’s spine. The undergrowth curled around his paws as though it had a mind of its own. The darkness was thicker the further they moved into new territory and the trees slowly grew shorter and wider. Finchpaw could only force himself to keep up with Red Sun and the other apprentices. The thought of getting lost in Plant Tribe territory terrified him.

Every so often, Finchpaw could hear wings flap and a branch shake from above him. If he looked up for long enough, Finchpaw could catch the flash of a dark shadow, the sweep of a tail, or the large shape of Air Tribe wings. Air Tribe Mystics clung to every tree as they followed Red Sun and the apprentices. Finchpaw felt a chill run through him as he stared at the shadows among the branches.  _ The Plant Tribe won’t stand a chance. _

Red Sun led the apprentices under a large bush and Finchpaw pushed in next to Sparrowpaw and Greenpaw. Far ahead of them, Finchpaw knew Sunny Day, Cloud Spots, and Raven Feathers were approaching the Plant Tribe camp. He almost thought he could hear yowls of rage echoing to them through the trees. The three Mystics would be back soon, with angry Plant Tribe cats on their paws.

“Alright, keep quiet now,” Red Sun whispered as he turned around in the close quarters to look at the four apprentices. Even with an oncoming battle, Red Sun’s eyes were glowing and his tail quivering with excitement. Finchpaw wished that he could feel any sort of happiness at that moment; Red Sun made it look easy.

Quailpaw was tearing up the ground beneath his paws. His good eye was narrowed and he watched Red Sun closely. The gray apprentice’s ears were pricked and quivering. Despite his injury, Quailpaw seemed to be ready to plunge his claws into the Plant Tribe. Only the slightest shaking of his legs betrayed any other feeling.

“You four know the plan. Leave the main fighting for the Mystics. Remember, our goal is to do this as quickly and cleanly as possible,” Red Sun said as he glanced in turn at each apprentice, “You keep watch from the undergrowth. If you see an Air Mystic in trouble, you help them. As soon as they are free, you  _ hide _ again. Understand?”

Greenpaw and Finchpaw nodded. Quailpaw crouched down further. Sparrowpaw raised a lip, but she said nothing. Red Sun looked at them once more before flicking his tail.

“Spread out,” With his final words, Red Sun leaped out of the undergrowth and into a tree. His scent disappeared quickly and Finchpaw was suddenly grateful for the heavy mud stuck onto his pelt.  _ They will never see or smell us. _

Quailpaw and Sparrowpaw left the undergrowth quickly, with Greenpaw and Finchpaw following after them. Finchpaw and Greenpaw’s eyes met for a moment before they peeled away from each other. Greenpaw dipped his head to Finchpaw slightly and Finchpaw thought his eyes seemed to be encouraging him onward. All too soon, Greenpaw left Finchpaw’s side and Finchpaw was on his own.

After a few moments of darting around, Finchpaw found a large patch of ferns. He quickly wriggled underneath a few of the large fronds until he was covered by the shadows. Finchpaw resisted the urge to wipe his muzzle when a chunk of mud began to itch. He had to be as disguised as possible and he relied on the mud to do that for him. Finchpaw crouched down, pricked his ears, and waited with his claws unsheathed. He cleared his mind and pushed down any fear that threatened to come up.  _ I have to do this _ , Finchpaw told himself over and over,  _ It will be okay. _

It wasn’t long before Finchpaw could hear furious yowls followed by pounding pawsteps deeper in the forest. The sounds grew louder and louder before three shapes flew by and disappeared into the trees.  _ All three are safe,  _ Finchpaw thought, relieved, as Sunny Day, Raven Feathers, and Cloud Spots hid themselves among the trees. Finchpaw crouched further into the ferns when five Plant Tribe Mystics ran by and slowed down. Their muzzles were raised in the air and their jaws parted to breath in scent.

“Those stars-forsaken Air Mystics!” A green Plant tom hissed. His tail lashed back and forth as he glanced back at the group that had followed him. He continued, “Spread out! Red Poppies, take Oak Leaf with you and see if they returned to their territory. Striped Bark, Shining Berry, spread out and try to catch their scent.”

Two Plant she-cats nodded and raced away from the group towards the Air Tribe border. The three Plant Mystics that were left separated and began to search among the trees. One of them, a silver tabby Finchpaw guessed was Striped Bark, began to slink towards the ferns where Finchpaw was hidden. Finchpaw pressed himself against the dirt and closed his eyes while keeping his senses alert. Even the slightest shine of his eyes in the dark would give him away.

Finchpaw restrained himself from trembling as Striped Bark grew closer to his hiding place. Finchpaw could hear the tom’s pawsteps circling the ferns when they suddenly stopped and turned towards Finchpaw.

“What?” Striped Bark began to say and Finchpaw opened his eyes to see a dark shape crash on the tom from above. Red Sun slashed his claws over Striped Bark’s ears and Striped Bark let out a hiss of anger as Red Sun drew blood. Striped Bark crouched down to leap at Red Sun, but before he could Red Sun flapped his wings and had disappeared into the canopy of the forest.

“Striped Bark! Are you okay?” The green tom called out and Finchpaw watched as the tom raced over. Striped Bark was staring into the trees, but the darkness hid Red Sun from sight. Striped Bark’s spine was quivering and the birch leaves on his back shook.

“I think that was an Air Tribe Mystic,” Striped Bark whispered as his eyes searched the trees. The green tom looked upward as well, but was immediately hit from behind by a shadow. The green tom let out a yowl of fury as he sat up and found that the shadow had disappeared.

“Air Tribe!” He called out, “Shining Berry, get the others from the border and reinforcements from camp! We are being invaded!” Shining Berry appeared suddenly and began to sprint away, but a flash of wings surrounded her as both Dawn Wind and Sunny Day descended on the she-cat. The Plant she-cat was taken off guard and couldn’t fend off the two Air Tribe cats as they clawed her pelt. Before Shining Berry could recover, Dawn Wind and Sunny Day had returned to the tops of the trees.

“Shining Berry!” Striped Bark and the green tom ran over to the she-cat. Blood dripped from her side and her eyes were dazed as she looked above her. Finchpaw could see that the Plant Mystics were growing apprehensive from the way their legs stiffened and spine plants rustled. Striped Bark nudged Shining Berry until the she-cat was able to stand up.

“Come out cowards!” The green tom yelled. The shadows in the trees were perfectly silent and still. The Plant tom lashed his tail angrily when no response came. A crashing in the undergrowth revealed Red Poppies and Oak Leaf returning from the border.

“No one near the…” Red Poppies began to call out.

“Above you!” Striped Bark screamed. Red Poppies turned her head just in time to be knocked over by Swift Flight. Swift Flight landed a quick blow on Red Poppies’ head and bit her on the shoulder before he flew back into the trees with a flick of his tail. Finchpaw watched breathlessly as Red Poppies stumbled to her feet with Oak Leaf supporting her. The Air Tribe didn’t move as the five Plant Mystics drifted together and stared upwards.

“True Mystics don’t rely on stealth tactics!” Pine Sapling taunted, but Finchpaw could hear his voice quivering with fear. With their eyes focused above them, the Plant Mystics didn’t see Birchstar flying low on the ground before she zipped over them and ripped her claws over Pine Sapling’s ears. The tom roared with fury and tried to follow Birchstar, but Raven Feathers clawed his back before disappearing with his leader. Pine Sapling retreated to the group of Plant Mystics, breathing heavily and beginning to bleed.

“Do you fear us now?” Finchpaw pricked his ears. That was Blue Jay’s voice, hidden in the dark and sounding like a whisper. The Plant Tribe cats jumped and turned towards the noise, but in the dark they couldn’t find the source.

“I thought the Air Tribe was full of weaklings,” Red Sun hissed from above Finchpaw.

“Why can’t you land a blow?” Raven Feathers sneered. As the Plant Mystics turned towards his voice, Red Sun flew down and bowled Pine Sapling over. The mud-covered tom bit down on Pine Sapling’s hip and flew away before any of the Plant Mystics could hit him.

Sneering words and bait continued to flow from the Air Tribe Mystics that crouched in the trees. No matter what the Plant Tribe did, they were no match for the fast wings and shadowed figures of the Air Tribe. In a matter of minutes, the five Plant Tribe cats were breathing heavily and trembling as they struggled to fight off the continuous Air Tribe attack. Finchpaw began to think that he wouldn’t be needed in the battle, but numerous pawsteps from the direction of the Plant Tribe camp immediately corrected him.

Ivystar emerged with a fresh patrol of Plant Mystics behind her. Her eyes immediately widened as she caught sight of the five injured Plant Mystics. Pine Sapling opened his muzzle to speak, but he was interrupted.

“Air Tribe, attack!” Birchstar’s furious yowl rang out from the trees. At her words, shadows dropped from the trees and each tackled a Plant Mystic. Finchpaw watched as the Plant Tribe was immediately overwhelmed by the surprise attack. Air Tribe wings pummeled their enemies and their claws quickly found their pelts. Before any members of the Plant Tribe could retaliate, the Air Mystics flew back up into the trees. Ivystar picked herself off the ground, but at her movements the forest descended into a frenzy of fighting.

Despite knowing where their enemies were coming from, the Plant Tribe stood no chance against the Air Tribe’s quick tactics of surprise and retreat. Finchpaw watched in awe, and a bit of horror, as each Air Mystic tackled a Plant Mystic, landed a few blows, and flew back into the shadows before their enemy could land a hit. Finchpaw struggled to keep up with the movements, especially as the Plant Tribe grew angrier and angrier.

It was when Cloud Spots let out a call for help that Finchpaw remembered why he had been brought to the battle. Cloud Spots was pinned by a large Plant tom that had caught him before he could flee. Finchpaw nearly lunged forward before he saw the shape of Quailpaw sprint suddenly from the bushes. With all their enemies in the trees, the Plant Tribe didn’t even see the apprentice until he had crashed into the tom pinning Cloud Spots. The tom fell over with a snarl and Quailpaw jumped away, disappearing into the undergrowth as Cloud Spots flew up into the trees.

_ It’s working, _ Finchpaw thought as he continued to watch the Air Tribe torment the Plant Tribe. The Plant Mystics, who had started out close together, were spread out now as they tried to combat the threat in the trees. Finchpaw was tense and ready to spring out as soon as the next Air Tribe Mystic needed help. He spotted Sparrowpaw and Greenpaw both shoot out to tackle a Plant Mystic that had dug its claws into Raven Feathers. The tom was soon free and the two apprentices vanished into the night.

Finchpaw stiffened when he heard a sudden cry of pain. He turned his head to see Ivystar curling her claws into Dawn Wind’s thigh as Dawn Wind tried to fly away. Driven by an invisible force, Finchpaw didn’t think as he hurtled out of the ferns and into the mass of shrieking cats.  _ I will not let you kill anyone else! _ Finchpaw screamed in his mind as his muzzle curled into a shriek of rage.

Finchpaw flung himself into Ivystar’s side and latched his claws into her shoulder. Ivystar let out a hiss of rage and released her claws from Dawn Wind. Finchpaw’s mentor flew back into the trees and Finchpaw realized he had been left alone with the murderous Plant Tribe leader. He immediately leaped away from Ivystar and began to run into the undergrowth. Finchpaw began to slow down, but a deep hiss from behind him made him realize that Ivystar had followed him.

“Come back here!” Ivystar yowled. Finchpaw shrieked as her claws tore at his tail and he pulled away from her before she could drag him back to her. Finchpaw shot through the trees and turned towards the battle when he realized he couldn’t run back to camp. If he could lose her in the fighting, he would be okay. Ivystar’s hot breath was reached him back paws and every so often he could feel her claws touch his tail.

Finchpaw crashed through a bush as he entered the area where the Air Tribe and Plant Tribe fought. He thought that he could hear Dawn Wind calling his name, but Finchpaw couldn’t do anything but tumble through the cats and try to keep himself out of reach of Ivystar.  _ She’s going to kill me, _ Finchpaw realized in a moment of clarity,  _ Just like Antpaw died. _

Finchpaw felt one of his back paws be swept out from under him and he suddenly crashed to the ground. Leaves and twigs pricked him as he rolled across the ground. Before he could get up, he felt sharp claws pin him down. Finchpaw looked up to see Ivystar staring down at him. Her pupils were slits in the middle of burning orbs of hatred. Saliva clung to her fangs and Finchpaw could only stare as she hissed at him.

“May you die like Antpaw did,” Ivystar whispered and curled her claws in deeper, “In pain and full of fear.” Finchpaw shrieked as Ivystar brought her head down, but the pain didn’t come. Finchpaw opened his eyes as an Air Tribe Mystic tackled Ivystar and rolled through the bloody undergrowth with her. Finchpaw ran into the undergrowth before turning around to watch as his leader tussled with the Plant Tribe leader.  _ Birchstar… Birchstar saved me? _

Birchstar clawed angrily at Ivystar’s face and hissed in her face. Ivystar let out a shriek of anger and she tackled Birchstar until they were both on the ground in a heap of lashing tails and flailing limbs. Finchpaw could see Quailpaw staring at the fight as he tried to find an opening to help his sister, but there was no safe way to hit Ivystar without risking Birchstar’s safety.  _ She can do this, _ Finchpaw thought,  _ She’s the scariest Air Tribe cat I’ve ever seen. _

The battle continued around Finchpaw, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from where the two leaders engaged in a horrid fight. Blood began to flow from both of them as their claws and teeth opened wounds. Birchstar was breathing heavily, but she battered her wings against Ivystar until the Plant leader was dazed. Birchstar leapt away, but she was intercepted by Pine Sapling. The green tom rolled with the Air leader as Ivystar recovered and jumped towards them with her jaws aimed for Birchstar’s throat. Birchstar’s eyes were wide and full of fear as she watched Ivystar descend towards her.

Time seemed to slow for Finchpaw as a roar of fury split the night and Greenpaw rocketed out of the undergrowth. Greenpaw’s paws ate up the distance and his back legs were powerful as he pushed off the ground. Finchpaw’s body shook as Greenpaw crashed his shoulder into Ivystar’s side and sent the leader tumbling away from Birchstar. Birchstar kicked off Pine Sapling and ripped a chunk of flesh off his shoulder with her teeth before flying up into the trees.

Greenpaw clung to the back of Ivystar, hissing in fury while his eyes only shined with courage. Ivystar spit at the apprentice and yowled as he ripped a deep gash in her side with his claws. Finchpaw suddenly realized he couldn’t sit there.  _ She’ll kill him. _ Finchpaw launched himself forward as strength flowed through his limbs. Finchpaw saw a flash of movement and he felt braver as he realized Quailpaw had moved forward with him.

Together, Finchpaw and Quailpaw tackled Ivystar. Greenpaw leaped away as Ivystar rolled over. Quailpaw bit her shoulder and let out an angry hiss. Finchpaw slashed his claws over her back legs and he struggled to restrain the queasiness he felt as blood followed the marks he left. Greenpaw was suddenly beside him and he sank his jaws into Ivystar’s flank. The Plant Tribe leader screamed in anger and tried to turn to fight them, but Quailpaw raked his claws over her face and caught her attention again.

Before Ivystar could catch Quailpaw, Sunny Day and Dawn Wind descended from the trees and bowled Ivystar over. Together, the three apprentices and two Mystics tackled Ivystar and began to attack her. Finchpaw dug his claws into her spine and he heard Ivystar scream. Ivystar’s movements grew weaker as she struggled against their onslaught. The Plant leader eventually shook them free and jumped away. Finchpaw stared at Ivystar. Her chest was rising and falling fast, and her breaths were ragged. Though her light green eyes were still full of anger, Finchpaw was strangely satisfied to see fear within them as well.

“Plant Tribe, retreat!” Ivystar yowled. Finchpaw could see how much the words tasted like mouse bile on her tongue. Ivystar ran away and the Plant Tribe tore themselves away from their foes to follow her. Greenpaw let out a yowl of victory, and Finchpaw raised his voice to join his. Around them, the Air Tribe landed and raised their voices and wings in celebration of their victory. Birchstar, her body covered with blood, landed in front of all of them and stared after where their enemies had run.

“Never think of the Air Tribe as weak!” Birchstar yelled and her words echoed through the forest, “We are strong, and we will defend our territory with the strength of a thousand shadows if you ever set foot there again!” Finchpaw yowled agreement with his tribemates and for a moment strength flowed through him like the strongest waterfall.  _ Is this what it is like to be proud of your tribe? _ Finchpaw thought, surprised,  _ I was so scared. I still am. But now the Plant Tribe won’t bother us! _

Birchstar let out one final yowl of victory and then she raced across the ground towards the border. Finchpaw raced after her next to Greenpaw and soon pawsteps filled the air and joyous cries rang everywhere around them. Finchpaw looked over at Greenpaw, who was staring back with the rush of victory filling his eyes.

“We did it!” Greenpaw called over the celebrating cats. Finchpaw nodded and smiled. The Air Tribe soon passed the border and entered their familiar territory once again. Finchpaw felt as though he could run forever with his tribe around him and Greenpaw at his side. They leaped over logs, stretched their legs on open paths, and weaved through the trees, shadows in the night.

* * *

 

Finchpaw was surprised to feel a bit sad when the Air Tribe reached the tree that led up to camp. The Air Mystics flew upwards and Finchpaw and the other apprentices leaped up the trunk stairs in a rush. When they reached the clearing, the Mystics were landing around them and calling out their victory to the queens, elders, and medicine cat.

Willow Leaves raced out with healing herbs in her jaws, but her eyes widened in surprise when she took in the lack of injuries. Only Birchstar was truly injured, but the strength in her limbs as she climbed onto the Highlimb hid it well. As Willow Leaves checked each cat, Finchpaw sat beside Greenpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Quailpaw.

Quailpaw was breathing heavily, but he had no major wounds. Despite being in the process of healing, the injured half of his face was not bleeding and didn’t seem to have been hurt worse in the fight. Sparrowpaw was standing and her legs were strong as she stared around them in amazement. Finchpaw could tell that she was caught up in the same glory of victory that he was. Greenpaw caught Finchpaw’s attention when he licked Finchpaw on the cheek. Finchpaw felt heat rush to his cheeks as Greenpaw looked at him happily.

“You were amazing!” Greenpaw exclaimed.

“Me?” Finchpaw said, breathlessly, “You were the one that saved Birchstar!” Greenpaw paused, his eyes widening as he took in Finchpaw’s words.

“Air Tribe!” Birchstar called out. Finchpaw and Greenpaw’s attention focused on their leader. Though covered with mud and blood, Birchstar still made an imposing figure on the Highlimb. For a moment, Finchpaw’s anger at her disappeared.  _ She saved me. She led us into a victory with no losses. Can I actually trust her again? Has she changed? _

Birchstar looked down at her tribe, “We won a major victory tonight. We proved the strength of the Air Tribe today and we shall fear the Plant Tribe no longer!” The Air Tribe howled their agreement to the stars and Birchstar joined them as she spread her wings out. Birchstar let the tribe celebrate around her until they fell silent once more and looked up at her.

“This half of the forest is ours, and we will defend it until the end of time,” Birchstar stated and the tribe let out murmurs of agreement, “Even the youngest among us proved themselves today. I would like to commend Finchpaw first.”

Birchstar’s blue gaze flew towards Finchpaw and the other apprentices. Finchpaw struggled to not crouch down when every gaze in the tribe focused in on the four apprentices and, more specifically, right on him.  _ What? I had to be saved by Birchstar! I didn’t do anything! _

“Finchpaw, I know I was hard on you before you entered this battle,” Birchstar stated and Finchpaw gulped, “But you proved yourself today. When Dawn Wind was in danger, you didn’t hesitate to attack a  _ leader _ and save your mentor. You should be proud of yourself, and everyone should be proud to have such a cat in our tribe.”

“Finchpaw! Finchpaw!” Finchpaw could hardly believe his ears as the Air Tribe began to call out his name over and over. He struggled to contain his tears as he became overwhelmed with the emotions that were flowing through him.  _ They are… proud of me? _ Greenpaw wrapped himself around Finchpaw and nuzzled his cheek.

“I told you,” Greenpaw’s words were like the sweetest honey in Finchpaw’s ears and Finchpaw let a few tears slid out as the tribe’s attention left him and focused back on Birchstar. The leader dipped her head to Finchpaw and Finchpaw dipped his head back.

“Sparrowpaw, you also proved yourself today. You consistently prove your strength and overcome any challenge you are faced with. I expect nothing more from Shivering Tree’s kits,” When Birchstar ended, the tribe cheered Sparrowpaw’s name. Sparrowpaw practically glowed at her name bring shouted by her tribe and she raised her head high and closed her eyes. Finchpaw smiled, happy for his sister.

“Last of all, our tribe should be proud of both Quailpaw and Greenpaw. Quailpaw, you continue to prove that no matter what the stars throw out you, you are strong. You fought with the brilliance of a Mystic tonight,” Birchstar dipped her head to Quailpaw. Quailpaw’s face was emotionless as the tribe called his name. Finchpaw wondered how he could remain so still. Birchstar smiled at her brother, which finally made his eye glimmer with some emotion. Soon, Birchstar focused on the last apprentice.

“Greenpaw, you went into this battle and fulfilled every task set before you as expected. However, some of the tribe may not have seen the heroic action you did tonight,” Birchstar paused and their tribemates pricked their ears, “Pine Sapling and Ivystar teamed up on me and Pine Sapling had me pinned to the ground. Ivystar had every intention of taking my first life, and maybe all of them at once. Before she could strike me, this brave apprentice tackled her and took her on until help arrived. Greenpaw, you saved your leader’s life.”

“Greenpaw! Greenpaw!” The roar that went up from the tribe was louder than anything Finchpaw had ever heard. Finchpaw joined them, screaming Greenpaw’s name to the stars. Greenpaw looked breathless and his eyes sparkled as he stared at the Air Tribe and then up at Birchstar.

“With the Air Tribe’s permission and approval, I would like to invite both Quailpaw and Greenpaw to enter the Ruins tomorrow night and gain their Mystic status,” Birchstar suddenly announced and Greenpaw let out an audible gasp, “My brother has waited too long to become a Mystic and Greenpaw has proven every step of the way that he will be an amazing Mystic, just like his father.”

With a final chorus of shouts and applause, the Air Tribe rose to their feet and surged towards Quailpaw and Greenpaw. Finchpaw was split from the apprentices, but he didn’t care. He could only watch with fierce happiness that threatened to explode in his chest as Greenpaw was surrounded by Mystics that praised and welcomed him. Quailpaw had a look of surprise on his usual stoic face, but thankfulness took over his features as he gazed up at Birchstar. Finchpaw guessed that he was the only cat to see the nod that Birchstar gave Quailpaw as pride filled her features.

The cheers of the Air Tribe lasted long into the night and Finchpaw thought his voice would go out due to how long they shouted, “Greenpaw! Quailpaw! Greenpaw! Quailpaw!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get into some action! Battle scenes are always super fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter and are looking forward to next week's!
> 
> Until next time, have a wonderful week!  
> -CK  
> Tumblr: SilentFinch


	17. Part 1, Chapter 16

Wisps of clouds drifted across the star-strewn sky as a gentle wind blew. Every so often, a piece of cloud would cover the moons and send the land into brief darkness. Moments later, the clouds would leave and once again silver light fluttered down. As the Air Tribe approached the outskirts of the Ruins, Finchpaw couldn’t prevent superstition from flowing into his mind.  _ Is it bad  the moons are covered every few heartbeats? Will Greenpaw be okay? _ Finchpaw looked at Greenpaw, who was walking beside him with Sunny Day. Greenpaw’s eyes were straight ahead and he had been strangely quiet the entire night.

Birchstar and Willow Leaves weaved through the columns and stones that surrounded the entrance to the Ruins and the Air Tribe followed closely behind them. Quailpaw and Swift Flight were directly behind the leader and medicine cat. Even from far behind, Finchpaw could see the stiffness in the way both of them walked.

It wasn’t long before the Air Tribe arrived at the entrance to the Ruins and slowly spread out until each cat had a view of the dark, yawning mouth. Finchpaw clung close to Greenpaw and Sunny Day as the other two cats came to a stop near the front of the crowd. Finchpaw couldn’t restrain the shiver that ran down his spine as a cold wind creeped along his ears. Finchpaw jumped when Greenpaw nudged his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Greenpaw whispered through the mutterings of the tribe.

“Yeah, of course!” Finchpaw said quickly and he felt guilty, “Don’t worry about me. This is your night!” Despite Finchpaw’s words, Greenpaw’s emerald eyes were sad.

“I will come back out of those Ruins, Finchpaw,” The words that flowed through Greenpaw’s muzzle were enough to make Finchpaw have to restrain his tears. His friend knew him so well. Even though Finchpaw had been excited for Greenpaw the entire day, all Finchpaw felt was anxiety as he stared into the dark tunnel. Images of Birchstar dragging Shivering Tree’s body were as clear as the day Finchpaw had lost his father.  _ I can’t lose Greenpaw too. _

“I know you will,” Finchpaw answered strongly, as much to comfort himself as to comfort Greenpaw, “You are a good cat and an amazing apprentice. You deserve to be a Mystic more than anyone else.”

Greenpaw smiled and nuzzled Finchpaw’s cheek. Finchpaw nuzzled his friend back, cherishing the feel of his fur against Greenpaw’s.  _ This won’t be the last time I see you, _ Finchpaw thought as he stared silently at Greenpaw,  _ I believe in you more than anyone. _

Finchpaw and Greenpaw silenced themselves when Birchstar and Willow Leaves leaped up onto the stone surrounding the tunnel. Birchstar gazed at the tribe with shining blue eyes while she waited for the tribe to grow silent. Willow Leaves sat down, closed her eyes, and slowly raised her muzzle towards the stars. Finchpaw was mesmerized by the aura of calm she seemed to admit. _How many Spirit Trials has she seen? How many apprentices have been cast out by the Tribe of Stars?_ _How many became Mystics?_

With the tribe silent, Birchstar stepped forward until her paws gripped the edge of the stone, “Welcome, Air Tribe, to the night of Greenpaw and Quailpaw’s Spirit Trial! Quailpaw, step forward.”

Quailpaw raised his head high and left Swift Flight’s side without a glance at his mentor. Quailpaw’s eye was fixed on Willow Leaves and Finchpaw shivered when the apprentice refused to take his eye off the medicine cat.  _ Is he thinking about how he should have been a medicine cat Mystic? _

Birchstar spoke clearly, “I, Birchstar, leader of the Air Tribe, call upon the Tribe of Stars to look down on this apprentice. Quailpaw has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I submit him for judgement under the Spirit Trial. Quailpaw, do you agree to enter the Ruins to meet with the Tribe of Stars while understanding it could be the end of your life?”

Quailpaw’s voice was rough, “I do.”

Birchstar inclined her head and Quailpaw sat down. Birchstar’s icy eyes swept through the crowd until they rested on Greenpaw. Finchpaw thought he felt Greenpaw shiver before Birchstar called for him to come forward. Greenpaw touched his nose to Sunny Day and placed his tail on Finchpaw’s back before he walked forward to stand beside Quailpaw.

Birchstar smiled at Greenpaw and spoke to the stars above, “I, Birchstar, leader of the Air Tribe, call upon the Tribe of Stars to look down on this apprentice. Greenpaw has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I submit him for judgement under the Spirit Trial. Greenpaw, do you agree to enter the Ruins to meet with the Tribe of Stars while understanding it could be the end of your life?”

“I do,” Greenpaw said, a bit breathless and full of wonder. Birchstar dipped her head to Greenpaw and he sat down. Birchstar backed up a step and Willow Leaves took her place.

“Greenpaw, Quailpaw. You both have trained, hunted, and worked for this day to come. You will enter the Ruins and walk until you reach the main cavern. Wait there for the Tribe of Stars to come. The next time we see you both, you will have passed your Trial,” Willow Leaves explained and then she dipped her head to both of them, “You may enter the Ruins. Your ancestors are waiting for you both.”

Finchpaw watched Greenpaw and Quailpaw rise onto their shaky paws. Quailpaw darted into the tunnel entrance quickly, as though he was forcing himself to go in before he fled from the Ruins. Greenpaw followed him more slowly. Finchpaw thought Greenpaw paused before entering the Ruins, and he hoped Greenpaw would look back at him. Greenpaw’s gaze remained on the dark and Finchpaw could hear the deep breath Greenpaw took before he headed forward once again. Within moments, Finchpaw couldn’t see Greenpaw anymore.

“We will now wait for the apprentices to return,” Birchstar called out to the tribe, “Listen for Willow Leaves to call us together.” Birchstar leapt down from the stone and left Willow Leaves to sit alone on top. Finchpaw got to his paws and trotted through his tribe members until he found Dawn Wind. His mentor had found a spot near a collapsed column and was speaking with Silent Wings and Red Sun. Silent Wings was grooming her back leg while listening to Red Sun, her tongue running over the healing wounds.

“Finchpaw, I was wondering where you went,” Dawn Wind greeted Finchpaw. Finchpaw nodded to Red Sun and Silent Wings before he sat close to Dawn Wind and licked his chest briefly.

“Do you remember what your Spirit Trial was like, Dawn Wind?” Red Sun asked brightly.

“I’m not so old that I wouldn’t remember such an important night,” Dawn Wind growled playfully and Red Sun smiled sheepishly in response, “And anyways, you know that we can’t discuss the details.”

“I know that,” Red Sun mewed, “Then how about your reaction to it? I remember I was so scared going in, but the fear left once it began and I knew what I had to do.”

“I was surprised, and not much surprised me as an apprentice,” Silent Wings murmured to the group when she paused in her grooming, “The Tribe of Stars knew exactly what to test me on.”

“I think I was ready to be a Mystic, and I really just wanted to get it over with,” Dawn Wind said finally.

“You _ think? _ ” Red Sun raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, so maybe I don’t remember the night as well as I wish I did,” Dawn Wind rolled her eyes and swiped a paw at Red Sun. The tom jumped away with a laugh and Silent Wings growled slightly as he brushed past her.

“How long will it take?” Finchpaw asked softly and looked up at Dawn Wind.

“It depends on what task the Tribe of Stars picks for the two of them, but they will both exit together when the time comes,” Dawn Wind explained calmly. Finchpaw felt his ears lay flat and he stared at the ground.  _ Everyone is talking about both making it. Is it that certain? Greenpaw surely has to make it. And Quailpaw has been through so much. Even though he can be a pain in the tail, he deserves to be a Mystic. _

“Don’t worry about Greenpaw,” Dawn Wind said in a soft voice, “Shivering Tree and Sunny Day prepared him well.” Finchpaw nodded and forced down the sadness that always threatened him at the mention of Shivering Tree.  _ He should be here to see this and have pride in his apprentice. _

“Yeah, Greenpaw is a great apprentice,” Red Sun added with a smile, “I bet he will astound the Tribe of Stars.” Finchpaw nodded, trying to feel as confident as Dawn Wind and Red Sun. Dawn Wind ran one of her wings over Finchpaw’s head and messed up the fur on his head. Finchpaw ran a paw over his head quickly and let out a laugh.

“Just remember, it is something all of us have gone through and passed,” Silent Wings said, “The Tribe of Stars sounds scary, but as long as you are true to yourself and are a good cat, you will pass. Our ancestors want the tribes to survive. They can’t toss out or kill every apprentice that walks in.”

Finchpaw knew Silent Wings was trying to be supportive in her own way, but her mention of killing apprentices made him sick to his stomach.  _ Has the Tribe of Stars actually killed an apprentice before? We don’t know what happens to those who don’t come out, so maybe they all go out and live with the lessers? _

The stars glittered brightly overhead as the minutes ticked by and each minute left Finchpaw more scared of the future. He remained silent while Dawn Wind, Silent Wings, and Red Sun chatted together. Finchpaw repeated his thoughts over and over in his head as he tried to drown out the nervousness rising within him.  _ Greenpaw will be okay. He is a good apprentice and an even better cat. Greenpaw will be okay. Greenpaw will pass. _

It felt far too long for Finchpaw’s liking when there was sudden movement from atop the entrance stone. Willow Leaves had leaped onto her paws and her ears were pricked. Finchpaw stared at her. His heart felt like a caged bird.

“Paws are coming! Gather around now!” Willow Leaves called out. Finchpaw immediately jumped to his paws and waited for Dawn Wind to join him before heading forward in a hurry. Dawn Wind’s tail on his back kept Finchpaw from rushing forward and pushing past his tribemates. Instead, Finchpaw and Dawn Wind settled on top of a stone near the back of the Air Tribe. It was high enough up that Finchpaw had a clear view of the dark tunnel. His paws shook and he slowly unsheathed his claws to try to quell the tension.

Birchstar pushed her way through the crowd until she stood at the front, beneath the entrance stone where Willow Leaves sat. The Air Tribe leader’s wings quivered, the only tell that she was nervous to see who would be emerging from the Ruins.  _ Her first possible Mystics. _

Finchpaw felt as though his heart would burst with pride when two shapes finally emerged from the darkness. Finchpaw restrained himself from leaping down and tackling Greenpaw when the tom stepped out of the darkness with his head raised and mouth set in a determined line. Quailpaw’s eye was wide, but he stood strongly next to Greenpaw. Both apprentices walked forward until they stood in front of Birchstar, their eyes shining.

“Birchstar, these two apprentices have been judged as worthy by the Tribe of Stars,” Willow Leaves announced from her post on top of the boulder, “You may now give them their names and welcome them as Mystics.” Birchstar stepped forward until she was in front of Quailpaw.

“Quailpaw, you have trained as an apprentice and you have passed the Spirit Trial. By the powers given to me by the Tribe of Stars, I give you your Mystic name. From now on, you will be known as Quail Heart that Beats Proudly. We honor your determination and bravery, and we welcome you as a Mystic of the Air Tribe,” Birchstar said proudly. With a gentle touch, Birchstar touched her nose to her brother’s. Birchstar stepped back and then turned to Greenpaw.

“Greenpaw, you have trained as an apprentice and you have passed the Spirit Trial. By the powers given to me by the Tribe of Stars, I give you your Mystic name. From now on, you will be known as Green Shade of the Shivering Tree. We honor your kindness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a Mystic of the Air Tribe,” Birchstar finished and touched her nose to Greenpaw’s. Finchpaw thought he could see traces of tears on Greenpaw’s muzzle as he pulled away from Birchstar. Leader and apprentice met gazes and Finchpaw saw Greenpaw mouth  _ thank you _ to Birchstar.

Birchstar stepped back from the apprentices and Finchpaw watched them curiously.  _ They still look like apprentices. Where are their wings? _ Birchstar raised her head to the heavens and lashed her tail once.

“Quail Heart! Green Shade!” The Air Tribe erupted into cheers to welcome the two cats. Finchpaw raised his voice and called out his friends’ new names strongly. As the cheers rang through the night, a silvery-blue light slowly creeped out of the Ruins like vines. Willow Leaves spread her wings and the light poured out faster from the Ruins. Finchpaw gasped as the tendrils slowly weaved around Quail Heart and Green Shade, but neither seemed to be bothered by the light. Instead, they closed their eyes and a deep peace crossed their features.

The light grew in intensity until Finchpaw had to squint in order to keep watching. With a flash akin to an explosion, the light grew and then disappeared as though it had never been. Finchpaw blinked rapidly as he tried to restore his vision. When he was finally able to see, Finchpaw realized that both Quail Heart and Green Shade had been transformed.

Wings had sprouted from the shoulders of both of the young cats and their limbs had become graceful and light. Their muzzles were a bit longer and their tails had thinned and now ended in a plume of feathers. Despite the changes, however, Finchpaw could still recognize both of them easily. Quail Heart’s eye was still scarred and unseeing, his pelt a gray tabby perfectly matching his gray striped feathers.

Green Shade’s kind face was as beautiful as ever and the thick fur around his neck had grown a bit. His wings and tail plume were colored a slightly lighter yellow than his body, and his limbs were strong. Green Shade’s eyes were sparkling as the tom opened them and slowly opened his wings. Green Shade let out an amazed laugh as he spread his wings and refolded them. Within moments, Green Shade’s gaze had left his wings and found Finchpaw in the crowd.  _ His smile is still the same, _ Finchpaw thought, relieved, when Green Shade gave him the biggest grin Finchpaw had ever seen.

“Welcome, Green Shade and Quail Heart,” Birchstar dipped her head to the two new Mystics and they returned the gesture, “I am proud to call you both Mystics of the Air Tribe. I now welcome you to take your first flight.”

Birchstar flapped her wings and slowly rose into the air until she hovered above the two new Mystics. Quail Heart flapped his wings strongly and he slowly wobbled into the air. Though he dropped down a few times, it wasn’t long before Quail Heart was hovering next to Birchstar. Finchpaw watched in wonder as Green Shade slowly beat his wings and rocked unsteadily as his feet left the ground briefly. With a stronger pump of his wings, Green Shade lifted off the ground and reached Birchstar’s height. Birchstar nodded to Green Shade with an encouraging smile.

With a yowl of delight, Birchstar signaled to the Air Tribe to join them. Finchpaw stared around him as the Air Mystics lifted off the ground and flew in circles around Birchstar, Green Shade, and Quail Heart. Dawn Wind kept her paws on the ground, but she watched with Finchpaw as Green Shade and Quail Heart slowly joined the mob of wings. With calls of delight, Green Shade flew through the crowd and brushed wings with tribemates that offered him warm welcomes.

“That will be you soon,” Dawn Wind whispered to Finchpaw as the Air Tribe twirled above them.  _ Me and Sparrowpaw will be there soon, _ Finchpaw thought with wide-eyes. His sister and Broad Oak hadn’t accompanied the tribe to the ceremony tonight, but Finchpaw found himself wishing that they did.

The sight of the tribe flying together, all in motion around the two new Mystics, was one of the most beautiful things Finchpaw had ever witnessed. His eyes were on Green Shade the entire time. The tom was wobbly in the air, but when he faltered one of his tribemates would fly close and steady him with a paw or a touch of a wing. Their precise movements and swirling patterns seemed like a dance. It was beautiful and mysterious, something Finchpaw realized he wouldn’t understand until he was a Mystic as well.

It was at that moment Finchpaw knew he had to become a Mystic. He longed to know what it felt like to spread his wings and join his tribe in a beautiful dance of wind and feathers. He wanted to feel their steadying paws and hear their soft encouraging calls. He wanted to fly with Dawn Wind and Green Shade, far off the ground and away from all of their troubles. Finchpaw wanted it so much it physically hurt and he felt tears prick his eyes.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Dawn Wind mewed as she curled a wing around Finchpaw.

Finchpaw stared at the center of the group, where Green Shade was smiling and weaving through his tribemates on strong wings.  _ Yes. It was beautiful. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a wonderful weekend, and a Happy Easter to those who celebrate! This chapter was interesting to write, and everyone should know this chapter ends Part 1 of our story. The next update will be 2 posts. 1 post will be the updated allegiance page, while the other will be the typical chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading once again and I hope your week goes well!  
> -CK  
> Tumblr: SilentFinch


	18. Allegiances of Part 2

Allegiances of Part 2

* * *

 

**Air Tribe**

Leader - **Silver Birch Standing Among the Stars** **(Birchstar)** \- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and silver feathers

Medicine Cat -  **Falling Willow Leaves in the Wind (Willow Leaves)** \- White she-cat with green eyes and light green feathers

 

Mystics

**Dawn Wind in the Spring (Dawn Wind) -** Peach-colored she-cat with blue eyes, silver hairs on muzzle, and white feathers  -  **Apprentice:** Finchpaw

**Warmth of a Sunny Day (Sunny Day) -** Yellow she-cat with gold eyes and yellow feathers

**Owl on Silent Wings (Silent Wings) -** Gray she-cat with gold eyes, a long scar on her back leg, and gray striped feathers

**Song of the Blue Jay (Blue Jay) -** Blue and gray she-cat with black eyes, light blue feathers, and black stripes

**Swift Flight of the Bird (Swift Flight) -** Dark blue tom with a yellow belly, blue eyes, and dark blue feathers

**Broad Oak that Guards the Forest (Broad Oak) -** White tom with yellow eyes and orange dapples across back and feathers  -  **Apprentice:** Sparrowpaw

**Raven Feathers on a Forgotten Path (Raven Feathers) -** Blue-black tom with blue eyes and dark blue feathers

**Cloud Spots Across a Blue Sky (Cloud Spots) -** Light blue tom with silver eyes, white spots, and white feathers

**Red Sun on the Horizon (Red Sun) -** Red-orange tom with green eyes and yellow feathers

**Quail Heart that Beats Proudly (Quail**   **Heart)** \- Gray tabby tom with a yellow eye, severe damage to his left eye, and gray striped feathers.

**Green Shade of the Shivering Tree (Green Shade)** \- Pale yellow tom with green eyes, light green stripes, thick fur around neck, and light yellow feathers.

 

Apprentices

**Sparrowpaw -** Pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes, a dappled white chest, and one white paw

**Finchpaw -** Tan tom with blue eyes, a bluish-black head, and black paws

 

Queens

**Long Branch of the Elder Tree (Long Branch) -** Black she-cat with brown eyes, a white splash on the chest, and black feathers. Mother to unknown father's kits: Swallowkit (she-kit), Downkit (tom) and Breezekit (she-kit)

**Cry of the Mourning Dove (Mourning Dove) -** Gray she-cat with gold eyes, black stripes, and white feathers. Mother to Broad Oak's kits: Featherkit (she-kit) and Leafkit (she-kit).

 

Elders

**Maple Leaf Dappled by Shadows (Maple Leaf) -** Calico she-cat with gold eyes and orange dappled feathers

**Storm Broken by Rolling Thunder (Rolling Thunder) -** Deep blue tabby she-cat with gray eyes and white feathers

**Tall Tree that Shades the Ground (Tall Tree) -** Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and striped brown feathers, growing deaf

 

* * *

 

 

**Fire Tribe**

Leader -  **Stars of the Blue Flare (Flarestar) -** Blue she-cat with bright blue eyes, white spots on body, and white paws

Medicine Cat -  **Small Twig at the Center of the Fire (Small Twig) -** Small reddish-brown tom with amber eyes and a red mane

 

Mystics

**Black Ash in the Burning Forest (Black Ash) -** Black colorpoint tom with blue eyes and a black mane

**Fire Spark that Feeds the Flames (Fire Spark)** \- Ginger she-cat with green eyes and red stripes

**Blooming of the Red Rose (Red Rose)** \- Red she-cat with yellow eyes, white ears, and a white tail tip

**Falling Leaves that Feed Flames (Falling Leaves)** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; missing her tail  -  **Apprentice** : Mistpaw

**Summers that Bring the Warm Wind (Warm Wind)** \- Red and white tom with green eyes and a light orange mane

**Cool Desert that Beckons the Warmth (Cool Desert)** \- Light blue and white tom with blue eyes and a white mane

**Shining Sun that Warms the Fur (Shining Sun)** \- Yellow she-cat with gold eyes and orange spots

**Burning Gaze that Stares from Shadows (Burning Gaze)** \- Black tom with gold eyes and a dark red mane

**Flame that Leaves Broken Coals (Broken Coals)** \- Black and white spotted she-cat with green eyes

**Long Shadows Cast by a Blaze (Long Shadows)** \- Black tabby she-cat with blue eyes  -  **Apprentice** : Smokepaw

**Orange Glow of a Dying Fire (Orange Glow)** \- Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes and a golden mane

**Flaming Sea of Burning Trees (Flaming Sea)** \- Blue-black spotted tom with blue eyes and a black mane

 

Apprentices

**Smokepaw** \- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and beginnings of a light blue mane

**Mistpaw** \- Solid gray she-cat with blue eyes and beginnings of a whitish-blue mane

 

Queens

**Light Soot that Dots the Embers (Light Soot)** \- Gray she-cat with gold eyes and white paws. Pregnant with Burning Gaze’s kits

 

Elders

**Charred Trees that Stand After the Fire (Charred Trees)** \- Orange tom with orange eyes, black markings, and an black-tipped orange mane

**Bright Torch that Guides Through Darkness (Bright Torch)** \- White tom with green eyes and a light-blue mane

 

* * *

 

 

**Water Tribe**

Leader -  **Quiet Rain that Sings in the Stars (Quietstar)** \- Blue-striped gray tom with blue eyes and light blue fins

Medicine Cat -  **Wind that Shakes the Green Reeds (Green Reeds)** \- Green tom with green eyes, brown stripes, and dark green fins  -  **Apprentice** : Lakepaw

 

Mystics

**Strong Heron that Stands in the Lake (Strong Heron)** \- Blue-gray tom with yellow eyes, a black stripe down his back, and blue fins

**Waves that Break on Soft Sand (Soft Sand)** \- Ticked tan tom with gold eyes and black fins

**Marsh Mud that Clings to Underbellies (Marsh Mud)** \- Dark brown she-cat with green eyes and brown fins  -  **Apprentice** : Perchpaw

**Angry Torrent that Sweeps Down the River (Angry Torrent) -** Dark blue she-cat with green eyes, light blue spots, and light blue fins

**Silver Puddle that Splashes Underfoot (Silver Puddle)** \- Small silver tom with a gold eye and white fins; missing his left eye

**Graceful River that Fills in the Spring (Graceful River)** \- Pretty light green she-cat with gold eyes and dark green fins  -  **Apprentice** : Drizzlepaw

**Moss Carried in the Swift Current (Swift Current)** \- Light green tom with yellow eyes and dark green fins  -  **Apprentice** : Spottedpaw

**Howling Storm that cuts through the Trees (Howling Storm)** \- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes and yellow fins

**Small Minnow that Waits by the Shore (Small Minnow)** \- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white fins

**Clinging Cypress that Spans the River Bank (Clinging Cypress)** \- Brown tom with yellow eyes, dark green stripes, and black fins  -  **Apprentice** : Fishpaw

**Shadowed Goose that Sleeps in the Reeds (Shadowed Goose)** \- Dark gray tom with gold eyes and black fins

**Black Swan that Swims in the Lake (Black Swan)** \- Black she-cat with gold eyes and black fins

 

Apprentices

**Drizzlepaw** \- Light blue tom with blue eyes and white spots

**Lakepaw** \- Light blue she-cat with blue eyes and a white stripe down her back

**Spottedpaw** \- Gray-spotted she-cat with blue eyes

**Fishpaw** \- Silver tom with green eyes

**Perchpaw** \- Green spotted tom with yellow eyes

 

Queens

**Shadows that Fall Over Still Water (Still Water)** \- Light blue she-cat with green eyes, black patches, and blue fins. Mother to Soft Sand's kits: Creekkit, Stonekit, Finkit, and Pebblekit

 

Elders

**Frog that Leaps Over Lily Pads (Lily Pads)** \- Deep green striped she-cat with yellow eyes and white fins

**Tree That Overhangs the Blue Oasis (Blue Oasis)** \- Deep blue she-cat with light blue eyes and blue fins

**Rippling Waves that Wash Against the Shore (Rippling Waves)** \- Light blue tom with yellow eyes, silver stripes, and blue fins

**Duck Wings that Shift the Water (Duck Wings)** \- Brown tom with green eyes, green and white patches, and green fins

 

* * *

 

 

**Plant Tribe**

Leader -  **Emerald Ivy that Climbs to the Stars (Ivystar)** \- Green she-cat with light green eyes, dark green spots, and ivy sprouting from spine

Medicine Cat -  **Sun that Shines on the White Daisy (White Daisy)** \- Yellow she-cat with gold eyes, white spots, and daisies sprouting from spine

 

Mystics

**Bright Apple that Feeds the Birds (Bright Apple)** \- Pink striped tom with yellow eyes and apple leaves sprouting from spine; missing his left front leg **\- Apprentice** : Plumpaw

**Pine Sapling that Springs from the Ground (Pine Sapling)** \- Green tom with green eyes, brown spots, and pine needles sprouting from spine

**Dark that Surrounds the Silent Mushroom (Silent Mushroom)** \- Gray tom with yellow eyes and mushrooms sprouting from spine

**Words Spoken from the Whispering Willow (Whispering Willow)** \- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and willow leaves sprouting from spine

**Shining Berry Growing from a Bush (Shining Berry)** \- Deep purple she-cat with dark eyes, black markings, and blackberry leaves sprouting from spine

**Quiet Lavender that Sits Beneath the Trees (Quiet Lavender)** \- Purple-gray tom with blue eyes and lavender sprouting from spine

**Green that Surrounds the Red Poppies (Red Poppies)** \- Light green she-cat with green eyes, dark green spots, and poppies sprouting from spine

**Holly Leaves that Defend the Trunk (Holly Leaves)** \- Black she-cat with green eyes and holly sprouting from spine

**Oak Leaf that Shades the Grass (Oak Leaf)** \- Black she-cat with gold eyes and oak leaves sprouting from spine

**Striped Bark of the Birch Tree (Striped Bark)** \- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes and birch leaves sprouting from spine  -  **Apprentice** : Barkpaw

**Spiny Branches of the Violet Thistle (Violet Thistle)** \- Light gray tom with gold eyes, light purple patches, and thistles sprouting from spine

**Rabbit that Evades the Clinging Brambles (Clinging Brambles)** \- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and brambles sprouting from spine

 

Apprentices

**Barkpaw** \- Light brown tom with amber eyes and a white paw

**Plumpaw** \- Purple-black she-cat with dark eyes and black stripes

 

Queens

**Orange Monarch that Feeds on the Milkweed (Orange Monarch)** \- Black colorpoint she-cat with blue eyes and milkweed plants sprouting from spine. Mother to Striped Bark's kits: Seedkit and Podkit

**Ground Littered with Fallen Peaches (Fallen Peaches)** \- Yellow she-cat with gold eyes, tinges of pink, and peach leaves sprouting from spine. Mother to Bright Apple's kits: Amberkit, Rootkit, Lilykit, Tansykit, and Twigkit.

 

Elders

**Dappled Light that Seeps Through the Ash Trees (Dappled Light)** \- Calico tom with yellow eyes and ash leaves sprouting from spine

 

* * *

 

 

**Earth Tribe**

Leader -  **Bright Eyes that See the Stars (Brightstar)** \- Spotted gray tom with black horns; missing both eyes

Medicine Cat -  **Voice that Fills Tunnels with Heavy Echos (Heavy Echos)** \- Black she-cat with amber eyes and silver horns

 

Mystics

**Rolling Boulder that Tumbles Down Mountains (Rolling Boulder)** \- Solid gray tom with yellow eyes and striped black horns

**Silent Cavern where Fear Grows (Silent Cavern)** \- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, white splotches, and a white horn; missing a horn and has scarring

**Tunnel that Leads to Glimmering Jade (Glimmering Jade)** \- White and brown she-cat with amber eyes and light green horns  -  **Apprentice** : Wildpaw

**Bat Wings that Fly in Silence (Bat Wings)** \- Black tom with yellow eyes, white paws, and black horns

**Rocky River that Feeds the Belly (Rocky River)** \- Spotted brown she-cat with blue eyes and brown horns  -  **Apprentice** : Rockpaw

**Claws that Strike in the Dark Night (Dark Night)** \- Black she-cat with dark eyes and black horns  -  **Apprentice** : Graypaw

**Shining Eyes like Red Rubies (Red Rubies)** \- Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and red horns

**Sleeping Snake that Rests in a Burrow (Sleeping Snake)** \- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes, white patches, and white horns  -  **Apprentice** : Cavepaw

**Cave that Echoes like a Leaping Stone (Leaping Stone)** \- Solid gray tom with amber eyes, a white chest, and striped white horns

**Spider Legs that Rustle in the Shadows (Spider Legs)** \- Black tabby tom with blue eyes and blue horns

**Fur that Stands from a Cricket’s Chirp (Cricket’s Chirp)** \- Silver tabby tom with green eyes and silver horns

 

Apprentices

**Graypaw** \- Solid gray she-cat with green eyes and a white stripe on nose

**Rockpaw** \- Red tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest

**Wildpaw** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Cavepaw** \- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and white patches

 

Queens

**Icicles that Hang from the Cavern’s Mouth (Cavern’s Mouth)** \- Gray she-cat with blue eyes, white splotches, and blue horns. Pregnant with Sleeping Snake's kits.

 

Elders

**Avalanche from Tumbling Rocks (Tumbling Rocks)** \- Gray and white tom with amber eyes and white horns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 begins now! Finchpaw's journey is just beginning and you should find this part is full of far more drama and action than the last!
> 
> Thanks for reading this far!  
> -CK


	19. Part 2, Chapter 17

Green Shade was easy to spot in the morning light due to his new yellow wings and taller height than some of his tribemates. A smile was plastered on his face as he raced across the main clearing towards a border patrol made up of Raven Feathers, Blue Jay, and Red Sun. Blue Jay nodded to him in welcome, and Green Shade immediately found his place at Red Sun’s side. The two toms began chatting and jumping around like their energy couldn’t be contained.  _ Snap! _ Finchpaw jumped as the mouse bone in his jaws cracked and he realized he had been staring at Green Shade.

It had only been a quarter moon since Green Shade had become a Mystic, but Finchpaw already felt a deep loneliness that struck him to the core of his being. The only time Finchpaw ever saw Green Shade anymore was if they were on a patrol or had time to eat a meal together. Finchpaw had hardly slept since Green Shade had moved to the Mystic den. He desperately missed the feel of Green Shade’s pelt against his and falling asleep to the sound of his friend’s soft breaths.

Despite how much Finchpaw missed Green Shade, he wouldn’t allow himself to tell Green Shade how he felt. Finchpaw knew that Green Shade was trying his best to fulfill his Mystic duties, but it left the tom with hardly any time to spend with Finchpaw. It would get better once Finchpaw became a Mystic, and Finchpaw was already impatient to be in the same den as Green Shade once again.  _ Especially when I’m left with only Sparrowpaw. _

“Are you finished?” Finchpaw had swallowed another bite of mouse when Dawn Wind approached him. Finchpaw nodded, licked off his lips, and leapt to his paws, his thoughts forgotten.

“What are we doing today?” Finchpaw asked immediately. Dawn Wind smiled at his eagerness.

“Hunting and patrolling the northern border,” Dawn Wind answered and led him across the clearing and out of camp, “Broad Oak and Sparrowpaw will be joining us.” As Dawn Wind flew to the ground, Finchpaw leapt down the trunk stairs and tried not to let disappointment fill him. _Sparrowpaw?_ _Why do I have to keep training with her?_ When Finchpaw reached the forest floor, he realized his sister and Broad Oak were already waiting for them. Sparrowpaw didn’t even look over at Finchpaw as he and Dawn Wind reached the two.

_ I don’t understand what happened to us, _ Finchpaw thought as he stared at Sparrowpaw. Shivering Tree’s death had affected them both horribly, but Finchpaw had never thought that he would lose his sister as well. Sparrowpaw was irritable, angry, and quiet, never speaking unless spoken to or annoyed. Finchpaw had tried to speak to her, but she always ignored him or turned away from him. He didn’t know what he had done to lose his sister, but at times the loss of Sparrowpaw hurt worse than the loss of Shivering Tree. His father hadn’t had a choice, but Sparrowpaw was actively avoiding Finchpaw.

“Dawn Wind,” Broad Oak dipped his head, “Would you like to lead?”

“Sure, northern border still good?” Dawn Wind asked. Broad Oak nodded in response and flicked his tail against Sparrowpaw. Sparrowpaw stood up, eyes narrowed, but she said nothing as their group set off. Finchpaw trotted ahead with Dawn Wind and tried to push Sparrowpaw out of his mind.  _ She’ll get over it, _ Finchpaw told himself despite his fears that she wouldn’t,  _ I just have to focus on my own apprenticeship for now. _

The forest was quiet as the four cats trekked further north and crossed the stream with long jumps. The land slowly began to slope upward until they were leaping over boulders and hauling themselves up slopes between big trees coated in green foliage. Every so often, the trees would clear and Finchpaw could look over his shoulder to see the valley spreading out below him. The Earth Tribe’s mountainous territory was easy to see as a gray expanse in the distance. Finchpaw could barely see the lakes and rivers of the Water Tribe’s territory and the grasslands of the Fire Tribe.

Finchpaw was puffing with effort when Dawn Wind finally stopped at the crest of a slope where the trees were beginning to thin out. Finchpaw stopped next to her and tried to regain his breath while Broad Oak and Sparrowpaw caught up to them. Finchpaw could barely smell the scent of the Air Tribe’s border markers as a heavy wind flowed through their fur and across the border. Clouds had gathered during their travel to the border and the sky was overcast.

Finchpaw stared past the border out onto the foreign terrain that lay beyond the valley. Forests, open fields, hills, cliffs, and rivers stretched as far as the eye could see and Finchpaw shivered as he thought about everything he hadn’t seen. The valley had always felt so big, with new Mystics to meet and the battles between the tribes.  _ We are so small,  _ Finchpaw once again realized,  _ How many cats are out there? _

The thought of the lesser cats made Finchpaw’s spine tingle. Nursery tales told of cats that lived outside of the valley to remain as cats without Mystic powers for their entire lives. When the elders spoke of the lesser cats, they would speak of an old legend. Long ago, the lessers had betrayed the First Cats of the valley and the lessers’ ancestors had been cast out of the valley to be punished for all of time. Their world was one of kill or be killed, with no organization or code like that of the tribe.  _ They can’t even take care of their kits, _ Finchpaw thought sorrowfully as he thought of Green Shade, Birchstar, and Quail Heart,  _ They just abandon them to their death. _

Broad Oak and Sparrowpaw soon arrived at the top of the slope and stood quietly for a moment next to Dawn Wind and Finchpaw. Finchpaw watched his sister out of the corner of his eye. Sparrowpaw’s eyes had narrowed and she gazed out at the world with the corner of her lip raised. She soon looked away from the expanse of land to focus on Broad Oak.

“So, why did we walk all the way out here?” Sparrowpaw asked.

“To mark the border and hunt,” Broad Oak stated and then added, “And because your mentor told you to.” Broad Oak flipped his tail over Sparrowpaw’s ears and Sparrowpaw pulled herself away from him.

“Let’s mark the border first,” Dawn Wind said quickly, before Sparrowpaw could retaliate. Dawn Wind turned to the border and began to follow it along the ridge of their territory. Finchpaw quickly caught up with her, unwilling to be around Sparrowpaw and Broad Oak.

“Do lesser cats ever cross into our territory?” Finchpaw asked eventually as they made their way down the border slowly. Dawn Wind marked a small bush before she answered.

“No, our patrols hardly ever catch a whiff of the lesser cats,” Dawn Wind explained, “I think they are too fearful of us to get close or risk being caught. The border marks warn them off enough. The only time we’ve known they have crossed into our territory is when we have found kits close to camp.”

“I can’t imagine what kind of cats they are to just abandon their kits,” Broad Oak called out from behind them.

“We don’t know their lives, Broad Oak,” Dawn Wind answered as she looked out to the land beyond their territory, “Surely any queen feels a deep attachment to her kits and doesn’t want to abandon them.”

“They still do, though,” Broad Oak muttered. Finchpaw caught Dawn Wind rolling her eyes as she continued leading them along the border. Finchpaw didn’t know anything about how a queen felt about her kits, but he did know that Shivering Tree would never have given up on his kits.  _ He loved us so much _ , Finchpaw thought, _ And I would give anything to hear his voice again. _ Finchpaw shook his head quickly and marked a scraggly tree to distract himself.

The four cats made their way along the border until they reached the edge of the Fire Tribe border and finished their marks. Finchpaw’s paws were sore from the rough terrain and he breathed a sigh of relief when they reached softer grass and left the rocks behind. Dawn Wind marked the last spot and then trotted back to where Finchpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Broad Oak were waiting.

“Well done,” Dawn Wind said warmly and shook out her wings before settling them, “Broad Oak, how would you like to arrange hunting?” Broad Oak waited for a moment, thinking, before he spoke.

“Let’s have them hunt near the north border, among the rocks. It would be a good test to hunt in different terrain. Also, hunt separately so we can see their skills alone,” Broad Oak answered. Sparrowpaw immediately got to her paws and Finchpaw smothered the thought of his sore paws.  _ More rocks, ugh. _

As soon as their mentors gave the word, Sparrowpaw dashed off and climbed up the cliffs along the border. Finchpaw followed more slowly and opted to follow the heavier treeline that mingled with the hills and cliffs. He slowly made his way around the rocks and tried to make his pawsteps as quiet as possible as he walked over leaves and pebbles. Soon, Finchpaw was enveloped by cliffs and trees. He pricked his ears as he headed forward, alert for any sign of prey.

A scuffle in a pile of leaves below a beech tree made Finchpaw drop instinctively into a crouch. Finchpaw focused in on the pile of leaves and he felt his heart race faster when he spotted a small nose peek out.  _ Mouse. _ Finchpaw’s mouth was already beginning to water as he climbed onto a ledge that led out above the pile of leaves. His paws were deft and silent on the rock and he managed to avoid any pebble or twig that stood in his way. He soon found a spot above the mouse and waited to hear it once again.

_ There! _ Another scuffle broke the silence of the forest and Finchpaw leaped into the beech leaves. With a snap, his jaws closed around the mouse’s neck and Finchpaw relished his clean kill. He buried the mouse under the beech and continued on a rocky path through a small ravine. Finchpaw easily brought down another mouse and a small sparrow on the path.

Finchpaw turned towards the border and began to climb upwards when he heard a flap of wings. A large mockingbird landed on a rock a few tail-lengths away and its voice rose in the twitter of song. Finchpaw pulled himself onto a grassy area and he slowly moved towards the mockingbird. Finchpaw paused as the mockingbird twitched and looked over its shoulder, but soon its attention was on a pebble beneath its legs.  _ Closer… Closer…. Almost there. What’s that? _

Finchpaw sat up suddenly and opened his jaws to draw scent in his mouth. He didn’t care that his movement made the mockingbird scream out and fly away in alarm. Two scents mingled through the air and both made Finchpaw suspicious. One smelled like cat, definitely not Air Tribe, and the other was a very harsh scent Finchpaw had never smelled before.

Finchpaw didn’t know where Dawn Wind, Broad Oak, and Sparrowpaw were, but the scent of another cat worried him. Was it the Plant Tribe? Fire Tribe? A lesser that was invading their territory?  _ If I’m quiet, I can see what the threat is and get help if I need to. _ Finchpaw’s legs were shaking despite his thoughts. For a moment, he thought about running for help, but then he became worried he would lose the scent.

Finchpaw chose to move forward quietly as he followed the cat scent. The harsher smell clung to the scent trail of the cat and Finchpaw grew more worried as both scents became stronger the further he walked. Finchpaw followed the trail and moved faster as he rounded a boulder, only to crash into fur. Finchpaw hissed and jumped backwards, only to find Sparrowpaw hissing back at him.

“Do you have to spoil everything, you stupid furball!” Sparrowpaw hissed in exasperation. For once, Finchpaw didn’t care what she said.

“Can’t you smell that?” Finchpaw asked as he breathed in again. Both scents were still there. Sparrowpaw’s anger vanished for a moment as she drew in the air. Her eyes widened.

“Cat, and something weird,” Sparrowpaw stated and Finchpaw nodded. Sparrowpaw immediately turned tail and followed the scent. Finchpaw ran after her and felt his tail puff up.

“Shouldn’t we find Broad Oak and Dawn Wind?” Finchpaw asked quietly. Sparrowpaw didn’t answer as she moved quicker through the boulders and trees. Finchpaw wanted to run and find their mentors, but now Sparrowpaw would be left alone with possible enemies! Finchpaw felt his ears fall flat on his head, but he continued following Sparrowpaw.  _ I have to make sure she stays safe. _

It wasn’t long before the two scents became overwhelming and led the two apprentices into a ravine surrounded by big trees. Finchpaw clung close to Sparrowpaw as the cliffs narrowed around them. He hated the feeling of the stones closing in tight and he was relieved when they finally expanded outward once again to form a large rocky clearing dotted with small trees. Sparrowpaw stopped in her tracks and Finchpaw moved forward until he was next to her. The acrid smell of blood hit his nose and covered the scents they had been following.

At the center of the clearing, a large red shape was tearing at a piece of prey. The creature was a bit larger than a cat, with a sharp snout, triangular ears, and a bushy tail. Its sharp white teeth were tearing into its prey. As the creature lifted its muzzle, Finchpaw realized that it was covered in blood and its prey was a torn apart lesser cat.

“Fox,” Sparrowpaw gasped. Finchpaw felt frozen in place as the fox’s sharp eyes landed on the two apprentices. The fox screeched and immediately ran towards them. Its black legs ate up the distance between them.

“Run!” Sparrowpaw screamed. Finchpaw and Sparrowpaw sprinted away from the fox, but the horrid creature was already near. Finchpaw heard a snap and he pulled his tail away before the fox could grasp it. With the fox’s hot breath on his hindquarters, Finchpaw realized he could only run and desperately dodge between the trees. A flash of red in the corner of his vision made Finchpaw flinch and he yelled, “Sparrowpaw!”

A fox tackled Sparrowpaw and sent the apprentice tumbling with the hissing fox clinging onto her. Despite the other fox chasing him, Finchpaw changed his course to follow his sister as fighting instincts took over him. Sparrowpaw had landed at the bottom of a hill against a tree and she was trying to push the fox away as it snapped at her limbs. With a mighty push of his back legs, Finchpaw crashed into the fox and pushed it away from his sister. Sparrowpaw leaped to her feet and slashed her claws across the muzzle of the fox that had chased them.

With their tails touching, Finchpaw and Sparrowpaw stood their ground with the two foxes circling them. Their slobbering mouths were bared as they growled at the cats. Finchpaw trembled and hoped Dawn Wind and Broad Oak had heard their screams.  _ These aren’t Mystics _ , Finchpaw realized with a start,  _ They won’t hesitate to kill us. _

Finchpaw could hear Sparrowpaw lash out and hit one of the foxes with her claws. The other fox circled in front of Finchpaw, its eyes wary as it stared at Finchpaw. Finchpaw let out a hiss and lunged forward, but the fox jumped away before he could hit it.  _ We just have to waste time. Broad Oak and Dawn Wind will find us eventually. _ Despite his courageous thoughts, Finchpaw was more scared than he had ever been in his life. Sparrowpaw’s furious hisses from behind him did little to bolster his courage.

“You cowards! Get out of our territory, fox dung!” Sparrowpaw yowled, but the foxes didn’t seem affected by her words. They continued to circle and watched the two cats carefully. Finchpaw kept himself focused on the foxes and he only darted away from Sparrowpaw to claw a fox when it came too close. Despite this, Finchpaw was suddenly caught off guard by a fox dashing to his right.

As the fox moved, Finchpaw’s eyes followed it and he prepared to leap at it. Before he could, Finchpaw was tackled by the other fox before Sparrowpaw could defend against it. Finchpaw squealed in fear as the fox tumbled with him. Finchpaw was pinned to the ground by the fox’s paws and he struggled against its hold as he let out a string of hisses. The other fox was circling next to the one pinning Finchpaw down. With a start, Finchpaw realized that their attention was off of Sparrowpaw.

Finchpaw looked to his side while continuing to struggle against the fox holding him. His thrashing limbs were preventing the fox from sinking its teeth into his pelt. For now. Finchpaw finally spotted Sparrowpaw, who was standing a few tail-lengths away and staring at him. Finchpaw waited for a few heartbeats, expecting his sister to jump at the foxes, but Sparrowpaw remained still as she stared at Finchpaw with wide eyes.

“Sparrowpaw! Help me!” Finchpaw yelled and clawed at the fox holding him. Sparrowpaw paused for a moment and then she leaped.  _ Away _ from Finchpaw and the foxes. Her legs skittered as she sprinted away from the fight and into the trees. Finchpaw didn’t have time to be shocked or surprised when the other fox snapped at his tail. Finchpaw screeched in pain as its teeth sunk into his tail.  _ She abandoned me! _

In a burst of strength brought on by the confusion and anger flowing through him, Finchpaw shoved his back paws up into the fox’s belly and pushed his attacker off of him. Finchpaw slithered away from both foxes before they could recover and he quickly found a tree to scramble up. His claws pulled away bark and twigs as he dragged himself higher into the tree. Finchpaw could hear the foxes’ yipping calls and when he hauled himself onto a high branch he looked down to see them circling the trunk.

His chest heaved in and out as he trembled on the branch. The foxes jumped and snapped their teeth, flashing white in the cloudy day. Finchpaw dug his claws into the branch he sat on when their paws scrabbled at the trunk, desperate to shake him from his perch. Finchpaw crouched low and stared down at the two slobbering foxes.

Safe in the tree, Finchpaw was able to come to his senses for a moment and realize what had just happened to him. Even now, Sparrowpaw was nowhere to be seen and he couldn’t hear anything over the yipping of the foxes to suggest that she was approaching through the undergrowth to help him.  _ She abandoned me,  _ Finchpaw’s ears flattened to his neck,  _ She saw that I was in trouble, and she ran. _ The thought made his spine stiffen and his claws sink deeper into the branch. He didn’t understand, and with the foxes below Finchpaw couldn’t think logically.

Heartbeats ticked by as Finchpaw stared down at the two foxes. The red creatures were now only pacing around the tree, but they seemed determined to wait for Finchpaw to come down.  _ You have another cat to eat! _ Finchpaw thought as he hissed at the foxes and remembered the body of the cat the first fox had stood over. Their horrid scent clung to Finchpaw like a cloud and he couldn’t stop staring at the blood that stained their fur.  _ Dawn Wind and Broad Oak will come save me. I just have to stay up here until then. _

Finchpaw thought he would burst with relief when he finally heard the familiar beating of Mystic wings. Above him, Dawn Wind was descending through the air towards his tree. Finchpaw climbed onto a higher limb that was a bit bigger and had less leaves. He held himself back from tackling his mentor when Dawn Wind landed next to him. She immediately sniffed and scanned his pelt, as though searching for an injury that wasn’t there.

“Thank the stars you are okay,” Dawn Wind murmured and licked Finchpaw on the ear. Finchpaw nodded, but he looked down at the two foxes. With another cat having magically appeared, they were jumping up and down and testing footholds on the tree. Finchpaw didn’t know if foxes could climb far, but he didn’t want to spend enough time in the tree to find out.

“What are we going to do?” Finchpaw asked. Dawn Wind couldn’t carry him through the air far enough to get rid of the foxes and leaving them to run free in their territory wasn’t an option.

Dawn Wind stared down at the foxes and said, “Broad Oak and Sparrowpaw have gone to get reinforcements. We just need to wait for them to get here, and then we can easily drive them out.”  _ Sparrowpaw,  _ Finchpaw grimaced at his sister’s name,  _ What had she told Broad Oak and Dawn Wind? Did they know that she left him with two foxes? _

“It will be okay,” Dawn Wind added and used her tail to smooth the standing hairs on Finchpaw’s back, “You’re safe now.” Finchpaw wanted to explain he wasn’t angry or worried about the foxes anymore. He wanted to know why Sparrowpaw had left him, seemingly to die. It wasn’t the right time to ask Dawn Wind about what happened and so Finchpaw remained quiet. All he could do was be thankful he had managed to climb a tree and he now had his mentor next to him.

It wasn’t long before Finchpaw and Dawn Wind could hear wings coming towards them. Using his smaller body, Finchpaw heaved himself further upward into the tree while Dawn Wind whispered for him to be safe. As he pushed through the canopy of the tree, Finchpaw spotted five shapes flying over the forest.

“Over here!” Finchpaw called out and the five Mystics dove towards him. Birchstar, Broad Oak, Sunny Day, and Silent Wings quickly descended past Finchpaw, towards the foxes. Green Shade brought up the rear, and Finchpaw let out a yowl of happiness as the tom brushed his wingtip over Finchpaw’s head before following the others.

Finchpaw slithered through the branches until he reached the branch where he had perched with Dawn Wind. His mentor was gone, however, and instead Finchpaw was left to watch as the six Mystics tore into the two foxes. The two foxes squealed and tried to fight back as the Mystics bit into their pelts and ripped them apart with their claws.

Dawn Wind and Broad Oak tackled one of the foxes together, Dawn Wind clawing its hindquarters while Broad Oak sank his teeth into its scruff. Birchstar and Silent Wings jumped onto the other fox, beating their wings angrily and yowling in the fox’s ears. Sunny Day and Green Shade stood between the two foxes, slashing out their claws and teeth to prevent the two foxes from getting close to each other.

It wasn’t long before both of the foxes were beginning to weaken and back away from the six Mystics. Though they snarled and snapped at the cats, the two foxes turned tail and ran. With a flick of her tail, Birchstar signalled Sunny Day and Green Shade to follow the foxes and chase them out of their territory. Green Shade flew after them with a excited growl, Sunny Day close behind him.

“You can come down now, Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind called from the ground. Finchpaw quickly leaped down and was relieved to see none of the Mystics had injuries from the foxes. His tail hurt a bit from where the fox had grabbed it, but other than that he was intact.

“You were lucky Sparrowpaw warned us when she did,” Broad Oak commented as he gazed at Finchpaw, “Two foxes are nothing for an apprentice to take on.” Finchpaw stared at Sparrowpaw’s mentor, whose voice was filled with scorn.

Perhaps surviving the foxes made him bold, but Finchpaw couldn’t help answering Broad Oak’s stinging words, “I wouldn’t had to have tried to take both on if Sparrowpaw hadn’t abandoned me.” Dawn Wind gasped quietly and Finchpaw realized that all of the Mystics eyes were on him. Birchstar was watching him with slitted eyes and her stare scared him most of all.

“What do you mean, Finchpaw?” Birchstar hissed. Silent Wings warily stood behind their leader, but her features were calculating as she took in the scene.

“Sparrowpaw and I were attacked by a fox after we found it with a dead lesser cat. Another fox appeared and soon we were trapped between the two. One of them tackled me and the other joined in. Instead of helping me, Sparrowpaw ran away and left me. I managed to get away and climb a tree, but Sparrowpaw never came back.”

As he was speaking, Finchpaw realized that his words were surprising the four Mystics. Broad Oak stared at him as though he was growing rabbit ears and Birchstar’s mouth was set in a hard line. Dawn Wind walked up to Finchpaw and stared down at him with a worried expression.

“Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind said, “Sparrowpaw told us she found you in a tree with the foxes below you and we needed to help you. Are you sure what you are saying is true?” Finchpaw could feel his heart beating faster as his mentor spoke. What she was saying couldn’t be true. Sparrowpaw wouldn’t lie. Maybe they had heard her wrong?

“Yes, of course!” Finchpaw exclaimed as he teared up, “I was pinned by the two foxes and Sparrowpaw ran away. She must have seen me climb the tree, which meant she stayed long enough to see. She could have helped, but she didn’t.”

“He’s telling the truth, Birchstar,” Silent Wings murmured low enough that Finchpaw could just barely hear it. Finchpaw stared up at Birchstar. The Air Tribe leader was stoic and expressionless as she stared back at Finchpaw. Dawn Wind’s touch was warm and it made Finchpaw feel better when she draped her wing over him.

Birchstar finally spoke, “We will address this later. Finchpaw, you said the fox was with a dead lesser cat?” Finchpaw nodded as he ran his paw over his face and tried to dispel the sense of confusion that was overwhelming him.  _ I don’t understand. How could Sparrowpaw do this to me? _

“Can you lead us there?” Dawn Wind asked Finchpaw kindly. Finchpaw nodded again and took a few staggering steps forward. The four Mystics filed into a silent line behind Finchpaw as he led them through the woods towards the cliffside that led into the ravine. He tried to think of the task like a mission, anything to keep his mind off of what Sparrowpaw had done.

When they reached the clearing where Sparrowpaw and Finchpaw had found the fox and dead cat, Birchstar and Silent Wings moved towards the corpse first. Finchpaw clung behind them with Broad Oak and Dawn Wind at his sides like sentries. He looked away from the blood stained earth and tore-apart cat before the image became seared into his brain.

“Definitely a lesser she-cat,” Silent Wings commented while Birchstar sniffed the dead cat. Finchpaw watched as Birchstar’s nose wrinkled.

“She smells like a queen,” Birchstar suddenly added as she raised her head, “Milk scent is beneath the blood.” Silent Wings sniffed the lesser cat as well, only to raise her head and nod to confirm Birchstar’s findings.

“Do you think she brought kits here?” Broad Oak asked in shock.

“Why else would a lesser cross into our territory?” Birchstar asked in response, “Spread out. The kits can’t be far.”

Dawn Wind nudged Finchpaw before she trotted away, her mouth open to draw in scent. Finchpaw shook for a moment before working through the clearing with the Mystics. He carefully walked along the rocky edge of the clearing and searched through the crevices made by fallen rocks. He kept his senses aware for any sound or kit scent, but nothing seemed to come to him.  _ What if I miss the kits? I can’t let Sparrowpaw distract me. _ Finchpaw forced himself to focus and he used his smaller stature to check in the cracks that the Mystics couldn’t reach.

* * *

 

The sun was beginning to drop in the sky when Finchpaw passed by a large boulder at the far edge of the clearing. He walked by it, but stopped when a small piercing cry reached his ears. Finchpaw stared at the boulder, his ears pricked, and when another cry echoed from it he spotted a dark hole carved underneath the boulder.

“I think I found them!” Finchpaw called out. Dawn Wind and Birchstar immediately ran over, with Broad Oak and Silent Wings close behind. Green Shade and Sunny Day hadn’t reappeared from chasing the foxes away, but the four other Mystics had guessed they would return soon. Birchstar sniffed at the hole and reached a long paw inward, but her claws came back with nothing.

“It definitely smells like kits, no fox,” Birchstar told everyone.

“Finchpaw, I think they are deep in there,” Dawn Wind explained, “Can you go in and get them out?” Finchpaw stared at the dark hole, but when another weak mew reached his ears Finchpaw knew he had to go in. He nodded at the Mystics and pushed himself into the hole.

The damp tunnel was just large enough for Finchpaw to crouch and make his way forward. Scent of kits and a queen clung to the den, reminding Finchpaw of distant memories of his mother. The cries of the kits grew stronger until the tunnel widened slightly and the dirt ground turned into feathers and moss. In the dim cave, Finchpaw could just barely make out solid lumps wriggling in a large pile of soft materials. He dragged himself forward until he was at the edge of the nest and he could clearly see five shapes.

“There’s five kits in here!” Finchpaw called out and the kits squealed in fright, “I don’t think they have even opened their eyes!”

“Good job, Finchpaw!” Dawn Wind’s voice was easy to hear, “Bring them up, one by one. Green Shade and Sunny Day just got here, so we can get them back quickly to camp.”

Finchpaw carefully grasped the first kit, but he was shocked by how limp it felt in his jaws and how cold it felt.  _ No, it can’t be dead. _ In desperation, Finchpaw ran out of the tunnel and quickly brought the kit out into the light. Dawn Wind and Green Shade were right outside of the tunnel mouth and Dawn Wind took the kit from him quickly. Finchpaw paused and waited to hear if the kit was alive.

“We need you to get the others,” Green Shade whispered softly as Dawn Wind groomed the quiet kit, “We have to get them somewhere safe.” Finchpaw nodded and knew that he couldn’t stop. On quick paws, Finchpaw raced from the nest and back outside until all five kits were resting at the paws of one of the Mystics. Only Birchstar was without a kit and she nodded to Finchpaw when he finally pulled himself from the tunnel and shook out his pelt.

Finchpaw walked over to where Green Shade was crouched over his kit, a tiny black she-cat with a bright pink mouth. Green Shade ran his tongue over the cat carefully and she protested with high-pitched yowls. Even though he chuckled at her noises, Finchpaw could feel sadness radiating from Green Shade.

“Look how strong she is,” Green Shade murmured to Finchpaw as he watched the she-kit, “I just wish she hadn’t lost her mother like this.” Finchpaw nodded and stared across the clearing at where the kit’s mother was lying, forever still. Had she come here to give up her kits to the tribes? Or was this the safest place she could find to kit? Had she known about the foxes or what they would do to her?

“At least she’ll be okay now. The Tribe will take care of her,” Finchpaw answered and Green Shade nodded in agreement. Finchpaw gazed at the other four kits. Only two other kits were crying out as strong as Green Shade’s. Dawn Wind and Broad Oak had stepped away from their kits to stare at the weak little bodies with sadness and pity. Birchstar walked over to both of them and sniffed them once before nodding.

“Green Shade, Sunny Day, Silent Wings, get those kits back to camp and to the nursery,” Birchstar commanded and the three nodded.

“Birchstar, Mourning Dove and I will gladly take them in,” Broad Oak quickly said.

Birchstar dipped her head in thanks and then added, “Take them to Mourning Dove’s nest. They need warmth and milk as soon as possible.” Green Shade, Sunny Day, and Silent Wings quickly flew away with the three kits dangling from their mouths. Once they had gone, Birchstar’s focus returned to the two dead kits and the lesser cat.

“We should bury them, so that the foxes find no reason to return,” Broad Oak whispered. Finchpaw was surprised to hear how subdued the Mystic was, especially after how he had spoken down about the way lessers abandoned their kits to the tribes.  _ She didn’t though, _ Finchpaw thought as Birchstar grasped the lesser’s scruff and dragged her towards soft ground,  _ She defended her kits to her death. _

With three Mystics and an apprentice, it was easy to carve out a hole to bury the mother and her kits in. Finchpaw felt slightly sad as they covered the three dead cats with fresh soil and rocks, but he reminded himself that three of the lesser’s kits had survived and would grow up in the Air Tribe, protected and safe.  _ Will they even remember the mother who protected them? Or will Broad Oak and Mourning Dove be the only parents they care about? _

* * *

 

Finchpaw breathed a sigh of relief when his weary paws finally pulled him to the main clearing of the Air Tribe camp. All Finchpaw wanted to do was heave himself into his nest, but the Air Tribe was a flurry of activity at the new arrivals. Before he could rest, he had to make sure the three kits were safe. Broad Oak walked with Finchpaw to the nursery and they both entered quietly.

Inside, Birchstar was sitting beside Mourning Dove and speaking softly with her. Long Branch was close by, her body wrapped around her three kits that were trying to look at their new denmates. The three kits were nearly five moons old and Finchpaw could tell that they were ready to finally be out of the nursery. Mourning Dove raised her head wearily when Finchpaw and Broad Oak entered. Broad Oak quickly wrapped himself around his mate and looked down at the five kits that clung to her belly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first,” Broad Oak murmured softly, “I saw them without a mother, and I couldn’t deny them a family.” Mourning Dove licked her mate on the cheek and smiled. The way that her gaze was filled with love for Broad Oak made Finchpaw’s heart swell.

“They will be our kits just as much as Featherkit and Leafkit. I have ideas for names, but I wanted to wait for you so we could name them together,” Mourning Dove answered sweetly. Broad Oak nuzzled the queen and she looked down at the new kits.

“I thought the black she-kit could be Crowkit, since she cries so strongly,” Mourning Dove explained as she nudged Crowkit closer to her belly. Crowkit mewled loudly in protest, but she quickly began to nurse from Mourning Dove.

“A perfect name,” Birchstar commented warmly with a laugh.

“This one could be Goldenkit,” Broad Oak whispered as his muzzle touched the back of the orange tabby tom, “His pelt looks just like the leaves in leaf fall.” Mourning Dove nodded and nuzzled the newly named kit. Broad Oak placed his tail tip on the last kit, a fluffy black and white tom. Mourning Dove stared at the kit for a moment.

“His pelt is like the sun and shadows all at once,” Mourning Dove said as she nuzzled him, “We should call him Shadowkit.”

“Crowkit, Goldenkit, and Shadowkit,” Broad Oak repeated and smiled at his kits, “Welcome to the Air Tribe.”

Finchpaw watched Broad Oak and Mourning Dove groom their kits, their eyes shining as they welcomed the new members of their family. Birchstar sat quietly beside them and she smiled at the family. Finchpaw stared for a moment at the five kits, but his eyes mainly found the three orphans. When he looked at them, Finchpaw could easily see the mangled body of their mother. The thought of her demise only reminded him of the fact that Sparrowpaw had left him to die at the jaws of the foxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this week's chapter! I can't explain how much I'm enjoying writing this story! I hope every reader is doing well and is enjoying these weekly updates!
> 
> Have a wonderful week!  
> -CK  
> Tumblr: SilentFinch (for updates, random posts, and extra information about this fanfiction)


	20. Part 2, Chapter 18

Finchpaw felt unstable on his paws and the wind that blew through his fur was too strong for his liking. Though it was sunny and beautiful, nothing could combat the fear in his heart and it felt as though every cat was staring at him as Dawn Wind and Finchpaw left the main clearing. Dawn Wind slowed her pace as they walked along the tree branch leading to Birchstar’s den. Finchpaw knew within the den Broad Oak and Sparrowpaw were waiting with their leader.

Dawn Wind paused outside of the leader’s den and looked back at Finchpaw, “Are you okay?” Finchpaw stared at Dawn Wind and gave a single nod.  _ I didn’t do anything wrong yesterday. Birchstar won’t hurt me, _ Finchpaw thought as he steeled his courage,  _ I just want Sparrowpaw to be okay and love me again. _

“Just speak truly and everything will work out,” Dawn Wind said, “I will be right beside you.” Finished speaking, Dawn Wind pushed into Birchstar’s den and Finchpaw clung close to her heels.

It was dark inside the den with only speckles of light seeping through the thick tangle of branches and leaves. Finchpaw blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes and soon he was able to make out four figures inside the leader’s den.  _ Willow Leaves? _ Finchpaw thought sadly when he realized Willow Leaves was sitting next to Birchstar,  _ I don’t want the medicine cat to think I’m a bad apprentice! _

In front of the medicine cat and leader, Broad Oak and Sparrowpaw sat to the side with room for Dawn Wind and Finchpaw to sit next to them. Dawn Wind sat down first and Finchpaw had to stifle his displeasure at having to sit next to Sparrowpaw. His sister didn’t even look at him as Finchpaw sat down with a whisker length between them. Finchpaw fought the urge to let his head fall and he forced himself to watch Birchstar.

Birchstar nodded to Dawn Wind before her focus came to rest on Finchpaw and Sparrowpaw. Disappointment and a bit of anger was written all over the leader’s face and the left side of her lip rose every so often in the beginnings of a growl. Willow Leaves’ tail tip twitched every so often, sometimes resting on Birchstar and jolting the leader out of her anger.

“I brought you two here today to address something that happened yesterday,” Birchstar began slowly, “From what your mentors have told me, as well as Finchpaw’s own words, it is clear there are two versions of the story. I am angry and disappointed we even have to have this conversation. Air Tribe cats do not lie to one another.

“I want you both to tell me exactly what happened yesterday. No one will interrupt as you speak and we will determine what has truly occurred,” Birchstar paused and then looked at Finchpaw, “You first. What happened yesterday?”

Finchpaw gulped and glanced at Dawn Wind. The she-cat nodded to him and smiled at him in encouragement. Finchpaw breathed in and out before beginning. As he spoke about hunting practice and stumbling into the foxes with Sparrowpaw, Finchpaw tried to look straight at Willow Leaves and Birchstar. Due to their proximity, however, Finchpaw could feel Sparrowpaw stiffen and bristle every so often.

“One of the foxes pinned me down and the other became focused on me as well. I looked over at Sparrowpaw and asked her to help me. For some reason, she ran away and I was left alone. I managed to struggle away from the fox pinning me and I was able to climb a tree until Dawn Wind found me,” Finchpaw finished while staring at Birchstar. The silver leader had let no emotion show in her features during his recollection of events. Birchstar dipped her head and then motioned for Sparrowpaw to begin.

“I was hunting in the rocky areas when I heard screams. I recognized Finchpaw’s voice and I knew he was in trouble. I ran towards where I heard Finchpaw and I found him with two foxes chasing him. He tried to fend them off and I joined in, but we both realized we wouldn’t be able to beat them. Finchpaw distracted the foxes and climbed a tree, while I ran and found our mentors so that they could help Finchpaw,” Sparrowpaw recited. Finchpaw struggled to keep his claws sheathed.  _ She’s lying! Why would she do this? _

Birchstar nodded to Sparrowpaw and narrowed her eyes, “We are clearly in a situation where one of these apprentices is lying to their leader, medicine cat, and mentors. It horrifies me to think any of my soon to be Mystics would lie so blatantly. We now must decide who is telling the truth. I will admit the thought of an apprentice abandoning the other to their possible death seems strange.” Finchpaw froze as Birchstar’s icy gaze settled on him.

“I wouldn’t lie!” Finchpaw choked out. Sparrowpaw snorted.

“Maybe you wanted to get me thrown out after you got in trouble and were sent to the elders den,” Sparrowpaw retorted. Finchpaw stared at Sparrowpaw in shock.

“Why would I do that? I don’t want you to be in trouble!” Finchpaw exclaimed and then he looked at Birchstar, “I would never lie to my leader!”

“So you are saying your sister would dare to lie to me?” Birchstar growled, “Why would such a capable apprentice run from a battle?” Finchpaw’s heart was hammering in his chest.  _ She doesn’t believe me! I don’t understand! _

“Birchstar,” Relief filled Finchpaw when Dawn Wind suddenly stood up and stepped forward, “I apologize for being so blunt, but you are quick to blame my apprentice and you haven’t even considered his side of the story.”

“I’m interpreting the information at face value, Dawn Wind,” Birchstar growled.

Dawn Wind dipped her head, “I understand, but I ask you consider what I am about to say. Despite how much you don’t want to remember it, you also mentored Finchpaw and you have watched from afar since his apprenticeship was passed to me. You know him well enough to know he would never lie. In the battle with the Plant Tribe, he attacked Ivystar and saved my life. He is one of the most trustworthy and honorable apprentices the Air Tribe has ever had.”

Finchpaw stared at Dawn Wind, unable to take in her words. He had always known Dawn Wind believed in him, but to hear her counter their leader was something that shocked Finchpaw. Dawn Wind’s hard expression was fixed on Birchstar and Finchpaw could tell she was upset. Birchstar sniffed and lifted her head higher. Her once expressionless face was filled with rage at the mention of her failed mentorship.

“You speak from bias,” Birchstar began and Finchpaw was shocked when Dawn Wind interrupted their leader before Birchstar could say anything else

“I speak the truth, and you know it,” Dawn Wind growled, “Out of these two apprentices, who has caused the least trouble? Who tries their best to be worthy of being a Mystic? I fail to see how this is even a discussion!”

“It is a discussion because it affects both of our apprentices,” Broad Oak growled finally, “You are quick to place the blame on Sparrowpaw.” Despite his words, Finchpaw could hear pauses and uncertainty.  _ He doesn’t believe Sparrowpaw. But what will happen if they realize she lied? Will she get banned from being a Mystic? Will she be exiled? _

“Both of you, be quiet. I am beginning to regret having you here,” Birchstar hissed and made Broad Oak shut his jaws with an angry snap. Finchpaw’s breaths had quickened and he couldn’t help but think about the punishments Sparrowpaw would get when they found her guilty.  _ I should be angry! I should want her to be punished!  _ Finchpaw thought to himself, but he quickly grew sad,  _ But I don’t want her to be hurt. I don’t want to lose her. She’s the only family that I have left, no matter how much she dislikes me. _

“What do you think, Willow Leaves?” Dawn Wind asked as Birchstar rubbed her face with a paw. Willow Leaves stared at Finchpaw and Sparrowpaw and blinked.

“The Tribe of Stars will offer no wisdom on this, but perhaps I can impart mine,” Willow Leaves said softly, “It could be that both apprentices have mixed the truth. Perhaps they are both guilty of minor lies in fear of their leader’s punishment.”

The thought that Willow Leaves thought he might be lying made Finchpaw lower his head and stare at his paws. Beside him, Dawn Wind had stiffened angrily.  _ I didn’t do anything wrong, but I just want this to end. Sparrowpaw can’t be thrown out. If we both are punished, then we both can stay in the tribe. _

“Maybe we both twisted our stories,” Finchpaw said slowly before he could decide differently, “Like Willow Leaves said. I probably should have found help sooner, before we found the foxes. Maybe… since I am upset, I thought Sparrowpaw abandoned me, but she actually saw me get in the tree. I guess we should both be punished.”

The words felt like mouse bile as they rolled off his tongue.  _ Birchstar thinks I am a liar, now she is getting her wish. Sparrowpaw will never admit she left me to die, and I will never get to know why. _ As Birchstar and the other cats processed what he said, Finchpaw came to the slow realization that his friendship with Sparrowpaw was over. His sister hated him and didn’t want to be around him. She hadn’t been brave enough to face the foxes to save him and now she wasn’t brave enough to admit the truth.  _ She’s a coward. _

“Finchpaw, what are you doing?” Dawn Wind whispered. Finchpaw shook his head in response and refused to answer Dawn Wind.  _ As long as she still believes me, I will be okay. I have to be okay. _

“Two apprentices lying to get out of punishment,” The words slid off Birchstar’s tongue slowly, “Is it true, Sparrowpaw? What do you say of your brother’s claim?”

“I guess we both have different versions of the truth,” Sparrowpaw stated calmly.

“Birchstar, this isn’t right!” Dawn Wind told Birchstar. Birchstar stared at Dawn Wind.

“If they both are refusing to admit the real story, I can do nothing more. Besides, you were the one who wanted me to believe Finchpaw,” Birchstar stated coldly and Dawn Wind stayed silent.

“Sparrowpaw, you will work with Willow Leaves for a quarter moon. Finchpaw, you will take care of the elders for the same amount of time,” Birchstar said, “During this time, Dawn Wind and Broad Oak may carry on with their Mystic duties. Broad Oak, you are welcome to take a bit of time to care for your new kits.”

Finchpaw could feel the tension in the den, even though Birchstar acted as though the matter was solved. No one seemed to be satisfied with Birchstar’s verdict, except for Broad Oak who now had time to take care of his mate and five kits. Dawn Wind’s claws were stuck deep into the floor of the den and Sparrowpaw had shut her mouth tight to stop herself from speaking. Willow Leaves had said nothing, but her tail was twitching back and forth in irritation.  _ I guess she isn’t looking forward to spending a week with Sparrowpaw. _

Finchpaw felt Birchstar had let them off lightly. After all, a week in the elder’s den would be a week for Finchpaw to get away from Sparrowpaw. Finchpaw was worried about how upset Dawn Wind seemed. Had he let her down by lying to Birchstar? Surely she would understand he didn’t want something bad to happen to Sparrowpaw.

“Your duties begin today. You may leave now,” Birchstar said and then spoke again when they started to get up, “Dawn Wind, stay. I need to speak with you.” Finchpaw glanced back at Dawn Wind while Broad Oak, Willow Leaves, and Sparrowpaw left the den. Dawn Wind lowered her head in acceptance while Birchstar stared at the Mystic. Finchpaw slowly left the den, worried about his mentor.

Outside, the tribe was a bustle of morning activity. Good weather and strong wind had filled all of the Mystics with energy. Cats were splitting themselves into patrols and they bounded across the clearing, ready to be out in the forest. Finchpaw dragged his paws forward, unable to feel the same as his tribemates. He had spared Sparrowpaw from harsher punishment, but Finchpaw could already feel guilt gnawing at his belly.  _ I lied to my leader, but she wouldn’t have believed me anyways. _

The happiness that had filled Finchpaw after the Plant Tribe battle faded away. Finchpaw had thought his relationship with his old mentor was mending now that Birchstar was leader, but clearly she had lied about it to the tribe. The same disapproval and doubts Birchstar held for Finchpaw were still there, and they made his stomach tumble and turn.  _ No matter what I do, Birchstar seems determined to dislike me, _ Finchpaw narrowed his eyes,  _ It isn’t my fault she couldn’t train me. _

“Finchpaw!” Green Shade suddenly called Finchpaw’s name and he raised his head to see Green Shade and Red Sun running towards him. Green Shade stopped in front of him and his features suddenly filled with concern.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Green Shade asked softly as he took in Finchpaw’s lowered head and narrowed eyes. Red Sun stopped next to Green Shade and widened his eyes.

“What happened in the meeting?” Red Sun asked gently.

“Me and Sparrowpaw are off apprentice duty for a quarter moon,” Finchpaw explained. Green Shade tilted his head and Red Sun frowned.

“You didn’t do anything wrong though,” Green Shade whispered. Finchpaw shrugged and didn’t know how he would explain his reasoning for lying in the meeting to Green Shade, especially with Red Sun listening to their conversation. Though the red tom was kind, Finchpaw didn’t know him and he was fearful of the tribe finding out about the meeting. Green Shade frowned and stared at Finchpaw.

“I have to go on a hunting patrol, but let’s have prey together tonight,” Green Shade murmured, “Maybe we can talk about the meeting?” Finchpaw nodded and Green Shade smiled softly.

“I’m sorry you are feeling upset,” Green Shade added and licked Finchpaw’s head. Finchpaw tried not to shy away from Green Shade, whose Mystic transformation had left him to tower over Finchpaw. Red Sun smiled at Finchpaw and nodded his head when Green Shade turned away. The two toms flew out of the clearing in a rush to catch up with the hunting patrol. Finchpaw watched them go and found himself wishing once again that he could fly with them already. Green Shade’s absence stung and Finchpaw hated the feelings that flew through him when Green Shade flew off to have fun with Red Sun.  _ It isn’t fair to him, _ Finchpaw told himself as he rushed towards the elder’s den,  _ He is a Mystic and he deserves to have friends. I’m jealous because I miss him. _

* * *

 

“Tall Tree, you shouldn’t say that!” Maple Leaf chided as Finchpaw grimaced when the smell of mouse bile filled his nose. He dapped at Maple Leaf’s tick and waited for it to drop off while he tried to shut out Tall Tree’s words. It had only been a few hours in the elder’s den, but Tall Tree seemed ready to make Finchpaw feel worse about his decision to defend his sister.

“It’s less than a moon and this apprentice is back for a week of punishment!” Tall Tree grumbled, “Apprentices these days are always getting into trouble. I’ll be surprised if any of them pass their Spirit Trial.” Finchpaw’s ears automatically flattened, but he forced himself to not look at Tall Tree. Maple Leaf hissed in exasperation and she cast an apologetic look to Finchpaw over her shoulder. Finchpaw shrugged and he crushed the tick between his claws.

“Interesting,” Rolling Thunder said and raised her head, “I seem to remember a certain brother of mine destroying the entire fresh-kill pile in an effort to impress his crush when he was a senior apprentice.” Maple Leaf’s whiskers twitched in amusement at her mate’s words.

“I don’t remember that,” Tall Tree hissed and pinned his ears against his head before silencing himself.

“Don’t listen to him, Finchpaw,” Maple Leaf murmured, “Every apprentice gets into trouble at some point. This is the time to make mistakes, and to learn from them. Every learning experience will make you a better Mystic.”

Finchpaw smiled gratefully at the elder, but it didn’t help the sadness inside him. He hadn’t made a mistake, but Birchstar wouldn’t believe him. He tried to help Sparrowpaw out of a severe punishment, and his sister didn’t even thank him. Now, Finchpaw was stuck with a grumpy elder who thought the worst of him.  _ Don’t let him get to you, _ Finchpaw thought as he gathered the remnants of the mouse bile moss,  _ Dawn Wind and Green Shade believe in me, and I believe in myself. _

With a quick goodbye to the elders, Finchpaw darted out of the den, through the camp, and down the trunk stairs to the forest below.  _ At least I will be able to talk with Green Shade tonight, _ Finchpaw thought after he had buried the dirty moss. Sunset was near and Finchpaw had thought he heard the hunting patrol returning a few moments ago. The thought of getting time with Green Shade put energy into Finchpaw’s limbs and he scaled the steps back to camp quickly.

Inside the camp, Finchpaw was relieved to see Green Shade waiting with a sparrow and a rabbit at his paws near the edge of camp. Finchpaw darted over, avoiding contact with any of the other Mystics sharing tongues in the camp, and he purred in greeting to Green Shade.

“Here,” Green Shade smiled and nodded to the prey at his paws, “I thought we could share?” Finchpaw nodded and laid beside his friend, a small amount of happiness filling his chest for the first time that day.

“Thank you,” Finchpaw said as he chewed his first bite of the rabbit, “I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” Green Shade looked up, his mouth filled with sparrow and feathers clinging to his muzzle. Finchpaw had to bite his tongue to prevent a deep laugh from slipping out of him.

“I may have been hungry too,” Green Shade laughed at himself and licked his chest when he had chewed the bite. Finchpaw allowed himself to laugh with the tom and he immediately felt better.  _ I’ve missed this. _

Finchpaw and Green Shade ate in companionable silence as they watched the tribe settle into the camp for the evening. Long Branch was near the freshkill pile with her kits and looked exasperated as she tried to convince Downkit to try a bite of a rat while Swallowkit and Breezekit watched with curled lips. Mourning Dove and Broad Oak’s low voices could be heard in the nursery. Most likely the couple was seeing to their new family members.

Dawn Wind, Sunny Day, and Silent Wings ate together near the center of the clearing. Silent Wings’ large wound was healing well and the she-cat was back to light Mystic work. Birchstar and Quail Heart sat together at the beginnings of the branch that led to the leader’s den, both silent as they surveyed the clearing. Blue Jay and Raven Feathers argued over flying techniques as they walked towards the freshkill pile, with Blue Jay often rolling her eyes in exasperation at the young tom’s words.

“So,” Green Shade’s words suddenly brought Finchpaw’s attention back to the tom, “Do you want to talk about the meeting? Why were you punished?” Finchpaw flattened his ears and grimaced. Green Shade frowned and ran his feathered tail over Finchpaw’s back.

“You can’t tell anyone, okay?” Finchpaw whispered to Green Shade. The tom’s eyes widened, but he nodded anyways. Finchpaw glanced over to Birchstar. The she-cat hadn’t even looked his way in a long time; Quail Heart was her current focus.

“I told the truth, but Birchstar didn’t believe me,” Finchpaw choked out quietly, “Even Dawn Wind’s support wasn’t enough. I ended up taking half of the blame because I just wanted it to stop, and I didn’t want Sparrowpaw to be kicked out or something if they found out the truth.” Finchpaw shook his head and rubbed a paw on his cheek to distract himself. The way Green Shade’s face fell during Finchpaw’s words made Finchpaw sad and guilty.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Green Shade whispered with a hint of anger in his voice, “Birchstar was wrong to force you to lie.”

“It was my choice,” Finchpaw answered carefully, “I thought this was the best thing to do.” Green Shade looked like he was about to say more, but he clenched his jaws shut to silence himself and his anger faded away.

“I’m sorry, Finchpaw,” Green Shade finally said with a deep breath, “I hate that this happened to you. I’m just angry because Birchstar is our leader, and she should be fair to everyone. Especially you.”

Finchpaw smiled sadly, “It’s okay. I’m used to it. Being in the elder’s den isn’t that bad.”

“I hope you know I believe you,” Green Shade murmured and nuzzled Finchpaw’s cheek, “You are not a liar.” Finchpaw purred and closed his eyes.

“I’m also sorry about Sparrowpaw,” Green Shade whispered as he groomed Finchpaw’s head, “It must be hard to have your sister do these things.”

Finchpaw blinked and closed his eyes again. It was hard, but Finchpaw had realized his relationship with Sparrowpaw couldn’t be fixed. Something had separated them and Shivering Tree’s death had only deepened the divide.  _ We just aren’t meant to be happy together. It doesn’t matter if I want my sister. Half of the choice is Sparrowpaw’s, and she chose to hate me, _ Finchpaw thought.

Finchpaw rested his head on his paws, unable to find the strength to continue the conversation. Green Shade didn’t say anything else and he focused on finishing up the rabbit. Finchpaw closed his eyes and tried to shut out the turmoil in his mind. 

“I thought that you both deserved to become Mystics,” Green Shade eventually whispered when Finchpaw was close to dozing off, “Now I know only you are meant to be one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this week's chapter! I hope you are having a good week and to any students out there, good luck on finals!
> 
> Until next time, have a wonderful week!  
> -CK  
> Tumblr: SilentFinch


	21. Part 2, Chapter 19

Green Shade and Finchpaw padded quietly together while the tribe flew through the trees up above. Voices echoed through the trees, some happy and others worried about the coming gathering. The twin moons were full, but their bright silver light made a chill run through Finchpaw’s pelt. Tensions had been high at the last gathering, so surely they hadn’t disappeared.

Unlike Finchpaw, Green Shade was trotting through the forest happily, his feathers puffed and tail up as he watched the tribe fly above them with glowing eyes. Finchpaw had told Green Shade that the tom didn’t have to walk with him to the gathering, but Green Shade refused to join the other Mystics. Finchpaw couldn’t help but feel guilty.  _ His first gathering as a Mystic, and he isn’t even flying with the tribe. _

Finchpaw stared at Sparrowpaw as she dragged her paws next to Willow Leaves, a few tail-lengths ahead of him and Green Shade. Finchpaw and Sparrowpaw’s punishments were not over, but they were permitted to attend the gathering as long as they behaved. Willow Leaves had ordered Sparrowpaw to stay by her side the entire night. The apprentice hadn’t reacted well and now she remained in brooding silence.

Finchpaw shook his head and forced himself to shut Sparrowpaw out of his mind. Tonight was about Green Shade and his presentation to the tribes. He wouldn’t allow his sister and her anger to interfere. Finchpaw forced himself to breathe and forget about his worries for the night.

It wasn’t long before they emerged out of the forest and into the hills leading towards the Ruins. Echoes of voices rang over the hills and Finchpaw thought he could catch the scents of other tribes on the wind. Before they reached the Ruins, Birchstar landed on a hilltop and waited for the other Mystics to join her. Finchpaw stopped beside Green Shade at the back of the crowd of cats and stared through the night at the beginnings of the Ruins. Cats were swarming among the stones like a raging river.

“We will not cause any trouble,” Birchstar announced to the Air Tribe, “We are here for the gathering, that is all. We have proven we are strong to the Plant Tribe. Do not set us back by embarrassing our tribe.” Nods made the crowd of Air Tribe cats ripple and Birchstar paused a moment before releasing them.

The Air Mystics launched themselves towards the gathering, delicate paws rustling the grasses as the Air Tribe poured into the Ruins. Finchpaw and Green Shade followed more slowly. Finchpaw was surprised at how well Green Shade held himself back. The tom’s legs were shaking with nervous energy. Finchpaw nudged Green Shade’s shoulder, hoping to show his support, and Green Shade smiled at him.

The Air Tribe was the fourth tribe to arrive and Finchpaw was thankful to see the Plant Tribe was absent. The Earth, Water, and Fire Tribes were mingling together, sharing stories and talking politely among one another. As the Air Tribe joined the group, Finchpaw thought he could briefly sense tension among the other three tribes. It disappeared as soon as it had begun, though Finchpaw noticed Birchstar refused to join the other three leaders’ conversation.

As they walked together, cats from the other three tribes nodded and called out congratulations to Green Shade. The yellow tom glowed under their praise and thanked each cat who acknowledged him. Finchpaw stayed quiet and was content with watching Green Shade’s overwhelming happiness. Seeing his friend so happy made warmth spread through Finchpaw’s body.  _ He deserves this. _

“Finchpaw!” Green Shade was speaking with the young Water Tribe she-cat, Black Swan, when Finchpaw turned to find Mistpaw running up to him with her tail raised high. Finchpaw smiled as Mistpaw purred a greeting, her blue eyes shining. The longer white hairs of her neck were knotted around dried flowers and stalks of lavender that smelled amazing.

“I didn’t see you at the last gathering!” Mistpaw announced and Finchpaw shrugged, hoping he didn’t have to tell the she-cat that he had gotten in trouble.

“Yeah, I wasn’t chosen to go last time,” Finchpaw chose his words carefully, “I’m glad to be here this time. How is your apprenticeship going?”

“Oh it is amazing! The other day, Falling Leaves and I found a rabbit warren and caught four giant rabbits together! Smokepaw’s jaw practically fell off when I dragged them into camp,” Mistpaw laughed as energy filled her eyes. Finchpaw was taken aback by Mistpaw’s enthusiasm.  _ Is this the same apprentice I met two moons ago? She’s so much happier! _

“You seem really happy,” Finchpaw voiced his thoughts.

“I didn’t know how things would turn out, but everything is going well,” Mistpaw explained slowly as her eyes filled with thoughts and then she looked at Finchpaw, her face grim.

“I wasn’t even thinking,” Mistpaw growled, angry at herself, “I’m sorry about your leader, and about your dad.” Finchpaw’s eyes widened and he swallowed. His throat felt tight as he tried to find words to say.

“I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but I just wanted to say that,” Mistpaw spoke quickly, trying to recover, “It wouldn’t have been right for me to ignore it.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Finchpaw murmured and smiled warmly at Mistpaw.

“Mistpaw!” Their conversation was saved by the appearance of Falling Leaves, her paws carrying her towards her apprentice quickly. The Fire Tribe she-cat saw Finchpaw with her apprentice and she smiled at him as well.

“Finchpaw, staying away from our border?” Falling Leaves teased with amusement in her eyes. Finchpaw felt hot, embarrassed at the memory.

“Hi, Falling Leaves,” Finchpaw nodded his head, “I hope things are going well in the Fire Tribe.”

“They are doing well, thank you,” Falling Leaves responded and then frowned, “I would say the same for the Air Tribe, but I know these past moons have been a challenge. Hopefully, your tribe is recovering from your losses.”

“We are. The Air Tribe is as strong as ever,” Finchpaw automatically said and then he remembered, “Green Shade and Quail Heart became Mystics this moon.”

At the mention of the two new Mystics, Falling Leaves body tensed and she raised her hopeful eyes to search around the crowd. Finchpaw stared at the Fire Mystic as her whiskers quivered and unknown emotion flooded through her eyes. Finchpaw realized her eyes had found Green Shade. The tom glanced Finchpaw’s way in time to see Falling Leaves staring at him. Green Shade trotted over after he said goodbye to Black Swan.

“Falling Leaves,” Green Shade warmly greeted the she-cat as he came to a stop beside Finchpaw. Falling Leaves eyes were wide and she was silent as she took in Green Shade’s wings and Mystic form. Finchpaw looked over at Mistpaw, who returned his look with confusion and a shrug of her shoulders.

Falling Leaves cleared her throat and shook her head. When she stopped, her warm smile was back and her eyes held none of the strangeness they had before.  _ What just happened? _ Finchpaw thought and watched Falling Leaves carefully.

“Congratulations, Green Shade,” Falling Leaves said with a smile, “Welcome to Mystic status. I hope your Spirit Trial went alright.”

If Green Shade had noticed Falling Leaves’ strange behavior, he didn’t show it as he answered, “Thank you so much! My trial was worth it, after all I am a Mystic now.” Green Shade laughed nervously and Falling Leaves laughed with him.

“Mint Breath must be proud of you,” Falling Leaves said, “I’m sorry if I seemed so startled when I saw you. You look so much like him, even more so now that you are a Mystic.”

“Finchpaw,” The sound of his name in the distance distracted Finchpaw from the conversation next to him. He turned his head, trying to locate the voice that spoke his name. None of the cats he looked at waved for him to come over. In fact, most of them didn’t even spare him a glance. Finchpaw focused on Green Shade once again.

“Finchpaw,” Finchpaw whipped his head around, irritation spiking his pelt. If a cat wanted to speak with him, they should come up to him instead of expecting him to find them in this crowd!

“Are you okay?” Mistpaw hissed and made Finchpaw jump, “You look like you have bees in your pelt!” Finchpaw realized the fur along his spine was standing straight up and his tail was lashing back and forth.

“I’m fine, sorry,” Finchpaw responded and then quietly said goodbye to Mistpaw. As Finchpaw trotted away, he could feel Mistpaw’s worried gaze following him through the crowd.  _ It was probably Dawn Wind, _ Finchpaw thought as he slipped between a few Water Tribe Mystics.

“Finchpaw!” The voice had more urgency now and Finchpaw growled to himself as he walked towards where it had come from. As Finchpaw slipped between cats, he focused on the voice. Every so often, it would call his name once again and Finchpaw continued to follow each direction it would come from. As Finchpaw left the main part of the crowd of cats, he realized the voice was leading him towards the dark entrance to the Ruins.

Finchpaw rounded a corner and found the yawning mouth of the Ruins rising in front of him. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the darkness, the shadows even darker despite the two full moons. Finchpaw trembled as memories rushed through him. He could clearly see Shivering Tree’s body lying limp and blood clotting Greenpaw’s pelt as he hugged Shivering Tree’s neck. Finchpaw stepped backwards until he was staring at the Ruins entrance from behind one of the large boulders.

“Finchpaw,” The voice was quieter now, but Finchpaw couldn’t deny the fact that the voice was coming from the Ruins. Apprentices were not allowed to go into the Ruins before their Spirit Trial. It was a place for medicine cats. Holy and undisturbed.

“Leave me alone!” Finchpaw hissed into the night, “If you want to talk, you have to come out here!”

“Finchpaw,” The voice answered, but it was not accompanied with pawsteps. Finchpaw trembled and crouched down, trying to figure out what to do.  _ I could get Dawn Wind. She would know what to do. _ Finchpaw began to get up when the voice called his name again.  _ Or maybe if I got closer, it would actually talk to me? I’m not going in the Ruins after all. _

Against his better judgement, Finchpaw slowly crept forward in a hunting crouch. His paws hardly made any sound against the grass and his eyes were focused solely on the darkness of the Ruins. Finchpaw pricked his ears and kept them aimed at the tunnel.

“I’m here, what do you want?” Finchpaw called out when he was tail-lengths away from the darkness. From this close, he could see the slick rocky ground that sloped downwards into the earth. Finchpaw shuddered and cast away thoughts of slipping on the stone. Finchpaw took a few more steps forward, his body trembling.

“What are you doing here?” A scarred face jumped in front of Finchpaw and raised its voice in a snarl, causing Finchpaw to scream and jump backwards. Finchpaw trembled on the ground and realized Quail Heart was in front of the Ruin entrance. His face was curled in a sneer, the scars of the left side of his face shadowed and like a monster.

“Apprentices aren’t allowed to go in the Ruins. Why were you talking to the shadows?” Quail Heart growled and slashed his tail, “Talking to an imaginary friend since you don’t have any?” Finchpaw couldn’t muster himself to say anything, he was trembling so hard.

“Get back to the gathering,” Quail Heart hissed and nudged Finchpaw roughly, “The Plant Tribe just got here. Don’t think about going in there  _ ever _ again.” Finchpaw nodded and raced away, desperate to escape Quail Heart’s anger. Quail Heart’s stare scorched Finchpaw’s pelt even after Finchpaw darted around boulders and put distance between him and the tom. Finchpaw’s thoughts raced by and he found it hard to concentrate as he grew close to the gathering.

Finchpaw skidded to a halt, stopping himself moments before he sprinted into the arriving crowd of Plant Tribe cats. Most of them didn’t notice him appear, since they were focused on the other cats in the gathering, but some stared at him. A small cat jumped at his movements, but her surprise quickly turned to fierce anger.

“Get out of here, Air Tribe fox-dung!” The purple-black apprentice hissed and Finchpaw realized the apprentice was the same one he had fought before.  _ In the battle where Antpaw died. I think her name is Plumpaw, _ Finchpaw thought guiltily. The memory of Plumpaw’s grief in the battle at the loss of Antpaw seared Finchpaw’s mind. It was replaced, however, by sheer rage as she stared at Finchpaw. She clearly remembered him as well.

“Are you trying to take me by surprise?” Plumpaw growled, “Maybe you can kill me too!”

Finchpaw widened his eyes and stammered, “I don’t want to kill anyone!” Plumpaw rolled her eyes and spat at Finchpaw’s paws before running after the rest of the Plant Tribe. Finchpaw stared after her and stayed in place, startled by the confrontation.  _ I don’t want to kill anyone _ , Finchpaw repeated in his mind. Shame washed over him as he realized Plumpaw would only ever see him as an enemy who helped kill Antpaw.  _ I’m not a killer. _

“Finchpaw!” Dawn Wind’s voice called over the noise of the gathering and Finchpaw found his mentor staring at him from over the heads of the gathered cats. Finchpaw forced himself to walk to her and he tried to forget what Plumpaw had said. Dawn Wind nodded to her side and Finchpaw sat close to her. Green Shade and Red Sun soon found the two of them and sat beside them.

“Are you okay?” Green Shade leaned down and whispered, “You look even more spooked than usual.” Finchpaw glanced at Dawn Wind. His mentor was looking away, but one ear was cast towards him and Green Shade.

“I’ll tell you later,” Finchpaw whispered back and Green Shade nodded, satisfied. Although he wanted to speak to Green Shade at that moment, Brightstar called out to start the gathering before Finchpaw could mention what had happened to him.  _ Will Green Shade think I am crazy when I tell him I heard a voice? He’ll believe me, right? _

The other four leaders jumped onto the tall stone surrounded by tribe cats. Ivystar and Birchstar placed themselves as far apart as possible and Finchpaw grimaced at their clear anger at each other. The other three leaders’ faces were stoic as they began the gathering.

“The Earth Tribe will speak first,” Brightstar stood and cast his blind gaze across the crowd, “Prey is running well with greenleaf approaching. The Spirit Trials for our apprentices will take place this moon, but I know they will each pass and gift Earth Tribe with four powerful Mystics. The Earth Tribe remains strong and ready to combat any threat.

“In addition, Cavern’s Mouth delivered three kits after the last gathering. The kits are now a moon old and are already a handful. We look forward to their eventual apprenticeship.”

Flarestar took Brightstar’s place, “The Fire Tribe is strong and healthy as greenleaf approaches. My children, Smokepaw and Mistpaw, are bright young cats and worthy apprentices. Light Soot gave birth to four healthy kits this moon and we welcome them with hopes that they become Mystics one day.”

Flarestar stepped back and Quietstar moved forward before Ivystar or Birchstar had the chance.  _ It’s like the leaders know the Plant and Air Tribe will cause trouble as soon as the leaders speak. _ The thought made Finchpaw frown. He hated that his tribe was part of the two who disturbed the peace at gatherings.

“I would first like to announce Drizzlepaw passed his Spirit Trial!” Quietstar called out, his eyes shining with pride, “Please welcome Soft Drizzle!” The tribes called out the name of the Mystic strongly, rejoicing the fact of an apprentice passing their trial. Finchpaw watched as Soft Drizzle stood up and plastered a giant grin on his face. Quietstar nodded at him and smiled.

“The addition of a Mystic to our tribe is something we are incredibly proud of, and we look forward to when his sister, Lakepaw, becomes a full medicine cat,” Quietstar said and then his voice grew softer, “I do not want to squander excitement, but I must announce one of our elders passed away. Blue Oasis dedicated her life to the Water Tribe and she spent many moons of retirement in the elders den. It was her time to join the Tribe of Stars and she passed peacefully. We will miss her wisdom and we will not forget her lasting impact.”

Finchpaw bowed his head with the rest of the gathered cats in respect for Blue Oasis. He had never met the elder, but he knew better than to refuse to grieve her. Finchpaw briefly glanced over to the tree the elders of the tribes sat under. Every elder held looks of deep grief for the old she-cat despite coming from different tribes.

“Thank you for your respect of Blue Oasis’ memory,” Quietstar ended and backed away with his head bowed. Birchstar moved forward next and she waited for a few moments before speaking.

“The Air Tribe welcomed two new Mystics this moon,” Birchstar’s gaze found Green Shade and Quail Heart through the crowd, “Greenpaw and Quailpaw passed their Spirit Trials and have gained the names Green Shade and Quail Heart.” Every tribe, except for the Plant Tribe, called out the new Mystics’ names. Green Shade puffed up with pride and held his head high as the cheers echoed through the air.

“In other news, the Air Tribe chased out a pair of foxes a few days ago,” Birchstar continued after the cheers had died down, “We chased them out into lesser land, but I would keep an eye out for their return. During the skirmish, we discovered three lesser kits on our territory. Broad Oak and Mourning Dove have adopted the three to raise with their two other kits.

“With the addition of three new kits, the Air Tribe remains strong,” Birchstar lifted her head with pride, “We remain ready to defend our borders and combat any threat daring to disturb the peace.” Her last words were accompanied with a hard stare at Ivystar. The Plant leader returned the look as the ivy along her spine rippled. Birchstar stepped back slowly, her eyes glittered with malice. Ivystar broke the stare and moved forward with her head held high.

“The Plant Tribe remains strong as greenleaf approaches. Bright Apple has made a full recovery from the attack that nearly took his life,” Ivystar announced with a look of hatred to Birchstar, “Our apprentices, though not near their Spirit Trials yet, are learning fast and developing into powerful young cats. Our queens are nursing their kits well and we look forward to the time all  _ seven _ kits are able to become apprentices.

“The Plant Tribe remains powerful and ready to defeat any threat that dares to cross our borders, especially those that have no reason to be there,” Ivystar hissed. Birchstar sneered, victory written across her features at the mention of the Air Tribe attack on the Plant Tribe.

“The Plant Tribe, unlike  _ other _ tribes, is strong in its own right. We do not have to rely on lesser cats to strengthen our tribe,” Ivystar added with a pointed look at Birchstar. The fur on Birchstar’s shoulders rose as she took Ivystar’s bait. Finchpaw expected Birchstar to leap on Ivystar immediately or to say something to defend the Air Tribe, but Birchstar watched Ivystar carefully. Green Shade had stiffened beside Finchpaw and only his tail twitching revealed his stress.

“We also do not rely on cheap battle tactics, like hiding in the shadows, to win a battle,” Ivystar sneered and curled her lip. Birchstar cleared her throat.

“Cheap tactics?” Birchstar said calmly, a hint of warning in her tone, “Are you referring to when you invaded my tribe’s camp at night in order to kill our leader? Just to avenge a death we told you was accidental?”

Ivystar growled and bared her teeth as she crouched down. Birchstar watched the she-cat carefully, but she didn’t move. Flarestar pushed between the cats and the flame of her tail lit up with bright blue flames.

“We had this discussion at a previous gathering,” Flarestar growled in warning, “The Tribe of Stars covered the moon and the Fire Tribe refuses to get involved. The gathering is not the place to settle your petty squabbles between your tribes.”

“Petty?” It was Birchstar’s turn to grow angry, “We told the three of you our leader was  _ murdered _ by another leader. This is not petty, it is the matter of life and death. The Plant Tribe is ruled by a murderer and yet you do nothing even though our code states action should be taken. It seems as though you are the ones who forgot the Tribe of Stars.”

“We were not there, Birchstar. You would do well to not drag the other tribes into this conflict,” Brightstar said slowly.

“There is a murderer in your tribe, and yet he was not punished. Instead he was rewarded with an apprentice that was cast out by the Tribe of Stars,” Ivystar added and her eyes easily found Swift Flight, “You ask for justice for Moonstar, but yet you refuse justice for Antpaw. You are blind, Birchstar, and your tribe is weak.”

“You didn’t think we were weak when we clawed your tribe to pieces,” Swift Flight yelled from the gathered cats, “You called the retreat on your own land!” Ivystar snapped and growled at Swift Flight’s interruption. Birchstar glared down at the blue and yellow tom, but his words already rocketed through the cats. Finchpaw lowered himself to the ground as the Plant Tribe yowled protests and screeches.

“Stop this!” Quietstar yowled, “The gatherings are a place for peace!”

Quietstar’s words did little to stop the flow of insults that began to be tossed between the Air and Plant Tribe. The other three tribes remained in shock as the Air and Plant Mystics began to stand and scream:

“You fight like starlings!”

“Plant Tribe scum!”  
“Foxes are more trustworthy than you!”

“The Nameless will be the only ones who accept you!”

“Cats made of fox dung!”  
“Crow-food eaters!”

Finchpaw stood up to avoid being trampled by the Air Mystics as their wings flapped and claws unsheathed. Dawn Wind and Green Shade stood close to Finchpaw, their claws out and eyes wide as turmoil unfolded at the gathering. Finchpaw didn’t know how it started, but he realized pained yowls were reaching his ears and suddenly fighting broke out around him. Green Shade immediately pushed Finchpaw towards the edge of the crowd. The two dodged around slashing claws and gnashing teeth as the Plant and Air Tribes tore into each other.

Finchpaw burst out of the crowd with Green Shade, instantly relieved neither of them had been caught in the fighting. Other Air and Plant Tribe cats were breaking away from the crowd, refusing to fight even though their bodies held tension. On the leader rock, Flarestar was standing between Ivystar and Birchstar. The two leaders, however, were focused on the out of control fighting that surrounded them. Quietstar and Brightstar shouted for the fighting to stop. The Water, Earth, and Fire Mystics all stared at the fighting cats, their eyes wide with horror as blood fell on the sacred ground.

Finchpaw could only watch in horror as the cats continued to fight. Green Shade stood beside him, but tensed every so often like he was going to join the fighting. Finchpaw, as well, didn’t know if he was supposed to defend his tribe or respect the rules of the gathering.

It was when sudden darkness fell that the fighting began to cease. Finchpaw looked upwards and found a giant storm cloud had passed over the two moons. All light from them was blotted out and the fighting cats took a few moments to realize darkness had fallen on the gathering. Slowly, the Plant and Air cats split apart, still hisses obscenities but not longer fighting.

Raven Feathers limped away with blood trickling from his face. Blue Jay and Swift Flight pulled themselves away from a Plant Tribe tom, both with minor bleeding wounds on their flanks. Sparrowpaw sprinted away from the fight and up onto a stone, where she sneered as she ran a paw over her bleeding ear. Willow Leaves circled the battleground and made her way to where the injured cats gathered. Though her face was full of anger at them, Willow Leaves still checked their wounds.

Finchpaw realized the tribes were silent and staring at where a pink cat was dragging herself away from a large Plant Tribe tom. The tom glared in victory as Dawn Wind limped away, her paws shaking and head held low. Finchpaw finally moved and ran forward to help his mentor.

As he approached Dawn Wind, Finchpaw realized something was very wrong. Dawn Wind’s wings were dragging behind her, her legs buckled every step, and her front right leg was coated deep red with blood. Dawn Wind raised her head in fear and Finchpaw paused as she stared at him. It scared Finchpaw when it took multiple heartbeats for his mentor to recognize him. Her eyes widened eventually with recognition.

“Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind breathed. Before Finchpaw could do anything, Dawn Wind’s eyes closed and she collapsed to the ground in a heap. Finchpaw rushed to her side and realized her right shoulder had a gaping wound torn into it. The wound revealed bone and blood poured heavily out of it.

“Willow Leaves!” Finchpaw screamed, “Dawn Wind’s hurt!” His screams not only brought Willow Leaves, but multiple cats Finchpaw realized were the other medicine cats of the tribes. He recognized the she-cat White Daisy despite the deep terror he felt and he was soon dragged away from Dawn Wind as the medicine cats surrounded her. Finchpaw realized Green Shade was holding him back.

“Let them attend to her,” Green Shade whispered, “You can’t help now.” Finchpaw tried to respond, but no words came to him. He clung close to Green Shade as the medicine cats worked. Meanwhile, the leaders all watched the scene with horrified expressions on their faces. Their fear was reflected in the Mystics and apprentices gathered, everyone silent as they watched Dawn Wind.

“We need to get her back to camp,” Willow Leaves finally announced, “I need supplies to treat her.” Sunny Day, Swift Flight, and Broad Oak immediately stepped forward. The medicine cats moved Dawn Wind carefully onto the backs on the cats and soon the three were carrying Dawn Wind swiftly back to Air Tribe territory. A few more Air Tribe Mystics followed them with Willow Leaves close behind. Finchpaw felt frozen and he didn’t know if he would be able to move anytime soon.

Flarestar and Quietstar jumped down from the leader stone, their eyes wide with shock as they took in the blood saturated ground. Brightstar remained on the leader stone with Ivystar and Birchstar. He addressed the two with a grim expression on his face.

“You two should be ashamed of yourselves,” Brightstar growled strongly, “Both of your tribes are a disgrace on the name of Mystics. If Flarestar and Quietstar agree, your tribes are no longer welcomed at gatherings until your conflict is settled.”

Flarestar and Quietstar murmured in agreement with angry looks at Ivystar and Birchstar. Ivystar looked like she was going to argue, but she shut her muzzle and glared at the back of Brightstar’s head. Birchstar dipped her head and easily hid the fire burning in her eyes.

Finchpaw could feel himself shaking as he watched the other leaders gather their tribes and return to their territories. Birchstar and the Air Tribe were the last to leave. The silver leader gathered those who had stayed easily and she was strangely quiet despite the anger she had had moments ago. Green Shade supported Finchpaw as they both shakily walked towards Air Tribe land with the rest of their tribe.

Finchpaw’s paws felt as though they touched nothing and he feared what he would find when they reached the camp.  _ No, no, no. I can’t lose Dawn Wind, I can’t. Don’t take her from me, please. I’m begging you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed today's update! Sorry for being a day late; I was moving out of my dorm and traveling home all day yesterday, so I didn't have as much time as I thought I did!
> 
> Have a great week!  
> -CK  
> Tumblr: Silent Finch


	22. Part 2, Chapter 20

The scent of blood and strong herbs nearly made Finchpaw back out of the medicine den as soon as he put a paw in it. Scuffling noises and small exasperated breaths told Finchpaw that Willow Leaves and Dawn Wind were the only cats inside. Finchpaw shook out his pelt and forced himself to enter the medicine den.

The noises of the clearing fell away and the silence inside the medicine den was deafening. Finchpaw had managed to slip away from the crowd of Air Mystics when Birchstar had begun a tribe meeting. Green Shade had tried to follow, but a simple look from Finchpaw was enough to make Green Shade understand he needed to be alone. Especially with what he might face in the medicine den.

“Finchpaw,” Willow Leaves stated in greeting. Finchpaw’s eyes slowly adjusted and found the medicine cat working over a pile of herbs and cobwebs. In a large nest next to the medicine cat, Dawn Wind was lying with her wings pushed out of the way. Her wounded shoulder was covered with cobwebs that steadily grew red with each heartbeat Finchpaw spent in the den. Finchpaw stepped closer, wanting to get close to Dawn Wind, but not wanting to get in the way of Willow Leaves.

As though sensing his hesitation, Willow Leaves murmured, “You can come in. I’m sure she would appreciate your company. Stay near her head and away from the wound.” The medicine cat didn’t look up as she stripped a piece of cobweb. Finchpaw gave Willow Leaves room as he rounded the den and found a soft spot near Dawn Wind’s face to sit.

His mentor didn’t stir when he came near. Her breaths were coming out long and slow. Every so often, Dawn Wind’s muzzle crinkled as though she was fighting an enemy. Finchpaw gulped and curled up next to Dawn Wind. He tried to not think as he watched Willow Leaves.

The medicine cat worked quickly and her paws moved with the skill of her moons of training. Finchpaw studied Willow Leaves as she methodically replaced the cobwebs on Dawn Wind’s wound and sorted her herbs out between placements. Finchpaw tried to read Willow Leaves’ expression in his desperation to know what she thought, but Willow Leaves was a master of betraying nothing.

Finchpaw soon realized Willow Leaves wouldn’t tell him anything and so he focused on Dawn Wind once more. Even though his mentor was asleep, Finchpaw groomed her face and neck slowly in the hopes of comforting her in some way. Dawn Wind didn’t stir at his touch, but Finchpaw groomed her until every spot of blood was gone from her peaceful face.

Despite the sadness Finchpaw felt, he also was consumed with anger. Dawn Wind was the most gentle cat Finchpaw knew, and yet she was the one who was near death. The fight at the gathering should never have happened and the Plant Tribe tom shouldn’t have hurt Dawn Wind so badly. Finchpaw knew, deep inside, Dawn Wind would never have started a fight at a gathering. The Plant Tribe tom _had_ to be the one who attacked her. _He_ was responsible for everything, especially if Dawn Wind didn’t survive!

“Finchpaw, calm yourself,” Willow Leaves growled. Finchpaw blinked, startled by the medicine cat’s words. He realized his fur had puffed out and his claws were shredding pieces of Dawn Wind’s bedding.

“I know it is hard to remain calm, especially in this situation, but I will have to ask you to leave if you can’t behave yourself,” Willow Leaves continued without looking up, “Go grab me more cobwebs from my herb store and compose yourself.”

Finchpaw got up slowly and pushed through more branches to the medicine store. Generations of medicine cats had woven together branches to form nooks and crannies where dried leaves, berries, and roots rested. Finchpaw searched through the store slowly, relying on his nose and whiskers to find the cobweb. Eventually, something soft and clingy stuck to his whiskers and Finchpaw grabbed a large mouthful of the soft cobwebs.

Finchpaw was returning to Willow Leaves when he realized a voice had joined the medicine cat. He walked in slowly to the main area of the den to find Quail Heart at the entrance, his body backlit by the silver moonlight outside of the darkness. Willow Leaves refused to even glance at Quail Heart and remained preoccupied with her task.

“I came to see if you needed help,” Quail Heart said. His voice was much more gentle than he had been earlier with Finchpaw. Willow Leaves shredded a leaf in her claws.

“I don’t need your help, Quail Heart. You need to stop asking if I do.”

“I’m practically a fully trained medicine cat and you have a terribly wounded cat.”

“I managed fine before you came along, and I will manage fine now,” Willow Leaves hissed, “The Tribe of Stars made their decision. You need to respect it and understand your destiny lies as an Air Tribe Mystic.”

Quail Heart’s face curled in rage, “What destiny could be so important that those dead cats ripped away my life? Was it my _destiny_ to be mutilated? What important thing am I meant to do? How could it be worth all the pain I’ve been put through?”

“You speak as though Tribe of Stars knows nothing!” Willow Leaves growled, “Mind your tongue.”

“Sometimes I think you made up that sign, just so you could get rid of me,” Quail Heart muttered dangerously and his eyes focused suddenly on Finchpaw, “Just so you could take a new apprentice.” Finchpaw shrank into the darkness as terror sank through him.

“That’s not true, Quail Heart,” Willow Leaves retorted, “I would never make up a sign. Finchpaw is helping because his mentor is hurt.”

“He already talked to the Ruins today, perhaps now he can truly be your apprentice since his mentor will be dead by sunrise,” Quail Heart sneered with malice in his eyes.

Willow Leaves leaped to her paws and advanced on Quail Heart, “Get out! Never step foot in this den again!” Quail Heart didn’t move. He towered over Willow Leaves as the she-cat snarled at him. The two were perfectly still as they held gazes, but Quail Heart finally turned away and left Willow Leaves behind. Willow Leaves breathed in and then sighed out deeply before she turned back to Finchpaw.

Finchpaw realized he was trembling when Willow Leaves beckoned him forward. His paws were shaky and unstable when he reached her side and dropped the cobwebs at her paws. Willow Leaves began to spread them apart with her paws before she spoke.

“Quail Heart isn’t a medicine cat,” Willow Leaves whispered to Finchpaw, “No one knows another cat’s fate. Dawn Wind can make it through this, but she has to fight hard. I can only help so much.”

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Finchpaw choked out.

“Finchpaw,” Willow Leaves warned.

“I just want to know if you really think Dawn Wind can make it.”  
Willow Leaves breathed in slowly and then said, “Her wound is bad and she lost a lot of blood. It is possible infection will set in. I do not know if she will make it or not, but she has survived her first hour. Now Dawn Wind is in a stable place, so her chances are better.”

Finchpaw turned away from Willow Leaves and stared down at Dawn Wind. His mentor’s breathing had changed slightly and now she made fast, raspy sounds with each breath. Finchpaw’s ears and whiskers fell as he watched Dawn Wind. His throat felt heavy and tears pricked his eyes, but Finchpaw didn’t allow himself to cry as he curled close to Dawn Wind’s head once more.

“Quail Heart said you were talking to the Ruins today,” Willow Leaves said suddenly.

Finchpaw closed his eyes and pressed his face into Dawn Wind’s muzzle. The lies fell easily off his tongue, “I was looking for Green Shade near the Ruin entrance after I lost him in the gathering.”

Willow Leaves remained quiet and Finchpaw was relieved when she asked no other questions. Exhaustion filled Finchpaw’s body and mind, despite all of the worries he felt, and he didn’t think he could ever explain the voice he had heard to the medicine cat. _It doesn’t matter anyways. Focus should be on Dawn Wind. She’s all that matters._

* * *

 

Finchpaw jerked awake to the sound of leaves crinkling, pawsteps, and gasping breaths. Finchpaw hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep, and yet he felt instantly alert when he opened his eyes. Willow Leaves, her fur out of place, was sorting desperately through cobwebs and herbs. It was then that Finchpaw realized the gasping was coming from Dawn Wind.

The pink she-cat’s eyes were open and glazed with pain. Her jaws were parted as she breathed in rapidly and hoarsely. The cobwebs on her wound were not as soaked as earlier, but the edges showing were angry and red, possibly with infection. Dawn Wind’s front claws were buried into her nest and her tail thrashed back and forth. Finchpaw crouched in front of Dawn Wind’s face, desperate to distract his mentor from the pain she felt.

“It’s okay,” Finchpaw whispered as he groomed her head, “I’m here.” Dawn Wind’s eyes widened and Finchpaw was relieved when recognition flowed through them.

“Finchpaw?” Dawn Wind rasped between her heavy breaths. Finchpaw nodded and Dawn Wind closed her eyes in what he hoped was relief.

“It’s me. It’ll be okay. Willow Leaves is here and she’s taking care of you,” Finchpaw explained. Dawn Wind nodded and her pained movements began to stop. Willow Leaves reached a paw forward, herbs and black seeds in it.

“Dawn Wind, you need to eat these. Poppy seeds to bring sleep, and herbs for the infection and to help your breathing,” Willow Leaves said. Dawn Wind struggled to lift her head up off the ground. Finchpaw used his shoulder to steady Dawn Wind’s head until she was able to swallow all of the herbs with only a slight grimace. Willow Leaves smiled gratefully at Finchpaw before she went to retrieve more supplies.

Dawn Wind’s head dropped back down to the nest with a groan. Finchpaw groomed her head and neck, wishing he could find the words to comfort his mentor just like Dawn Wind was able to do for him. A small purr emitted from Dawn Wind’s jaws despite her heavy breaths.

“I thought the Tribe of Stars had come for me,” Dawn Wind whispered, her voice as light as a breeze. Finchpaw swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I won’t let them. I will fight every single starry cat before letting you leave!” Finchpaw tried to joke, but even those words held truth. _I can’t let her die._ Dawn Wind’s purr fell away and she opened her eyes. Finchpaw realized she was looking at him, seriousness across her every feature.

“Finchpaw, we both know this might be my last night in the Air Tribe,” Dawn Wind said sadly, “Don’t blame yourself. I will be happy to give my life to our tribe.”

Finchpaw shook his head, desperation flowing through him, “No! You’re doing fine!”

“Sweetheart, please. I just want to be able to tell you I love you, just in case I don’t wake up again,” Dawn Wind murmured and licked Finchpaw on the cheek. Finchpaw didn’t recoil from her touch, even though he wanted to, and he savored her affection. He didn’t realize he was crying until tears gathered on his chin.

“But you never got to retire,” Finchpaw whimpered as Dawn Wind’s ragged breaths flowed through the medicine den, “You have to stay. To become an elder!”

In an act of utter strength, Dawn Wind lifted her head so that she could look strongly into Finchpaw’s eyes. Dawn Wind wiped away his tears with her wing.

“Oh Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind whispered, her eyes glazed with pain but full of love, “Mentoring you was the best thing that could have ever happened to me, retirement or not. I never had kits, but with you I didn't need them. I’ve never regretted spending my last moons as a mentor. I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too,” Finchpaw nuzzled her and let his eyes fill with tears. Dawn Wind lowered her head with a smile, tiredness radiating from her features. Dawn Wind closed her eyes and her breaths soon began to grow less raspy as she fell into a deep sleep. Finchpaw curled up in his spot once again and reached out his paw to place it on Dawn Wind’s. Finchpaw looked up and could just barely make out the stars through the densely packed roof of the den.

_You already took Shivering Tree,_ Finchpaw thought as he gazed at the stars, _You can’t take Dawn Wind from me. She has never done anything wrong and she has served this tribe for moons. Don’t you dare take Dawn Wind before she gets to be an elder! She deserves it more than anyone in this tribe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter! Onward we go into crazy story territory!
> 
> Also just an update! I am flying out tomorrow for a summer internship, so it is quite possible chapter updates will stop in a few weeks depending on if I am able to continue writing during my internship. I will post an update with this information when I know!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful week!  
> -CK  
> Tumblr: SilentFinch


	23. Part 2, Chapter 21

Finchpaw pressed himself deeply into Dawn Wind’s shoulder and stood strong as his mentor wobbled forward. Dawn Wind let out gasps as she limped, but she remained standing despite the way her right paw dragged uselessly along the ground. Finchpaw took more of Dawn Wind’s weight and trembled with the effort. With his support, Dawn Wind slowly made her way down to the clearing of the Air Tribe. When they finally reached it, Dawn Wind collapsed to the ground and Finchpaw sat next to her, both breathing hard from the effort.

Once his breath had recovered, Finchpaw stood back up and helped Dawn Wind arrange herself into a more graceful position on the ground. Dawn Wind grunted in pain as he tucked her injured leg underneath her. Dawn Wind had survived the past half moon, but the healing process had left her weak and unable to stand without help. Dawn Wind’s leg hadn’t healed completely yet and it caused her unbearable pain anytime she put weight on it. Finchpaw hated to see his mentor in such pain, especially with her recent weight loss and general frailty.  _ She survived,  _ Finchpaw reminded himself, but his ears still flattened,  _ Now all I can see is an elder. _

“Thank you,” Dawn Wind murmured and flicked Finchpaw’s ear with her tail. Finchpaw smiled and curled up next to Dawn Wind. The sun peeked out from the canopy above them and Dawn Wind let out a happy sigh when the warm light touched her. Finchpaw tried to enjoy the feel of the warmth and the fact that greenleaf was just around the corner. It was hard when all he could think about was Dawn Wind and his apprenticeship.

Finchpaw had spent the last half moon beside Dawn Wind and he often slept in Willow Leaves’ den with his mentor. Every day, he had tried to feed Dawn Wind and tell her stories, anything to keep her with him. Willow Leaves hadn’t minded his presence, but she was often quiet and refused to make promises about Dawn Wind’s condition.

With the time he had spent with Dawn Wind, however, Finchpaw knew he had fallen behind in his apprenticeship while Sparrowpaw had leaped ahead, as usual. Birchstar had tried to force Finchpaw to continue, but Finchpaw had convinced Willow Leaves to let him stay with Dawn Wind until Dawn Wind could be back to her mentor duties again. Birchstar’s disapproval was easy to feel, especially when she caught him carrying herbs for Willow Leaves or helping Dawn Wind with her daily exercises. Birchstar’s thoughts were easy to read.  _ You are not fit to be a Mystic. Just stay with Willow Leaves. _

Finchpaw pushed Birchstar out of his mind more easily with the task of caring for Dawn Wind. Everyday he had to make sure Dawn Wind ate, wasn’t in pain, and moved out of her nest in the medicine den. In the evenings, Green Shade would often join the two and provide much needed company for Finchpaw. The pain and loneliness of being separated from Green Shade would hit Finchpaw often, and seeing the tom made Finchpaw’s heart well with happiness.

As though cued by Finchpaw’s thoughts, Green Shade suddenly appeared beside him. The yellow tom touched his nose to Finchpaw and Dawn Wind’s in greeting with a bright smile on his face. Finchpaw let out a deep purr.

“Good morning,” Green Shade purred to Finchpaw and then looked at Dawn Wind, “How are you feeling today?”

“I’m getting better everyday. Finchpaw is making sure of that,” Dawn Wind purred back, her eyes shining despite the pain she felt. Finchpaw licked his chest to dispel embarrassment at his mentor’s praise. Green Shade caught the movement and laughed, nudging Finchpaw.

“You’ll be back out hunting in no time. I can’t wait to hunt with you again,” Green Shade added.

Finchpaw nodded, “I can’t wait either, but I have to make sure Dawn Wind is okay.”

“I’m not an elder yet!” Dawn Wind scolded with a playful swipe at Finchpaw, “You can leave me for a day to hunt with Green Shade.” Finchpaw darted away from her paw with a laugh and settled himself closer to Green Shade. Together, the three of them watched as the tribe gathered in the clearing.

Birchstar and Willow Leaves were perched on the Highlimb, both with shining faces as they gazed down at the Air Tribe. Closest to the Highlimb was Long Branch with her three kits sitting in front of her. The queen carefully worked her tongue over each of them, despite their protests for her to stop. Downkit stayed still for his mother, but Swallowkit and Breezekit continued to mess up their fur after Long Branch fixed it.

“Stop it!” Downkit shouted at them, “Don’t you want to look good for the ceremony?”

“I don’t need to be babied!” Swallowkit argued back and stuck her tongue out at her brother. Breezekit nodded, backing up Swallowkit.

“Hold still,” Long Branch murmured after an anxious glance around, “Just stay clean for the ceremony, and then you can be as dirty as you want.” Despite Long Branch’s words, Swallowkit and Breezekit continued to dart around and Downkit stared at them with disapproval.

“Downkit is so serious,” Green Shade whispered to Finchpaw, “But Swallowkit and Breezekit are so excited and energetic. They are all fine young cats.” Finchpaw looked up at Green Shade and realized there was wistfulness in his gaze. The emotion startled Finchpaw.

“Do you want to be a mentor?” Finchpaw asked, curious. He had never heard Green Shade talk about being a mentor.  _ Then again, we haven’t gotten to speak much since he became a Mystic _ , Finchpaw thought with a frown.

“I don’t think Birchstar will give one of them to me, but I do want to be a mentor soon,” Green Shade admitted and smiled, “I would love to teach a young cat to be a Mystic. Just like Shivering Tree did for me.”

Finchpaw nodded and gulped. Green Shade was already ready for an apprentice? Finchpaw sometimes still felt like he was fresh out of the nursery. How could he ever be responsible for training an apprentice?  _ What if I messed them up? What if they didn’t pass their Spirit Trial because of me, or they hated me? I couldn’t be a mentor. I could never be as good as Dawn Wind or Shivering Tree. _

“You’ll get there soon, Green Shade,” Dawn Wind murmured, “You will be a great mentor to any young cat who is lucky enough. After all, Broad Oak and Mourning Dove have five.” Dawn Wind and Green Shade laughed at her last words, and Finchpaw stayed silent.  _ Green Shade is such a great cat. Why did he choose me as a friend? _ Finchpaw shook his head to dispel the creeping thoughts.  _ I can’t think like that. I am worthy of him. He wouldn’t stay around if I wasn’t. _

The rest of the Air Tribe had filed in while they had spoken and soon every cat was staring up at Birchstar with excitement in their eyes. The three kits had stilled and Long Branch had finally gotten them all to sit politely in front of her. Swallowkit’s eyes were giant, Breezekit was tearing at the ground underneath her paws, and Downkit shook ever so slightly. Birchstar smiled at the family warmly. Finchpaw’s heart clenched when he watched her smile.  _ I remember the warmness. She was so kind to me… At first. When I hadn’t let her down. _

“Air Tribe, if I could have your attention!” Birchstar’s voice rang loud through the clearing. The tribe was already quiet and their expectant eyes focused on the silver leader. Green Shade and Dawn Wind silenced themselves and stared with Finchpaw at the Highlimb.

“Today is a day every cat in the Air Tribe should be proud of. Today we welcome three young cats to their apprenticeship,” Birchstar announced proudly. The leader’s chest was puffed up and her gaze strong as she stared down at Long Branch’s kits. “Swallowkit, step forward.”

Swallowkit’s eyes grew even bigger when she was called first from her siblings. Swallowkit moved forward quickly, nearly tripping over her paws, and she shakily stood below Birchstar and Willow Leaves.

“From this day on, until you receive your Mystic name, you will be known as Swallowpaw. Silent Wings will be your mentor. Silent Wings, I hope you will pass down your wisdom and patience to this young cat,” Birchstar announced. Swallowpaw turned to stare at Silent Wings. The gray she-cat made her way through the crowd slowly, her face neutral but excitement hidden underneath. Silent Wings and Swallowpaw touched noses briefly and then stepped away to stand together.

“Breezekit, step forward,” Birchstar continued, “From this day on, until you receive your Mystic name, you will be known as Breezepaw. Blue Jay will be your mentor. Blue Jay, I hope you will pass down your ambition and courage to this young cat.” Breezepaw jumped back and forth happily as Blue Jay approached with narrow eyes. The young cat darted forward, nearly bowling Blue Jay over as she pressed their noses together. Blue Jay and Breezepaw stood next to Silent Wings and Swallowpaw.

Birchstar cast her gaze to the final kit, “Last of all, Downkit, step forward. From this day on, until you receive your Mystic name, you will be known as Downpaw. Red Sun will be your mentor. Red Sun, I hope you will pass down your energy and spirit to this young cat.”

Green Shade cheered strongly next to Finchpaw in his delight. Finchpaw watched as Red Sun bounded out of the crowd over to the quiet apprentice. Downpaw could hardly meet Red Sun’s eyes due to his nervousness, but the red tom whispered quiet words as their noses touched. Downpaw finally met his new mentor’s eyes and nodded with a smile on his face.

“Swallowpaw! Breezepaw! Downpaw!” Finchpaw let his voice rise with the crowd as he cheered for the new apprentices. The three siblings smiled brightly at their tribe from where they sat together. Finchpaw stared at the three as the crowd died down.  _ I can hardly remember what it felt like when I was apprenticed to Silver Birch. I don’t think I was scared of her then…  _ Finchpaw shook his head. What happened back then didn’t matter any longer. He had a better mentor and was close to his Spirit Trial.

As the three new apprentices jumped around their mentors and Long Branch licked them each on the head, Finchpaw gazed at Dawn Wind. Dawn Wind’s eyes were nearly shut and Finchpaw could already tell she was exhausted. Finchpaw let her sleep in the sun, however. It was better than being stuck in the medicine den.

Green Shade had gone to congratulate Red Sun while Finchpaw had been distracted. The two toms grinned with excitement as Downpaw looked between them both with a smile on his face. Finchpaw didn’t realize he was staring until a paw nudged him strongly. Finchpaw, startled, realized Dawn Wind had done it despite being nearly asleep moments ago.

“Red Sun and Green Shade seem to be good friends,” Dawn Wind whispered, “Perhaps you will have a new friend once you become a Mystic.” Finchpaw’s ears flattened automatically.

“I guess,” Finchpaw muttered. Dawn Wind laughed sleepily.

“Are you jealous, Finchpaw?” Dawn Wind asked, both teasing but entirely serious.

Finchpaw growled, “No! I just miss Green Shade. That’s all!” Dawn Wind laughed once again and settled her muzzle onto her paws.

“Green Shade loves you, Finchpaw. Just because he has other friends doesn’t mean he has forgotten you. I’ve never met a cat who loves another so much,” Dawn Wind ended and by the time she finished her words she was asleep. Finchpaw stared at his napping mentor and then back to where Red Sun and Green Shade were speaking with Silent Wings and Blue Jay. Finchpaw didn’t understand what Dawn Wind had meant entirely, but he knew it wasn’t right to be jealous.  _ I like Red Sun, _ Finchpaw admitted to himself,  _ Maybe it would be nice to have another friend, like Sparrowpaw was. _

It wasn’t long before the three new mentors and their apprentices ventured out together into the forest for the first time. Birchstar sent out hunting and border patrols, her eyes skipping over Finchpaw the entire time, as Willow Leaves watched on in silence. Eventually, only a few cats were left in the clearing with Dawn Wind and Finchpaw. Birchstar and Willow Leaves were two of them, and Finchpaw’s heart fluttered when they walked over to him. Birchstar’s expression was unreadable, but Willow Leaves smiled at Finchpaw.

“I’ll be going to join the other medicine cats for the half moon tonight,” Willow Leaves mewed and continued before Finchpaw could protest, “Dawn Wind is stable and will be fine without me. I’ll give her poppy seeds to sleep before I leave.” Finchpaw lowered his head, already knowing he couldn’t argue with Willow Leaves or convince her to stay.  _ She has to speak with the Tribe of Stars. It's her duty. _

Birchstar’s cold gaze fell on Finchpaw, “You  _ will _ attend apprentice training and a hunting patrol tomorrow. It’s time for you to get back to your apprentice duties.” Birchstar trotted away before Finchpaw could answer, her words final. Finchpaw lowered his head and glanced at Dawn Wind, who was still sleeping.  _ She would want me to keep training, but what if she needs me? _ Willow Leaves brushed her tail over Finchpaw’s back.

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning. You can trust me to watch over her,” Willow Leaves said and then paused to consider her words carefully, “Unless you don’t want to train as a Mystic anymore?” Finchpaw stared at Willow Leaves and then realized what she was saying. He shook his head furiously.

“Why does everyone keep saying I should be a medicine cat apprentice?” Finchpaw exclaimed. Willow Leaves widened her eyes.

“Finchpaw, calm yourself,” Willow Leaves warned when Dawn Wind stirred slightly.

Finchpaw sat down with a  _ plop _ , “Sorry.” But he didn’t feel sorry.

“Finchpaw, no one can force you to be a medicine apprentice. I simply wondered because you pick up things quickly from me and I know your Mystic apprenticeship has been hard on you,” Willow Leaves explained, “I haven’t received a sign from the Tribe of Stars, but you should know the choice is your’s and I would be glad to train you.”

Finchpaw sighed, “I understand, Willow Leaves. I don’t want to be a medicine cat, though. You deserve an apprentice who wants to be a medicine cat with every hair on their pelt.” Willow Leaves smiled at Finchpaw’s words and nodded to him.

“I’ll keep an eye on Dawn Wind for now. Go check on the elders,” Willow Leaves said. Finchpaw hesitated before trudging off towards the elders’ den. Even  _ Willow Leaves _ thought he should be a medicine cat apprentice.  _ Am I really that bad of an apprentice? Does Willow Leaves think I’ll die in the Spirit Trial? _ Finchpaw narrowed his eyes.  _ They are all wrong. I will be a Mystic, no matter what! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that your week was good! Thank you for continuing to read this story week by week, it means a lot to know someone is enjoying my random writings!
> 
> Until the next update, have a wonderful week!
> 
> -CK  
> Tumblr: SilentFinch


	24. Part 2, Chapter 22

“Today we are going to practice defensive moves and how to defend against a cat who is bigger and stronger than you,” Silent Wings explained confidently. Swallowpaw, Breezepaw, and Downpaw stared at her with large eyes and seemed to take in every detail. Finchpaw tried to pay attention, but he already knew what Silent Wings would say. Finchpaw and Sparrowpaw had mastered the defensive move moons ago. He knew they were only here to help train the three apprentices. Sparrowpaw’s irritation at the training was clear from her stiff shoulders and narrowed eyes.  _ At least I’m willing to help. You could be kinder to them. They were just made apprentices yesterday! _

“Red Sun, will you let me show them this move?” Silent Wings gestured to the red tom. Red Sun moved forward and moved into a battle position in front of Silent Wings. The tom was much larger than the sleek she-cat, but Silent Wings was a fearsome fighter. Finchpaw pricked his ears and focused on the two.

“If you are fighting an opponent who is bigger than you, you have to use their size against them,” Silent Wings explained, “A smaller cat is usually quicker, so you have to use your speed in your favor. I’m going to do this move slowly so you can watch what I do.”

Silent Wings faced Red Sun and tucked her wings close to her body to mimic an apprentice as much as possible. Red Sun let out an angry growl and lunged forward. With movements akin to a snake, Silent Wings dropped to the ground and slithered forward beneath Red Sun. With a flick of her paw, Silent Wings knocked Red Sun’s back leg out from underneath him and sent the tom tumbling. The three young apprentices cheered as Silent Wings stood up and smiled. Red Sun laughed as he pulled himself off the ground and shook the dust from his pelt.

“Good move, Silent Wings,” Red Sun said and then looked at the apprentices, “You can also dodge to the sides of an attacker and do the same move. What is most important is for you to keep an eye on your opponent and predict what they are going to do. You will not do this the first time, since it takes skill to learn to read your enemy, but you will learn over time.”

“Swallowpaw, Downpaw, let’s have you try it first with Sparrowpaw and Finchpaw,” Blue Jay suggested. Red Sun and Silent Wings nodded in agreement, even as Breezepaw seemed ready to complain. Blue Jay cast a warning look at her apprentice and Breezepaw immediately smiled sheepishly.

Finchpaw headed to the center of the training clearing and paired up with Downpaw. The other apprentice’s gray and white fur was puffed up around him as he looked nervously at Finchpaw. Sparrowpaw and Swallowpaw were silent, but their eyes filled with competitive rivalry immediately.

“It’s okay,” Finchpaw whispered to Downpaw, “This is your chance to practice and learn. Don’t be afraid to mess up.” Downpaw nodded his head and smiled at Finchpaw. Red Sun came up beside him and nodded to his apprentice happily. Silent Wings stayed near Sparrowpaw and Swallowpaw, ready to help her apprentice. Blue Jay and Breezekit watched from the sidelines, with Blue Jay ready to explain moves to Breezekit.

“Okay! Begin!” Red Sun called. Downpaw crouched down, his figure a poor mimic of Silent Wings stance but his face bright. Finchpaw let out a fake hiss and he readied himself to leap forward. Finchpaw waggled his haunches to give Downpaw a warning and then he leaped. As Finchpaw moved through the air, Downpaw moved forward a moment late and tried to grab Finchpaw’s back leg. Instead, Finchpaw landed on the young tom and they rolled over together in the dirt. When they stopped rolling, Finchpaw leaped up quickly and lowered his head in shame. What if he hurt Downpaw? Or discouraged him?

Instead, Finchpaw was shocked to hear Downpaw giggling as he sat up. The gray and white tom’s long fur was disheveled and he shook off the dust with delight. Finchpaw stared at Downpaw, confused about why he was so happy.

“That was fun!” Downpaw announced with another laugh, “I need to be a bit faster, but I nearly got it!”

Finchpaw tried to laugh, “Yeah! You just need to go with your gut instinct.” Downpaw grinned at Finchpaw’s praise, his serious demeanor falling away to his excitement of training.

“Exactly, Finchpaw,” Red Sun explained and smiled at Downpaw, “We train for you to understand techniques. Once you have trained, these moves come naturally in the heat of battle. Never get down on yourself for trying to learn.”

Downpaw jumped up and down, “Can we try it again?”

It was nearly sunhigh when the mentors finally asked the apprentices to stop. Finchpaw was panting with effort, but his heart was full. Downpaw hadn’t mastered the move, but his happiness to finally be an apprentice and Red Sun’s encouragement only filled the new apprentice with passion to learn more. Finchpaw could already tell Downpaw was a cat he wanted to get to know, especially when his excitement was so easy to feel.

“Sparrowpaw and Finchpaw, be sure to thank your mentors for allowing us to borrow you,” Blue Jay stated as they rounded up the apprentices, “We will see you both later.” Finchpaw nodded goodbye to Red Sun and Downpaw while Sparrowpaw immediately trotted away without a word. At first, Finchpaw began to trot after her, but once he was out of the clearing he stopped. Sparrowpaw didn’t want him near, and Finchpaw had other things to worry about anyways. Birchstar had told him to join a hunting patrol and he wasn’t willing to risk angering her.

Sparrowpaw faded off into the distance quickly and Finchpaw ran off into the opposite direction to find a hunting patrol. After he had put distance between him and training hollow, Finchpaw slowed and opened his jaws.  _ It would be nice to find prey before I joined the patrol. _

It was easy to tell greenleaf was close. With the sunhigh in the sky, the forest had become humid and only the slight breeze and shady trees provided relief from the heat. Finchpaw couldn’t be too upset, however. Greenleaf meant prey, which meant hunting would be even easier. At least, that was what Dawn Wind had always told him. Finchpaw couldn’t remember his first greenleaf well, since he had been born in the middle of it.

It wasn’t long before Finchpaw stumbled upon a vole and a mouse, easily snatching them up and carrying them with him proudly.  _ Dawn Wind loves vole,  _ Finchpaw thought as he trotted through the forest,  _ She has to eat this whole thing. _ The thought of his mentor made Finchpaw worry for a brief moment. The apprentices had wanted to train early in the morning and Willow Leaves hadn’t returned yet. Finchpaw was forced to leave without seeing the medicine cat, but Maple Leaf had offered to watch Dawn Wind for Finchpaw. He appreciated the elder’s kindness, especially when Maple Leaf led Dawn Wind to a patch of sunlight to spend time with her, but he still worried about Dawn Wind being without a medicine cat.

_ Willow Leaves is probably already back at camp, _ Finchpaw told himself,  _ It was too early this morning to expect her to be back. _ Finchpaw moved faster through the forest in an effort to distract himself and he tried to enjoy the feel of warm undergrowth against his paws.

Finchpaw was growing closer to the Fire Tribe border when he heard rustling in the bushes to his left. Moments later, a rabbit burst out of the undergrowth with Cloud Spots hot on its tail. Finchpaw dropped the vole and mouse quickly and let out a fierce yowl. The large rabbit’s eyes widened and it darted to the right of Finchpaw.

Cloud Spots had anticipated the rabbit’s moves and the tom came down on top of the rabbit with a growl of triumph. Cloud Spots sunk his teeth into the neck of the rabbit and his eyes shone with light at his spectacular catch. The rabbit was large and would feed many cats easily.

“Nice catch!” Finchpaw said. Cloud Spots dropped the rabbit and smiled shyly.

“I thought I would lose it. I was lucky you came around when you did,” Cloud Spots said and then he tilted his head, “Why are you here?”

“Birchstar told me to join the hunting patrol,” Finchpaw explained as Cloud Spots grabbed his rabbit and led the way through the trees. Finchpaw picked up his two catches and followed the Air Mystic happily. A few minutes away, Raven Feathers and Quail Heart were sitting beneath a large oak tree with prey at their paws. Raven Feathers’ eyes lit up when he spied Cloud Spots and Finchpaw.

“Wow! Those are great catches!” Raven Feathers exclaimed as he trotted forward, his tail raised high, “Joining the hunting patrol, Finchpaw?” Finchpaw nodded, his eyes focused on Quail Heart. The gray tabby tom was staring at Finchpaw, his eye narrowed and the scarred side of his face curled in a snarl as always. Finchpaw suppressed a shudder and looked away.  _ Does he know Willow Leaves offered to train me? Is he angry with me? Maybe if I just explained that I don’t want to be a medicine cat… _

“Do you still want to keep hunting?” Cloud Spots directed his question to Quail Heart, whose attention was taken off Finchpaw for a moment. Quail Heart looked down at the prey pieces at his paws.

“We should catch a few more pieces, then we won’t have to send out another hunting patrol,” Quail Heart decided quickly, “Raven Feathers, let’s keep hunting together. Cloud Spots, you and Finchpaw seem to work well together.”

“Okay, who’s leading this hunting patrol?” Raven Feathers commented gruffly, but he flicked his tail and followed Quail Heart through the trees. Finchpaw relaxed as soon as Quail Heart disappeared. Cloud Spots cleared his throat and Finchpaw realized the tom was waiting for him. Finchpaw hurried to his paws and let Cloud Spots lead the way through the trees.

With the forest teeming with life, it wasn’t long before Cloud Spots dropped into a crouch and directed Finchpaw’s gaze upward. Finchpaw crouched low beside Cloud Spots and scanned the trees until he found a large dove in a tree about twenty tail-lengths away. Cloud Spots looked back at Finchpaw with a nervous glance.  _ Watch this,  _ Cloud Spots mouthed. Finchpaw stayed still as Cloud Spots pulled himself into the tree near them until he was perched on a large limb.

Finchpaw stared in wonder and could hardly move when Cloud Spots spread his wings and silently flew upwards until he was above the treetops. With his white-speckled blue pelt, Cloud Spots blended in easily with the clear sky up above and his wings were incredibly silent in the warm air. Cloud Spots circled the tree the dove was in a few times before he tucked in his wings and dropped.

The dove suspected nothing until it was too late to fly away. Cloud Spots easily scooped the bird off the tree limb and killed it before it let out a warning call. Finchpaw let out a whoop of congratulations as Cloud Spots landed in front of him with the dove clutched proudly in his jaws.

“That was amazing!” Finchpaw exclaimed, “I didn’t even realize we could hunt like that!” Cloud Spots smiled and spit out a few feathers.

“Oh yeah! When you become a Mystic, the other Mystics teach you techniques passed down by generations of the Air Tribe. You’ll learn how to add wings to the fighting moves you already know and how to hunt prey as easily as an eagle!” Cloud Spots explained quickly in excitement. Finchpaw smiled at Cloud Spots, unable to imagine how it must feel to hunt with the agility of a bird.

“We should hunt more before we return to Quail Heart and Raven Feathers,” Cloud Spots added, “Maybe I could show you a few other Mystic techniques?” Finchpaw nodded, deep excitement building within his chest for the first time in moons.  _ Cloud Spots wants to teach me. He believes I’ll be a Mystic! _ Finchpaw nearly let out a leap of joy at the thought.

* * *

 

By the time Finchpaw and Cloud Spots returned to the others, both cats had jaws full of prey. Finchpaw had caught a giant blackbird and he struggled to not trip on its trailing wings. Quail Heart and Raven Feathers had also added to their prey pile. The four cats, their jaws stuffed with prey, silently trekked through the forest back to the Air Tribe camp.

Finchpaw held his head high as he carried his prey to the fresh kill pile. The hunting patrol had brought back enough prey to fill every belly and the thought of feeding his tribe made Finchpaw fill with pride. Finchpaw grabbed the vole he had caught for Dawn Wind and looked around the clearing for her. His heart dropped when he realized Maple Leaf was still beside Dawn Wind, both cats asleep.

“Maple Leaf? Dawn Wind?” Finchpaw nudged the two older she-cats awake gently. Maple Leaf blinked slowly, but her eyes brightened when she realized Finchpaw was there. Dawn Wind woke more slowly, groaning as she moved her right front leg. She lifted her head shakily and smiled at Finchpaw.

“How was training?” Dawn Wind murmured. Finchpaw dropped the vole at her paws.

“It was good. I caught this vole for you and Maple Leaf to share,” Finchpaw said nervously and then looked around, “I thought Willow Leaves was going to stay with you when she got back.”

Maple Leaf’s whiskers twitched, “I’m more than capable of keeping your mentor safe, Finchpaw.” Finchpaw grimaced, realizing his words had been ungrateful for Maple Leaf’s help.

“I’m sorry,” Finchpaw immediately apologized, “I’m just worried.”

“I know you are,” Maple Leaf whispered back as Dawn Wind took a small bite of the vole, “She napped most of the day. Willow Leaves probably came by when we were both asleep and checked on her. I’m sure you can go bug her in her den.” Finchpaw nodded and was grateful for the understanding elder. With Dawn Wind eating and watched over by Maple Leaf, Finchpaw darted towards the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse to bring to Willow Leaves.

Finchpaw trotted up a branch and pushed into the medicine den. It took a moment for Finchpaw’s eyes to adjust to the shadows, but soon he was able to gaze around the den. It was immediately clear that Willow Leaves wasn’t in her den. Finchpaw dropped the mouse beside Dawn Wind’s nest and padded deeper into the den, double-checking for any sign of the medicine cat. Finchpaw drew air into his parted jaws, but any scent of Willow Leaves was stale.

“She hasn’t been here today,” Finchpaw breathed, panic welling in his chest. Finchpaw raced to Willow Leaves’ nest and found it stale as well. Finchpaw tried to calm himself as he sprinted out of the medicine den.  _ Don’t panic, don’t panic! Willow Leaves probably came back and went back out to get herbs. _ Panicked thoughts still raced through his mind.  _ Why wouldn’t Willow Leaves sleep after being out all night? If she’s gone, Dawn Wind will die! Help! _

Finchpaw darted straight towards the one cat he never wanted to talk to. He came to a gasping halt in front of Birchstar. The leader stared down at him with irritation in her eyes, but he expression changed when she took in his trembling limbs and gasping breaths.

“Finchpaw?” Birchstar growled carefully, her eyes wide.

“Have you seen Willow Leaves today? Did she come back from the half moon gathering?” Finchpaw burst out, “She hasn’t been to her den since she left last night. The scent is all stale!” Birchstar drew back at Finchpaw’s outburst.

“I haven’t seen her today,” Birchstar answered carefully. Finchpaw clung close to the leader as Birchstar gazed around her and flicked her tail at Sunny Day and Swift Flight. Both immediately ran over to join their leader.

“Did either of you spot anything strange on your border patrols?” Birchstar asked. Sunny Day and Swift Flight looked at each other.

Sunny Day answered first, “Nothing strange on the Fire Tribe side. Normal scent marks and no trespassers.”

“The Plant Tribe markers were strong, but that’s normal these days,” Swift Flight added, “None of the Mystics scented any crossings. Why? What’s going on?”

“Willow Leaves hasn’t returned to camp,” Birchstar explained quietly, “I want you two to take a few cats quietly out of camp and search for her. I do not want the tribe to be in a panic, understand?” Sunny Day and Swift Flight nodded and began to turn away.

“Swift Flight, take Finchpaw with you. He was the one who realized Willow Leaves was missing,” Birchstar added quickly and nudged Finchpaw forward. Finchpaw forced himself to not recoil from the dark blue tom. Swift Flight stared at Finchpaw and Birchstar, but he quickly nodded in agreement.

Finchpaw tried to stay as calm as possible as he waited for Swift Flight and Sunny Day to return with patrols. He could sense Maple Leaf watching him and he tried to nod bravely at her, but Finchpaw knew he wasn’t good at hiding things. The elder knew something was wrong, but she was smart enough to not mention it to any of the Mystics in the clearing.

“Let’s go, quickly,” Swift Flight growled as he trotted past Finchpaw. Green Shade and Raven Feathers followed behind the tom, their gazes serious. Sunny Day followed with Broad Oak, Sparrowpaw, and Long Branch in tow. The queen had a worried expression, already back to her Mystic duties with a desperate mission. Finchpaw clung close to Green Shade as they raced to the forest floor.

“We will go towards the Plant Tribe border. Sunny Day, can your group cover the Fire Tribe border?” Swift Flight said as soon as their paws touched the ground. Sunny Day nodded, completely serious and devoted to the task. Sunny Day and her patrol spread out in a line and slowly moved through the forest with their jaws parted for scent. Swift Flight nodded to his patrol and Finchpaw found a spot between Green Shade and Raven Feathers.

Together, the four cats slowly moved through the foliage with their jaws parted and noses to the ground. Finchpaw drew in deep draughts of air and tried to think of Willow Leaves’ scent. It was always tart, especially due to all the bitter herbs Willow Leaves carried with her. Heartbeat after heartbeat passed by, but each pawstep brought Finchpaw no closer to scenting Willow Leaves. From the way the others’ heads hung lower and lower, Finchpaw could tell their luck was no different.

“Swift Flight, I’m not scenting anything,” Raven Feathers growled in frustration, “Are we sure Willow Leaves is missing?”

“Birchstar believes she may be in trouble, so we must trust our leader,” Swift Flight answered strongly as he raised his head. The patrol had grown closer to the Plant Tribe border and the scent of the enemy tribe was overwhelming Finchpaw’s senses.  _ I’ll never scent her here! I can hardly smell Green Shade and he is tail-lengths away! _

“Willow Leaves was at the half moon gathering. Should we start going towards the Ruins?” Green Shade asked, “Maybe we can pick up her scent and track her from the rocks.” Swift Flight seemed mildly annoyed at first, as though upset he hadn’t thought of Green Shade’s idea, but he soon cast it aside and nodded. The four of them spread out once again, this time heading south towards the Ruins.

The trees were beginning to give way to the hills near the Ruins when Finchpaw stumbled over a rock. He regained his paws before the others noticed, but Finchpaw was angry at himself for lapsing in concentration.  _ What if I missed her scent? What if she is hurting because I was too tired to focus? _ Finchpaw pressed his muzzle closer to the ground, desperate for anything to lead him to Willow Leaves.

_ Plant Tribe? _ Finchpaw thought as he passed by a tree on a hillcrest. Finchpaw breathed in deeply once more and he immediately knew the scent from the border markers. Why was the Plant Tribe on Air Tribe land so close to the Ruins? Even White Daisy, the Plant medicine cat, wouldn’t have crossed onto Air Tribe land when tensions were so high. Finchpaw raised his head and spotted the other three cats from his tribe in the setting sunlight.

“Swift Flight! Green Shade! Raven Feathers! I think I found something!” Finchpaw called out over the hills. It was only moments before the three Mystics landed around Finchpaw with their eyes wide and wings ruffled. Green Shade snuffled at the grass while Swift Flight drank in the air. His eyes narrowed with fierce rage.

“Plant Tribe,” Raven Feathers growled angrily, “Do you think they did something to Willow Leaves?”

“We can’t assume that immediately. The tribes would never hurt a medicine cat!” Green Shade explained, but even his calm words were tinged with fear. Swift Flight raised his head and shook out his pelt.

“We follow this scent,” Swift Flight stated and he immediately led the way forward. Raven Feathers followed close behind, while Green Shade and Finchpaw brought up the rear in silence. Finchpaw continued to scent the air, but only the faint scent of Plant Tribe was there. Finchpaw was almost relieved that the medicine cat’s scent was absent. He refused to believe the Plant Tribe would attack a medicine cat.  _ Even they aren’t that evil. _

“I smell Willow Leaves,” Green Shade suddenly exclaimed when the group had followed the Plant Tribe scent to the treeline. They all stopped in their tracks and scented the air. Just below Plant Tribe scent was the faintest hint of Air Tribe and, to Finchpaw’s horror, Willow Leaves. Swift Flight and Raven Feathers had both scented her as well. Swift Flight growled, angrier than before.

“Spread out and try to follow where her scent goes,” Swift Flight ordered. Green Shade and the others headed off immediately in different directions. Finchpaw opened his jaws before moving and drew the air over his tongue. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to pause for a moment.  _ The wind… It is blowing from the forest. _ Finchpaw moved towards the trees slowly and scented the air each time he put down a paw.

By the time Finchpaw was deeper into Air Tribe woods, Willow Leaves’ scent had gotten stronger, but so had the scent of the Plant Tribe. Finchpaw rounded a large tree trunk and headed down a sloping hill slowly, following the scent the entire time. The slope was dotted with scuffs in the dirt and leaves moved into unnatural piles.  _ Its almost like… someone was fighting. _ Finchpaw swallowed the worry in his throat and began to follow the dirt scuffs when he realized they led in the same way as Willow Leaves’ scent.

When Finchpaw scented blood and saw dried splatters on the trunk of a birch tree, he thought he might pass out. Finchpaw couldn’t bring himself to call out for Green Shade or the others. Instead, Finchpaw could only move forward step by step, following the signs of a struggle and the blood splatters that occasionally drifted into view. Finchpaw reached the bottom of the slope and Plant Tribe scent washed over him.

Underneath the scent was the familiar smell of Willow Leaves, which would have been comforting if it wasn’t combined with the scent of blood and death. Finchpaw trembled when he realized a white body lay ahead of him, covered with dirt and muck as though it had been roughly scraped over the body. Finchpaw approached the body carefully, but he already knew what he would find.

Finchpaw used his tail to move aside clumps of dirt to find sightless green eyes staring back at him. Light green feathers were scattered around, pulled out from Willow Leaves’ wings which hung crookedly around her body. Dried blood was clotted in the fur around the medicine cat’s blue lips. Finchpaw scraped the dirt off the medicine cat further to reveal her neck. Finchpaw gazed at Willow Leaves and felt the deep weight of loss flowing over him once more.

Around Willow Leaves’ neck was a thick web of brambles, wrapped so tight they cut into the dead cat’s skin. Clotted blood had turned her once white fur dark red. Despite the confusion Finchpaw felt, two things were clear. The medicine cat was dead and the Plant Tribe had murdered her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the day late update! I worked all day yesterday and it slipped my mind when I got off in the evening. I'll try to be better about posting on Sundays in the future!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a good week!  
> -CK  
> Tumblr: SilentFinch


	25. Part 2, Chapter 23

Finchpaw could hardly feel Green Shade’s soft licks as the tom groomed Finchpaw’s neck with worried eyes. Finchpaw trembled and crouched lower to the ground. His eyes felt unfocused and he could hardly recognize Willow Leaves’ body as it was carried out of the clearing by the elders. Deep trembles ran through Finchpaw’s body as he was transported back to the moment he found the medicine cat at the bottom of the slope. Finchpaw thought he could still smell the blood that had soaked the ground around Willow Leaves.

Finchpaw had nearly fainted then and there in the overwhelming emotions that rose through him when he realized Willow Leaves was dead. The medicine cat had always seemed so close to the Tribe of Stars, so separate from the Air Mystics, that she had to be immortal or untouchable. Seeing the kind cat with death in her eyes, white fur stained, it was more than Finchpaw could handle.

Green Shade, Swift Flight, and Raven Feathers had come running at Finchpaw’s screams. All three of the Mystics had stared at Willow Leaves body for heartbeat upon heartbeat, until Green Shade finally broke the silence and told Raven Feathers to go find the other patrol and for Swift Flight to go get Birchstar. They eventually arrived back to camp with Willow Leaves’ body, where a shaken tribe waited for them with wails on their muzzles and tears in their eyes. Birchstar was particularly shocked and she had conducted the death ceremony with a voice full of utter despair.

Finchpaw hadn’t slept at all that night. Instead, he had remained at the edge of the main clearing with his eyes staring, unfocused, at the mourners around Willow Leaves. Green Shade stayed by him the entire night, eventually falling asleep with his wings around Finchpaw, but Finchpaw couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. Finchpaw had heard the Mystics whisper  _ shock _ to each other as they stared at Finchpaw in the morning after Willow Leaves died, but there was no medicine cat left to help him.

The sun was just cresting the top of the trees now and Finchpaw was silent as the elders disappeared out into the forest with Willow Leaves’ body on their backs. Green Shade was silent in his own form of grief, and Finchpaw was again grateful for the tom’s support. Birchstar had tried to question Finchpaw the previous night, but Finchpaw hadn’t found the correct words and Green Shade had to answer for him.

Birchstar was now pacing the clearing with her wings ruffled and eyes set in a hard line. Every so often, the leader shook her pelt out and yawned. Finchpaw guessed she hadn’t slept either. Sunny Day, Swift Flight, Silent Wings, and Quail Heart sat in a ground near Birchstar, their eyes on their leader. The five cats had spoken quietly all morning, but whatever they had discussed had no answer yet. Finchpaw knew the question on every other cat’s mind.  _ What would they do without a medicine cat? _

An unspoken answer had rocketed through the tribe and Finchpaw wondered if everyone had thought of it as well. Finchpaw stared at Quail Heart, whose head was bowed in grief for his old mentor despite all she had done to him. Every so often, a tear fell from his eye and his scarred face curled up in agony.  _ They never got the chance to forgive one another, and now Quail Heart never will. _ Was this the destiny the Tribe of Stars saw for Quail Heart? Was he supposed to become medicine cat after Willow Leaves died?

Fear rocketed through Finchpaw’s pelt as he realized the two cats who knew Willow Leaves’ prophecy were dead. He didn’t know if Moonstar or Willow Leaves had told anyone about the sign the medicine cat received from the Tribe of Stars.

_ She saw a willow tree die after a quail tightened brambles around its trunk,  _ Finchpaw thought hazily as he tried to remember everything,  _ After the willow died, darkness fell and only a striped tree and a quail were left. Willow Leaves thought Quail Heart would kill her, but instead the Plant Tribe murdered her. Would she have lived if Quail Heart was still a medicine cat and had walked back from the Ruins with her? Did Willow Leaves cause her own death? _

Finchpaw shuddered once more and Green Shade murmured wordlessly as he tried to calm his friend. Finchpaw wasn’t a medicine cat and trying to understand a prophecy he wasn’t meant to hear made his head ache even more than it already did.  _ Surely Willow Leaves explained to Birchstar why Quail Heart’s path was changed, _ Finchpaw thought,  _ Then I won’t have to try and figure this out. Besides, we can’t change anything now. Willow Leaves is dead, despite everything she did to prevent it. _

“Your heart is racing,” Green Shade whispered and stopped grooming Finchpaw.

“I can’t stop thinking about everything,” Finchpaw answered and blinked slowly. He could feel Green Shade’s burning gaze on his pelt. He was worried, and Finchpaw hated when he made Green Shade worry.

“Wait here,” Green Shade said and gave Finchpaw a lick across his ears. Finchpaw watched Green Shade as the tom walked across the clearing until he was approaching Quail Heart. Quail Heart looked up after a few moments, pain clear in his eyes as Green Shade whispered to him. Finchpaw froze when both Green Shade and Quail Heart looked over at him. Green Shade’s gaze was kind, while Quail Heart’s was blank. Whatever Green Shade had said made Quail Heart get to his shaky paws and walk towards the medicine den.

“What did you do?” Finchpaw asked when Green Shade returned to his side.

“I don’t care about a prophecy right now,” Green Shade growled, “You need a medicine cat and Quail Heart has the training.” Finchpaw gulped, wondering if he could ever tell Green Shade about the prophecy.  _ Would anyone really believe me if I told them I had eavesdropped on our old leader and medicine cat? Do they need to know Willow Leaves predicted her death? Would it even help anything? _

“Here,” Finchpaw jumped when Quail Heart spat out a few leaves in front of Finchpaw, “Eat these. It’s thyme, for shock. I’ll give you a few poppy seeds tonight, so you can get some sleep.” Finchpaw slowly ate the leaves, not even grimacing at the bitter taste, while Quail Heart watched him carefully.

Green Shade nodded to Quail Heart gratefully, “Thanks, Quail Heart.”

Quail Heart shrugged and walked back towards Birchstar. Finchpaw looked up and realized Birchstar had been watching their entire exchange with Quail Heart. Birchstar’s blue eyes were narrowed and she stared at her brother when he approached her. Quail Heart said nothing to Birchstar as he sat next to Sunny Day. Birchstar’s body was stiff and Finchpaw could almost see her thoughts rocketing through her head as clear as day.

The four cats Birchstar had been consulting with raised their heads in surprise as the leader flapped her wings and flew to the Highlimb. The tribe gathered easily, since no hunting or border patrols had left yet. Finchpaw and Green Shade remained where they were and silenced themselves with their tribe. Birchstar folded her wings against her body.

“Good morning. I know the past day has been shocking and our tribe was struck with tragedy. I am proud to know my tribe is one that sticks together, even at our worst,” Birchstar spoke softly, but strength filled her voice the longer she spoke, “We all know the tribe’s medicine cat is the core of any tribe, even more than the leader. A medicine cat is our connection to the Tribe of Stars and without a medicine cat the Air Tribe is not a true tribe. It is because of this fact I must ask for everyone to listen to what I am going to propose.”

Ears pricked as Birchstar sighed and breathed in deeply. It took Birchstar a few moments to raise her head higher and speak with conviction.

“There is only one cat in our tribe with training as a medicine cat and we are a tribe without one. If the majority of you agree, I would like to make Quail Heart the medicine cat of the Air Tribe,” Birchstar explained and continued before any cat could speak, “I know there was a prophecy and Willow Leaves felt he would be better as a Mystic, but we are in need of a medicine cat.”

Finchpaw watched as cats looked back and forth between each other, some staring at Quail Heart and others watching Birchstar. Quail Heart’s head had lifted when Birchstar began to speak and now he was staring at his sister with his eye spread wide. His shoulders trembled slightly and his tail twitched every so often.

“I understand this problem, Birchstar,” Silent Wings called out, “But I’m also hesitant to go against Willow Leaves so soon after her death. Perhaps another tribe will help us and train a kit that shows promise?”

Birchstar dipped her head, “I understand the concern, Silent Wings, but the oldest kits are only two moons old and none of the apprentices show any interest in the life of a medicine cat. I fear we would be extremely weakened for moons while we wait for a medicine cat.” Silent Wings nodded and didn’t say anything more.

“Are we sure Quail Heart can be a medicine cat?” Cloud Spots stammered with his ears down, “Will the Tribe of Stars even accept him?” Quail Heart stared at Cloud Spots, but he remained silent.

“I know this is a concern, but we can easily send Quail Heart to the Ruins and see what the Tribe of Stars says,” Birchstar explained with a look at her brother. Finchpaw could tell Quail Heart was growing more and more stressed as the tribe voiced concerns and not approval.

“I’m sorry, Birchstar,” Sunny Day stood up, her muzzle plastered with worry, “I can’t accept Quail Heart as a true medicine cat. Willow Leaves made him step down for a reason and I trusted Willow Leaves with my life just as I trust the Tribe of Stars.”

Sunny Day’s words made a murmur spread through the tribe and Finchpaw was surprised when Green Shade stood up. Finchpaw crouched low to the ground when Quail Heart and the tribe’s gazes landed on the tom.

“I trust in the Tribe of Stars as much as anyone,” Green Shade said strongly, “But would the Tribe of Stars want us to be without a medicine cat? We are in a time of need, and if Quail Heart is the solution, then we should make him medicine cat! Even our ancestors can’t argue with our very survival.”

Finchpaw stared at Birchstar and watched as her expression changed with each cat that spoke. Some agreed with Sunny Day, others with Green Shade, and it became clearly obvious every member of the tribe had a different opinion. In particular, Quail Heart had lost his calm and was clearly upset to see his tribe argue over his future. He remained quiet, which Finchpaw thought was a smart thing to do.

“Okay, okay,” Birchstar raised her tail and waited for silence to fall, “I have heard your concerns and I think I have an idea that may please everyone.” Quail Heart pricked his ears and stared at Birchstar with a narrowed eye.

“It is undeniable that we need a medicine cat, so Quail Heart will become our medicine cat. But!” Birchstar interrupted cats before they could protest, “But, Quail Heart will only be medicine cat until he trains an apprentice and this apprentice becomes a medicine cat. Once his apprentice is a medicine cat, Quail Heart must agree to step down and be a normal Mystic once again.”

Finchpaw had been watching Quail Heart during Birchstar’s explanation and he could hardly believe the sheer disbelief on Quail Heart’s face when the tribe began to agree with Birchstar’s offer.  _ He’s only wanted to be a medicine cat, _ Finchpaw gulped as anger made Quail Heart stiffen,  _ Now he gets it, but it will eventually be taken away. Is this right? _

“I know this is unconventional, but it is the best solution to our problem,” Birchstar explained to Quail Heart from the Highlimb, “Quail Heart, will you accept these terms and become the Air Tribe’s medicine cat?”

Quail Heart didn’t answer for a long time. Finchpaw almost thought he would argue with Birchstar in front of the entire tribe. Quail Heart’s tail slashed back and forth and Finchpaw could see his unsheathed claws from across the clearing. The tribe was silent as they all watched Quail Heart’s internal battle, but eventually the gray tom frowned and stared at Birchstar.

“My tribe needs me, so I will serve them,” Quail Heart nodded, “I will become medicine cat, and I agree to step down when my apprentice becomes a medicine cat.”

“Thank you,” Birchstar’s relief was clear, “I trust you know the ceremonies. You will travel to the Ruins tonight to be accepted by the Tribe of Stars. Swift Flight and Sunny Day will go with you to make sure you stay safe. We cannot afford to lose you.” Quail Heart dipped his head,

“What will we do about the Plant Tribe?” Raven Feathers called out in anger, “They killed Moonstar and now they’ve killed our medicine cat!” Birchstar’s face twisted in rage, but she forced it down before she spoke.

Birchstar growled, “The Plant Tribe cats are more lessers than the Mystics they say they are. The other tribes are weak and content to keep to themselves than keep the peace the Tribe of Stars asks for us to have. Though I want to go out now and tear every hair off any Plant Mystic I see, I must think about our next move. You will all know as soon as I have made a decision on what to do.

“For now, no cats go out alone into the forest. The Plant Tribe has shown they will kill like foxes, so we must all stick together. We will continue border patrols as normal and leave heavy scent marks on the Plant Tribe border. I am open to any ideas my Mystics have for combating the Plant Tribe threat, but for now we will choose our next steps carefully.”

Birchstar leaped down from the Highlimb and approached Quail Heart. The tribe slowly dispersed into hunting and border patrols, every cat on edge as they entered the forest. Green Shade soon left Finchpaw’s side when Sunny Day called out for him to join her border patrol. Finchpaw watched him go and hated that Green Shade’s head hung low.  _ How are we supposed to be okay with Willow Leaves gone? _

“Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind’s call was gentle when it reached Finchpaw’s ears. Finchpaw rose to his paws and quickly padded over to where his mentor was laying in the clearing. Dawn Wind purred hoarsely when Finchpaw reached her side.

“Do you need anything?” Finchpaw asked.

“Just sit beside me for a little while,” Dawn Wind murmured. Finchpaw sat down gingerly and hung his head. Quail Heart’s herbs hadn’t made Finchpaw feel any different yet, but Finchpaw wished they would take away the memories of the previous day.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Dawn Wind asked and ran a wing across Finchpaw, “I heard you were the one who found her.”

Finchpaw couldn’t speak. His head automatically dropped lower and he couldn’t restrain the few shivers that ran through his pelt. Finchpaw hated that his reaction made Dawn Wind’s face fill with concern, especially when she was so weak.

“I’m so sorry, Finchpaw,” Dawn Wind whispered as she struggled to sit up. Finchpaw quickly pushed into his mentor’s side until she was sitting up straight. Dawn Wind gasped and tried to catch her breath while Finchpaw watched her with concern.

“Why are you sorry?”

Dawn Wind frowned, “You are so young, and yet you’ve had to go through so much. I wish I could have prevented everything and given you an apprenticeship you deserve.”

“Nothing has been your fault, Dawn Wind. You are an amazing mentor, and everything would’ve been so much worse if I didn’t have you,” Finchpaw eventually got out through the lump in his throat. Dawn Wind’s smile was sad, but she didn’t say anything else. With a heavy sigh, Dawn Wind dropped back onto her side and placed her head gingerly on her paws. Finchpaw didn’t move from his spot beside Dawn Wind as she slowly fell into a light sleep.

Finchpaw gazed around the clearing in an effort to rid himself of the thoughts plaguing his mind. Broad Oak was sitting outside of the nursery with his two oldest kits, Featherkit and Leafkit. The young kits were taking a few steps on wobbly legs and Broad Oak watched them both proudly, ready to leap forward at any time if they roamed too far. The elders were slipping back into the clearing, their paws muddy and pelts dotted with specks of dirt. Maple Leaf pressed close to Rolling Thunder while Tall Tree led the way to a sunny spot in the clearing. Birchstar nodded to the elders and thanked them quietly.

Finchpaw placed his head on his paws and tried to not be interested when he saw Quail Heart walk up to Birchstar. The new medicine cat’s spine fur was raised and his good eye glared at Birchstar. Finchpaw closed his eyes, but pricked his ears towards the two.  _ Why is he mad? Wouldn’t he be happy to be a medicine cat once again? _

“Are you serious?” Quail Heart growled under his breath, “I’ll only be medicine cat until my apprentice is trained? How can you say that?”

“Quail Heart, you don’t understand what it is like to be leader. I have to make sure my tribe agrees with my decisions and that I respect their thoughts,” Birchstar replied strongly.

“The Mystic Code also states the leader’s word is law. You could just have easily told them I will be medicine cat now.”

“It isn’t that simple…”

“Explain it to me then? How long will it take for my apprentice to be trained? I’ll be an old cat by then, with moons of service to my tribe as their medicine cat, but I won’t be allowed to finish my days serving my tribe in the only way I know how. How is any of this right?” Quail Heart’s voice had turned into a plea. Finchpaw opened his eyes carefully and found Birchstar had turned away from her brother. Quail Heart was staring after her with a desperate look on his face.

“I have to be a just leader, Quail Heart. Perhaps, in time, our tribe will see you as I do and change their minds. However, for now you must accept these conditions,” Birchstar growled. Quail Heart’s lips raised.

“I thought you were my sister and loved me. We’ve only ever had each other, but now you are throwing me away for your leadership,” Quail Heart snarled, “All of this, just because of a sign only Moonstar and Willow Leaves knew. How am I supposed to serve the Air Tribe when I know I can be tossed away like crow-food at any second?”

“You have what you want, Quail Heart,” Birchstar responded coldly, “Figure it out.” Birchstar walked away without another look at Quail Heart. Quail Heart jerked his head around and Finchpaw’s blood ran cold when Quail Heart’s gaze landed on him. Finchpaw sat up stiffly as Quail Heart approached.

“You heard that, didn’t you?” Quail Heart growled when he reached Finchpaw and Dawn Wind. Finchpaw dipped his head, knowing it wouldn’t be possible to lie to the irritated tom. Finchpaw’s heart raced as Quail Heart scowled, but the tom didn’t say anything else.  _ No one knows about the sign, except for me. Am I supposed to tell the tribe? Or would it make them distrust Quail Heart even more? _

As Finchpaw watched Quail Heart examine Dawn Wind’s shoulder without waking her, he realized he couldn’t tell anyone about the sign Willow Leaves had received. It would only make them distrust Quail Heart more and Finchpaw didn’t have the heart to hurt the tom more than he already had been. It wouldn’t help the Air Tribe. It wouldn’t help Dawn Wind, who needed a loyal medicine cat desperately.

“Her wound is healing well,” Quail Heart commented, “She needs to start walking on it to rebuild her muscles. Try to get her to take a few laps around the clearing when she gets up.”

“Okay, I’ll try to do that,” Finchpaw answered nervously. Quail Heart gazed at Finchpaw for a moment too long for Finchpaw’s liking.

“I have to go to the Ruins tonight. I’ll give Dawn Wind some herbs before I leave to make sure she sleeps, but I don’t anticipate her needing me,” Quail Heart began to walk away and his voice quieted, “I need to speak with the Tribe of Stars.”

Finchpaw stared after Quail Heart. The gray tom’s wings drooped slightly as he walked along the branch leading to the medicine den. With a flick of his long plumed tail, Quail Heart vanished into the den. Finchpaw’s mind was racing, however, and it wasn’t due to fear for the first time that day. Quail Heart’s last words had sparked a thought in Finchpaw’s mind.  _ I can’t speak to any  _ living cat _ about the sign,  _ Finchpaw realized with wide eyes,  _ But I could speak with the Tribe of Stars. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another update! I hope you are enjoying this story as it progresses. I hope to reach some more drama and fights pretty soon, so that's something to look forward to!
> 
> Until the next update, have a wonderful week!  
> -CK  
> Tumblr: SilentFinch


	26. Part 2, Chapter 24

“Finchpaw, I’m starting to have second thoughts about this!” Green Shade hissed through the night air as Finchpaw moved forward strongly. The yellow tom closely followed Finchpaw, to the point where Finchpaw could feel the tension in his friend’s body. The forest was quiet around them, but Finchpaw forced himself to remain aware as his heart roared in his ears. Finchpaw leaped over a fallen log and waited for Green Shade to follow. When Green Shade landed beside him, the tom’s eyes were wide and he kept glancing behind them.

“This isn’t allowed. If Birchstar finds out, we will both be punished,” Green Shade whispered. Finchpaw nodded, but he continued to move forward with Green Shade at his side.

“I told you so you would know where I was,” Finchpaw replied quietly, “You didn’t have to come.”

Green Shade laughed nervously, “You didn’t think I would let you go out alone, did you?”

“I thought you weren’t nervous about anything. I’m supposed to be the one who is always terrified,” Finchpaw tried to joke as they squeezed between prickly bushes. Green Shade followed more slowly as he pulled his wings and tail after him.

“I know, I know,” Green Shade said with a growl, “I just don’t want to get in trouble with Birchstar. I’m supposed to be a loyal Mystic, but instead I’m helping an apprentice go into the Ruins.  _ Which isn’t allowed! _ ”

“I know, Green Shade, but I have to try this,” Finchpaw explained.

“You haven’t even told me why we are going!” Green Shade growled. Finchpaw stopped in his tracks, his mind racing. Green Shade stopped beside Finchpaw, his eyes growing worried at his sudden movements. Finchpaw stared at his paws, silvered by the moonlight, and he raised his head to meet Green Shade’s steady gaze.

“I can’t tell you what I need to ask them, not right now at least,” Finchpaw whispered, “But also, something weird happened at the Gathering. I thought I heard a voice calling my name from the entrance to the Ruins, but I couldn’t see or scent any cat. I think if I go in the Ruins, the Tribe of Stars will answer my questions.”

Green Shade’s eyes had gotten bigger and bigger as Finchpaw spoke and he sat down abruptly at the end of Finchpaw’s words. Finchpaw’s paws itched to continue towards the Ruins, but Green Shade clearly needed a few moments to process what he had said.

Green Shade breathed in deeply, “That’s… strange. You know you can tell me anything, right?” Finchpaw let out a small smile.

“Of course, Green Shade. I want to tell you everything, but I can’t right now. Please understand,” Finchpaw murmured and stepped closer to Green Shade. Green Shade looked away for a moment with his head furrowed in thought, but when his attention returned to Finchpaw, he simply nodded.

“I trust you more than anyone else,” Green Shade whispered as he nuzzled Finchpaw, “Let’s go.” Finchpaw nuzzled Green Shade back, thankfulness flowing through him for his friend’s understanding.

Together, the two toms raced through the dark forest until the trees receded and gave way to hills. The moonlight grew brighter and graced the hillsides with white light. The grass danced back and forth in the night breeze and flew through their pelts. Finchpaw felt as though he was filled with a strange sort of nervous energy the closer they grew to the Ruins. His paws shivered when the first stones and columns of the Ruins came into sight. Green Shade took the lead as Finchpaw gazed up at the stone giants.

It was only a few nights after Quail Heart had visited the Ruins and the moons were not yet full to signal a gathering, but Finchpaw was still worried he would spot another cat among the lonely stones and be chased away from the Ruins before he could get any answers. No voices or pawsteps filled the air, however, and they continued in silence towards the entrance of the Ruins.

Green Shade slowed to a stop when they reached the empty circle of grass that grew in front of the yawning cavern mouth. Finchpaw stopped beside Green Shade and gazed into the darkness. Neither of them seemed willing to speak and heartbeats went by as they stared at the entrance. Finchpaw gulped, suddenly realizing he was about to enter sacred ground and break the ultimate rule for apprentices.  _ Don’t enter the Ruins until your Spirit Trial. _

“My Spirit Trial won’t happen when I enter, right?” Finchpaw asked suddenly, fear growing in his chest.  _ What if it does? And the spirit cats see I broke the rules? Will I be cast out or killed? _

Green Shade shook his head, “I think a medicine cat is required for the Spirit Trial and for leader ceremonies. Otherwise, the Ruins are just a rocky cavern with no connection to the Tribe of Stars. Besides, Red Sun said he wandered into the Ruins as a kit and they didn’t judge him then.”

Finchpaw nodded and gulped, trying to force himself to take the first steps towards the darkness. His paws didn’t move, however, and he remained beside Green Shade.

“Finchpaw,” Finchpaw flinched backwards as his name echoed out of the darkness. Green Shade hadn’t moved, but he turned quickly to face Finchpaw.

“Are you okay?” Green Shade exclaimed as he curled around Finchpaw, who was trembling, “What’s wrong?” Green Shade licked Finchpaw’s cheek fur, but Finchpaw stared wide-eyed at the entrance.

“You didn’t hear that?” Finchpaw breathed. Green Shade’s face screwed up in confusion.

“Hear what?” Green Shade asked carefully and then looked at the Ruins, “Are you hearing your name again?”

“Finchpaw!” The voice from the Ruins seemed even more desperate in response to Green Shade’s words. Finchpaw nodded slowly and he blinked frightened tears from his eyes. Green Shade stared at Finchpaw as he slowly unwrapped himself from his friend. Finchpaw took a few steps towards the dark and paused to breath.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Green Shade asked nervously. Finchpaw looked back at Green Shade. The tom’s eyes were gigantic and his claws were sunk deep into the ground. Finchpaw shook his head after a moment.

“I think I need to do this alone,” Finchpaw slowly said, “Wait for me here.” Green Shade nodded and Finchpaw couldn’t resist the urge to run over and nuzzle the tom. Green Shade sunk his face into Finchpaw’s neck as wings wrapped around them.

“Thank you for coming,” Finchpaw said as he steeled his courage, “I couldn’t have done this without you.” Finchpaw pulled away from Green Shade’s familiar warmth as Green Shade nodded in response.

“I’ll be waiting here,” Green Shade said, “Be safe.” Finchpaw nodded and forced himself to walk down into the cold darkness.

* * *

 

The light faded away quickly until Finchpaw couldn’t see anything and had to rely on his whiskers and paws to find his way along the path. The solid stone around him pressed in closer and closer until he could feel both walls on either side of him. The damp cold made Finchpaw shiver whenever his fur brushed the stone and his paws were soon freezing. Finchpaw fluffed out his pelt and continued forward. The path sloped further and further down, the darkness only growing stronger as the tunnel twisted through the earth.

Finchpaw tried to control the panic building in his chest by timing his breaths to the beat of his paws. Finchpaw didn’t know how long he had been walking before the tunnel began to level out and slowly widen. Slowly, Finchpaw realized he could see the dark rock sides of the tunnel and soon Finchpaw could make out his paws. The tunnel widened even further and Finchpaw found himself in a giant cavern.

The cavern was a perfect circle with a high roof overhead. Giant columns of rock descended from the ceiling and created spikes that looked like they could easily crush a cat. The floor of the cavern was perfectly smooth and Finchpaw thought he could feel pawprints embedded into the stone. The cavern was a place of utter history. Innumerable cats had passed into the cavern, since the beginning of time itself when the First Cats emerged from the Ruins to create the five tribes.

In the center of the cavern, a single shaft of light descended from a hole in the ceiling. The light landed in the center of the cavern, illuminating a few tail lengths of smooth ground before vanishing into the darkness. Finchpaw moved forward slowly until he was steps from the light. With a single paw, Finchpaw reached forward until the light fell onto his paw. It felt no different than the moonlight outside and Finchpaw withdrew his paw in shame.  _ I don’t even know how to contact the Tribe of Stars. I’ve wasted time and put Green Shade in danger. _

“Hello?” Finchpaw called out in desperation, “I need to speak with the Tribe of Stars! And I think you want to speak with me too.” Finchpaw turned in circles by the shaft of light, desperate for any sight of a starry cat. The cavern remained silent and empty. Finchpaw tried to dig through his memory for any explanation of how Willow Leaves was able to speak with their ancestors, but the medicine cat had always remained secretive of her time with the Tribe of Stars.

“Please, I need your help. There’s so much I don’t understand,” Finchpaw cried out. Finchpaw sat down in front of the shaft of light and let his head fall.  _ Maybe if I just wait, they’ll come. _ As the heartbeats went by, Finchpaw grew more sad and angry with himself.  _ What did I expect? I’m just an apprentice. _

“You aren’t supposed to be here,” The fur on the back of Finchpaw’s fur rose when the unified sound of thousands of voices spoke behind him. Finchpaw slowly stood up, shaking, and turned to find a starry cat staring down at him with pure white, shining eyes. The cat stood a few tail lengths away and it was unlike any cat Finchpaw had ever seen.

The cat was transparent and filled with stars. The only solid parts of the spirit were its eyes, shining white with endless light. The head of the cat was long and elegant, much like the heads of the Air Tribe, but twisting horns curled out of its head like the Earth Tribe cats. Water Tribe fins grew out of the cheeks of the cat and its long elegant tail ended in a plume of fire. Two giant wings clung to its shoulders and stars shot out of the cat’s spine like the Plant Tribe Mystics.  _ It’s like Willow Leaves said, _ Finchpaw realized,  _ Its made up of every tribe. _

“You aren’t supposed to be here,” The starry apparition said once again, thousand of voices echoing through the cavern, “Why are you here, Finchpaw?” Finchpaw shivered as his name was whispered over and over in the cavern.

“Are you the Tribe of Stars?” Finchpaw asked. The starry cat’s face was perfectly blank, as emotionless as the stone that surrounded them.

“We are the Tribe of Stars,” The voices answered, “We are every cat, every tribe.”

“Why did you call me here?” Finchpaw whispered.

The starry cat stared down harder at Finchpaw, “You are mistaken, we did not call you here.”

“But… I heard my name,” Finchpaw explained.

“Do you have a reason to be here?” The voices interrupted Finchpaw before he could explain himself, “Speak, apprentice, before we grow tired of you.” Finchpaw gulped once. The starry cat leaned down until they were face to face. Finchpaw remained perfectly still as the empty eyes of the cat seemed to swallow him whole.

“Something is troubling you. You may ask us a question,” The cat stated as it backed away from Finchpaw.

“Willow Leaves is dead,” Finchpaw stated, his voice echoing weakly through the cavern.

“It is known,” The cat replied simply with a flick of its ear, “She is among us even as we speak.”

“Before she died, she received a sign from you. She believed it foresaw her death at the paws of her apprentice, Quail Heart, so she made him step down from his medicine cat duties. Willow Leaves was killed by the Plant Tribe a few nights ago and now Quail Heart is medicine cat again,” Finchpaw tried to hurry when he realized the starry cat was losing interest, “I just don’t understand. Should Quail Heart be a medicine cat? Why did Willow Leaves receive the sign if it didn’t prevent her death?” The starry cat stared at Finchpaw, but no voice flowed out of it to answer him. Finchpaw stared back at the cat, desperate for it to answer him.

The voices finally replied, “The Tribe of Stars does not interfere with the lives of the living unless there is great danger. Willow Leaves was given a sign, but the future can only be changed by those with courage in their hearts.” Finchpaw stared at the cat while confusion flowed through him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” Finchpaw whispered, “Great danger? Are you saying the sign is coming true?”

“You heard a message not intended for you,” The starry cat stated knowingly, “Now you must live with the knowledge, but perhaps you were meant to hear it.”

Finchpaw shook his head and repeated, “Is Quail Heart supposed to be medicine cat?”

The starry cat stood up and began to pace around Finchpaw. Finchpaw shrunk back from the touch of the cat as it circled around him over and over while its eyes remained locked on his face.

“You ask for that which we cannot tell,” The starry cat replied with a growl, “Whether it is meant to be or isn’t, the quail is medicine cat and the willow tree is dead. Only the firebird can save you now.” The starry cat’s eyes glowed with more light and Finchpaw squinted as he turned his head away.

“The firebird?” Finchpaw asked as fear filled him, “Save me? I don’t understand.”

The starry cat continued to circle Finchpaw as it answered, “The firebird. It is all we can say.”

“What’s the point of asking for your help if nothing you say makes sense?” Finchpaw cried out. The starry cat stopped in its tracks and padded forward until it towered over Finchpaw. He crouched down and stared up at the cat, fear freezing him in place as the cat’s eyes glowed.

“You ask for council, yet hate the words we say,” The cat stated, “You are the one who does not make sense, apprentice. The living like to beg for answers, but cry when answered.”

“I’m sorry,” Finchpaw stammered, “You’re right. I’m being ungrateful.” As though swayed by his words, the spirit stepped backwards and allowed Finchpaw to rise. Finchpaw trembled as he found his paws and kept his head down.

“You are troubled,” The cat repeated its earlier words. Finchpaw raised his head to meet its gaze and found it expression had become more gentle, almost familiar in some way. The anxiety slowly left Finchpaw when he realized the cat was trying to help in the only way it could.

“I am,” Finchpaw agreed, “Everything is so confusing and I just want safety for those I love. I’m sorry I can’t understand what you are saying, but I need help.” The starry cat’s eyes softened and when the voices spoke they were more gentle than Finchpaw could believe.

“You know the answers, Finchpaw. You have heard the truth and have heard from us. Trust what you know and remember the firebird. Only the firebird can save you,” The cat’s voice slowly faded until the last words were merely a breath of wind. Finchpaw tried to not cry out when the cat slowly faded away until Finchpaw was only left with darkness and the single shaft of light. Finchpaw sat down on his haunches and sighed when he realized his time with the Tribe of Stars was over, but he was more confused than ever.

“Thank you,” Finchpaw whispered into the dark begrudgingly. Finchpaw’s mind reeled with everything the starry cat had told him.  _ Firebird _ , Finchpaw tried to burn the words into his memory,  _ It's important. The firebird is the only thing that can save me, but what does it mean? _ Finchpaw hated feeling like he only had more questions now that he had sought out answers. He couldn’t make sense of anything the Tribe of Stars had told him. The one fact that startled Finchpaw the most was the starry cat claimed the Tribe of Stars hadn’t called him.  _ Who called me here then? _

“Finchpaw,” As though his mind had been read, the voice from earlier echoed through the cavern. Finchpaw’s spine prickled when he realized the voice was clearer than before and it was more familiar now that it was easy to hear. Finchpaw knew the voice. He knew it better than anything else he could imagine. Finchpaw stood up and gazed around the cavern until he realized a shape was solidifying near the cavern’s wall.

Although Finchpaw was not prepared for what he might see, he moved towards the shape slowly. The closer Finchpaw grew, the more the shape solidified. With each pawstep, the shape grew and morphed until it had long graceful legs and a long tail ending with a plume of feathers. He as only tail lengths away when the shape’s wings became visible and stretched through the air. Despite the body’s transparency, Finchpaw could see slight color on the spirit’s body. Brown fur, dark brown paws, amber eyes, and green feathers. Finchpaw trembled as Shivering Tree stared back at him.

“Dad?” Finchpaw breathed as tears formed in his eyes. Shivering Tree nodded, his eyes shining with emotion. Finchpaw leaped forward and was relieved when his paws met fur and feathers. Despite everything, Shivering Tree was solid and Finchpaw began to cry as the familiar scent of his father filled him. Shivering Tree pulled Finchpaw close and nuzzled his son. Finchpaw buried himself into Shivering Tree’s chest and prayed to the Tribe of Stars that he wasn’t dreaming.

“I thought I would never see you again,” Finchpaw cried into his father’s pelt. Shivering Tree let out a rumble and ran his tongue over Finchpaw’s head.

“I have not left you for a moment, Finchpaw,” Shivering Tree murmured, “I have yet to join the Tribe of Stars, so my spirit remains separate from them.” Finchpaw’s happiness fell away at his father’s words.

“Wait, what did you say?” Finchpaw asked, confused, as he pulled back from his father, “We conducted your death ceremony, you should be in the Tribe of Stars now, Shivering Tree!” As Finchpaw stepped away from his father, he realized he hadn’t noticed something when he first hugged his father.

Beneath Shivering Tree’s eyes and crossing the bridge of his nose, nine spots glowed with green light. Shivering Tree’s eyes grew sad as he stared at Finchpaw. Finchpaw’s heartbeat quickened and he stepped further away from his dad in his fear. Shivering Tree tried to step forward, but he quickly decided to remain still. Finchpaw couldn’t take his eyes off of his father’s star spots.

Shivering Tree whispered, “I’m no longer Shivering Tree, Finchpaw. Before I was killed, I was given the name Shiveringstar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. I didn't imagine it would take 24 chapters and so much writing to simply reach the idea that made me start this fanfiction, but here we are! Thank you for reading and keeping up with this story each week. I look forward on revealing more mysteries and betrayals as the story goes on!
> 
> Have a wonderful week!  
> -CK  
> Tumblr: SilentFinch


	27. Part 2, Chapter 25

_ Shiveringstar. Shiveringstar. Shiveringstar. _ The name rang through Finchpaw’s head like unending pawsteps. Finchpaw wanted to cry or scream or wail. He wanted to run away and leave behind the ghost of his father. He wanted to go back in time and never enter the Ruins. Finchpaw wanted to forget the sound of the dead leader’s name. All he could do, however, was stare at his father while tears began to fall down his cheeks.

“What? I don’t… How?” Finchpaw struggled to get out words through his sobs. It was all too much and Finchpaw didn’t know if he could handle knowing anything else. Shiveringstar’s amber eyes were gentle as he stared at Finchpaw, his mouth in a grim line as though he didn’t know what to say.

“Come, sit beside me,” Shiveringstar whispered and Finchpaw’s body automatically obeyed. When Finchpaw was seated, Shiveringstar wrapped a wing around him. Finchpaw leaned into his father’s side, feeling the all too familiar wish that his father was still alive.

“I’m sorry, Finchpaw. I know this is a lot to take in,” Shiveringstar murmured sympathetically, “You are so strong, my son. However, I fear I must ask you to be even stronger.” Finchpaw forced his tears to stop at his father’s words.  _ I have to be strong. But how is that possible? _ Shiveringstar’s amber eyes were locked onto Finchpaw and he tried to not shy away from their intense study.

“You have star spots,” Finchpaw finally choked out, “How? What happened?”

Shiveringstar frowned and stood up, “It would be easier to show you. Will you be able to handle it?” Finchpaw stood up next to his father and stared at Shiveringstar. The brown tom stared back, his eyes worried and gentle.  _ He’s dead, and yet he still cares about me. Shivering Tree, no… Shiveringstar is dead. My father is gone, but he is here. _ Finchpaw shook himself out of the shocking thoughts before he could get carried away in them.

“I can’t walk away now. I have to know what happened,” Finchpaw said strongly. Shiveringstar blinked slowly.

“You’ve changed,” Shiveringstar murmured, “As you wish, my son.” Shiveringstar stepped away from Finchpaw and led the both of them towards the shaft of light. Finchpaw followed his father closely, though he stayed far back enough so that Shiveringstar’s long tail wouldn’t pass through him and scare him more than he already was.

Shiveringstar stopped at the light and turned until he was on the opposite side of the light than Finchpaw. Finchpaw stopped outside of the light and squinted. His father’s ghost was hardly visible with the moonlight between them.  _ Don’t go, _ Finchpaw thought,  _ Don’t leave me again. _ Shiveringstar’s amber eyes and green star spots were the only thing Finchpaw could make out clearly.

“Stand under the light and look back towards the entrance,” Shiveringstar commanded, his voice strangely different to what Finchpaw was used to. Finchpaw did as his father said and moved until his body was entirely encased in the shaft of light. The moonlight felt strange on his pelt after the cold darkness of the cavern, not entirely warm but different than complete darkness. Finchpaw blinked once and realized Shiveringstar had disappeared.

In fact, the scenery of the cavern had changed, strange and subtle. Underneath Finchpaw’s paws was a shallow puddle of water, but his legs remained dry despite being ankle deep. Multiple puddles were scattered throughout the cavern and water drained into Finchpaw’s view from the various tunnels on the cavern’s edges. Soft drops of water fell to the ground from the spikes on the roof of the cavern. Every so often a puddle rippled with the addition of a silvery drop. Finchpaw felt frozen in place, as though he couldn’t move even if he wanted to.

The cold overwhelming Finchpaw grew stronger when a silver cat slipped into the cavern from the entrance, soon followed by a brown tom. Silver Birch, her red star spots gone, paced into the cavern on steady paws. Shivering Tree was close behind and he gazed around the cavern with wide eyes.

“Good luck, Silver Birch,” Shivering Tree purred as he came to a stop beside the silver she-cat, “Who knew I would be facing my own daughter for leadership?” Silver Birch stared straight ahead, directly at Finchpaw. He couldn’t flinch away from the angry gaze of Silver Birch, but he realized Shivering Tree couldn’t see Silver Birch’s expression.

“I’m not your daughter, Shivering Tree,” Silver Birch answered with a smirk on her face, but her voice was kind, “You raised me for a few moons, but once I was an apprentice I was on my own. Especially once Finchkit and Sparrowkit came along.”

“That doesn’t change how proud I am of you,” Shivering Tree murmured gently. If Silver Birch was going to respond, she didn’t have time before a flash of blue light lit up the space between Finchpaw and the two Mystics. Once the light faded, a large cat remained in its place. The same cat made up of all five Tribes that had spoken with Finchpaw. The spirit cat took in the two Air Mystics before it, while Shivering Tree and Silver Birch stared back in silence.

“Are you the Air Mystics your medicine cat presents for judgement?” Thousands of voices spoke in unison and echoed through the cavern. Shivering Tree and Silver Birch nodded. The spirit cat stood and slowly paced forward until it stood in front of Shivering Tree. The cat touched its nose to Shivering Tree’s and held it there. Shivering Tree stiffened and let out a cry of pain so sharp that Silver Birch jumped back in surprise. Finchpaw wanted to jump forward and spare his father of the pain, but his paws remained glued to the ground.

It was minutes before the stiffness slowly flowed out of Shivering Tree’s pelt and the spirit cat pulled its head back. Shivering Tree was panting and shaking as the cat moved towards Silver Birch. Finchpaw thought the she-cat was going to flee the cavern, but she sank her claws into the ground and faced the Tribe of Stars with her head held high. When their noses touched, Silver Birch shrieked and stiffened like Shivering Tree had done. Shivering Tree watched Silver Birch. Every so often, the side of his lip curled up and he flinched.  _ What is the spirit cat doing? Why are they in so much pain? _

The spirit cat eventually left Silver Birch disheveled and shaking. When it returned to its spot in front of the Air Mystics, its eyes glowed brighter.

“We have seen into your souls. Every lie, every happiness, every tragedy is ours to see,” The voices echoed once again and the spirit cat disappeared abruptly. Silver Birch and Shivering Tree looked at each other in confusion, but Finchpaw could see the ghostly figure who had appeared behind them.

“Our true leader has been found,” Moonstar said strongly, causing Silver Birch and Shivering Tree to flip around in surprise. Finchpaw stared at Moonstar in awe. The old Air Tribe leader had his strength restored. Every feather on his pelt was perfectly in place, his ribs covered with a thin layer of fat, blood no longer permanently stained the white around his mouth. Moonstar’s black pelt was coated with layers of stars that made the leader look like the night sky.

“Moonstar,” Shivering Tree breathed and then bowed his head, “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve the end that was given to you.”

“Stand, Shivering Tree,” Moonstar said simply, “It was my time to go. I would rather it be in battle than choking on my own blood. I am now at peace, and it is your time to lead the Air Tribe.” Shivering Tree jerked his head up and his wings ruffled with shock. Silver Birch’s spine had stiffened as she looked between the two toms.

The stars in Moonstar’s pelt began to shine brighter and Finchpaw felt dizzy as the cavern started to spin around them. Rocky ground was replaced with grass, cavern roof with bright blue cloud-spotted skies, and tunnels with giant shade trees. As the spinning began to cease, Finchpaw gazed around them in awe. The four cats were now in a giant field of the greenest grass Finchpaw had ever seen. The trees stretched towards the sky and a small river cut through the landscape, rolling with crystal water. Eight other cats now stood in a row behind Moonstar, their star-scattered pelts bright and shining.

As Finchpaw stared at the new cats, he realized he didn’t recognize any of them, despite all eight having the wings and features of the Air Tribe. Only one of them seemed familiar, as though tugging at distant memories buried deep within Finchpaw’s mind. Shivering Tree, however, was taking in each cat with tears in his eyes. Finchpaw could tell he wanted to leap forward and greet them, but his obedience and pride wouldn’t allow him to. Silver Birch had retreated backwards and Finchpaw couldn’t move as she stopped beside Finchpaw to watch Shivering Tree’s leadership ceremony with blank eyes.

Moonstar approached Shivering Tree first, “I give you a life of strategy. May you use your intelligence to outwit your foes, but to also understand when fighting isn’t necessary.” Moonstar touched his nose to Shivering Tree’s head. Shivering Tree grimaced and stiffened as the life flowed into him. The next Mystic to step forward was the cat Finchpaw thought was familiar, and as soon as Shivering Tree spoke he realized why.

“Honey Wings,” Shivering Tree choked out as tears filled his eyes, “You are as beautiful as ever. I’ve missed you, my love.” Honey Wings nuzzled Shivering Tree and purred. Finchpaw stared at his mother, emotions flowing through him. The gold and white she-cat was beautiful, with blue eyes that sparkled like the thousands of stars that made up her pelt. Memories of his mother’s tongue grooming his pelt and her gentle voice soothing him to sleep made Finchpaw’s body warm with comfort.

“I’ve watched over you and the children since I left. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer,” Honey Wings whispered with sadness in her eyes, “How are they, Shivering Tree?”

“They are two of the brightest cats in the tribe. They grow more and more like you every day,” Shivering Tree purred as crystal tears flowed down his cheeks, “I’m trying my best to teach them like you would have.” Honey Wings nodded and smiled at her long-lost mate. The two slowly pulled away from each other until they parted.

“I give you a life of love. Love is not just between mates, but for those you care for above all others. A smart cat even learns to love their enemies as they love their family,” Honey Wings explained. Though Finchpaw was sure the life hurt, Shivering Tree only smiled as Honey Wings’ nose caressed his head.

“Serve our tribe well. I will be waiting for you to join me again,” Honey Wings whispered and then rejoined the row of cats behind her. Shivering Tree nodded, staring after his mate but quickly returning his attention to the next cat in line.

A lithe brown she-cat that reminded Finchpaw of both Shivering Tree and Sparrowpaw stepped forward next. Her brown pelt contrasted with her spotted white wings and small white stripe on her nose. Her amber eyes were identical to Shivering Tree’s and they shone with happiness. The Air Mystic stood apart from the others, however, due to the thick band of stars encircling her neck like a collar.

“Sparrowpaw,” Shivering Tree whispered, “Though, I suppose it isn’t Sparrowpaw anymore?” The she-cat smiled.  _ Sparrowpaw? Like my sister? Was she named after this cat? _

“My name is Sparrow’s Flight now. I was permitted to finish my apprenticeship in the Tribe of Stars,” Sparrow’s Flight explained and then smiled again, “I’ve missed you, brother.” Shivering Tree nodded and extended his wings. The two siblings touched their wingtips together in a gesture of affection. Sparrow’s Flight withdrew her wings and settled them back against her pelt.

“Shivering Tree, I give you a life of forgiveness. There are things in life we blame ourselves for. We must find the strength to forgive others and ourselves, which is perhaps even harder,” Sparrow’s Flight’s eyes sparked with memories Finchpaw didn’t understand and Shivering Tree hung his head. Sparrow’s Flight lifted his head and mouthed  _ I forgive you _ before she touched her nose to his head.

Sparrow’s Flight stepped backwards into the row of cats once her life was given to Shivering Tree. Shivering Tree stared after his sister, but he raised his head to receive his next life. The six other Air Mystics left were cats Finchpaw had never met. Every so often, a name would spark a memory or a recollection of an elder’s story Finchpaw had heard.  _ Talonstar. Cardinal’s Cry. Dark Sky. Oak Shade. Eagle Screech. Owl Eyes. _

When Shivering Tree had received his final life, Moonstar stepped forward and dipped his head to Shivering Tree. Moonstar’s nine star spots glowed brightly and suddenly split apart, doubling on his face for a brief moment. In a flash of incredibly bright light, the nine new stars split from Moonstar’s and flew across the air to land on Shivering Tree’s face. Shivering Tree’s face was entirely peaceful as the stars settled into his fur, slowly turning green until they settled under his eyes. When Shivering Tree opened his eyes again, his nine star-spots were seared into his fur.

“I hail you by your new name, Shiveringstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and the Tribe of Stars grants you guardianship of the Air Tribe. Defend it well. Care for the youngest kit to the oldest elder. Honor your ancestors and the Mystic Code. Live each of your lives with pride and dignity,” Moonstar completed the ceremony with a deep bow of his head. The eight cats behind him dipped their heads as well. Shiveringstar stood strong as the green field swirled around them and was replaced with the cold stone cavern. Shiveringstar and Silver Birch stood alone in the cavern, both of their limbs shaking.

Finchpaw realized Silver Birch had remained perfectly still and quiet during the entire ceremony, her eyes never ceasing their searing stare into Shiveringstar’s pelt. Finchpaw stared at Silver Birch, realizing she was trembling with rage. Finchpaw could do nothing as Silver Birch leaped forward and knocked over Shiveringstar silently. Silver Birch flipped the new leader onto his back and gripped his neck with one of her paws.

“Silver Birch?” Shiveringstar choked out as his eyes bulged. Silver Birch raised her lips and smashed Shiveringstar’s head into a rock. The light faded from Shiveringstar’s eyes immediately and his star-spots began to glow. Nine faded into eight as Silver Birch stared down at Shiveringstar’s body, her eyes growing wide with horror. Silver Birch stayed put, her grip on Shiveringstar’s throat growing tighter as she waited for the leader to wake back up.

Finchpaw wanted to cry out, to stop Silver Birch as he realized what she meant to do, but he was frozen beneath the shaft of moonlight. The star-spots returned to regular fur and Shiveringstar gasped awake. Finchpaw was forced to watch as Silver Birch smashed Shiveringstar’s head back into the same rock. Shiveringstar let out a final gasp and died once again. Eight spots became seven and tears rolled down Silver Birch’s muzzle.

Seven.  _ Smash. _ Six.  _ Smash _ . Five.  _ Smash _ . Four.  _ Smash. _ Three.  _ Smash _ . Two.  _ Smash. _ One. Finchpaw could feel tears rolling down his face. One single star spot was left on Shiveringstar’s face, his last life having already arrived. Silver Birch was shaking and sobbing, but her grip on Shiveringstar’s neck didn’t weaken. Finchpaw closed his eyes when Shiveringstar gasped awake once again.  _ Smash. _

Finchpaw slowly opened his eyes to find Shiveringstar’s dead body, absent of any star-spots, at Silver Birch’s paws. Silver Birch was staring down at it, shivering and shaking. When she turned around, her features were wild and frantic. Silver Birch raced across the cavern, gasping for breath as tears ran down her cheeks.

“What have I done, what have I done?” Silver Birch frantically spoke to herself, but her search along the cavern walls did not stop. Silver Birch finally stopped in front of a puddle and she stared down at her reflection while she continued to tremble. After a few heartbeats, Silver Birch lifted her paw and stared down at it. Thick red mud clotted between her paw pads.

Finchpaw watched in shock as Silver Birch stared at her reflection and pressed the red mud into her face until nine star-spots decorated the fur underneath her eyes. Silver Birch’s eyes grew more determined as she went and soon her light fur was stained red from the mud into the shape of perfect spots. Silver Birch stared down at herself.

“Birchstar,” Silver Birch said slowly as she tasted the name on her tongue. Silver Birch looked back at Shiveringstar’s body with a growl. The she-cat ran over to his body and grabbed his scruff. With a heave, Silver Birch dragged Shiveringstar’s body towards the tunnel leading back up to the surface. The silver she-cat disappeared with the body trailing after her, green feathers dusting the ground behind the she-cat. When she emerged into the night, her lie would be complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it goes... The story is hopefully getting a bit more interesting for you as we begin to discover just what has been happening in the Air Tribe.
> 
> Thank you for reading once again and have a wonderful week!  
> -CK  
> Tumblr: SilentFinch


End file.
